Daybreak
by xoxVikkixox
Summary: I risked a quick glance at Jacob’s face. His eyes were boring into mine, indecision and longing written on his face. How could you? Rated M for possible future Lemons!
1. The Secrets of the Immortal Jacob Black

Daybreak

**My first FanFic for Twilight! Eeep! Kay, I'm excited, as you can tell :D You can check out my other story if you've read the Mortal Instruments Series; it's called Reunion. Anyway, I got this idea because I was reading several Fan Fictions about Bella and Jacob and I kind of got an idea of my own off of one that I glanced through. This is in no way copyright; COMPLETELY my ideas (with the exception, of course, of the little excerpt at the beginning; the characters; and background plot. ALL of that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. So technically, it's only the events that are mine... either way, you know who this series belongs to! I.e. NOT ME) this is a Jacob/Bella Fanfic; if Edward is in here, it's only to create drama ;) Enjoy!**

**Oh, and the first little bit is going to resemble the book slightly... just until I get the ball moving, so to speak.**

_Maybe it would be easy-like holding his hand or having his arms around me. Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like a betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying anyway? Just myself._

_Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. And I was still absolutely undecided._

.

_How could you? _That voice... _his_ voice rang through my head as loud and clear as if he'd been standing right behind me, watching the entire event unfold.

Jacob's lips were frozen less than a centimetre away from mine. He only had to flinch to close the distance between us... but he hesitated. Why did he hesitate? Was there something wrong?

I should take advantage of the situation. I should push him away and tell him that I'm not ready. But I'm not. _Why. Am. I. Not?_

I risked a quick glance at Jacob's face. His eyes were boring into mine, indecision and longing written on his face.

_How could you?_

I felt the familiar sting begin to nag at the backs of my brown eyes. Why was I still not stopping this? I had ample opportunity! Jacob was hesitating, unsure if he really wants to do this or not, and here I was having a mental battle about why I should or shouldn't kiss him!

When I didn't move, Jacob made my decision for me. He leaned forward again, slowly... prolonging the moment that he had waited so long for... and that I wasn't sure if I wanted to happen or not.

_Ring!_

I nearly jumped out of my skin as the telephone shattered the almost solidified silence. Jacob let out a harsh exhale and leaned back about an inch, still keeping my face locked in his grasp.

_How could you?_

"Swan Residence, Jacob speaking." I heard someone mumbling into the receiver and Jacob's expression grew hard. He froze, slowly removing both of his hands from my face and glaring at something I couldn't see.

"He's not here." He said through gritted teeth. "No. He's at the funeral." There was another pause where there was some frantic mumblings on the other end of the line. "None of your business leech!" Jacob growled. Wait, _leech_? Who was on the other end of that phone line?!

"Jacob, let me talk!" I insisted, reaching for the phone.

He waved my hand away. "Of course it is! Who else would it be?" Jacob was beginning to shake violently and I briefly wondered if I should shift back... if he phased, I didn't want to be this close. But I trusted Jacob... even in wolf form he wouldn't hurt me.

All too soon, Jacob slammed the phone back into its cradle. I stared at him in shock.

"Who was that?!" I demanded. He'd just hung up on a vampire and I wanted to know which one!

"The big black-haired vampire. He was looking for Charlie." He added as I opened my mouth to yell at him for not letting me talk. Emmett? Why would he call here for Charlie?

"And you hung up on him?!" I was furious. I was so close to talking to one of them... even if it wasn't the one who had haunted my dreams for months on end...

"He hung up on me." Jacob offered no further explanation, only leaned back and pulled himself away from me. He took two long strides toward the front door, looking back at me only to offer a quick wave.

"Wait, where are you going?" I called after him, chasing him to the door.

"I have to tell Sam, Bells." He explained.

"Why? He didn't threaten you did he?" Knowing Emmett, his bark would be just as bad as his bite... he definitely had the muscle to back any threat his brain could come up with...

"No, he didn't threaten me Bella," Jacob sighed. "But I have to tell Sam anyway. It's a wolf thing; kind of mandatory."

I stared at him as he slammed the door behind him. There was no point in going after him... not when he was like this.

Besides, I needed to think.

Was I really about to let Jacob kiss me? We had come so close... And I had done absolutely nothing.

I had no more time to contemplate as Alice re-entered the kitchen. She gave me a little sympathetic smile. Why was she looking at me like that?

"Don't worry Bella," She put her small, cold arms around me in a reassuring hug. "You'll straighten it out eventually. I'm sure of it."

I was about to ask her what she was talking about when I saw that she had a bag with her. For one split second my heart stopped beating altogether. I thought for sure that I would go into shock.

"You're leaving?!" I choked. "But you just got here! I mean, don't let Jacob scare you off! He means well, really! He'll come around eventually just... please don't leave!" I begged. I was starting to cry. I didn't want Alice to leave me... not again.

"Oh Bella," She sighed, hugging me tighter. "Don't worry. You'll hear from me again. I'll call you and write you sometimes. It won't be like before... not since I've seen what isolation from us has done to you. But I have to go back... let everyone know that it was a false alarm. But you'll see me again. Besides, I think you're mutt is waiting for me to leave. I think he forgot something." Alice gestured to the front door where, unsurprisingly, Jacob was standing in the doorway, glaring at Alice. I stared at him for only a second and then Alice was gone, leaving nothing but a piece of paper with a phone number on the kitchen table behind her.

"Jake?" I asked, looking at him in confusion. "Did you forget something?"

"Yeah..." Jake sighed, looking awkward. I wondered what he was thinking. He rolled back on his heels for a minute and then took a tentative step toward me. I stared up at him, puzzled as to what his intentions were.

He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. His scorching lips lingered there for a moment before he grinned a wolfish grin at me and exited.

Do you remember that decision that I was in the process of making?

Yeah, still haven't made that yet.

.

I lay face down on my comforter, thinking about everything that had transpired in the months since _He _had left. I had been so torn up about it that I didn't know what to do with my life. Now, at least, I had some idea... and it was all thanks to Jacob for bringing me out of my slump. Jake was my sun... my only life-line when I was drowning in a sea of misery... and when I was actually drowning. He was the only one to break through my shell and stick me back up again. But Edward...

I gasped out loud when I realised I thought his name.

And it still ripped through me like a knife.

The tears began to well as I thought more about him. How he'd just left me there in the woods when everything was going so well... I should've been more careful. I shouldn't have gotten that _stupid_ paper cut!

The tears had spilled over now and I was on my side, clutching a pillow to my chest. I just needed a minute. I needed some time to collect myself.

I pushed the thought of him back; it was still too painful to think about it. There was no way that I could face this now.

I picked myself up and dragged myself over to the dresser to examine myself in the mirror. I looked horrible; there was no getting around that. My hair was tangled and my eyes were bloodshot from crying. My nose was so bright that I thought for a second I was looking at a picture of Rudolf and my lower lip was trembling. I needed something to distract me... and I needed it _now_.

I thought about calling Jacob... almost went through with it actually. But I decided that it wouldn't be smart to call the man I'm trying to convince myself NOT to like and invite him to be my shoulder to cry on.

Instead, I picked up my phone and called Angela. I hadn't talked to her in a long time... but I hoped she would still be my friend even after I alienated her.

"Hello?" She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey..." I greeted meekly. I was expecting her to yell at me, give me the cold shoulder, be snippy, or something like that. It's not what I got.

"_Bella_?" She gasped in disbelief, as if I had moved away for a long time and was just calling her after several years.

"Yeah... it's me." I shied away from saying too much. I was still unsure of she was ok with me talking to her. "How, um... how are you?"

"I... I'm fine. How are you...?" She sounded like she was still in disbelief.

"I'm alright..." I sniffed and tried to fix my hair. "Listen... Angie I-"

"Bella... no offense but... why are you talking to me?" I heard her ask. I thought long and hard about my answer.

"Actually Angie... I kind of need your help... I'm- I'm tired of living like a zombie." I tried to put my thoughts into words. I had no idea how she was going to take this but... I had to try at least. "I'm going through a lot right now... I mean I'm just... I'm really... ugh I don't know." I heaved a shaky sigh. "I guess I'm just really confused and I need a night out... did you maybe... wanna go to Port Angeles?" I awaited the inevitable response.

"Oh..." Angela sounded surprised. "I..." She paused to think, contemplating her answer. "Ok... sure. Why not?"

I hadn't expected that. I let a smile appear on my mouth. Leave it to Angela.

"Ok, you wanna leave around six?" I was honestly surprised by her acceptance; especially where I had been so distant...

"Alright, I'll pick you up then." I heard some shuffling though the phone. "I'll see you then."

"Oh, and Angela?" I took a deep breath. "Thanks,"

There was a long silence and then the dial tone kicked in. I could only hope that she was still planning on picking me up...

Now, my appearance needed some work. First off was a shower. I desperately needed one. I grabbed a pair of white wash jeans and a loose dark green shirt. Charlie was still at work so I was safe... for now. If I was still here when he came home, then I would no doubt be questioned to near death. I would have to hurry. The bathroom door was already open when I stepped across the hall. All I had to do was turn the shower on.

The hot water was soothing against my back as I let it run over the contours of my skin and soak my dark brown hair. My strawberry shampoo was on the shelf to my right and I poured a generous amount into my hand. The fruity scent was comforting and the lathering massage relaxed my senses. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate. This was harder than I originally thought. I didn't even know what I was thinking about! On the one hand, I almost kissed Jacob. On the other hand, I was still in love with Edward. Was that wrong? I mean... Edward was never coming back. I had accepted that. Did that also mean I'd accepted that I could move on... and not betray anyone?

_Except Jacob_. A little voice in my head sounded quietly. I was honestly surprised to hear this but... it made sense. I didn't really love Jacob and I probably never would; not like I loved Edward. It was only after the third or fourth time that I thought his name that I realised I was doing it at all. What was happening to me? I had come a long way since that dreadful night in the woods... I was smiling again. I was laughing again. I was hanging out with Angela again. I was _feeling_ again. And I owed it all to Jacob. But did I really owe _everything_ to Jacob? Not my life, I know I owe him that. He saved me when no one else would or even could for that matter. But did I owe him the heart that he helped piece together?

The shower water had begun to cool off; indicating that the hot water tank was empty. I turned off the water flow and grabbed my fluffy white bath towel. It felt warm to my skin after the cool air had harassed me. I secured the towel around my body and began trying to haul a brush through my hair. Eventually it was straight and on its way to becoming dry. I decided that a simple lip gloss was my best bet... I wasn't in the mood to dress up completely.

By the time my hair was dry, my clothes on, my teeth brushed, and my nerves calmed slightly, it was six on the nose. Angela would be showing up soon... if she was showing at all. Evidently, she decided I was worth it. She pulled up almost five minutes later, walking up to the door and knocking three time. I smiled to myself as I quickly scribbled a note for Charlie and grabbed my bag. I locked the door and turned to face Angela. She smiled awkwardly before rocking back on her heels.

"Hi Bella," She said, averting my gaze.

"Hey Angela, thanks for doing this. I really needed a break."

"No problem..." She trailed, chewing her bottom lip in thought. "Bella? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I agreed, stepping towards her car.

"Ok, so... why now? I mean... we've tried to talk to you all year and you've never... I mean you didn't..." She abandoned her explanation, knowing that I knew what she meant. "What changed?"

I heaved a sigh. "Actually Angie... That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It's a long story..." We climbed into her car and I proceeded to tell her everything that was going on... leaving out the bits about the voices of course. She listened intently, nodding and giving small indications that she was really listening. When I was done, she licked her lips and took a breath.

"Well Bella, it seems to me like you're still not ready for a relationship... I mean, this Jacob guy obviously means something to you... you just don't know what that something is yet. Spend more time with him. See if you can picture yourself going out with him and go from there. You never know, you might realise you feel more for him then you originally thought." By the time our conversation had reached this point, we were in the parking lot of a restaurant in Port Angeles. We walked in and requested a table for two, preferably a booth. We lucked in and managed to get one near the back. Angela ordered a chicken burger and I got the cheeseburger platter.

"Did that help any?" Angela asked me, taking a sip of her diet Coke.

"Yeah..." I agreed. "A little," I twisted my fork around in my fingers, contemplating what she had said. I wasn't ready for a relationship; she was right on that front. But my biggest problem was still the dilemma I was having about my feelings for Jacob. If I even had any.

"So this whole thing with Jacob is really about Edward?" She clarified.

"Yeah, I guess so." I nodded, popping a french-fry into my mouth. "It's just that I feel like I'm betraying Edward by thinking about all of this." I didn't know why I was freely dumping all of this on Angela, but it was making me feel better... and I think she was happy to help if the way she smiled at me was any indication.

"You're just suffering from PTRD, you'll get over it."

"'PTRD'?" I quoted with uncertainty. "What's that?

"'Post Traumatic Relationship Disorder' You feel like, since you were so head over heels for Edward, that going out with Jacob would contradict everything you've ever felt about him. But that's not true," Angela quickly told me. "You loved Edward sure, but he may not have been the one. Jacob might be... you'll never know unless you give him a chance."

I contemplated what she was saying as I took a bite of my burger. As juvenile as this 'PTRD' thing was, it made sense. She had just described everything I've been feeling for months about Jacob in two sentences!

I certainly like Jacob... that fact I couldn't deny anymore. But liking him didn't mean anything. Not when you've been in love before.

"You wanna catch a movie? The theatre it right down the street. We could walk." Angela suggested. "In case you needed to clear your head," She clarified.

She knew me so well. "Thanks Angie," I smiled and put a twenty on the table for our food. We left the restaurant, both of us in decently good moods after our little chat; Angela because I was finally talking again and me because I had a slightly better grip on the situation. Angie was right; all I had to do was spend more time with Jacob with my feelings for him in mind. I would figure it out eventually.

As we rounded the corner of the street, I noticed a small gathering of people in front of a building. My stomach lurched as I remembered the last time I had been here and noticed a group of people... but there was something different this time. These people were... scared?

"What's going on?" Angela asked as if reading my mind.

"I don't..." I was about to say _I don't know_ but if I had finished it when I did then it would've been a lie.

Standing in front of the group of terrified people was a snarling, red-brown creature on all fours with its fur puffed out and its jaws snapping. The size of it alone was enough to scare anyone; it towered above the smallest of the group and was eye level with most of the adults. I watched in horror as the great wolf continued to growl and bite at the air.

_Jacob_.

"JAKE!" I yelled, taking a step forward. Angela grabbed my elbow and hauled me back.

"Bella! What do you think you're doing? Isn't that the thing the police have been looking for?" She demanded in a hushed voice that still managed to sound frantic.

"I have to get to Jake!" I told her, wrenching my arm free only to have her snatch it back.

"_Jake's_ over there? Bella, listen to me. We have to call the cops! They can handle this!" She threw her gaze back to the people, trying to identify the overly-buff seventeen year-old. She was staring right at him and couldn't tell.

I shook my head. "No, I need to do this. JAKE!" I called again. Angela tried to hush me but I ignored her. The giant wolf turned its head in my direction with a fierce growl and snap of its jaws. Its eyes fixated on me almost instantly and I felt the urge to scream or cry or... or something.

The creature staring back at me was not the Jacob I knew. He glared at me with an overwhelming hate and his eyes pierced through me like daggers. The most disconcerting thing about him was, in fact, his eyes. They weren't the milky chocolate brown I was used to and was comforted by; they were black. Cold. Hard.

Just like Edward's.

Angela was pleading with me now. People had gathered and most were calling the authorities but I couldn't move. I couldn't tear my gaze away from Jacob's.

Abruptly, he flung his head back to the people he was terrorising. With a great _chomp_ he had one man between his teeth, bleeding and close on death.

"JACOB!" I screeched, unable to hide my shock and horror. Jacob had killed a man! An innocent man just walking up the street! What had come over him? What was he thinking?

With the sight of blood came pandemonium; people screamed and turned to run. Angela was having no more of my resistance and grabbed my arm, forcing me to run after her. I looked back in time to see Jacob running off into the night with the man's body still in his mouth, a pair of black shorts tied to his back leg.

**Kay, end of chapter one. I'm trying to make these chapters longer so you guys have more to read! Ok, I shall try to update as often as I can and I can promise you that Bella will get over her depression SOON (I don't like it when she's being stupid, no offense Stephanie Meyer)**


	2. Confusion

**Chapter 2! I'm quite excited :P Ok, so I know you guys are just here like: OH MY GOD WHY WOULD JAKE DO THIS? Well I will tell you... in this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Confusion

Angela dragged me into her car and began speeding down the highway. She didn't slow until she was halfway back to forks. I watched as the speedometer dropped, but I was still rigid in my seat.

"That was close," Angela was saying. "I mean, did you see that thing? It was huge! And you said Jake was over there? Did he get out ok? Do you know?"

It was all pointless noise to me. I couldn't think of anything except the look Jake gave me. It was like he was stabbing me with his gaze, silently pummelling me with his vicious stare, and those eyes...

I shuddered. Did Angie have the air conditioning on in here?

I just couldn't get over what Jake did. He wasn't violent... Jake was far from it. Except for when it came to vampires...

My stomach lurched at the thought of what that man might've been but it was quickly diminished by the memory of the blood... vampires couldn't bleed. Then why did he do that? Surely the man wasn't a threat... he was there with his family! Oh his family... what could they be going through? I couldn't even imagine...

"Bella? Oh my God, Bella you're not in shock are you? Bella!" Angie's panicked voice broke through my trance.

I shook my head a few times to bring myself back to reality. "Oh, sorry... what was that?"

"I asked if you knew if Jake was ok," She repeated, pronouncing each word carefully.

"I..." What to tell her? "I'm not...sure..."

She gasped audibly at the remorse and uncertainty that flooded my voice. "He wasn't the one that that wolf... bear... thing... dragged off was it?!"

I shook my head quickly again, calming her visibly. "Good; I mean, it's not good what happened but It's good that it wasn't anyone we know." She pulled into the turn-off for Forks.

"Yeah..." I trailed. Lucky her; it really wasn't anyone she knew. Too bad I can't say the same...

"Are you gonna tell your Dad?" Angie asked, out of curiosity I guess.

"No... not tonight at least." Almost on cue, my cell phone began ringing signalling that I had a text from Charlie. Charlie could text? Since when? _**Bells; working overnight shift. Call Billy if you need anything. Love you.**_ "Apparently he's working the over-night shift anyway. I won't see him until tomorrow."

"You're spending the night ALONE? With that _thing_ out there? Are you out of your mind? You _have_ to spend the night at my house." She insisted. I shook my head, mental images of Jacob stalking the exterior of my house were making me shake instead of giving me that sense of comfort that I was used to.

And then a thought struck me.

Sam had given Jacob very specific orders to stalk the perimeter of the house and come no closer; unless, of course, I was in some sort of danger.

This brought on an interesting idea. If I could let out a fake scream, something that even I could do if I thought of the look Jake gave me, then Jake would think I was in danger... and come bursting in... and I could get some much needed answers. Even now, with the thought of my plan, my stomach was inching its way up my throat in a scream. I could do this. I could definitely do this.

I think.

"No, it's ok Angie; I'll be fine. I'm gonna... call Jake and see if he wants to come over..." I laughed inwardly at the irony in that statement. Angela stared at me for a few seconds longer before she had to force her gaze back to the road.

"Ok," She sighed. "But call me later _please_. And don't go outside unless you absolutely have to and if you do, make sure Jake is there too. Oh! And make sure he's ok..." I smiled to myself; Angie could be such a Mom sometimes.

"No worries Angela, I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing." I stared out the front window, my hand on the door-handle, and a determined stare on my face as I looked to the trees by my window where a black obscurity was moving around stealthily. I waved a quick goodbye to Angie and stepped out of the car.

.

I opened the door and stepped into the deserted house. It was exactly how I'd left it as I rushed to meet Angela, who had insisted on walking me to my door. I told her she was being silly and that the thing was probably still in Port Angeles... even though I knew it was a lot closer than that. When I truly thought about it, I should've been more scared than I was. After all, there was a murderer in my backyard.

The note I had quickly scribbled for Charlie was still on the counter, untouched, but there was another note next to it. I walked over to the counter and picked it up curiously.

_Bells, I saw the note you left for Charlie. Just wanted to let you know that it'll be just me tonight, Quil had to bail. –Jake_

_Perfect_ I thought bitterly, with an undertone of anticipation, _just me and the man with an apparent blood-lust._

I figured that there was absolutely no rush for me to get Jake in here; and for once I was a bit nervous about getting the answers to my questions. I wanted to put it off for as long as I could. Besides, I needed time to organize my thoughts.

And to do that, I decided to make myself a snack. I felt kind of bad for eating after the dinner Angela and I just had but all of this drama was making me antsy... and when I get antsy, I get hungry.

The cupboard was stacked with canned foods and instant suppers; typical Charlie for you. I moved to the fridge, hoping to find something that wasn't flash frozen. A container full of fruit salad caught my attentions and I pulled it out, followed by a half empty container of whipped cream.

Finally, when my stomach was full and therefore, more relaxed, I crept upstairs to my bedroom. I might as well be comfortable when I talked to Jake... this was going to be an awkward enough conversation without me worrying about my clothes. I picked out a pair of flannel pyjama pants with penguins on them and a plain white tank top. I had gone pyjama shopping during those days when _he_ slept over.

With my hair pulled back into a ponytail, my teeth brushed, and my face washed, I decided that there was absolutely no way I could put it off any longer. I opened my window a crack and looked around; my eyes scanning the dark ground like a mouse observing an open area before he ran out. My stomach lurched as I saw a four-legged creature move a lot closer to my house than I had anticipated. Turning from the window, I let out the breath that I had evidently been holding.

What was wrong with me? It was just Jake.

_The Jake who, just a few hours ago, looked like he wanted to rip your throat out._

I told the little voice in the back of my head to shut up and drew in a deep lungful of air. The scream was already building... about to burst from my throat...

_RING!_

Damn telephone! That's twice now! I mentally huffed and reached over to grab the traitorous electric device.

"Hello?" I sighed into the mouth piece.

"Why hello there Bella; it's Billy." Billy's crackling voice sounded through the phone line. I sighed again, less audibly this time. Well, I guess I could put it off a bit longer...

"Hi Billy," I said, a small smile on my face.

"Charlie just gave me a call and told me to check up on ya. Said he wanted to give you your space and not call himself." Billy let out a hearty laugh and I couldn't help but smile too. It seemed like exactly the type of thing Charlie would do. "That man can be weirder than me sometimes."

I laughed too. Despite his bad timing and intimidation tactics last year; Billy was fun and easy to talk to. "Well thanks for the check-up Billy but I'm fine; Jake's here remember?" Oddly enough, that probably gave Billy more comfort than it did me.

Billy laughed harder than ever. "That, my dear, doesn't say too much. If only you knew what went through that boy's mind."

"I can imagine," I chuckled lightly; remembering Jacob's hormone-fuelled brain provided me with enough reality to get back to business. "Well, thanks again Billy. I gotta go though; I'll talk to you later."

"Ok Bella. Call if you need anything. But I don't think you will; Jake's a good kid. He'll take care of ya. But of course you know that."

With that closing statement, Billy hung up the phone. I let out another gust of air and decided to make this whole scenario a bit more believable. I took one of my textbooks and held it high above the ground. Taking another huge breath I let it drop. It hit the ground with a large thump and then I screamed, as loud as I possibly could.

Twice.

All the pent up nerves served well to my purpose. The scream was like releasing the knot in a hose that was already turned on. It felt _amazing_.

Unfortunately, I didn't even get the second scream out before Jake was bursting through my window, snarling and barking like a... well, like a werewolf. He took an immediate protective stance in front of me, glaring around the room. Finally, I think he realised that I had fooled him because he left for a split second and came back in human form with a pair of black shorts on.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded. He was angry; that was for sure. "You almost gave me a heart attack Bella! It's a damn good thing I'm the only one patrolling tonight because if anyone else were here your house would be ripped to pieces-" He stopped his rant when he saw the look on my face. His expression fell into something more concerned than angry and reached a hand out to lay it on my shoulder. "Bells? What's wrong?"

I pulled out of his grasp; after seeing him kill someone... I just couldn't look at him the same way. I prepared for the worst as I opened my mouth to speak. Here goes nothing...

"Jake, where were you tonight?" I asked him. He seemed surprised by my question, but answered regardless.

"I was in the garage working on the Rabbit. Where else would I be?" He shrugged. "Why? You my mother or something?"

"Are you _sure_ that's where you were?" I continued, ignoring his question. "You didn't... leave town or anything?"

"No, why would I? What's going on Bella?" His brow furrowed in confusion and my forehead creased with anger. Why wouldn't he just admit it?!

"Because, Jacob Black, I know for a fact that you were in Port Angeles tonight!" I exclaimed. He looked at me like I was nuts.

"Bells, the last time I was in Port Angeles was when I went with you and puke boy." He reminded me, smirking slightly at the memory.

"This is serious Jake! Quit lying to me!" I was infuriated. But not enough to admit that I had seen him commit murder. I wanted to hear that from him.

"I'm not lying to you Bells! I haven't left my garage all day. You can ask Billy; he was with me for most of it." Jacob insisted. I was really getting ticked now.

"Jake, cut it out. I know you're not telling me the truth so why don't you just admit it?"

"Isabella Marie Swan." Jacob enunciated my name carefully. "I was nowhere _near _Port Angeles tonight. I can guarantee you that I'm telling you the truth." He had his hands clasped around my shoulders and was staring at me intensely. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were the chocolate brown I was used to. What was going on?

"Jacob," I growled. "I _saw_ you in Port Angeles tonight! Angela and I were walking to the movie theatre and when we came around the corner there you were in wolf form, terrorizing these innocent people!" I yelled at him. "And then you- you-" I took a deep breath. "YOU KILLED SOMEONE JAKE!"

Jacob looked like I had hit him across the face. He stared at me in utter disbelief before he took on an angry expression. He dropped my shoulders and took a step back. "Do you honestly think that I'd do something like that Bells? Do you really believe that I would hurt and innocent person?" I had no answer to that. Of course I didn't think Jake would hurt someone; Jake was the sweetest guy I knew. But I had seen _something_ tonight. I wasn't just imagining things. So I told him that.

He stared at me for a split second before the gears in his brain started working. "Bella, tell me exactly what you saw. Don't leave anything out."

I furrowed my brow but relayed the events of the evening regardless. He listened carefully, occasionally asking questions. The last one got me. "Was there anything different about me? Anything at all?"

I thought back and the first thing that came to my mind was his eyes. "Your eyes were black." I told him sorrowfully, "You stared right at me like... like you wanted to kill me."

Jacob took a full stride forward, seizing my shoulders again and staring firmly into my eyes. I stared back doubtfully. "Bella, listen to me ok? I didn't hurt anyone. I would _never_ do something like that. I don't know what's going on or why but I do know that we have to be careful. Extremely careful. Don't trust anyone Bells; anyone except for me and the pack. And Charlie," He added as an afterthought. "Promise me that you'll check every time you see me. If you see those eyes again, run. Run, and call me while you're running. Can you do that?" I nodded, still very confused. "I'm going to have to talk to Sam in the morning but... for now I don't want to leave you alone."

He walked over to the window and disappeared from sight briefly. I heard a howl and a few barks and then He was jumping back through my window. "Ok, Embry is gonna keep watch tonight and I'm gonna stay in here with you." He told me.

I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes and I almost hit myself for my stupidity. How could I have ever doubted Jacob? He was always there for me and as soon as I had the opportunity, I suspected him of doing something that he would never ever do. How could I have been so blind?

Jacob gathered me in his arms as he saw that I was crying. I truly couldn't live without him. If he hadn't been around, then I would still be a robot trying to piece myself back together. I would never be whole again... I accepted that. But I could be very close. All thanks to Jacob.

I smiled to myself and leaned against him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He pulled back and a devilish grin lit his features. My eyes widened in false-alarm as I tried, too late, to pull away. He swooped down and hooked his arm under my knees, lifting me upside down over his shoulder and carried me downstairs.

"Hey!" I exclaimed in protest as he plopped me on the couch. With exaggerated slowness he threatened to sit on me if I didn't move. As quickly as I could I pulled myself out of the way before he crushed me.

We sat on the couch, laughing for a long time before he brought up the issue at hand. "Look Bells, I don't know how you get yourself into these things." He shook his head in amazement. "Only you could get into trouble at the movie theatre."

"It wasn't _at_ the theatre," I pouted, "It was on the way there. And I think I did quite well thank you very much."

"Oh yeah, because accusing me of murder is a great way to handle things." Jake chuckled. I scowled at him but it was impossible to stay mad at that face. "I don't know what's going on Bells but I promise you we'll keep you safe. You can count on that." He assured me. I smiled back and rested my head on his shoulder. The activities of the day were quickly starting to get to me and it wasn't very long before I had drifted pleasantly off to sleep.

**Alright, a bit shorter this time but I've answered your question. Who is this Jake look-alike? And why does he hate Bella so? Ok... so at least I've answered ONE question :P REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Formulation and Fun

**Chapter three is here! YAY! Ok, the pack is a bit more involved with this one so less Bella-Jake time. But don't worry; there will be more to come ;)**

Chapter 3: Fun and Formulating

Morning came much too quickly for my liking. Soon the sun was shining brilliantly through the window, jarring me awake with the sudden intrusion of my barrier of sleep. I groaned and rolled over, wondering why the early morning sunlight was making it so hot in the room.

Slowly, as I moved, I became aware that I wasn't in my bed. The surface was too rough in places and too smooth in others. On top of that was the fact that I was half sitting up. I decided that I wasn't going to wonder anymore and tried desperately to open my eyes but just will wasn't enough. I had been exhausted and my body wasn't quite ready to get up yet.

I grumbled a curse at mornings in general before forcing my eyelids to open. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed that I was in my living room. Why was I in here of all places? And why didn't Charlie move me when he got home?

I then remembered that Charlie was working the night shift and, depending on the time, probably wasn't even home yet. But that was the extent of my instantly recovered memory. I had to force myself to recall the rest. And when I did, I wasn't surprised to see an overly-smug, even in sleep, Jacob leaning on the arm of the couch.

That would explain the smooth surface I felt. I exhaled slowly, reminding myself (involuntarily) of why he was here. Along with Victoria after me, we now had a rogue wolf that happened to look a lot like Jacob but who also happened to hate my guts. Things were never going to just be quiet in Forks were they? If I knew my wolves at all, then I knew that Sam would be showing up soon, most likely flanked by Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared; with Seth tagging along behind, not wanting to be left out, and Leah bringing up the rear out of pure stubbornness. They would talk to Jake, question me, talk to Jake some more, sniff around, argue, and finally decide on a plan.

Eventually, I decided that I wasn't going to sit and wait for my information to come. I was going to bide my time. Knowing Jake, the best way to bide my time until he woke up was to cook. I pulled myself off the couch and dragged my still stiff body over to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I took mental note of what we had. There were 11 eggs, 2 packages of bacon, enough ingredients for three batches of pancakes (which would take from my egg count) and two cartons of orange juice. It was nowhere near enough to feed the pack but _just _enough for me and Jake.

I pulled what I needed out of the cupboards and fridge, piled it next to the sink, and set to work. Cooking was something I knew I was good at so I felt it safe to have two things going at once; Bacon sizzling in the pan on the stove and pancake batter mixing in a stainless steel bowl over the sink. Predictability warned me that soon after the smell of crisp, pan-fried meat wafted throughout the house, Jake would descend upon the kitchen, questioning the amount of time it would take before he got his grub. I was spot-on.

"Mmm," He lumbered over to the stove, eying the half-cooked food hungrily. "You know, I could get used to this." He mused.

"Used to what? Bacon?" I shook my head; sometimes Jake could be _too_ obsessed with the prospect of food.

"No, of waking up to you cooking me breakfast." He chuckled, "Although, usually that requires actually _doing_ something before said breakfast is made. But hey, I can cope." He smirked as his meaning sunk in and I almost dropped the pancake I was flipping. I had put the issue of Jake out of my mind because of the whole rogue wolf thing but, knowing Jake, I should've expected that he would remember the non-kiss.

And, of course, give me grief about it.

"Jake, can we talk about this later?" I begged. I knew exactly how this conversation would end; Jake would present his case, again. I would argue mine, again. He would somehow bring it back to _Edward Cullen_, again. I would explain how hard it was for me, again. And finally he would storm out ...again. Jake was shaking his head and starting to open his mouth to respond. I searched frantically for a reason for a subject change and by the mercy of God I found one.

Sam was pulling up in the driveway.

"Look, the guys are here. We can talk when we're more... alone." I promised, knowing full-well that after the incident in Port Angeles we would probably never be fully alone again for a very long time. Jake obviously realised this too because he smirked evilly at me and I swear he knew what I was thinking.

"Alright Bells, we'll talk... later." He gave me a swift, soft kiss on the cheek before three loud bangs echoed through the house. I rushed to the door to let the pack in. They looked as though they were high on caffeine; I furrowed my brow.

"Hey, do I smell bacon?" Seth asked. I rolled my eyes. Should've known.

"Guys, there's not enough for everybody so try to control-" I was cut off as everyone with the exception of Sam pushed me aside and stumbled into the kitchen. I sighed; I wasn't eating today and I knew it.

"Bella," Sam addressed me with a nod of his head.

"Hey Sam," I responded, trying not to sound too tired or bored. Sam always scared me after I thought he had stolen Jacob from me.

"A little late to be cooking breakfast isn't it?" He inquired with sceptical curiosity. I raised an eyebrow.

"What'd you mean? It's morning; people eat breakfast in the morning."

"Bella, it's 1:30 in the afternoon." He informed me, taking a step into the house. I was truly shocked at this revelation. Even though I had been so tired, I never expected to be asleep for so long... Jake, on the other hand, that didn't surprise me at all. Regardless, I led Sam into the kitchen where the guys were chatting with Jake and waiting very impatiently for food.

"So Bella, I heard Jake got some action last night; in the bedroom?" Embry winked.

"Bed_room_ or _bed?_" Quil joined and the pack howled with laughter. All except for Leah who just stood, arms crossed, leaning against the counter with a scowl on her face. I was beginning to mildly wonder if it was permanently fixated there...

"Oh come on guys, knock it off." Jake shoved Quil into the fridge which resulted in Quil coming back with a tackle of his own. Soon, the whole kitchen erupted into a giant play-fight. I worried about Charlie's furniture...

CHARLIE!

"Jake!" I exclaimed. He appeared not to hear me; too busy putting Seth in a headlock. "Jake? JACOB!" I yelled. He looked up in surprise. "Did Charlie come home this morning?" I demanded.

"Oh yeah he was here." He explained. "I saw him around 8. When he asked me what I was doing here and why the hell you were sleeping on me I just told him you were having nightmares again." A brief expression of pain flickered across his face before he masked it again with a knowing smirk. "You know, he really should learn to be more observant. We could've killed someone and he wouldn't have known."

"I would think that murder would be the last thing on your mind if Bella's involved," Jared winked. Jake's jaw dropped.

"Damn! I shoulda thought of that one!" He smacked himself in the forehead. "Idiot!"

"Guys!" Sam finally yelled over the noise that now broke out. My face was bright with embarrassment at this point and I was happy to get attention off of myself. "Focus! We came here for a reason. Not simply to make Bella uncomfortable in her own home."

"Although that is a part of it," Seth offered. I glared at him.

"Back to more important matters," Sam continued as if he hadn't heard Seth. "I took Paul, Jared, and Leah to Port Angeles last night to sniff around for that other wolf. Police were everywhere so it was hard to get a good look around but from what we saw Bella's story is accurate."

"Did you recognize the smell?" I asked. You'd think that, after what happened with the Cullen's, that I would want to be as far away from anything fictional as humanly possible. But it felt good to be a part of something again that I had been isolated from for so long.

"No," Jared answered. "It was completely new to us. But if we smell it again we think we can point it out. If he comes anywhere near here, we'll get him."

"Meanwhile, we need to devise a schedule. There's only one person in this room that would be willing to stay with Bella 24/7 but he has other responsibilities, don't you Jacob?" Sam asked with a certain tone to his voice that was almost daring Jake to disagree.

"What other responsibilities?' Jake demanded. "You're not putting me on another mission _now_?"

"How about... oh I don't know... school?" Sam shook his head as though it were the most obvious thing in the world; which actually, it was. Jake's face blanked with recognition, and then fell with realisation.

"Damn," he muttered.

"Now, Bella is in more danger than ever before." Sam continued. I muttered a disapproval of my luck under my breath as he said this. "We not only have the red-haired leech to look out for, but we also have a Jacob look-a-like. So whoever is on watch, be on your top guard. Jake might murder us if we let his precious Bells stop ringing."

A silence fell over Jake that seemed to seep into everyone else. I looked to all of the faces that I had come to respect in the short time I'd known them. Even Leah, who was as head strong and stubborn as they come, was here. I smiled at them, trying to ease the discomfort. It had almost no effect.

"We'll set it up so that we each have a shift of about 4 hours." Sam continued. "That way we won't end up being too predictable."

"What'd you mean by predictable?" I inquired.

"If each of us were here at a set time each day, like Jake comes at 2, leaves at 7, and then Seth comes until 10, etc. then it would be easier to determine a pattern and therefore easier to find a break in our barriers. Now, if we had Jake here at 2 today, Seth here at 7 today, and then tomorrow we had Quil here at 2 and Embry here at 7, it would confuse whoever it is we're trying to keep out. In essence, it gives us more time." I nodded, trying to grasp the concept in my mind. "Now, I'll take first shift. Jake, you take second; Embry, Quil, Jared, Leah, Paul, and then Seth. Everyone got the order?" The pack nodded, Leah rolled her eyes as her agreement.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do you guys," I said as I flipped the last pancake onto the already empty plate. The bacon had been devoured during Sam's explanation, the pancakes likewise. It was tough work keeping up with wolf appetites. "But don't feel pressured; I don't want to be a burden."

"Ha! Too late," Leah scoffed. Jake gave her an evil-eye that told her to shut up. "Ugh, I don't have to deal with this torture. I'm gone," She stomped out of the kitchen and soon we heard the door slam with alarming force. I flinched with the action's ferocity.

"Don't worry about her," Embry assured me.

"Yeah, she's just cranky 'cause it's her time of the month." Seth informed us. We all stared at him in shock. "What? It's true."

Quil did us all the favour of punching Seth in the arm. Seth scrunched his nose at Quil and made to lunge at him but while he was busy sizing up his jump, Jared came around and tackled Seth to the floor. After that it was like all hell broke loose. Quil launched himself on the fight between Jared and Seth; Embry was quick to follow, as was Paul. Jake looked like he was itching to get his hands on any of them but he was in my presence so he restrained himself. Sam was the only composed one of the group, rubbing his face with his palm.

I was in the process of pouring more pancake batter into the frying pan when an idea hit me. I figured that, as long as I was the focus of energy between pack members, I could at least be a fun focus to have around right? I didn't know what it was but... whenever I was around the pack I was always a lighter version of myself. Unlike with the Cullen's when I would want to be perfectly composed, with the pack I wanted to let loose. So I did.

Sam opened his mouth to call everyone off but I beat him to the punch. "HEY!" I screamed while flicking a heaping spoonful of pancake batter at the group wrestling match. Quil got most of the batter where he was closest to me but every single member of the pack was hit somewhere with the liquid. They all stopped their fight to stare at me in shock. Jake's jaw had dropped but soon he was howling with laughter, clutching the counter for support. Even Sam had a small smile on his usually calm face.

Embry was the first to recover from the shock. "Alright then Swan, if you want to play like a pack member," he told me with an evil smirk on his face, "Then you'll be treated like a pack member." He scooped some batter off of Quil's shoulder and heaved it at my head. I ducked out of the way just in time, stubbing my toe on a chair, but still managing to escape. Jake wasn't so lucky. The batter hit him square in the nose. He wiped it off, scooped some more up in his hand, and attacked both me _and _Embry with it. He mashed half of it horribly into my hair and heaved the other half at Embry's face. Immediately after, the kitchen exploded in batter and I was a part of it, ducking, flinging, hiding, laughing, and occasionally shrieking. I was truly surprised that I was having this much fun with them. It seemed like only the other day that I had been too scared to approach them without Jake, and nervous even with him. And then it felt as though it were only this morning that I hated them for taking Jake away. Now we were laughing and having fun like we were old buddies. I could get used to this.

Sam was the one to eventually end the epic batter battle by intervening when Jacob threatened to pull out all the stops and break out the syrup to go with our pancakes. None of us believed him so I continued in my quest to hit Jake with a heaping glob of batter, until, that is, he actually opened the syrup bottle and was in the process of pouring it over Seth's hair when Sam whipped it out of his hands and told us to cut it out.

"God, I'm a mess!" I complained, trying to wipe some of the off-white batter from my shirt. Jake laughed at my futile attempt. "Hey, you better watch it buddy. Half of this was you pouring the _entire bowl_ over me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Bells," He mocked. "Hug it out?" He spread his arms wide and then engulfed me in a slippery hug. I screeched and fought to escape but the damage was done. I was now covered with more batter than I started with.

"Guys, stop it. Charlie will be home soon so help clean up this mess!" Sam barked. The guys groaned but picked themselves up none the less. I told them I was going to change before my Dad got home and then I would help. Paul stepped aside to let me through to the stairs but I failed to remember the floor was slippery. My foot flew out from under me and I tumbled backwards into the puddle of pancake batter. The pack guffawed at the spectacle until I shut them up by whipping a dish towel at Jake's head. It smacked him in the face which prompted another bout of laughter, this time at Jake and not me.

All of a sudden I heard a throat clearing that I knew all too well. I turned ever so slowly to face the door and there, of course, Charlie stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his brow furrowed in anger. My mouth opened and closed a few times as I realised how this must've looked to him. I was in a room full of half-naked guys covered in a white substance. Oh shit.

"Hey Dad," I quickly greeted. "I was just making breakfast for the guys and things got out of hand," I explained, hoping he would believe me and not let his mind wander.

"We're sorry Charlie." Sam apologised. "We just stopped by to grab Jake when we heard the prospect of food. Bella's an excellent cook."

"We'd be more than willing to help clean up." Seth offered. "It is mostly our fault."

Charlie seemed to chew on the information for a while and process it carefully. He finally decided on being amused. "You're damn right you'll help clean this up." He chuckled at the relieved look on everyone's faces. "Bella, go clean yourself up. I'll take care of things down here until you get back." I grinned at Charlie and then dashed upstairs to oblige his very specific orders.

.

When I returned to the kitchen, Charlie had every available person with a roll of paper towels and Sam volunteered to mop. A smile slide across my face at the sight of 7 huge, buff, teenage boys bent over cleaning. The smile grew into a grin, the grin turned to giggles, and the giggles turned to full on laughter. The uncomfortable look on everyone's face was hilarious to behold. Charlie turned his head at my intrusion. He grinned at me and I returned it, walking over to grab a fistful of paper towels. It was a long time before any of us were able to stand without breaking our necks on the messy floor or placing our hand accidentally into leftover batter, but we did it. By the time the pack was filing out, the kitchen was spotless.

"Thanks guys," Charlie called after them. I stood by him in the door, waving to everyone and grinning. They returned my grin and gave a wave (or in Embry's case, a head lock and hair ruffle) but Jake was the one to break free from procedure. He loped over to me with a wide grin, gave me a huge bear hug, a prolonged kiss on the cheek (to my discomfort in front of my Dad who found my embarrassment slightly amusing), saluted to Charlie, and then departed with the rest of them.

"Well then," Charlie said gruffly as I locked the dead-bolt. "They're just a barrel full of monkeys."

I smiled. "Yeah, they're pretty great." I agreed. It was incredible how far along I had come with the pack from the first time I had met them. They had always been pretty accepting of me but I didn't think it was possible for it to be of this extent. I was thrilled that they were so open to the prospect of me hanging around which, at the moment, I had every intention of doing. As Jake's friend, of course.

"I missed you this morning," Charlie mentioned casually as he took a seat at the kitchen table. He had removed his belt, jacket, and vest but he was still in the basics of his uniform. "Tired?"

I could tell that there was an undertone to Charlie's voice that made me suspect the he suspected something. I shook my head. "Yeah, I was out late with Angela last night and then I couldn't sleep. Like, I really _couldn't sleep._" I hoped that he understood I was trying to relay that nightmares were keeping me up; coordinating with Jake's story. "I called Jacob, he came over, we talked, and fell asleep." Charlie nodded thoughtfully before standing and walking towards the staircase.

"I'm going to head upstairs Bells, maybe get a shower. I'm pretty beat." He told me. I nodded but he didn't see; he was already halfway up the stairs. So instead I called that I was just going for a walk. He acknowledged my statement and then disappeared. Still in a marvellously good mood, I pulled on my boots and took a step outside. Despite the sunshine, there was still a cool breeze flowing through the air.

I started up my trek by turning left. I didn't really know where I was going but I intended to take a decent walk before I was forced back into the confines of my house while on Victoria-watch/Jake look-alike alert. The air was invigorating and refreshing on my skin as it raked its uplifting fingers through my hair and wrapped around my body. I sighed. I would never get tired of the outdoors.

Thinking back, I remembered what Angela had told me last night; about thinking of Jake as a boyfriend while I was with him. I thought back to this afternoon and, with almost no effort at all, pictured that as an act a couple would take part in. It was definite that Jake and I would make a good couple; that much was obvious. But that didn't mean anything. I had been told on many occasions that Mike Newton and I would make a lovely couple but that didn't mean I had any feelings for him. However, the difference was that I did have feelings for Jake and I was debating whether or not they were strong enough to act on when I wandered a bit too far from home.

I looked around in curiosity. I knew where this was. This was the woods behind my house where _he_ took me. This is twice that I've ended up here. It was like there was no change in the atmosphere from when I last visited. It was still a harsh, yet lush, foreboding, yet inviting environment. I still couldn't quite grasp my feelings over the place and I didn't think I ever would. There were too many emotions mixed in with the scenery.

At some point, I think I decided that I had been there long enough because I continued walking. I thought I was walking back in the general direction of my house but, as it turned out, I wasn't. I no longer recognized the arrangement of greenery and I felt like a stranger in my surroundings. I was about to turn when I saw a familiar shape.

"Jake," I sighed in comfort. He was lurking behind a bush a few feet from me in wolf form, most likely hoping that I couldn't see him. Of course. I shook my head and took a step towards him, trying to be quiet but failing miserably as my heel cracked a twig clean in half. I flinched, cursing my stupidity for not looking first. Jake's head shot up and he looked at me. His head was cocked to the side and his ears were perked. I waved.

With that action, Jake's ears pressed flat against his head and his lips pulled back in a snarl. The bush shifted violently as he removed himself from the shrub and brought himself out of the shadows. I registered the size, the color, the nature, everything that I shouldn't have been noticing until finally connected reality with my subconscious.

Oh. Shit.

When Jake approached me, I saw that it wasn't Jake but, instead, the Jake look-alike. He snarled and bit at me like I was some kind of repulsive animal that he couldn't choose between killing and running from.

I backed away as far as I could go, retreating until my back collided with a tree. The Jake look-alike barked a laugh and descended upon me with a ferocious leap. I covered my head and ducked down just as a black being launched itself _through_ the tree I was in front of; sending splinters and leaves everywhere. I was hit with a furry limb and sent flying out of the way of several branches as they rained down on where I had been standing. I looked up in time to see a great black wolf engaged in mortal combat with the Jake look-alike before the look-alike raced into the woods without looking back.

The black wolf disappeared momentarily before returning as Sam in a pair of sliced off jeans. He helped me to my feet. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked. I nodded, still staring after the wolf. "Are you crazy? Going off in the woods alone? Didn't we have this discussion before?" He huffed. Even when angry, he still managed to sound calm and yet still frightening.

"Yes I know but I thought that, since it was daytime-" I was cut off as Sam continued in the same dangerous calm.

"This isn't the movies Bella; the monsters don't go away with the moon. They remain even in daylight. And don't you forget that," He told me. "If you do, I don't think even Jake would be able to save you"

**Voila! Extra-long and extra-fun! (For me to write anyway) Any theories about the look-alike yet? I know I haven't given any clues but if anyone wants to take a crack at it, they're welcome to. I look forward to hearing your feedback! :D Love you guys! 3**


	4. Daybreak

**Chapter 4!! YAY! Hint hint, while I was writing the scene with Jake and Bella I was listening to ****Everything I do by Bryan Adams****. Also, I couldn't quite remember the seasons and stuff in New Moon and I just moved so my copy of the book is buried. So for reference, it's about late May early June in Bella's graduating year. Ok.**

Chapter 4: Daybreak

"_I don't think even Jake would be able to save you." _Sam's words resounded through my mind much louder than they should. It was a simple word of caution but I took it as so much more than that. What was it with people and monsters? What was the human's fascination with the morbid and tragic? Why is it when we see a car crash, we just sit and watch? Do we all have a secret dark side or are we simply curious to that of which we don't understand? More importantly, where do the demons from under the bed go when Mom turns on the light?

I was sitting in my living room, curled up on the couch and watching an old crime movie that was on TV. Charlie wasn't around; he was in bed, snoring loudly for the whole house to hear; which happened to be just me. And probably Sam, if he hadn't traded off with Jake yet. I glanced at the clock; the pancake batter fight lasted a good half hour or so... then the clean up must've been at least two hours... that would bring me up to 4 o'clock. Then I went for that damned walk that lasted about an hour... which is when Sam started his shift. He would be leaving at around 9; in another half an hour.

I sighed. When one couldn't even step into one's own backyard without a supernatural body guard, you knew it was bad. And when one had several of those supernatural body guards who wouldn't let you take a step into one's own _bedroom_ without an escort, then you knew it was _really_ bad. Of course this was an exaggeration. I was free to move around in my own home but if I so much as opened a window I would be scolded instantly.

The movie was blaring in black and white with a tall, dark, and mysterious lead male who was supposedly guilty of murder in the first degree. The lead female was the only one who believed him so the entire movie was spent trying to prove his innocence. I sighed. I knew exactly how it would end; she would bust him out, he would get her alone, they'd have sex, he'd kill her because he really is guilty, almost get away, and then the apprentice cop who everyone thinks is an idiot will save the day. So predictable.

I was losing interest in the on-going romance between characters so I let my mind wander. Unfortunately, with everything going on, my mind seemed to want to cause me more suffering. No matter what I did to stop it, my thought kept shooting back to Jacob whenever given the chance. I still hadn't quite made my decision yet... but I was getting closer. And that scared me. It was a simple decision that was hard to make and if I made the wrong one I would lose someone very close to me. But _what was the right decision?_

Of course I knew the answer. A small part of my brain (that was turning out to be a very large part, apparently) was screaming at my stupidity for denying it from my conscious. I knew perfectly well what I wanted to do; I knew perfectly well who I wanted to be with. But I wouldn't let myself think about it. Not when there was still a part of me that was tied to Edward. I had to be rid of him once and for all before I gave myself to Jacob. Wow... did I just think that? Of course I did. Like I said, I knew all along how I felt. Now it's only a matter of finishing my past relationship.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the mental anguish that was about to be intentionally self-inflicted. First I pictured the easy stuff; to be sure of what I wanted. I remembered all the times I had spent with Jacob; all the fun things we did and all the times he was there for me. A funny feeling was rising in my stomach; clogging my throat and swelling to such a magnitude I was surprised that I hadn't noticed it before now. Thinking back, I had always gotten this sensation with Jacob around... I had just never registered the fact that it was for him... I had always mistaken it as a longing for Edward...

I flinched. This brought me to the painful part. I swallowed and took another deep breath. Here we go... I remembered the amazing months I had spent with Edward, my heart aching the entire time. I got to that night Port Angeles before the tears started. They streamed down my face and dripped onto my shirt. Despite my sadness, I forced myself to continue; to not stop there. When I reached the day in the hospital after the fight with James, I made a small realisation that made me go back over the memories again; and then again; a fourth time; a fifth. It was true. I wasn't just imagining things. The realisation I had made was accurate.

Edward was controlling. I almost gasped at the honest thought. This was news to me. I had always seen Edward as the perfect man; kind, a gentleman, worldly, and loving. But looking back, I made the discovery that, where he was all of these things, he was also a stalker, controlling, and mentally abusive. I was shocked at how easily I accepted this about my only love... but how could I not? He had watched me sleep, followed me to Port Angeles, forcibly sedated me when I wouldn't bend to his wishes, often seduced me into seeing things his way, and would've kidnapped me and taken me out of town (had Alice not been there to help me) when all I wanted to do was go back and be sure my father was ok. All he did in the supposed name of love. That's why I hadn't seen it before. He was always telling me that he loved me... and whether it was intended or not, he had clouded my judgement as to what he really was. Manipulative.

Wow. My first and what I thought to be my only love I was now criticising. But that was the point of remembering all of this... I wanted to forget. And to forget, I first had to accept. Edward was gone. Out of my life for good. He was never ever coming back. I had to realise this and stop trying to hold onto him. I just had to. For the sake of my sanity. I needed to move on. And I thought that I was finally ready to do just that.

When I thought of Edward after my mental smack down, I no longer felt over-whelming grief... just a twinge of sadness and another twinge of something much stronger. Anger? I was _angry _at Edward? Why? Why could I possibly be-?

I stopped. I was angry at Edward. I was angry as any normal person should be. He left me for dead in the middle of the woods; tore out my heart and left an empty shell for other people to look at and wish they could help but not be able to do anything about. He had hurt me; hurt me bad. Why did I still love him?

All of the realisations were starting to make my brain hurt. I couldn't focus on this anymore if I wanted to stay _alive_. But there was one more thing I had to tell my heart to do. _Let Jacob in_. I could love him; I could very easily see myself loving him. It would take some time... but if he was willing to wait, then I was willing to try. I was still broken; and I knew that I always would be. But if Jake wanted what was left, then he could have it. As soon as I could give it to him, he could have it.

The credits were rolling on the movie when my eyelids were starting to droop. All of the thought provoking realisations were exhausting me; I wanted to wait until Jake took over for Sam but now that the popcorn was half-gone and getting cold and the neighbourhood was growing silent, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

For the first time in a long while, I dreamt of him. One of the worst dreams I ever had. I'm sure I thrashed so hard that I fell off the couch; if the way I thrashed in my dream was any indication. I was in the woods again; surrounded by shrubbery and greenery that blended into a sea of plants. I couldn't pick out any details... just that I was in the same place where he left me once and for all. And I knew that this was where I had to be.

"How could you?" His voice, as clear and sharp as shattered glass, reverberated through the clearing with alarming volume, almost deafeningly even though he was nowhere near shouting. In fact, it was much closer to a whisper.

"Edward," I choked. At the sound of his name, he materialized mere feet in front of me. His expression was pained and hurt; he looked like he had just lost his whole life. I hated seeing him like this; even in dream format. But I forced my legs to stay put. I had to do this. I had to move on.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't want it to happen like this." I wouldn't look at him. I had devoted my life to this man; I was willing to give my humanity for him...and he left me. He just left me. I should be mad; I should be shouting. But no matter what he had done, I still loved him.

"_Why?_" He asked. I started to shake my head, not knowing how to respond. But there was a sudden shift in atmosphere and I knew that he knew why.

Jacob stepped up behind me, shirtless, hair ruffled, and smirking in victory. He placed a firm hand on my shoulder to show Edward exactly what he was up against, and that he had no intentions of backing down. I felt like a prize trying to be won.

Edward's gaze zeroed in on Jacob. His topaz eyes turned black and his smooth, melodic voice was rough and harsh like sandpaper. "Really Bella? You're ditching me for the _dog_?"

"He's not a dog!" I defended. Jacob turned to grin at me encouragingly, taking my face in between his smouldering hands. Abruptly, the air warmed and the scene changed; I was now standing on First Beach, Jake's hands still cupping my face. He was leaning towards me, very slowly but he was. The blazing sun bounced off of his jet black hair that he was now keeping kind of short. The slight breeze made the tiny hairs on his russet skin stand erect. I was itching to run my fingertips over it...

His face was about an inch from coming in contact with mine. I closed my eyes in anticipation, waiting. There was a strangled cry of rage and Jake was ripped from me. We were back in the clearing and Edward was battling fiercely with Jacob. The two men were throwing each other into trees, pummelling each other into the packed ground. I heard bones shatter, teeth crunch, skin tear, Hair ripping out of skulls, I couldn't take it.

"EDWARD GET OFF OF HIM!" I screamed, trying to grab Edward and forcibly remove him but they were battling too hard. Until, that is, I screamed. Edward stopped mid-punch, turning to stare at me incredulously. His expression was one of rage and hurt. Jake was panting next to him, regaining his bearings in case of another attack.

"What...did you just...did you just defend_ him_?" Edward snarled. I was too scared of the glare he was giving me to respond. I couldn't move, let alone talk. Edward took my silence as the answer I had intended to give anyway; looking like my lack of words had lashed out and struck him across the face. I tried to say that I was sorry, tried to explain my reasoning, but it was like my throat was clogged. I couldn't let out a squeak. My silence infuriated him. He started towards me, hate written on his face. Jacob recognized this look and tried to hold him back, giving me a chance to run. I turned on my heel and sprinted into the unknown wilderness, pushing trees and branches out of my way as I went. I could feel him behind me, gaining; always gaining.

Eventually I reached a flat stretch of land that made running easier. Unfortunately, it worked both ways. Edward materialized in front of me again, panting and clamping his hand around my arm.

"How could you?!" He growled. I struggled against him, letting out a shriek or two to try and alert Jake to our whereabouts. Where was he? What had Edward done to him? Jake!

Edward's grip was getting tighter; I could almost feel the bones in my arm shatter as his anger increased. _Get me out of here! _"Get away from me!" I told him but he didn't oblige; instead he took my other arm in his grasp. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU- YOU- FILTHY BLOOD SUCKER!" I gasped. Had I just said that?

Edward couldn't believe it as much as I could. He stared at me in shock, shaking my body as if to snap me out of the state I was in. I resisted as much as I could, turning my head to try to find Jake. "Bella?" He whispered. I ignored him, struggling harder. His shakes grew more violent, almost to the point of painful. "Bella!" I could still hear his voice but it was less clear; like he was speaking to me from underwater. The scene was swimming before my eyes, coming in and out of focus every second... "BELLA!"

I was yanked violently from the dream; tears streaming down my face and drenched in a cold sweat. The living room was dark now; the TV had automatically shut off which meant I was asleep for over 2 hours. My throat was sore, indicating I had been screaming. I looked around, expecting to see Charlie (I hadn't screamed in my sleep for a while now, I figured he'd be worried) and came face to face with a terrified Jake. He was holding me up, apparently trying to wake me. I stared at him, trying to catch my breath.

"Christ Bella, are you ok? Is it Victoria? Is she here?" Jake demanded; his body tense. _Victoria? _What was he talking about? I had been asleep... surely he knew this.

I suddenly realised what he was talking about. I talked in my sleep. I knew I talked in my sleep. And my dream... oh God... when I was talking to Edward... Jake must've heard...

I was close on hyperventilating; it was all too much. Jake seemed to visibly relax a little that I wasn't screaming anymore. He pushed my tangled hair away from my face with gentle fingers; I bit my bottom lip to try and stifle the sobs racking my body.

"It was a dream..." He whispered, catching on to what had happened. "Has this happened before?" I was silent. He took it as my answer to his question in the affirmative. "All of them... have they been about-?" I didn't let him finish the sentence. I nodded sharply as another sob vibrated through me. Jake let out a gust of air; furrowing his brow in what I took to be concentration. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I swallowed hard and tried to steady my voice before answering. "Th-they stopped... for a while... when you started coming around..." I admitted, looking at the ground. I was shaking from head to foot, wrapped in a thin quilt. Why was it so damn cold in here?

Jacob seemed to chew on the information for a while, staring at me all the time. Finally, his chocolate brown eyes met mine and it dawned on me. It hit me like a lightning bolt, coursing through my body with the force of a thousand steeds running wild over a field. I wasn't broken. Not anymore at least. I had always considered myself used goods; second-hand. If Jake wanted me, then he would have to take what was left over. But seeing him here, so concerned and worried of my well-being, I knew that I wasn't broken. I knew that I could be myself again; even better, I could be a whole new person. I could be a whole new Bella. Jacob's Bella.

My heart swelled at the thought of it. I was too caught up in my sorrows to realise that I had given myself so completely to Jake. It all made sense; I longed for him when he wasn't there... even in my subconscious I cared more for his well-being than Edward's. I was in love with Jacob Black; whether I wanted to be or not.

Jake was about to say something. I didn't catch what it was; all I was thinking about was how badly I wanted to be wrapped in his embrace. As if by some miracle of the Gods Jake noticed I was shaking. He smirked slightly, trying to be encouraging. "You know, this is twice now that I've slept with you." He chuckled. I smiled and he removed my quilt, lying down next to me and replacing the blanket. I was engulfed instantly by his heat, set on fire in more ways than one. It was like a woodstove had suddenly appeared next to me, only better. His temperature surrounded my entire body where a woodstove would only heat one side. I snuggled closer to him, longing for the security of his arms. He pulled me close, leaving me almost no wiggle room which is exactly what I wanted. I didn't want to move. Not ever.

The heat was like a narcotic, slowly easing me into the comfort of sleep where the only dream I had in the long hours of night was that of finishing the scene I had subconsciously started on First Beach.

.........

It was around one o'clock in the morning when the cold hit me. The quilt was still there; I was still on the couch; but Jake was gone. At least, he was gone at first glance. I sat bolt upright, looking around groggily yet still slightly alert; trying to find some sign of him. I found one.

"Jake? What are you doing?" I asked him. He was on his way to the door, wincing at the sound of my being awake. He turned; a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry Bells but I gotta go; my shift's over, remember?" He chuckled at my disappointed expression. "What's gotten into you Bells? You're acting really weird." I gulped and pulled the quilt tighter, standing and walking over to the stairs.

"Never mind Jake... it's nothing. I'm just a little stressed." I told him, putting one foot on the bottom stair.

"O...k..." Jake still looked really confused but he pushed it aside. "Embry's gonna be here until around 5 and then Quil will show up. Ok?" I nodded. "Alright. I'm gonna be busy after school so I won't see you until my next shift. You sure you can find your way around without me?" He teased. Obviously Sam had mentioned my little trek earlier in the day.

"Oh I'm always lost without you Jake," I teased back but at the same time I was being serious. Now that I had realised my love for Jake, I was draining every morsel out of it. I wasn't going to let myself miss the opportunity to be with such an amazing man. Jake looked taken aback by my attempt at fun-flirting. He stared at me for a while before turning to walk out the door.

"See ya later Bells," He called to me. I grinned and walked up the stairs; making sure to be cautious of Charlie. My room door was still closed so hopefully it had retained some heat. I pushed open the door and was met with a wave of cool air. I groaned. The blankets I had weren't going to be nearly enough to keep me warm. But I crawled into bed none the less, curling into a ball and shaking until what little body heat I had spread to the comforter and insulated it until the temperature was bearable again. I sighed and drifted back into a pleasant sleep.

........

With morning came confusion. I temporarily forgot that I was supposed to be in school... at least for another few weeks. I couldn't wait until the summer and I could finally be free of homework, teachers, and less Jake time. This reminded me... Jake still didn't know that I had realised my love for him. He knew something was up but he had no idea. I grinned wickedly at this. I could have some fun.

I dragged myself out of bed, throwing on clothes and attempting to brush my hair at the same time. If I didn't hurry I was going to be late and that was the last thing I wanted; especially today. I had a fool-proof plan for when I got home from school... a plan that was going to make Jake melt. Thank God for that.

It was in the middle of brushing my teeth that I realised. Jake said he probably wouldn't see me until his next shift. I did the math in my mind and figured out that his next shift wasn't until tomorrow. At 5 in the morning. I sighed. Oh well; it would give me a chance to go shopping. I needed to look good for this. If only Alice were here...

I gasped. Alice! I could call her! She left her number after all. I threw the bathroom door open; anxious to get downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the table eating Cheerio's. I barely noticed him in my rush to find Alice's phone number. If anyone could help me, it was her.

"Morning Bells," Charlie greeted gruffly. I waved over my shoulder and continued sifting through papers. "What are you looking for?" He asked me. I paid no attention, determined in my search. I had never been this excited for a guy. Not ever. I was sort of scared to be honest; but I assumed it was a good thing.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, crying in triumph as I finally found the slip of paper with neat handwriting on it.

"I asked what you were looking for," Charlie laughed. I smiled back at him. Why was he in such a good mood?

"Oh nothing, just a phone number." Charlie was grinning wickedly at me. I was beginning to wonder if maybe he was sick. "What?" I asked, feeling self-conscious.

"Jake here last night?" He asked around a mouthful of cereal. I'm sure my face registered shock. How did he know?

"No... Why?" I asked, trying to sound like I thought he was being ridiculous.

"You're wearing his shirt," He pointed out, bringing his now-empty bowl to the sink.

I looked down; sure enough I was wearing Jake's jet-black t-shirt. I guess I had just grabbed the first thing I saw and it happened to be that. Why was it even here? He hadn't left anything at my house recently... I didn't think he did anyway. The shirt was way too big for me so I tied the end in a knot and grabbed a pop-tart from the cupboard. "Nah, it was just in my room from where he asked me to get the oil out of it. I'll give it back to him later." I lied. Hmm, I'm getting better at this whole lying thing. That one came so naturally to me. Jake didn't give a damn if his shirt had oil on it or not. "See ya!" I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and then raced out the door, starting my truck as quickly as possible.

Once I was a safe distance away from my house, I pulled into the bend of the road and pulled out my cell. I wasn't sure if the number was long distance or not but if Alice didn't leave an area code, then I figured it wasn't. I dialled the number and waited. As the first ring went in, I instantly pictured the tiny silver cell phone that would be whipping out of her pocket soon. Sure enough, I was right.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed in delight. I didn't bother asking how she knew it was me. Alice was a psychic; she probably knew what I was going to ask anyway.

"Hey Alice!" I smiled to myself. It took me a matter of milliseconds to convince Alice to come shopping with me. As soon as I mentioned the words "new" and "outfit" she was hooked. We made plans to go shopping after school; she'd meet me outside the school so I wouldn't have to drive my truck back. I would ask Leah if she could drive it back... she'd be on shift by then. I bit my lip. Leah hated me; I doubted she would drive my truck for me just because I asked her. I would get Embry instead.

A thought struck me then. Jake wasn't the only one who had school. Who was watching me now? It was supposed to be Quil but surely he'd be in school by now. Maybe Sam took over... my cell started to vibrate then, indicating I had a text. It was from a number I didn't recognize but who clarified himself as Sam immediately. _**Bella, it's Sam. I'll be watching you while school's in. Other than that the schedule is the same. **_I sighed. Of course they would've thought of this.

The school day dragged out into infinity as I waited anxiously for the bell to signal we could go home. Angela was shooting me odd looks all day, trying to figure out why I was so excited. I simply shrugged it off as coming to my senses and I think that tipped her off. She grinned at me and didn't ask another question all day.

By the time school was out, I was practically giddy. Alice was waiting for me, as promised, with a smile on her face as she gave me a hug. We climbed into her car and drove into Port Angeles. On the way I texted Embry and asked him to pick up my truck and drive it back to my house. He texted back and told me no problem, asking me where I was going without my truck. I explained that I was with Alice getting a surprise for Jake. I won't repeat what he responded.

After a long day of searching, trying on things that were way too tight/revealing/big, and spending about half of my life savings, I returned to my house. It was getting dark and if I was correct, Paul would be out hiding in the trees. Alice confirmed this with the smell of dog and my future suddenly disappearing. When I questioned this she explained that, where they were enemies, she couldn't track them and if I was with them, then she couldn't keep track of me. I nodded like I completely understood everything she was explaining to me.

After a lengthy discussion of my (hopefully) soon to be relationship with Jake, Alice told me she should go. I nodded in understanding, wishing her the best of luck. She did likewise and left, promising to check in on me after the whole plan had transpired.

The next 2 days passed by slower than a snail's pace. I was getting ready to kill the bell when it finally rang, signalling I could go home. _Finally! _I grabbed my bag and ran to the girl's washroom. I had gotten up earlier to wash my hair and everything like it, stuffed my new clothes in my bag along with what little make-up I had, and a pack of gum. The girls' room was empty when I entered; the sound of my shoes hitting the tile seems to echo through the vacant stalls with eerie volume. I went into a stall and quickly changed into my new out-fit; a red half-sleeve shirt that had a very fine, flowing layer on the outside that wrapped around my middle and the ends came down to about mid-thigh. I was wearing dark-wash straight legged jeans that hugged the contours of my legs, and my hair was done in loose curls that bounced to just below my shoulder. I emerged from the stall and set to work on my face; going for the natural look.

By the time I walked into my house, I felt absolutely stunning. I had never felt so beautiful in my life. Or happy for that matter. I was in a wonderful mood and was practically beaming when I heard the familiar knock on my door. Jake always liked to stray from the beaten path; guarding me in human form other than stocking me in wolf. At least lately he did. I danced over to the door and pulled it open, giving Jake my best false-innocence smile. He was about to greet me when he took in my appearance. His jaw dropped.

"B-Bells?" He stuttered. "You look... I mean, you look incredible!" I smirked back at him, leading him into the house. "You'd think I was dying," He chuckled.

"Jake, come on, be serious." I scolded. I had been all happy-go-lucky until this point but I had to be serious now. I had to talk to him. "Listen Jake, I have to talk to you about something really important so I'd appreciate it if you just listened. Ok?" He looked confused, sitting down on the couch next to me, but nodded. I took a deep breath. Ok. Here we go. Exactly why I got all dolled up today. I was going to do it. I was going to come clean. "When Edward left me... it was really... hard. I felt like no one would ever want me again... like I wouldn't want anyone else again... it felt like my whole world had been torn to shreds and I was left to fend for myself in a place that was unfamiliar to me." I explained. Jake listened quietly with a pained expression on his face. He knew how hard this was for me to do. "But then you came along Jake, so willing and friendly. You saved me. You picked up the pieces and put them back together. You have no idea how grateful I am for that." I smiled warmly at him, taking his scalding hand in mine. "But I knew that the reason you did that was because you love me. I avoided the fact because I didn't think I could ever love you back. I thought that I would never be good enough for you." Jake started to protest but I pressed on. "Jake, a part of my heart will always belong to Edward. You know that."

Jake's expression grew hard. I knew that he only had so much patients but... now that the hard part was over; I figured that I was allowed to have a bit of fun with him. I looked to the ground, feigning sadness. Jake groaned and pushed himself up, pacing the room in anger.

"What more do you want me to do Bella? What more _can_ I do?" He growled. "I've done everything for you! But no matter what I do he _still _wins!" He let out a frustrated huff, grinding his fists into his forehead. "I don't know what you want! I've tried being the sensitive guy, I've tried being the funny guy, I've tried being the best friend, I've tried _everything_! But all you want is _him _and that's the one thing I refuse to do! Even for you Bella, I will not be someone I'm not!" He dropped his shoulders in defeated anger. I stared at him, still feigning sadness.

"I'm sorry Jake," I told him. "I'm sorry that-" I was about to finish on a happy note when Jacob interrupted me with another groan of impatience. "Oh hush up and let me finish!" I commanded. He glared at me. "Thank you. I was _going to say_ I'm sorry Jake. I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting for so long. I guess it just took a while for my heart to register what it really wanted." I told him, a smile lighting up my face.

Jake stared at me in shocked disbelief. He had stopped moving, stopped breathing. He was looking at me like he had never seen another human being in his whole life. I grinned at him encouragingly, trying to convey that this was no joke. "Bells..." He started, approaching me and taking me by the shoulders. "Are you being serious right now? Please don't joke about this Bella; I don't think I can take it."

I shook my head, grinning wildly. "Jacob Black, this is no fucking joke. I didn't get it before because I was hooked on Edward but I see it now. I love you Jake. I always have. And I want to be with you. I know it may take a while for you to fully believe me because of all the torture I put you through, and I'm really sorry for that; truly I am. But you have to know," I held his gaze, tears welling in my eyes. "I love you so much Jake. If you still want me-" I didn't get a chance to finish my speech because Jake's lips were crashing down on mine. The soft heat of them was so different from the solid cool feel of Edward's. As soon as I felt his mouth working with mine, it lit a fire in my stomach, one that I couldn't even describe. It made me lift my arms to entangle my fingers in his short hair and I'm guessing it was the same fire that drove him to circle me in his arms and pull me flush against his body so that I could feel every contour of his muscles and let his temperature seep into my body; warming me to the extent that I wanted more. Jake read my mind and slipped his smouldering tongue into my mouth, swirling it around my tongue in a dance that I would never forget as long as I lived. There were no boundaries with this kiss... it was free and fierce. I craved to feel his body fully against mine; but that would have to wait. For now, I would have to settle for this _amazing _kiss...

Jake pulled away after a long while, panting heavily with his eyes closed. I smiled at him and kissed his nose. He opened his eyes to stare at me and that's when my life changed. It was like an electric current shot through us both; connecting us in a way that could not be experienced or even appreciated by regular people. It was in that instant that I knew I wanted to be with Jacob Black forever. I wanted to live with him, grow old with him, have kids with him, and everything else in between. He was my soul mate and I was his. Even better; I was not only his soul mate; I was his imprint.

"Bells..." He whispered, an actual tear appearing in his eye. "I knew it. I just knew it..." He trailed, burying his face into my hair. "Thank you," He chanted. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..."

I melted into his embrace, letting a tear fall of my own, knowing that my time of night had ended for good and day was finally breaking.

**Woot! I had a lot of fun listening to love songs and writing this :P anyway; major one was: You and Me – Lifehouse. Check it out, good song. So what'd you think ?!?! I strayed a bit from the Victoria/Look-alike in this chapter because I wanted to get this in there. So REVIEW FOR GOODNESS SAKE! They make me happy :) Hit that button you guys!  
**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. Morning Sickness

**Yo people! What's up home skillet dog biscuits? Yeah I know, I'm not cool :P Sorry this chapter took me so long you guys, I had the Swine and then the stomach flu and I was back and forth to the hospital and, well it just wasn't a great two weeks for me let's put it that way. But I'm better now and itching to type so hopefully this will work out. Now, I don't wanna tip you guys off too much but I got a few reviews that were like: Ok, imprint, NO. And I just wanted to address that because I kinda saw it coming. I know you think that the imprint is air-tight and now nothing is going to come between them or whatever but you're WRONG. There will still be complications in this! (Might I remind you who are freaking out right now, this is STILL a JACOBXBELLA fanfic so yes, they will end up together but it's gonna be a long road to get to that point!) Now, I will stop ranting and let you guys read but I just HAD to put that out there. Ok. **

Chapter 5: Morning Sickness

"Bella..." Jake whispered as he pushed the hair from my face and kissed me gently once. I tried to bring myself to smile but I just couldn't. Not that I was unhappy; on the contrary, my heart was singing with pure joy; but this moment felt too perfect...too intense...too...too _romantic_, to give new meaning to the word, to ruin with a smile. I set my mouth in a contented curve instead, leaning into Jacob's solid frame and letting myself relax in his embrace.

"Best day of my life..." Jake half-chuckled, cradling me in his arms with enough force to break me and yet I knew in my heart that he never would. I returned his breathy laugh with one of my own and planted a light kiss on his shoulder.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I finally let myself smile; I felt as though I hadn't been doing that enough lately.

"That's not all I plan to take out of your mouth," He smirked, kissing me again.

"Cheesy enough line Jake?" I teased, crinkling my nose. I was suddenly very happy that we had the house to ourselves. Charlie wouldn't be home for another couple of hours and Jake's shift didn't end until a little while after that. He would be able to stay with me as long as he wanted.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Jake questioned. He walked me over to the couch and plopped down, pulling me with him and hugging me to his chest. I buried my face in the space between his shoulder and neck; it fit there perfectly, like he was made just for me. "Let's face it, I make cheesy sexy."

"Alright," I laughed. "I'll give you that one. But that's all I'm giving you," I warned in a mocking tone, running a hand through his cropped hair. I loved the feel of it under my fingertips; like some sort of exquisite silk imported from a faraway place. It was incredible at how one kiss (and one imprint) could change the course of my life. Just a few days ago I was wallowing in a pit of turmoil about the man that I thought would be my one and only love. I used to be nervous about Jake worming his way into my heart; worried that he was just going to get hurt. But now I was unbelievably grateful for it. If he hadn't, who knows where I would be? I was happy Bella now. And I hoped to be this way for a long time.

"Oh you'll change your mind on that one m'dear," Jake smirked again, trailing his hand up my side and leaning in to kiss me again-

-Just as the door burst open and a thunderous laughter reached our ears.

"Aw man! That was the best one yet!" Embry howled, doubling over as he walked into my kitchen. He was followed soon after by Jared and Seth, both laughing about as hard as he was.

"Yeah no kidding! I mean, did you see Paul's face?" Jared sputtered. "I hope Quil takes a bite out of his ass. That one's gonna go on for at least a good hour. Hey Jake-" He paused, taking in our current situation. The others followed suit, staring at us in minor shock. Embry was the first to recover from the blow.

"WOOHOO!" He roared. "Jakey's getting lucky tonight!" I glared at Embry as he flashed me back a devilish grin. "Finally came to your senses Bella? I wish you would've when I was around. This wolf can take you for a _real_ ride."

Jake gave a playful snarl. "Hey Em, get your hormones away from my _imprint_." This seemed to throw the guys again. But of course, not for very long. Embry waltzed over to me, collapsed on the couch and pulled me away from Jake and roughly into him, faking a whisper in my ear so that Jake and the other two could definitely hear him. "Come on Bells, you know you're curious. Why settle for the pup when you can have a man with real _experience_?" I laughed as Jake tackled Embry to the floor. The two continued in a joking wrestle while I stood and made my way over to Jared and Seth.

"They're never going to change are they?" I asked with a slightly uncharacteristic giggle. Seth grimaced at me, a look of disgust written on his face. I laughed at that too. Jared was the one to answer.

"Would you have them any other way?" He laughed, giving in and hauling Jake and Embry to their feet while giving a punch to each of them in turn.

"No," I grinned, staring affectionately at Jake. He returned my gaze with an intensity that was probably inappropriate in front of his friends. "I wouldn't."

"Ooooo-ooooh," Embry mocked, making kissing noises. "Tell Charlie to sound-proof the house. I don't wanna be up all night."

The kitchen erupted in laughter again. I hadn't laughed this much in a very long time; I was surprised mine didn't sound hoarse and unused. But it sounded as natural as any laugh I'd ever heard. More than natural; it sounded _right._ It felt like I should be laughing; like I should be having a good time. With the state Edward had left me in for months, I think I at least deserved to laugh a little.

_Edward. _My heart panged at the name. But not in a painful way. In a way that let me know I had finally found my closure. My grin broadened. He wanted me to move on and be happy; well; now I am. My life was full again. The hole in my chest was filled. There was the shadow of a scar but that was to be expected. It was like one of those imperfections on your skin that you notice but no one else seems to see. Until you point it out. And that was something I wouldn't do. Better yet, it was something that I didn't _want_ to do. I was better off with Jake. I loved him. With every fibre of my being I loved him. Charlie was going to flip.

"So," Seth interrupted, trying to deter the conversation from its current direction. "Can we get to the point?" I had to laugh at Seth; he was so young and yet he knew so much. He knew that if the conversation went any further then there would probably be some false-gay actions following sexual remarks. I guess being in the heads of seventeen year old boys would do that to a kid.

"Oh yeah," Jared chuckled, ruffling Seth's hair. "We did actually come here for something. Not just to harass Jake; but that's fun too." He smirked. "Sam wants to have a pack meeting later on tonight. He may have a theory about this Victoria chick. And as for Jakey two-point-oh, well he just wants to see if any of us is willing to go on a little extended hunting trip."

I stiffened. "What'd you mean extended hunting trip?" I practically choked on the words as they left my throat. Jake sensed my worry and wrapped a comforting arm around my frame. I tried to bite back a smile due to the serious situation.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Bella. Sam's just fed up with the whole thing. He has enough on his hands when it comes to leeches. He just doesn't need the aggravation of a rogue wolf added to that," Embry explained. "He wants to get at least half of us; if not a little more; to follow this guy's scent up north and see if we can't catch up." I nodded while biting my lip. Jake and I just got together; did this mean he would be leaving me already?

Seeming to read my mind, Jake popped the question that I was dying to have answered. "So who's staying here?" He didn't say it exactly, but I could almost hear the: _with Bella_ on the end of his sentence. Embry, Jared, and maybe even Seth seemed to hear it too because they all shared a secretive look. Whenever they looked at each other like that it always made me uneasy. They were the type of guys you would trust with your life (as I did every day) but not with anything else.

"Don't worry about your precious girlie, Jake. She won't be alone; I'm sure Sam will make sure of that. But in the meantime," Jared exchanged another glance with Embry, leaving Seth agitated that he was left out, before continuing. "We'll leave you two alone to..._talk._" I scowled at his hidden meaning while fighting the urge to smile. Embry laughed his agreement and stepped over to the door.

"Come on guys; let's go make sure Quil and Paul are still alive. 5 bucks says Paul taught Quil a lesson he won't soon forget." There was a groan from Jared who took off after him, complaining about how Embry had bet on Paul last time and won when he got into a fight with Leah. I looked at Jacob who just shrugged and chuckled.

"Man they can be annoying sometimes," He shook his head. "Things were just getting good." I rolled my eyes at him and he grinned back. I asked him if he wanted something to eat and he just nodded, gesturing for me to proceed to the kitchen. Of course Jake would be hungry; he always was.

With Hamburger Helper frying on the stove, I settled into a kitchen chair across from Jake who had crammed himself into the other chair. I wished my kitchen were bigger so he wasn't so squashed...but then I remembered that his own house was smaller than this. I glanced at Jake; he seemed to be very deep in thought. His brow was furrowed and he was biting down hard on his bottom lip. His thumbs were wrestling with each other and his knee was tapping. He didn't look nervous, per say, but he did look unsure. I reached across the table and glided my palm over his forearm. He looked up at me curiously.

"Something on your mind Jake?" I asked. He regarded me for a minute and then seemed to decide on something. He got up from the table, turned the stove off, and returned to the table, not sitting but leaning across it so his head was level with mine. I felt slightly taken aback; his eyes no longer held indecision but now they held excitement. I got the strangest sense of déjà vu when he asked me the next question.

"You wanna go running with me?" My mouth opened in a small 'o' and I let out a gust of air. I hadn't been expecting that. The first time Edward had asked me to go running with him, his eyes had held the same excitement. But Jake was different; along with excitement, his eyes were also soft and loving and warm. "It won't be as smooth as it probably was with your bloodsucker," He continued in a rush. "But I just want you to come. I want you to see why I don't hate being a wolf. I promise; it'll be one hell of a ride." He winked.

My face lit up in a smile. I nodded vigorously. "I'd love too," I told him. He looked like I'd just told him he'd won the lottery. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the door. I laughed at his eagerness. He brought me to the very edge of the forest before stopping and dropping my hand. "Count to 10 and then meet me in the trees." He said, and then ran into the woods; pulling his shirt off on the way. I counted to ten as quickly as I could while still trying to give Jake time to phase before I set off into the trees.

Just inside the forest, out of the view of the road, was a huge russet wolf with playful brown eyes. I flashed him a smile as he trotted over to a fallen tree to give me something to climb onto. I followed and lifted myself onto the log. He squatted down so I could easily mount him. It was so odd climbing onto the back of a wolf that was roughly the same size as a car and knowing that it was Jacob. His fur was as soft as his hair and felt almost spongy between my fingers. He turned his large head to look at me and seemed to ask: _Ready?_ I clamped my legs harder around his midsection; he rumbled with a wolf-laughter and held his head in a way that I knew meant he was acting full of himself. I scrunched my nose up and gripped his neck. His rumble switched to one of approval and comfort before he took off into the forest.

The wind hit my face like a wave; sending my hair flying behind my head in a frenzy. My weight shifted from left to right as Jake weaved between the trees and stomped over the underbrush and yet, even with the twigs snapping under his paws, he didn't seem to make a sound. He moved with a majesty that bordered on unreal and he kept his mouth firmly shut; unlike most dogs do when they run. I was mesmerized by the swirling pattern of different shades of green as they passed us by; hypnotised by the constant up and down of Jake's movements as he bounded and leapt through the woods. My grip on him didn't loosen but it lost some of its stiffness and soon I was gripping him like I was hugging him, enjoying the ride as much as he seemed to be.

After what seemed like no time at all, the trees thinned and I got the sense that we weren't in Forks anymore. The landscape had changed; I'm not quite sure when it had, but it had. There was much less vegetation and the smell was different; fresher somehow. Jake was speeding up with the change in terrain and I had to hold on for dear life; otherwise I would've fallen off. When the trees were completely gone and the sun was close on setting, Jake abruptly turned around and set off for Forks again. He paused only once, to let me look around and appreciate the beauty that he got to view every day.

I looked across the valley he had stopped in to appraise the view as best I could. My grip on Jacob relaxed until I was just seated comfortably on his back. He was rumbling in content and his head was turned around to look at me. I smiled at him warmly.

"This is gorgeous Jake," I told him, stroking the fur on his head affectionately. He growled in agreement, starting at a trot back in the direction of Forks.

"You know, I could get used to this." I said eventually; he was taking his time on the way back; focusing on the longer jumps and strides instead of the complicated weaving. He didn't say anything, but leaped across a nearby stream. "Jake?" He growled back at me curiously. "Do you ever get lonely?" He stopped mid-step to look back at me. I could read in his eyes that he had no idea what I was talking about. "I mean, before you imprinted on me. I know you had all the guys in your head before but that doesn't mean anything...I was around people for 4 months after Edward left and I was still all alone." I cleared my throat; the butterflies that seemed to permanently reside in my stomach were going crazy. "Does being a werewolf ever make you feel like that?"

He continued to stare at me, his eyes boring into mine. I loved the look of his chocolate browns embedded in a wolf's face. It just added to the surreal atmosphere. He sank to the ground and gestured for me to get off. I climbed down as best I could and stood back while he shook himself. When he was settled, he crept over to me slowly and wrapped the length of his body around me protectively and lovingly at the same time. His frame was vibrating with the low growls spewing melodically from his chest and I knew that he was confirming that he did get lonely; but not anymore. Not with me around.

I grinned and buried my face in his fur. I gave him a playful shove, telling him I wanted to go home now. He barked a chuckle and bent down again. Once I was seated and comfortable, he took off at a run, going even faster than the first time. I was laughing the entire time at the way he intentionally rammed his hind-quarters into tree trunks at random intervals to jar me and make the ride more fun. It most definitely worked.

Once we were home, my limbs were locked from not moving for so long. I jumped off of Jake and almost lost my balance; I caught myself on a nearby tree. Jake snorted at my clumsiness and then disappeared briefly to phase. When he came back, he looked exhilarated and soon pinned me to a tree, attacking my mouth with his. I fought back, tangling my fingers in his hair and, when he moved to the skin at my neck, showering the side of his face with kisses. I could feel his teeth on my neck, taking nips here and there. They were hard, but the pain was not unpleasant.

"Ow," I whispered as Jake bit a little too hard. I felt the skin tear and Jake paused to view the damage. He was panting heavily and trying to regulate it as he pressed a long, soft kiss on the bite.

"Sorry," He shrugged. "Takes me a while to get out of the wolf state of mind. Are you ok?" He cupped a hand around my wound, smiling softly at me. I nodded, assuring him that I was fine. He pulled me to his side and then set off in the direction of the house. I fingered the semi-circle on my palm and the two separate semi-circles now on my neck at the same time. I was now marked by two people; only the second meant so much more to me than the first. I smiled at the thought of having some sort of visible aspect marking me as Jake's.

Charlie wasn't home when we entered to house so I turned the stove back on. The Hamburger Helper was done in a matter of minutes so I served some up for Jake and myself. Charlie walked in when we were putting the dishes in the sink.

"Well, good evening Jacob." He greeted, placing his jacket on the hook by the door. Charlie was never surprised to see Jacob over; in fact, he'd be more surprised if he wasn't over. I couldn't blame him; Jake and I had become very close; closer than even Charlie knew. "What have you kids been up to today?"

"Nothing," both Jake and I answered at the same time, causing us to burst into laughter. Charlie smiled too but it disappeared when his eyes zeroed in on the bite mark on my neck. Uh oh. "Bells... did someone _bite_ you?" His gaze drifted suspiciously to Jake. I gulped; afraid to answer. Unfortunately, Jake felt the need to answer for me.

"Sorry about that Charlie," He laughed. "I'll be more careful next time." My face paled. What was he _doing_? Was he _trying_ to get himself killed? Charlie may not hurt me but Jake on the other hand...

"N-next time?" Charlie spluttered in shock. I groaned inwardly. I didn't care if Jake _was_ a werewolf. If he got shot through the head at the right angle he'd drop. And judging by the way Charlie's face was turning a soft shade of red I figured that I would be about to test my theory. However, Charlie straightened, adjusted his belt gruffly and cleared his throat. "Well, congratulations Jacob," He shook Jake's hand with a grin on his face. "Knew you'd get her eventually." My mouth dropped as Jake returned his grin, shaking Charlie's hand vigorously. "Wait until I tell Billy...he owes me 20 bucks for this."

"Wait a second," I interrupted their 'guy-moment' with my shocked reaction. "What are you saying Dad? Were you betting on Jake or something?" He grinned sheepishly at me and I knew my answer. I dropped my head on the table and groaned audibly. Glad to know my father was making money off of my soap opera of a love life.

"Wait!" Jake exclaimed in sudden anger. "My Dad bet _against_ me? Gee, thanks Dad! I feel so incredibly loved right now." He grumbled. I was tempted to lean over and whisper that he was incredibly loved (by me) but I figured that Charlie wasn't going to be cool about this if we flaunted it.

Charlie chuckled at Jake's reaction. "Well kids, I'm gonna get some supper and then I'll drive Jake home," He grinned at the two of us. I should've known better. Of course Charlie wouldn't be _that_ cool about it.

Jake smiled back, his grin not holding as much of his happiness as it had earlier. I laughed inwardly and stood to go upstairs. Jake followed me as far as the stairs and then, once we were out of sight of Charlie, pulled me against him for a prolonged kiss. "I'll see you tonight," He whispered in my ear.

"I thought it was Embry, Quil, and Jared tonight?" I whispered back, kissing his neck. If I was right then the schedule indicated I wouldn't see Jake until tomorrow night. But I could've been wrong. My math wasn't exactly spot-on.

"For _patrol_ yeah," He explained, I quirked an eyebrow. "I'll be here for different reasons. You know, after that meeting with Sam." He smiled at me; his eyes liquidating with warmth. "I love you," He told me softly.

"I love you too," I nuzzled his cheek with my nose before he took a step back and disappeared back into the kitchen with a comforting Jake-wink.

.

When I woke up in the middle of the night I was sweating. It was too warm in my room; beyond warm, it was scalding. Scalding in Forks? What was wrong with the world? In my groggy state of mind, I didn't make the connection to the sudden heat and the lump lying beside me. I only groaned and threw the blankets off of myself, hoping that some air might cool me down. My arm smacked off of the lump and it moved; rolling over to squint at me.

"Oh, you're up." Jacob slurred drowsily. I stared back at him for a minute and then the reason for the temperature seemed to register in my mind. I relaxed and smiled at him. His hair was ruffled from my pillow and the blankets that should have been covering his half-naked form were bunched below his knees. His feet dangled lightly off the edge of my bed and the springs creaked loudly as he pushed himself up onto his arm. "I _just_ fell asleep." He yawned to support his case. "You're loud when you talk Bells,"

I blushed a bright scarlet, glowering at him and giving his shoulder a whack. "I can't exactly help it Jake! God, I'm asleep. What do you want me to do? Clog my throat?" I snapped. He looked surprised at my outburst.

"Sorry Bells, I was just kidding. Jeez, you're cranky when you don't get your beauty sleep." He was shaking his head back and forth; out of surprise or amusement I couldn't really tell in the dark.

I stared at him while I calmed down. Why was I exploding at him? He'd just made a joke. It wasn't that big a deal. I shifted my shoulders and apologized; reasoning that I was just stressed; which I knew wasn't the case. Jake seemed to know this too but he let it slide. Instead he pushed my hair off of my face; it peeled away from my drenched skin.

"Whoa Bells," Jake furrowed his brow, fully awake now and making a conscious effort to whisper despite his concern. "You're burning up. Maybe I should go..." He moved to get out of my bed but I clamped my hands around his arm to stop him.

"No! I mean, I don't want you to leave...just open the window or something. I'll be fine." Jake nodded his reluctant agreement, standing to close the window and then returning to my side. I snuggled closer to him, tolerating his warmth so I could just be with him. "How'd the meeting go?" I whispered.

"Good... I guess." Jake shifted to prop my head on his shoulder. "Sam thinks this bloodsucker might be gauging how much help she needs." When I looked at him in confusion, he elaborated. "I mean, he thinks that she figures there's no way she can take us on her own so she might be testing us to see how many of her little leech buddies she needs." I nodded in uneasy understanding. "And as for this rogue wolf, he has no idea. But he wants to send a hunting group up north following his trail; just like Jared said." When he felt me stiffen in his arms, he laughed lightly. "Don't worry Bella. He only wants the older wolves to go. I'll be staying here with you."

I relaxed a little at that and was contented to go back to sleep when my eyelids started to droop but I was suddenly shaking; shaking violently. I was _freezing. _Jake noticed and moved to pull me closer to him; apparently he forgot about the window. But before I could remind him, he dropped me as fast as he's picked me up. I looked at him in confusion.

"Bella, you're burning _up_." He appraised me, afraid to touch me even though I was shaking so badly. What was with me and temperature extremities? My first boyfriend; colder than ice. My second; hotter than the sun. I needed help. "Do you feel ok?"

I thought about my answer. I felt ok; despite the chills. My head was pounding a smooth rhythm but it wasn't unbearable. "I feel fine...ish." I shrugged. Jake seemed to believe that much but he didn't come anywhere near me.

"I'll go get you something to drink. Don't move and don't cover up." He instructed. I nodded as he disappeared. I had no need to worry about Charlie; Jake, despite his size, was quiet and quick when he wasn't goofing around with the guys. He returned promptly with a glass of water and an Advil. I thanked him and took the Advil, chasing it down with the water. "I think you might be getting the flu Bells, you don't look so good."

I bit my bottom lip. Just great; the flu was the last thing I needed at this point. I was already being hunted by a vampire with a vengeance; being attacked by a rogue werewolf that looked like my boyfriend; being watched like a hawk by Charlie and Billy who, now that they were aware of the relationship between me and Jake, most likely wouldn't leave us alone if they were anywhere in the vicinity. Jake gave me a light kiss on the forehead.

"I'm gonna get out of here so I don't sweat you to death. Call me in the morning if you're feeling up to it." With that final statement he disappeared out my window, which was still open. I was tempted to get up and close it but I fought with my desires until I managed to convince myself that it was a bad idea. I settled for pulling a sheet over the majority of my body and curling into a ball for the rest of the night.

.

The next morning was no better than last night. Charlie tried to insist on staying home with me but I had erupted at him and told him to leave already so I could sleep. He stared at me for a split second before remembering that I got cranky when I was sick. He nodded and grunted a good bye, leaving in a rush as he was already late.

I tried to pull myself out of bed to get something to eat; my stomach was so empty that I was starting to smell burnt bacon in my mind. It was odd though; I hated burnt bacon. It had to be somewhere in the middle for me to eat it. Why couldn't my mind conjure up some sort of gourmet French breakfast or something? Either way, it did the trick. I was famished enough to force myself downstairs.

Once in the kitchen, I was surprised to find I wasn't alone. I was expecting the unknown person to be Charlie; and was ready to explode at him again, to be honest, but it was definitely not Charlie. My next thought shot to Jake; he'd said he was going to call in the morning and it would be just like Jake to show up anyway. But I was wrong again. This person was wearing a shirt and, if Jake could avoid it, he never did. Not only was this person wearing a shirt, but he was also wearing a denim jacket and dark-wash jeans.

But no shoes.

I stared at the unknown man for a long time; unable to bring myself to move. For some insane reason my mind pictured him as a friend of Charlie's, here doing him a favour. This actually made some sense. Charlie knew I would never get mad at a stranger and he did want someone home with me. I suppose he could've gotten someone from work.

But this man showed no signs of being a cop. He was big enough, definitely. He looked like he could give _Jake _a run for his money. His hair was jet black and cropped; his skin was almost the same russet shade as Jacob's and he was roughly the same height as well. I tilted my head to the side; a warning bell was going off in my mind but I was ignoring it.

The man finally noticed I was there. He flipped the eggs he was now frying and turned his head slightly to smirk at me. "Good morning Bella," He drawled. I now knew where the burnt bacon smell was coming from; next to the stove was a plate with two slices of toast that were probably cold; 4 strips of bacon and one egg. The second was being flipped into place now. Obviously this man didn't know how to cook. Toast is always last. "I hope you don't mind. I wasn't sure what you liked."

He turned to put the plate on the table and then shuffled over to the fridge. The way he held his head made it impossible to see his features in the shadow cast by the early morning sun. I side-stepped toward the living room to try and get a better look. "That's...that's fine." I told him shakily. "Thank you; umm...what's your name?"

"Jack," He responded promptly. His voice was rough like sandpaper and yet it was somewhat mesmerizing. My curiosity was raging. I needed to know who he was and a simple first name wasn't going to make the cut in my mind.

"Jack...?" I prompted, edging further into the living room. Soon I would be behind the island that separated my kitchen from the living room and that made me feel a little better. I wondered briefly if Jake would be calling soon; if he knew what was going on that would make me feel _immensely_ better.

"Nicholson," Jack laughed. His laugh was as rough as his voice and just as unsettling. I stared at him blankly. I may have had a fever but I was coherent enough to know that this man was definitely _not_ Jack Nicholson. "I'm just yanking your chain. My name's Jack Herbold. It's very nice to meet you Bella."

I shifted my weight from foot to foot, glancing from Jack to the phone and back again. "Did my Dad send you?" I asked, his feelings toward meeting me not returned from my side of the situation. Jack shook his head while his frame vibrated with silent laughter. I failed to see what was so funny about any of this.

"Not exactly..." Jack trailed. He was fiddling with something that I couldn't see and when he turned, he revealed it to be a jet black cell phone. I stared at it briefly before my eyes travelled up his chiselled body and strong features until I reached the one feature that I wasn't expecting; though I should have been. "I was sent here by a higher force than Charlie," Jack told me, his jet black eyes boring into mine. "Perhaps you know her? I'm sure you do. She most defiantly knows you Bella Swan. Quite taken with you actually. Well, quite intent on _taking from_ you would be more accurate."

My knees started to shake violently. I backed up until I was knee to arm with the couch. Jack was slowly approaching me and I was having flashbacks of that time in the meadow with Laurent. He had stalked me similarly; both had been sent by the same person. And both were intent on killing me.

As he got closer, I could see very clearly that he was a werewolf. His frame filled the kitchen and the head was radiating off of him in waves. I could feel it, most likely with my high temperature, even though I was several feet away. Even his smell; one similar to Jacob's only laced with a bitter quality that turned me from it; screamed supernatural. Speaking of, I wanted to scream. I wanted to run. I wanted to do _something._ If I just stood here, surely he would kill me. And then what would Charlie do? What would Rene do? What would Jake do?

_Jake!_ I thought with a pang of hope. He'd said he'd call; he'd said he would. If he called now, then I would be saved. Jake could run here; I was sure of it. And besides, Paul would be outside around now. He would be in here in a flash if something went wrong-

I stopped. Paul. What had happened to Paul? Surely he wouldn't have just _let _the rogue into my kitchen. Something must have happened. Jack must've done something. I shot my head in the direction of the window; trying to see through the trees. I couldn't make out anything beyond the ferns.

"Where's Paul?" I snarled. My voice was stronger than I felt. I felt as though I about to pass out. Jack laughed heartily and genuinely. For a minute, I thought I had been mistaken but his next words squashed that sensation immediately.

"Don't worry, he'll wake up in an hour or so," He laughed, like he was telling some sort of joke. Again, I didn't find it funny. "Now, where were we? Oh that's right..." Jack started to shake, more so than I was shaking now. He bent over and was still smiling at me like he was about to take my picture. I flinched and lurched backward in a final attempt to get away. There was a fierce growl that made my very soul tremble and the sound of smashing glass. There was a rush of brown fur and then I was out cold.

**Ok you guys, sooo sorry about the delay; yet again. Just a thought over here: None of you have seemed to notice that Seth and Leah aren't supposed to turn into wolves until Eclipse but that's no big deal, I was going to mention that anyway. All we know about the pack from all four books is kind of being incorporated into this fic. Oh, and in case you haven't noticed already, this is gonna be a bit ooc for Bella. Ok, REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF THE EVER-GORGEOUS JACOB BLACK! (I saw New Moon last night so .... *squeals**melts**heartstopsbeating** god DAMN that boy is sexy :P) Ok, I'm done. REVIEW!**


	6. Phase One

**Tadumm! Update is here ALREADY! *Gasp* Ok, so just a quick note before we start: I've got the next couple of chapters lined up in my head so updates will be pretty quick for the next little while (I hope) and just for the curious, NO. Jake is NOT (I repeat, NOT) related to Jack. The similarities are coincidence only; I can assure you of that much. Ok, here we go:**

Chapter 6: Phase One

My head was pounding. The little drummer boy who resided in my skull thrummed restlessly against the backs of my eyes. I couldn't feel anything; my body was stiff and sore; my eyelids glued shut so that I couldn't see what was happening. I was not moving; of that much I was sure. If I had been, there wouldn't be these rough fibres beneath my arm and face.

It was then that I registered I was on my side. I fought a battle with my eyelids and I eventually won. They peeled themselves open and I was face to floor with my living room carpet. There were heavy shadows in the room, darkening my vision further. The house was silent; but I had the feeling I was not alone.

I pushed myself up with a groan of pain as my vision swirled in colourful circles before my eyes. I had to grasp the couch and focus on breathing for a good minute before I could see normally again. The living room was silent and empty; as was the kitchen. What had happened? Why was I down here?

The answers came rushing back to me in a flood of images; Jack cooking breakfast; stalking me; telling me I was going to die; telling me that he had hurt Paul; telling me he was here because of Victoria... But the house was still silent; like nothing had ever happened. I was beginning to wonder if I had dreamt the whole thing...

Then I saw the shards of glass from the living room window; the spattered blood on kitchen counter; and the plate of cold breakfast on the dining room table. This had been no dream. Of that, I could be sure. But what had, in fact, happened if I was still here? Jack had been about to kill me. I knew he had been about to kill me. So why didn't he?

I soon found my answer. Jacob came bursting through the front door not even two seconds after I had managed to get myself into a standing position. His hair was ruffled beyond fixing and he was panting like he had just run ten miles; I suspected he had actually done just that. His black shorts were thrown on as if in a great hurry and it took him a matter of milliseconds to register that I was awake.

"Bella!" He exclaimed in the oddest combination of relief and worry. He had crossed the room in two strides, gathering me in his arms and crushing me to his chest. Temporarily forgetting (or just not caring) about my fever, he held me for a long time; regulating his breathing and running his hands over my body lightly as if to assure himself that I was really there. I locked my arms around his waist and sighed contentedly into his skin. "Are you alright? Did that son of a bitch touch you?" He demanded in a growl.

I shook my head vigorously. He seemed to relax slightly but his hold on me never loosened. He planted several kisses on my face and neck, lifting me onto the couch so I wouldn't step on any of the broken glass. "What happened?" I whispered as Jake pressed a light kiss on my stomach through the fabric of my t-shirt.

"I was just-in a meeting with-Sam when-" He continued to place light kisses on my lips while he spoke, I eventually stopped him; needing to know what was going on before I exploded. He sighed, settling for running a hand through my tangled waves. "We heard Paul. He was snarling at someone and we could see in his head that it looked like me. Immediately Sam knew what was going on and he bolted for your house. By the time we got there the jackass was already inside." Jake was shaking with rage, remembering the scene driving him to near-phase extremities. I placed a calming hand on his cheek. He sighed again, trying to compose himself. "Sorry about your window by the way; tell Charlie I can pay for it."

I racked my brain trying to piece together the rest. It wasn't quite fitting so I pumped Jake for more information than that. "I think I kind of scared you," He chuckled without humour. "When I growled you turned the palest shade of white I've ever seen on someone." So Jake was the furious snarl I had heard. And the rush of brown fur? That must've been him knocking me out of the way. "Sam was right behind me and after I sniffed at you to make sure you were alive we took off after the Rogue. Seth stayed behind, not his decision of course; he was pretty pissed to be missing all the action. He was here with you and Paul until about a half hour ago when I told him to leave and that I'd be here soon. He took Paul back to Emily's. He should be fine in about another hour."

I tried to process everything that I was hearing. Paul was ok, everyone else was ok. So why wasn't I any calmer? "What happened to Jack?" I asked. Jake looked at me with a puzzled expression. I realised that he didn't know Jack's name. "The Rogue; his name is Jack Herbold." I explained. Jake chewed on the information and then nodded to let me know that he got it.

"We chased him for almost two hours. We came close to getting him a few times but he would always be _just_ out of reach. Embry even took a few snaps at me by mistake." Jake laughed, genuinely this time, at the memory. I was relieved to know that he was back to normal; but the thought of Jack being out there still terrified me.

"What happens now?" I asked warily, almost more afraid of the answer than I was of the immediate problem. Jake smirked at me and my worries melted away into nothing; I was no longer afraid. I knew that smirk. That smirk meant more to me than any number of comforting words. That smirk meant only one thing.

"What happens now..." Jake contemplated with a look of false pondering. "What happens now is that I never leave your side even for a minute." He told me. I smiled at him appreciatively. He paused for a second. "Well, not after this. I just gotta go talk to Sam. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I want to come," I told him firmly. I was already in the process of standing up. Jake put a strong hand on my shoulder and shook his head. "Why not?" I whined. I wanted to know what was going in my life and this meeting with Sam was going to determine most of it.

"Bella honey," Jake whispered in that voice that I couldn't resist no matter how hard I tried. "You're sick. You have a fever; in fact I shouldn't even be near you right now but I can't help it..." He trailed, stroking my cheek. "I really thought I'd lost you today Bells. I can protect you from the monsters, but I refuse to lose you to a stupid flu." That was the second reference to monsters I'd heard in the past few days.

I exhaled slowly, agreeing to stay here until he returned. I tried to push myself off of the couch but Jake was having none of that. He swept me up into his arms carefully, so as not to send my head into a painful spiral. He carried me up the stairs awkwardly and then laid me down on the bed. He grinned at me and then gave me a smouldering kiss before disappearing out my door.

As promised, he returned a few minutes after his departure with a line of wolves tailing him. I sat up in bed, glad of my decision to stay awake even though my eyes were drooping again. Embry and Quil took up one corner of my room and Sam and Seth took up the other corner. I could only assume that Jared and Leah stayed with Paul. Jake took a seat on my bed and propped me up against his chest. I snuggled in; ignoring the snickers coming from Embry and Quil. I almost didn't even feel the heat radiating off of him this time; I kind of assumed that wasn't a good thing but I didn't care. If I passed out I'm sure Embry wouldn't mind dumping some ice water over my head.

"Ok Bella," Sam began. I was fully prepared to answer any of his questions. I wanted to help out in any way that I could. "What did this Jack person say to you?" I started at the beginning, telling them of him cooking me breakfast, his joke about Jack Nicholson, his telling me he was working for Victoria, everything right down to the black cell phone. The pack drank in the explanation and when I got to the part about him beginning to kill me, Jake tensed and almost crushed me with the force of his embrace.

Sam listened intently the whole time; nodding and contemplating information that I fed him. Finally, when I was finished my speech, he turned to Embry, Quil, and Seth to see if they had any thoughts. The guys had nothing. "I think I'm going to do some research on this Jack Herbold... I'll see if I can dig anything up." Everyone nodded their agreement. "Ok; now I'm switching up patrols for a little while. Jacob?" He turned to Jake. "How do you feel about missing some school? There are only two weeks left anyway but..."

Jake didn't give him a chance to finish. "Are you kidding? I was waiting for this wolf thing to pay off!" Jake cheered; Embry and Quil laughed. Seth looked grumpy that he still had to attend school for another two weeks.

"Alright, alright, settle down now. I just want to make it clear that I'm giving up on the schedule. Whoever's available to be on patrol is going on patrol. That's how it's going to work." Sam nodded to Embry, Seth, and Quil, signalling them to leave. They obeyed without a word; I could tell that with the lack of remarks from them that the incident with Paul was weighing heavily on their minds. My heart sank knowing that he wouldn't have been hurt if I hadn't decided to fraternize with vampires. "I'm going to go inform Billy that Jake will be staying here for the next few days. Jacob, it's your job to come up with a story to tell Charlie." Jake groaned. "Bella?" I looked up at him in confusion. Sam didn't usually address me when he was in Alpha-mode. "Try and get some sleep. You don't look so good."

"Thanks Sam," I whispered, already drifting off to sleep in Jake's warm arms. He shifted me so that I was lying down, cradled in the circle of his arms. "Tell Paul that I'm sorry." I pleaded. Sam nodded brusquely and exited my room after the others. Jake nuzzled my hair with his nose while he pulled me closer. That was one of the many things I loved about Jake; he was never afraid of holding me too close. I'm sure he would've fused us together if he could've.

"Mmm..." I sighed into his shoulder, revelling in his warmth despite my high temperature. This was dangerous; that I was sure of; but I couldn't seem to help snuggling closer to him and letting him shift his weight until I was trapped under his arm. He placed a single kiss on my forehead and then I drifted off to sleep.

.

Jake only left my side a few times that day; twice to get us food and three times to use the bathroom. I was enjoying having Jake around and soon I was feeling much better. It was incredible how much just the presence of someone you love could improve your condition. By the end of the day, I was up and moving around, on my way to making a full recovery.

The guys stopped by a little later in the day; every one of them including Paul, Jared, and Leah. As soon as the front door opened I was engulfed in a fiery hug. I was shocked into motionlessness as Paul hugged me and spun me around in a giant circle. When he finally placed me back on the ground, I was laughing at the spectacle. "I'm _so_ sorry Bella! I didn't see the fucker coming!" He apologized. I laughed it off and gave him a one-armed hug.

"Don't worry about it Paul. No harm no foul. Although Charlie may have a problem with the broken window..." I trailed. What was my excuse going to be for that one? Embry interrupted my reverie with a scoff.

"You know what your problem is Swan?" He asked me. I folded my arms, smirked, and raised my eyebrows expectantly. This was going to be good. "You're too forgiving. I think I need to teach you a lesson. Come on over to the dark side-" I stopped him from going any further.

"Let me guess," I rolled my eyes. "You have cookies?"

Embry grinned wickedly at me. "Please Bella, you insult me. What I have is much larger, harder, and sweeter than a _cookie_." I groaned in exasperation. Was Embry ever going to stop trying to get me into bed?

"Hey back off Call; I think I've had enough of your bull shit for one day." Jake growled, trying to hide his laughter. "I think I can take you anyway."

"Wanna bet Black? Bring it on!" As Jake and Embry squared off for another wrestling match, Quil and Jared each gave me one armed hugs at the same time, resulting in something like a group hug at the end of it. Seth gave me a high-five in greeting and Sam, being composed as he was, simply placed a hand on my shoulder and grinned at me. Leah was the last to approach and she offered me a slight smile and a little wave. I returned the gesture warmly. When did I become so popular with the pack?

There was a crash behind us as Jake and Embry rolled into the coffee table. I rolled my eyes and called over to them. "Hey guys, can we not kill Charlie's furniture?" The pack laughed at Embry and Jake as they pulled themselves up and Jake made his way over to me. "You know," I told him. "Maybe me and Embry shouldn't hang out anymore, seeing as you attack him every time we do." I joked.

Jake howled with laughter. I didn't find it _that_ funny. "Please Bells, Embry and I go at it over who gets the last muffin. It's a daily occurrence with us. Don't worry about it."

I sighed, I loved my wolf boys.

"We looked into Jack Herbold," Sam said suddenly. I turned to him in slight surprise. "Apparently he works in the mechanics industry...in 1972. This Rogue is using a false name. Our next step is to find out his real name and see if we can't track him down with that." Sam rubbed his temple with his thumb and forefinger. "How we're going to do that, _and _watch out for the red-haired leech I have no idea. But we'll manage." Sam was more distracted than usual. He kept staring off into space and shaking himself out of the trance a few seconds after it started. I was about to question when there was a yelp from the living room.

"God Damnit!" Seth cursed, his hands clamped around his left heel. "No need to clean up this glass you guys," He snapped, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I think I just picked up half of it in my god damn foot anyway." I stared at Seth in shock. He didn't swear very often and when he did it was only to make a point. I figured that the pack was rubbing off on him more so than I originally thought.

"Here," I instructed for him to sit down and then got a sewing needle out of the basket in the kitchen cupboard. Seth's eyes widened in fear and I assured him it wouldn't hurt too bad; and that I had to get it out before his freakishly-fast healing skin sealed it in there permanently (or at least until he busted his foot open again). He groaned and raised his foot reluctantly. Luckily for him, it was a decently big piece of glass so it wasn't hard to locate or pull out. He smiled thinly at me in bittersweet gratitude when I was done. I returned the smile and dropped the glass into the garbage can.

"Paging Dr. Bella," Embry buzzed in a mock-feminine voice. "My dick just died; can I bury it in your ass?"

Jake didn't need to hit Embry this time. I took a pillow and flung it at his face. He ducked but the second pillow was already in the air. This time, I hit him square in the nose with enough force to actually knock him slightly off balance. Wait a second; I, Isabella Marie Swan, the klutz of Forks, threw a pillow with such precision, accuracy, and force to make a _werewolf_ stumble? A _pillow? _Whoa.

"Jeez Bella, being sick gives you super strength!" Jared comment while Paul almost literally died laughing at the look on Embry's face. Jake was as amused as Paul and soon the laughter caught on and we were all doubled over, except Sam. He was staring at me in a mixture of shock and confusion; like he didn't understand or wasn't expecting something. I shook off the feeling of immense unease that seeped under my skin in that instant, and I also stifled the twitch of irritation that flittered through my system.

When the laughter eventually died, Sam excused himself; saying that he had to go check on Emily. I raised an eyebrow as the pack shared a secretive look. I shot my gaze from face to face, searching for an answer. I got none. Just more shared looks. I folded my arms and pouted as cutely as I could manage at Jake. He seemed to battle with himself for a long time before he groaned and dropped his head.

"Jake, I swear to God don't do it!" Quil threatened. I batted my eyelashes while making my chocolate browns swim with seduction.

"Resist Jake! Don't look her in the eyes! _RESIST_!" Jared pleaded jokingly. I shot the entire pack an evil smirk as I put the icing on the cake, pressing the swell of my breasts into Jake's chest and staring brightly up into his eyes. Jake was powerless to resist. He sighed.

"Emily's going to-" Five hands clamped on his mouth at the same time, making it impossible to decipher the mumblings coming from his mouth. I glared at the pack playfully, knowing they couldn't stay like this forever. Leah was the only one who didn't participate in the argument. She stared balefully at Jake from her perch on my kitchen counter.

"I swear Jake you better not tell her Emily's pregnant!" Seth growled. There were eruptions of: "SETH!" from every person in the room except for Jake, Leah, and me. My mouth dropped. "Oops..." Seth mumbled.

"Way to go genius!" Paul snarled, smacking Seth in the back of the head with enough force to send him flying forward into Quil who side-stepped and let him fall to the ground.

"It was supposed to be a surprise Seth! Right after they announce their engagement!" Jared realised his mistake too late as Quil, Embry, and Paul jumped on him in an attempt to stifle his comment. Too bad for them that I heard every word.

"What?!" I exclaimed in absolute delight. "Sam and Emily are getting married? And they're going to have a baby?" I was practically jumping up and down by this point. Leah scoffed at the guilty look of the pack.

"Now you idiots have done it. Wait until Sam finds out. He was sooo excited to be able to surprise his baby sister with his engagement and now look what you've done." I stared at Leah in shock.

"Sam really thinks of me like that?" I asked in disbelief. I had known Sam for less than a year and had trouble picturing that he felt that way about me. I always got the impression that he wasn't too fond of me for bringing the werewolf gene into play. And for breaking Jake's heart so many times. Speaking of Jake, he was doubled over in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Quil demanded. "You had a part in this too Bucko."

"Did I?" Jake chuckled malevolently. "Did I let the secret slip? Because I didn't hear anything coming out of my mouth." The pack glared at him in shocked anger as they realised he was right. Jake hadn't told me a thing. He was about to, mind you, but he didn't get the chance.

There was a simultaneous groan from the guys and they righted themselves, abandoning this fleeting wrestling match. I giggled at the guilty look about them. They really had tried to keep the secret, but feminine wile and male stupidity squashed that idea.

"Ok, so which one of us does he like the most?" Seth asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Sam? The one he likes the most is the one he'll be less likely to kill." He explained. Immediately, everyone elected Jake.

"He won't do anything to piss you off Jake!" Jared told him. "If you wanted to, you could take the Alpha position from him like _that_." He snapped his fingers to accent his statement. I shook my head as Jake rebutted.

"Well you're the youngest Seth, he wouldn't hurt a kid." Jake defended. Quil and Paul seemed to agree with Jake but Seth had other ideas.

"Let Leah tell him. She's a girl, he wouldn't attack her." All heads shot to Leah and I stifled a groan at their ignorance. Being a girl wasn't the only reason Sam wouldn't attack Leah. He'd caused her enough pain already.

"Fine, I'll do it. But if I am, then you're all being there so I can watch him kick the shit out of you." Leah grumbled, leaping off the counter and waltzing pass the pack, who separated to let her through. "You too Jake," Leah added as she left. "I think you need a break from little miss imprint." Jake glared at her dangerously but I fully agreed with Leah. Jake had been with me all day. I was sure he must be aching for some guy time.

"Go ahead Jake; I'll be fine here for a while. Tell Emily I said congratulations and I'll stop by later to see them in person." Jake still looked apprehensive but eventually he gave in, with a little help from Embry and Quil. I sighed and closed the door. It was as if Jake had taken my positive energy with him when he stepped over the threshold. Thoughts of vampires and rogue wolves plagued my mind and turned my stomach. Maybe some T.V. would be a good cure for my worries.

I settled into my couch and flicked through a couple of channels before I realised it was no use. I pushed myself back up off of the couch just as a breeze flowed in from the open living room window. I froze.

A smell reached my nose then; a sickly sweet scent that singed the hairs in my nostrils and burned my throat as I inhaled. The mere presence of such a scent forced me to go rigid where I half-stood. Rage boiled through my veins and the degree of anger caused me to shake violently. I tried to block out the smell; maybe that would stop my oddly violent reaction to it, but it only made it worse. The shaking intensified and grew until I was a vibrating blur and then it was like a hand grenade had gone off in my stomach. I folded to the floor in agonizing pain as a ripping sensation tore through my body, causing me to gasp out loud. I sensed a change in my environment but I couldn't pinpoint its cause. I was clawing at the floor and snapping too violently to focus.

Wait...clawing and snapping?

I didn't get much time to ponder my strange behaviour when the smell hit my nose again; along with about fifty more than that. I could smell the cheeto crumbs Charlie had somehow wedged in the battery holder of the remote, I smelled the laundry detergent I loved and Charlie hated, I smelled every brand of cereal we'd eaten in the last week, and I even smelled my favourite flower, blooming about a mile away from my home to the East. How I knew that, I had no idea.

It was like my nose was telling me a story of everything that had happened in the past week. I smelled the pack and where they had been, I smelled that Seth hadn't been wearing deodorant on Monday, I smelled that Charlie had been sweating bullets when he saw the bite mark on my neck from Jake, I smelled everything; absolutely everything. I smelled Jake, Charlie, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, Sam, even Jack and...

"_Victoria..."_ The name escaped my lips in a growl at the same time I heard a vicious snarl from somewhere around me. I could smell that sickly sweet smell again but I did my best to ignore the rage building in me; I shot my head in all directions, the snarls growing more urgent, frequent, and menacing by the minute. It was in the middle of my frantic turning that I happened to catch wind of my appearance in the mirror...

If I could've gasped, I most definitely would've. It was my reflection alright; there was no question about that. I'd used that mirror a hundred times already. But staring back at me was not the Bella Swan I had thought I was. Instead, staring intently at me with my own chocolate brown eyes was an enormous wolf.

I realised with a pang of panic that that wolf was _me_. My fur was so light that it bordered on white, and I was speckled with dots of brown the same shade as my hair. I looked almost like a canine version of a snow leopard. I was sleek and agile looking with a majestic aura about me that only true wolves possess. I was beautiful.

But _why_ was I beautiful? I had no Quileute in me! I was Bella Swan! I was Italian (I think) for God's sake! What had happened to me?

I was panicking. Of that much I could tell because the wolf in the mirror was thrashing her head, letting out low growling sounds and her eyes darted around frantically. I had to get out of this; I had to find Jake.

I didn't have to look too far. Why did Jake always seem to come back when I was in some sort of danger? Maybe it was the whole imprint thing we had going...I'm not really sure. But when I saw him and the way he looked at me, I did not feel better. I felt worse. Jake was staring at me in shock for a split second and then he was launching himself into the air, phasing while he did it.

At the look of the snarling russet wolf in front of me, I instinctively took an offensive pose. That was a bad idea.

'_Damnit!' _Jake's voice filled my head dangerously and I almost had a heart attack with the words' venom. _'Why is no one ever phased when I need them?! Sam you jackass, phase already! SOMEONE PHASE!'_

In that instant Jake launched himself at me and I didn't think; I just let the wolf instincts take me over. I fought him back with as much natural skill as this wolf gene had given me; which wasn't much because Jake constantly had the upper hand. We threw each other into furniture and more than once I was on my back. I lashed out with my claw in a last attempt and managed to scrape Jake's left flank. He stumbled and tried to regain his balance.

The sight and the smell of the blood broke through my blind rage. I was able to calm down enough to back into a corner and start to whimper. _'What the hell am I doing?' _I thought frantically.

As soon as I had, all the thoughts going through Jakes mind (which were mostly concerning me and where the hell I was) ceased and he paused in his assault. His body was frozen and he was staring at me with shock and curiosity. I returned his stare, my eyes locked on his in a combination of fear and hope.

He approached me slowly, sniffing the air around me and scrutinizing me with his gaze. His thoughts were still frozen; nothing running through his mind whatsoever. Finally, he leaned his massive head towards mine and one word whispered through my brain with enough love, sincerity, worry, relief, and fear to make me cry.

'_...Bella?'_

_**IMPORTANT! READ THIS OR I WILL GO WOLF ON YOUR ASS AND EAT YOU!**_** Ok you guys! I have a contest for you!!!! :D I was reading a fanfic and I noticed that not every pack member has imprinted yet. Now, I have a question for you. Which pack member would YOU like to date? I ask this for a reason. See, we're gonna pretend that the only members who've imprinted are Jake, Sam, and Embry (because he's gonna be mine :D :P) everyone else is free reign. Now, what YOU have to do is send me a review (or personal message if it's too long :P) telling me what your name is (first only, if you prefer) what you (or what you want your character) to look like, your/their personality, who you want to imprint on you, and, if you have an idea in your head, how you want them to meet. If we have several requests for the same person (which no doubt we will) I'm going to throw all the names for that specific person into a hat and draw one out. It will be completely random and therefore fair. I was actually gonna put this next bit in a video and post it on YouTube but YouTube is being mean and won't let me upload it so here it is: (Just a few rules to the contest.)**

**1 – Leave your name, age, what you look like, your personality (make it up if you want)**

**2 – Let me know which pack member you want to imprint on you.**

**3 – If you have a unisex name (i.e. Charlie or Jamie) please, please, PLEASE specify if you're a boy or a girl! If you're a girl and you're named Charlie and you want Jared to imprint on you, then I don't wanna make the mistake of turning Jared gay and offending you by turning you into a guy!**

**4 – If you DO want someone to be gay, specify that as well; also if you want them to be obvious about it or more subtle.**

**5 – Deadline is the 5****th****. Jake, Sam, and Embry are OFF LIMITS. Please don't send me a bunch of requests for any of them because I'll have to say NO. **

**6 – If you don't know how you want them to meet but you have a scene for them in your head, let me know that too. **

**And finally, the Brady and Colin issue. Originally, this was going to be a NEW MOON fanfiction but I made the mistake of including Seth and Leah in the pack so I had to include all the books. So, I honestly forgot about Brady and Colin (sorry you guys!) but if you want one of them to imprint on you, by all means. Also, if there's another member of the pack that I forgot, pleeeease let me know so I can include them! (I still can't find my books :/ Damn movers.) So have fun you guys!!!! And there will be another question on the end of the next chapter for you guys to ponder (the next one is short, I promise! [The question I mean, not the chapter])**


	7. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**Hey guys! I just want to send a HUGEEE thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who entered the contest! So far, we have: Leah: 1; Jared: 3; Quil: 1; Brady/Collin: 0 (*sadface*) Seth: 5 (Seth does a cheer for being a ladies' man at 14); and Paul is in the lead with 6 (Paul smirks at Seth who looks sad.) Drawing is still on the fifth so if you want to enter, do it quickly!**

Chapter 7: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Tears welled in my eyes as I heard him think that word. He knew who I was. He knew I needed help.

'_Christ Bella!' _Jake yelped _'Did I hurt you? Are you alright? I'm so sorry; I didn't know it was you! If I did, I never would've-' _My thoughts sliced through the middle of his mental smack-down.

'_Jake I'm so scared- I don't know what's going on- What's happening- How'd you get here so quickly?' _My thoughts ran through my mind like a freight train, I was afraid he wouldn't understand any of it. But Jake, my Jacob, understood everything. He surged forward and nuzzled the fur around my neck, curving his body so he encircled me, much like he had the first day I went running with him. I was nuzzling him back with vigour, issuing low whines and whimpers of fear and he responded by rumbling in reassurance.

'_Shh Bella honey, it's going to be okay. We're going to figure this out.' _If Jake was scared at all he sure didn't show it. His thoughts were filled with nothing but love and concern for me. I wanted to phase back, so we could talk in person instead of through our heads. My thoughts were too jumbled to be coherent anyway. Jake nodded his wolf head and instructed me on how to phase back. I managed to calm my beating heart long enough to focus and soon I was standing before Jake who was kind enough to look the other way until I had a blanket wrapped firmly around me. I returned the favour by examining the T.V. while he pulled on his shorts.

I didn't even realise he was finished until his bone-crushing grip found me, pulling me flush against his body. He kissed my head, down my neck, my shoulder, and back again. I was sobbing freely now, so confused as to what was happening to me. I was a werewolf and I didn't even know how.

Jake turned me around so I could cry into him. He stroked my hair and planted several dozen kisses on my forehead. He was whispering small words of comfort that were helping immensely. "You know something?" He whispered. "I'm so damn glad that that wolf was you." When I looked at him curiously, he leaned down to bring his lips a mere hairs width from mine. "Because I've never seen something so beautiful in my life." I smiled and eventually I was able to calm down enough to breathe properly. His eyes showed concern but also a hint of something much more prominent than that...excitement? Happiness? I couldn't tell. Not in this state of mind anyway.

"Come on baby," Jake pulled me towards the door. "Let's go talk with Sam." When he pulled on me, I felt my temper start to rise again and anger flashed across my face. Jake looked at me calmly. "Bella, the first week or so is going to be hard. Any little thing could set you off, but you have to try to control your temper. You'll go back to normal in a few days. I promise."

He meant it; he meant every word that he said. But at the same time he was lying. I was never going back to normal. This was my normal. A werewolf, quick-tempered normal. None the less, I took several deep breaths and focussed on controlling my anger. When I was calm again, Jake took my hand gently and led me out to my truck.

.

We arrived at Sam's house promptly. As soon as I was out of the car Jake had his arm around me, pulling me closer than normal. I figured he was afraid I was going to flip out at some poor innocent bush. I had no such intentions. I wanted to be under control; I already felt weak enough. I didn't need my mind betraying me and making me weaker.

The entire pack was outside, rough housing and just being guys. Leah was sitting on the deck, reading a romance novel that I'd never heard of. When they heard our approach, the guys were quick to start with the comments.

"PDA ALERT!" Quil hollered loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear. "Seth, get inside. You're too young for porn."

Despite my battle for control on my emotions, his comment got to me like it normally wouldn't have. I focussed on something other than what the guys were saying, which was a lot and hard to ignore. I started to shake. Jake felt me and tightened his grip. I tried to breathe, but the guys were pushing their luck.

"Ha! I think we're finally getting to her you guys," Jared laughed. "She's shaking."

"Oh she does that whenever she's around me," Embry said confidently. "Come 'ere Bella _Honey_," He cooed, imitating Jake. "I'll warm you up."

"Guys, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Jake warned. The pack just laughed at him and continued to poke fun at me. I tried, but it was a doomed effort. My frame started vibrating out of control. "Now you've fucking done it..." Jake muttered, taking several steps back. The guys watched him curiously and then I burst into wolf form.

With the exception of my snapping and snarling, the whole world seemed to stop. Embry was frozen about a foot from my snout and his eyes were wide with surprise. Every other member of the pack wore similar expressions. Except Leah. She had slammed her book down on the deck and was staring at me with her mouth open. I didn't care. I was ready to take a swing at Embry. He seemed to sense that I was about to attack because all of a sudden he shifted and then a giant grey wolf stood before me, hunched and ready to spring.

'_Well Bella, I never took you for the aggressive type.'_ Embry's amused thoughts filled my mind. I shook them off and growled in response as Embry lunged at me, jaws open and ready to snap. I collided with his form mid-air, sending us both to the ground. It was a confusing mesh of teeth and claws before someone was able to get a jump on the other; unfortunately it was Embry. He soared towards me, playful anger coloring his eyes. He was about a foot from my snout when he disappeared, knocked to the ground by a great brown wolf.

'_Don't fucking touch her Call,'_ I was surprised to hear Leah's furious voice resound through my head. She was locked in a fearsome battle with Embry and I felt an immense pull to join the fight. I launched myself at Embry as he took a bite at Leah's left leg. I knocked him to his side but he was quick to get up and jump back at me. Leah had recovered from her bite and was now engaged with Embry and me, all three of us rolling, snapping, and clawing.

The rest of the pack was watching us in absolute delight, making bets on who would win and not seeming to care that I wasn't a Quileute. All they worried about was if I did or didn't take a good chunk out of Embry before things got too bad.

Sam and Emily had emerged from the house now and Jake was doing his best to explain things to them through his laughter at the battle going on between Leah, Embry and I.

"Jacob, stop them." Sam commanded. Jake looked reluctant to follow his orders. Sam glanced at him curiously.

"I think they can take him." Jake explained in amusement. "And besides, Em deserves it." I could tell by the look on Sam's face that Jake's logic wasn't going to make the cut. Leah and Embry were snarling insults at each other through their minds while Embry still took every chance to throw a swing at me and I was just as quick to rebut, Leah backing me all the way.

Before I knew what was happening, Embry was flying through the air into a nearby tree. Standing in his place instead was Jake, pushing me away from the battle scene while hip-checking Leah out of the way too.

'_Alright, as fucking hilarious as this is, break it up.' _Jake thought, howling (literally) with laughter. I panted a few times and then took a seat several feet away from where Embry was calming down. Leah took a seat next to me and smiled.

'_Glad to have another girl around,' _She thought, though I could tell she was trying not to. I returned her smile as a million thoughts passed through her head. I felt what she was feeling when she discovered she was the only girl, I felt her heartbreak at listening to Sam's thoughts and feelings about Emily, I wanted to cry at how alone she felt most of the time. No wonder she was always so mean. She was hurt.

But then I felt her elatedness at finally having another female wolf around. I also felt her immediate protectiveness towards me and I then knew the reason she had been so quick to defend me against Embry. I tried to convey my gratitude to her through my mind but I wasn't used to it yet. I had no way of knowing if she heard me or not but judging by the way her posture straightened with pride after my attempt, I guessed that she did.

"Hang on," Emily called, running out to us carrying a bundle of her clothes. "Here, no need to have you exposed to these...these..._boys_ for lack of a better term, stark naked any longer than necessary." I growled in what I hope was a grateful manner at Emily. She smiled at me with a hint of confusion still in her eyes. She held up a large blanket like a mother might do to a child at the swimming pool and let me phase back, smacking Jacob for me when he tried to discreetly peek around the blanket.

Emily's dress was a bit too short on me but Jake didn't mind. She handed Leah a pair of shorts and a tank top as the only dress she had I was now wearing. I contemplated asking Leah to swap but I thought better of it.

"Well, well, well," Quil shook his head in my direction. "Three newbs in one day; this is interesting." I ignored his comment momentarily, focussing on Jake who was talking to Sam. It was weird. Even in my human form I could hear every conversation within a mile around me. I was kind of scared to be honest. But I tried to hide it as best I could. Leah was standing next to me, smiling brightly. I was glad Leah was smiling. She was really pretty when she smiled.

"Well Jake..." Sam said with his eyebrows knitted together. He had his hands resting lightly on Emily's stomach and I could tell that just by her proximity he was having trouble concentrating. "I can't really say I didn't see this coming." I looked at Sam in horrified shock. He _knew?_ Why didn't he tell me?! Why did he let me suffer by having no idea what was happening to me when he could've warned me and prevented this whole thing?! Sam noted my furious expression and tremors. He quickly explained. "I wasn't positive, Bella. I wasn't about to worry you over something that could've been a natural human development. As far as I can tell... some of the wolf genes were probably transferred to your bloodstream when you bit her, Jake. That would be my best guest. I don't know, obviously. But that's what I think."

Jake nodded his head. He turned to grin at me. He was no longer trying to hide the fact that he was ecstatic that I was like him. I'm not quite sure what it was but there was something in the pit of my stomach that stopped me from feeling the same elation. I felt like I was forgetting something very important. But if it was so important, I wouldn't have forgotten...right?

"Well Bells, looks like you're one of us!" Jared exclaimed, ruffling my hair playfully. I was tempted to get mad but I stifled it with a great effort. I wasn't going to ruin this moment. It was a turning point in my life; I wanted to remember it as happy. Instead, I gave Jared a playful shove. He flew to the ground with the force of it and I remembered that I didn't have to throw my weight into my shoves anymore; I was just as strong as them.

"Sorry Jared," I apologised, helping him up. He grumbled something about: 'damn super strength' and then stalked off to where Paul was laughing wildly. Jared gave him a shove and Paul tumbled to the ground. Soon, they were wrestling each other around the yard. I had a feeling that I would be witness to many more wrestling matches in the future.

"Jake!" Sam called after us as we turned to leave. Jake had his hand on my waist and seemed to be trying to get me somewhere; and quickly. He turned his head reluctantly, while still walking. "Make sure to teach Bella the ropes...you know, before she hurts herself!" I grumbled something incoherent.

"Sure, sure." Jake waved a hand at his request. We were almost to my truck when Leah stopped us. Jake looked at her in confusion as she shuffled her feet. I had never seen Leah nervous or uncomfortable before; at least not like this anyway.

"Jake, don't worry you're pretty little head," She told him only slightly sarcastically. "I'll be happy to show Bella how things work." I stared at her in slight shock and appreciation. My look, if only brief, into Leah's mind told me that she didn't do this often. I was touched. Jake looked like he was going to protest but I stopped him.

"I think that's a great idea," I said, smiling. It was then that Quil's comment from earlier truly hit me. And it worked wonders for my excuses. "You can help the other new guys; Quil said there were two. Who are they anyway?"

"Brady and Collin." Paul answered without hesitation. "They're a couple of kids who were born on the rez but their parents moved them out of it when they were young. They're back now and of course that triggered it." I nodded in understanding.

"Oh, how are their parents taking it?" Jared asked suddenly. Panic struck me along with a horrible realisation. I had been focussing on adjusting to having a bunch of guys in my mind; I had been worried about not being able to handle it or having a problem with having to obey Sam's every order. This thought had never crossed my mind...until now at least.

Charlie.

"Oh God..." I moaned and I swear I saw Jake twitch in an odd way at the sound. I decided to ignore it...for the time being. "What am I gonna tell Charlie?" Laughter resounded through the pack and somehow I knew that they were all picturing Charlie's face if I phased in front of him. Sam was the only one not laughing; but he was smiling. He put a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Bring him to the bonfire we have for all the young ones and imprints. We're planning it for next week," Sam directed his beaming grin at Emily who returned his smile and pulled herself closer to him. "Our anniversary." The guys erupted in mocking gagging sounds and Sam shut them up with a glare. I looked to Jake who was trying to stifle a laugh. I smiled at him and my heart melted when he flashed a smirk back at me.

"Don't worry Bells; I can help you with Charlie." He assured me with a wink. Somehow that little reassurance didn't make me feel any better. Jake rolled his eyes at my less-than enthusiastic expression. "Come on Sunshine; let's go take a skip through the daisy patch." His joke wasn't even funny, but I laughed regardless. The stupidity of it made it amusing, at least. Soon, we were seated in my truck again, Jake driving and I cuddled into his free arm.

He pulled the truck to a stop about half-way to my house. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you," he whispered, kissing me several more times, "So...so...much..." I sighed contentedly and let his lips roam my skin. The current situation was almost forgotten as Jake worked his mouth against mine and I ran my hands over his bare torso. He pulled back to let his forehead rest against mine lightly. I noticed that, in a matter of minutes, he no longer touched me, he caressed me, he no longer hugged me, he held me, and he no longer kissed me, they hadn't yet invented a word for what he did instead. "Bells..." My name left his lips in hushed longing. "You have no idea how happy I am...ever since you told me that you loved me, I've been walking on air. But this afternoon...I mean..." He took a deep breath, brushing the hair away from my face. "You're like me now Bells, I don't have to leave you for pack meetings; I can teach you to kick ass and we can do it together. Both of us. We'll send Victoria back to the hell that spat her up."

Everything he was telling me sounded wonderful; my wildest dreams come true. I shifted forward until I could rest my head in the crook of his neck; planting kisses on his shoulder. He adjusted himself uncomfortably, like he was thinking about something. "What are you thinking?" I asked him and it made me angry to think that Edward had asked me that same question several times. But this time it was different. I was asking Jake because I wanted to take away what plagued him; Edward did it for his own selfish curiosity.

He bit his lip and I couldn't stop the thought running through my mind that I wished I could do that _for_ him. "I wanna add something to that..." He told me. "But..." He trailed. I looked up at him with encouraging eyes. "I don't want it to sound like your bloodsucker." I waited with baited breath, hoping he would continue regardless of what it might sound like. "Bella...you know that, as long as we continue to phase, we won't age. We can spend forever together...and when we want to grow old, we can." I was sure he added that last part to make it sound less vampire-Esq., but he didn't need to. I could picture my future with him and it was nothing like the one I would've had with Edward. If I had become a vampire, I would've given up the ability to have children and the prospect of growing old and dying was gone forever, not temporarily. With Jake, I could have as many kids as I wanted and, when it was safe in La Push again, we could stop phasing and live out the rest of our lives together.

I kissed him deeply to make sure he knew that. He kissed me back with an urgency I came to expect from him but that always blew me away every time. I broke the entanglement to breathe and Jake took advantage of the time to pull away from the curb. "We should head back; have to invite Charlie to the bonfire remember?" He winked at me and I groaned. "Oh cheer up; won't it be nice not to have Charlie in the dark anymore?"

"No," I snapped. I was not looking forward to this. Charlie, being a logical man, would require visual proof of what we were telling him which meant that I would have to phase. Oh sure, Jake or Sam or one of the others could phase for him, but he'd have to see _me_ do it if he was to truly believe it. Too quickly, we arrived at my house but there was something off. Charlie's cop car was not the only one in the driveway; there were several. All of their lights were blinking and their sirens wailing. An ambulance was parked on the curb and police tape was circling the perimeter of the house. I looked to Jake and he was rigid in his seat. I froze. Victoria. She'd found me. She'd found...

She'd found Charlie.

I rolled my window down to get a better assessment of the air. It was normal, if a little sweaty. No signs of vampires anywhere. So if that wasn't it...then what had happened? Jake seemed to be wondering the same thing because he threw open the door and started at a quick pace towards the house. I followed as quickly as I could which was enough to keep up with him, surprisingly. I recognized all the men my father had ever worked with but I didn't see Charlie anywhere; until I stepped in the house.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, crushing me in a hug. He smelled of sweat and panic, if panic were to have a scent, as he assessed both Jake and me. I was looking at him, expecting an explanation. "Bells...I thought you were gone." He told me gruffly. "Someone broke into the house this morning; completely trashed the place. When I didn't see you here I called Billy and he said he hadn't seen Jake or you all day." Abruptly Charlie turned angry. "Why didn't you call me? I thought you were sick Bella! And typically when someone's sick, they stay in bed! But then again nothing's _ever_ typical about you!" I let Charlie rant, distracting the anger building in my stomach by assessing the place.

Jake and I had done more damage than I had originally though. No wonder Charlie thought I was dead. Windows were smashed, the couch was broken and tipped on its side, the kitchen counter looked like a wrecking ball had been thrown into it, the floor was clawed to shreds, and pretty much every breakable object in the room was shattered on the floor. How long had our struggle really gone on? I thought it had only been a couple of minutes... could we really have done all this damage in such short of a time?

I looked to Jake to see if he was as shocked as I was but he was staring at the ground. I tried to bend to see his face but he turned it from me, focussing on something very hard.

"Chief Swan?" A man dressed in uniform approached my Dad. "Can I talk to you outside?" Charlie nodded and followed the man into the yard. Jake and I trailed after him, Jake looking tense and me looking confused. "We're all finished here," the man continued. "We're gonna head back to the lab and see if we get anything."

"Thanks Berkley." Charlie clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be back in a few; I need to have a talk with my daughter." He eyed me dangerously and I shrank back. This would be the second time I disappeared without Charlie knowing where I was going. I was going to be in some serious shit.

The police cars disappeared one by one around the bend until it was only Jake, Charlie and me. Charlie had his arms folded across his chest, Jake was still staring off into a deep state of concentration, and I had my head swivelling between both men, my curiosity equal with the both of them.

"Bella," Charlie began first. "Do you want to explain to me why you didn't-" Charlie was cut off as a vicious growl erupted from Jake's chest. I grabbed onto his arm immediately, hoping my touch would calm him down. It did, but only to a degree. He was no longer staring in concentration, but he was glaring daggers at a spot behind my Dad; his nose was scrunched like he smelt something awful. When I focussed, I could smell it too. A strong odour, very similar to Jake's but with a certain stinging quality that made it unpleasant. I knew that smell.

I matched Jake's growl with one of my own as our shaking became in sync. Charlie was no longer looking angry, but slightly worried at the idea of his daughter and her boyfriend looking so furious that they were shaking. I didn't even want to imagine what was going through his mind.

Jack was getting closer, I could smell him.

"Charlie, get inside." Jake demanded, shifting so he could see further into the forest. Charlie looked shocked that Jake was trying to order him around, he made to protest.

"Now see here Jacob," Charlie growled. "My daughter has been missing for an hour and I demand answers so if you think I'm going to-" There was a crash and Charlie stopped talking. My head shot to Jake who's shaking was at a dangerous level.

"Get down!" I commanded and shoved my father to the grass. He went willingly as Jake soared over us, bursting into a collage of fur and claws. I didn't have time to gauge Charlie's reaction before I was running after him, hauling Emily's dress off in the process. I clenched my teeth around one of the straps and then I was on all fours, pounding after Jake who was locked in vicious combat with Jack. He'd emerged from the trees in the middle of Charlie's threat and had almost reached him. If it weren't for Jake, Charlie would be gone.

I dropped Emily's dress to free up my mouth and then I was attacking Jack from behind, knowing, for some incomprehensible reason, that it wasn't Jake. I was right.

'_Nice one Bella!' _Jake praised in my mind. He had is jaws locked around Jack's rear leg and was in the process of throwing him into a tree. I side-leaped out of the way so I wouldn't get hit with Jack's flailing claws. When he had recovered from his trip into the tree, Jack snarled at us and then disappeared into the forest. It took Jake a split second to take off after him and soon he was out of sight.

'_What the hell are you doing?!' _I thought after him, knowing he could hear me. He didn't respond at first and I could see in his mind that Jack was gaining distance between them.

'_Bells, this may be the only chance we have to nab him!' _Jake responded, trying to quicken his pace but his legs were almost groaning with the effort. I could feel them start to lock in my mind. I looked from where Jake had disappeared, and back to Charlie who stood frozen, his hand clutching his chest. I whimpered sympathetically at him and then lunged after Jake into the trees.

Hey, at least now he knew.

.

Weaving through the complex matinee of trees and shrubs was more difficult than Jake made it out to be. I never actually ran head first into anything, but I smacked my rear legs off of more than one stump. I followed Jake and Jack's scent through the forest, trying to step where Jake had so I wouldn't trip. The smell was getting stronger and I could tell that it wouldn't be too long before I was upon them.

With my new-found agility, as I had predicted, I soon caught up to Jake and even sooner I was passing him. Jake's bulk made him perfect for the ripping flesh from bones portion of being a werewolf. Apparently, my sleek body and light-weight figure made me perfect for chases. Jack was a mile or so ahead of us but I was determined to catch up. Jack had almost killed my father, he had threatened me and my Jake, he was working for a sadistic vampire bent on killing me and my family, and he was one thorn in my side that I didn't need right now.

I saw through Jake's mind that I was well ahead of him and gaining on Jack. He encouraged me to keep going, that he would catch up if I could just stall him long enough. I let out a burst of speed and then Jack's slowly fading shape reached my heightened eyes.

I continued to drive myself forward until I was a few feet behind Jack. He glanced back at me and then gave his entire energy into his running. I saw an upcoming rock formation that would work perfectly. Jack didn't stand a chance.

The rocks were solid and flat, two qualities that I needed for this assault. Jack slipped through them without a backwards glance and I silently thanked his stupidity. I changed course and climbed onto the rocks, using my rear legs to propel myself into the air. Thankfully, and it would be just like me to ruin a perfect idea by doing something like this, I didn't leap into the path of any on-coming trees. I soared through the air, wind rustling my fur and whistling through my poised teeth. I came down on Jack, hard, in the shoulder, biting into his neck and dragging him to the ground. He struggled with me for a long time, but I had a hard grip on his jugular and he knew that if he fought too hard, my teeth would pierce him and he would have no hope of recovering from something like that.

Even with that knowledge, he fought me as best he could. I was perched on his back and had no intentions of moving until Jake showed up. Speaking of, it wasn't long until he did just that.

'_Bella,' _Jake thought with amusement as he descended upon Jack, tearing him to shreds. It was an anti-climactic end for our little thorn, but we still had bigger problems. Victoria wouldn't be so easy. _'Never again is Embry gonna piss you off,' _Jake laughed heartily at the thought of Embry's face when he saw through the pack mind how I had taken down Jack.

As Jake backed away from the strangled mess that used to be Jack, we heard a half-choked screech of rage from above us. My head shot upward and all I saw was a flash of red before my vision blurred with anger.

Victoria.

"YOU KILLED HIM!!!" She screamed in outrage. "MY LOVE, YOU KILLED HIM!" I furrowed my brow in confusion. Love? I thought she had been with James? Wasn't that why she was after me in the first place? Mate for mate?

She wasn't stupid enough to jump down from the tree, but she did get as low as she could before she was in reach of us. She was pouring over Jack's body in absolute terror and blind rage. The expression on her face showed not one of love, but one of nigh-obsession. My guess would be that Jack was her only link to me without putting herself in danger. She used him. She didn't mean love like the kind I had with Jake, she meant love like someone might love their computer or a good book.

_The kind I had with Jake. _That thought struck a chord in my memory and I had to battle with my subconscious to stay focussed. But the tug that that line had put in my brain would not leave. I concentrated for a moment and then it hit me. Jake. My Imprint...

I let out a sobbing choke of a bark and Jake looked at me in alarm. _'Bella, what-' _He stopped as the memories and realisations flooded my mind as well as his. The explanation of imprinting Jake had given me was replaying in my head. _When a wolf sees his soul mate for the first time after he phases, it's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Your life is changed. You just know. _I stared at Jake in utter horror. There had been no such moment after I had phased. There was no turning point for me. Jake had imprinted on me the moment I had let go of Edward.

But I had not imprinted on him.

Jake's eyes were swimming with depression and hurt. I longed to comfort him but I was frozen with the realisation of what this meant for us. Victoria's head was swivelling between us, not knowing what was passing through our minds. She let out a frustrated cry and pointed a slender, porcelain finger at me.

"You..." She hissed. I was too preoccupied with the surge of sadness flooding through Jake to notice the dangerous look in her crimson eyes. "You killed him, Bella Swan." At the sound of my name, I shot my head back to her. Jake had masked his pain in a shield of emotionless concentration, it stabbed at my heart. "Oh yes, I know who you are. And since you've now killed _two_ of my play-things, I think it's time I return the favour." She stretched her mouth wide into a demonic grin, launched herself into the air, and soared towards Jake, her marble teeth glistening in the afternoon sunlight.

**BAM! Oh yeah, I so went there. Calm down though people, this issue will be resolved! So don't go losing your heads about this little detail!**

**Ok, now the second question I must ask you. Now that we know biting a human turns them into a werewolf, I'm gonna have a little poll type thing. Ok, poll question: after Emily has her baby, do you guys want Sam to change her into one of them? OH! And to all of you who entered the contest, and whoever may enter in future, let me know if you want to change too. It won't be right away, obviously, but if you want to be a wolf, let me know what color and I can make it happen :) **

**And I'm gonna get this whole Victoria thing out of the way before I start the imprints; BIG BATTLE next chapter! Obviously :P Oh, and Charlie's reaction to Bella going all naked and then wolf right in front of him :P Reviews rock, so leave some if you love me! (But don't throw them, rocks hurt D:)**


	8. Bad Timing

**I'M BACK! Ok, a little insight into this chapter: Bella is going to have a little heart to heart with Sammykins (Sam: Please don't call me that *annoyedface*) and that convo will go into more detail about the wolf-human-Bella-phasing thing. Also, it'll talk about the imprinting. Hope you like it! And contest results at bottom! *EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!***

Chapter 8: Bad Timing

Jake whipped his head around so fast that I almost screamed anyway. Victoria was about a foot from him when he snapped his jaws viciously, launching his large body into the air and colliding with her. She used his foreleg for support and then she was recoiling back into the tree, hissing vehemently at us. She reminded me even more of a cat when she did that, her feline features now matching her battle style.

I was still in shock from what my mind had conjured. What bad timing I had. Remembering such a thing in the middle of a battle with a vampire? Brilliant job Bella. Next thing you should do is go give Charlie a lap dance. I'm sure that would be appropriate.

I flinched. Charlie. He had watched both Jake and I phase right in front of him. My thoughts then shot to Harry Clearwater and how he'd had a heart attack. Charlie hadn't looked too far from that.

'_Bella.' _Jake snarled. His voice wasn't endearing, nor menacing. It was monotonic. A simple reminder of the reason we were here. He was doing an excellent job of controlling his thoughts, only when he was particularly angry at a move Victoria made did he let his emotions slip from their carefully guarded vault. I let out a ferocious growl as Victoria came a bit too close for my liking. I swiped aggressively at her, my paw swifter than lightning. I nicked her in the arm and she fell against a tree, glaring.

Jake tried to seal her off from any escape but she realised what he was doing a second before he did it. She pulled herself up into a tree again, assessing the situation before she made a move. Jake and I were circling the tree; Jake mot looking at me and me doing the exact opposite; almost begging him to give me at least a glance.

He was stubborn; I'd give him that much.

Victoria was making her next move now; jumping to a few different trees to test our reactions. The smell she was radiating made my stomach turn. I felt as though I'd throw up if she got too close. Jake seemed immune to the scent as he stalked her every move. I tried to follow but I hadn't been trained yet; I had only my instincts to go by. They seemed sufficient enough as she never got away from us; but it was like a well played game of chess. Both players were stuck and sooner or later one would have to play a risky move to get out of the rut.

It turned out that it was Jake. He finally let his frustration with everything get to him; Me, Victoria, Jack, even Sam flitted through his mind as he threw himself at the tree, startling Victoria so much that she plummeted to the ground.

"Ack!" She shrieked as she righted herself and took off into the forest. She was a master at escape; I knew this from the memories I had managed to get from Jake while he cursed Victoria and took off after her. I followed soon after, running as if for my life. Jake wasn't too far ahead, but he was going faster than I'd ever seen him go. Not a thought was running through his mind that didn't have something to do with killing Victoria.

I can honestly say that I was scared.

It was then that laughter filled my mind. A care-free, full-bodied, joyful laughter that left me unbelievably confused. Who would be laughing at a time like this? It wasn't Jake. I could still hear his thoughts as if he were talking directly to me in a completely silent room. After a moment of concentration, I placed the laugh as belonging to Paul.

'_Paul?' _I asked into my thoughts. The sensation of having a conversation in your head can only be appreciated by those who have schizophrenia. I felt utterly insane; like I should be in a mental hospital instead of running around, hunting vampires in the form of a giant wolf.

'_Bella? Jake?' _Paul was still chuckling in his mind. He obviously didn't register what we were doing; otherwise his reaction would probably be a bit more violent than laughter. _'There you guys are! Oh my God you're never going to believe this! Jared and Quil were going at it earlier and Quil totally-' _Jake cut him off mid-thought as an image of Jake taking a bite at Victoria flooded our minds. For me, the vision was so prominent that I was temporarily blind and almost ran into a tree. A snarl ripped through Paul and then I could see that he was running towards us with a lethal intent.

Jake had run Victoria into a clearing. She was trying to find some way to escape but Jake had her cornered. I burst through the trees and skidded to a halt right behind the spot where Jake was circling her. Paul was running faster but I was positive that he was going to miss the fight. Jake looked murderous.

"Aww...." Victoria cooed. She flashed her teeth at Jake and me, trying to buy herself some time before Jake went in for the kill. "Is the little puppy dog sad?" I looked from Victoria to Jake who looked as confused as I did. "Is the little puppy dog...alone?" Jake stiffened as their eyes met and I could hear in his mind that he was worried that she knew everything going on in our minds.

Victoria relaxed her pose and slinked over to Jake, bending down so her face was an inch of so from his. I let a vicious snarl rip from my chest but she ignored me. "It's not fair, is it Jakey?" She whispered, brushing the fur around his face. "You gave her your life... and what does she give you?" He red eyes flashed to me for a moment. Jake had stopped breathing and I was horrified when I realised her words were starting to get to him.

'_JAKE NO!' _I screamed at him, barking and whining. Paul heard what was going on but he couldn't go any faster. I hadn't realised before but Jared and Seth had joined us now, all yelling at Jake to keep himself under control.

"Join me mutt," Victoria hiss at him, playing with his ear flirtatiously. I growled at her. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to rip her to shreds but I couldn't. I wouldn't go near her if there was even the slightest risk that she'd hurt Jake. "I can guarantee you a life. A life with me. I won't hurt you dog." Victoria's voice dropped so low that even _I _had to strain to hear her. "Unlike the used goods."

Rage boiled in me then, rage unlike I'd ever felt. I didn't just want to kill her; I wanted to _destroy _her. Hear her begging me for mercy; watch the agony on her face as I ripped her limb from limb and I would inhale the smoke that came from her burning body with a satisfaction that I have never known. I wanted to hurt her. And I wanted to do it _ASAP._

At the same moment, several things happened. Jake shook his head and seemed to snap out of it. Victoria's expression turned from seductive to furious. Paul, Jared, and Seth burst through the trees and started towards the scene. And I snapped. I completely lost it and surged towards the redhead that I'd come to loathe. My steel jaws crashed around her midsection and I shook my head violently, tearing through her marble flesh. She came apart like clay as I ripped out a section of her stomach. She leaped back, screaming in pain. The sound was like music to my ears as I launched at her again, clamping my mouth around her leg, tearing that off, and tossing it into the trees. Jake was in some sort of state of shock; Jared and Paul were staring at me in amusement and Seth was cheering his brains out, whooping and suggesting moves.

'_GO FOR THE NECK BELLA!' _Seth screamed. _'GO FOR THE NECK!' _

I took his advice. Victoria reached for me; her arms encircling my hind leg and squeezing. I heard a deafening crack and then I couldn't stand, but not before I whirled around and snatched her fiery hair into my steel death trap. Her screams of rage died almost instantly as her body fell to the ground along with mine. I collapsed, her head still in my mouth, panting and trying to twist myself so my hind leg didn't hurt as much. The pack swept in then, Jared and Paul gathering Victoria's various body parts; Seth already phased and lighting a match. Jake rushed to my side, using his snout to nuzzle my head and then supporting my weight with his shoulder as I limped away from the battle scene.

The clearing was soon filled with an orange glow and the sickly sweet scent of burning leech. And just like that, it was over. Victoria was dead. I had killed her. As sick as it sounds, I swelled with pride at the thought that I had finally taken my destiny into my own hands...or paws. I can also honestly say that I was surprised to see Jake, phased and clothed, bent over me and examining my leg with a blind anger. I whined at him and he shot his gaze to mine, pressing his head against my snout.

"Bella..." Jake whispered. "God...I can't get over how beautiful you are." He ran a hand through my fur; I breathed a wolf-sigh. "You're perfect." When he looked at me again, I could tell that he was still troubled. But he was doing an excellent job of hiding it. "Come on," He told me. "Let's get you home and clothed." He phased again, nudging me to get me up. I looked at him and gestured to my broken leg; he laughed and told me to lift it. I did and felt no pain; it had healed already. I smiled and then we were running through the trees; I slowed my pace so we could run together.

The entire way, thoughts were racing through my mind. I knew Jake could hear me but I just couldn't stop. Why hadn't I imprinted on him? My feelings towards Jake hadn't changed; I still loved him with every fibre of my being; I would do absolutely anything to keep him safe. I loved him; simply put.

We reached my house in a matter of minutes where Charlie had comfortably seated himself in the living room, taking slow drinks of beer and staring at the floor as if waiting for it to do something. I picked Emily's dress up off of the ground and brushed it off as I phased back, pulling it over my head as quickly as I could. Jake was too preoccupied changing to notice me anyway. I looked over at him and he returned my gaze. I made to grab his hand but he pulled it away and started off towards the house. I sighed and followed him.

The door creaked as I opened it, sounding much louder to my sensitive ears than it normally would. I was beginning to understand why Jake had stayed home for a week; my head was killing me. Charlie didn't flinch when we came in; he didn't even seem to blink. The only indication I had that he was alive was that I could hear his heartbeat from across the room. It was pounding out of control and I momentarily feared for his health.

Jake went straight to the kitchen and I was tempted to follow; my stomach was growling like crazy. But I swallowed my hunger and went to sit next to Charlie. I placed my hand lightly on his knee and only then did he move; he recoiled from my touch, as only one would expect, after seeing his daughter and her boyfriend burst into giant wolves before his very eyes. I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding and tried to formulate something to say.

"Dad..." I trailed, hoping that simply my voice would be enough to set him off on a rampage. If he would just say something I would know how to respond, but I had no idea how to initiate this conversation. "I-I don't really know-"

"You don't really know what to say?" Charlie scoffed, cutting into my explanation. I didn't care; I just wanted him to talk. "Why don't you just rip off your clothes, turn into a _wolf _and bark it at me then?!" Charlie's voice had risen a few octaves and he was shaking slightly. I let him vent, knowing it would be better to get the anger out of the way first. "Bella, how long have you known about this?! Has this been an on-going thing? I mean, jeez it would've been easier to hear that you and _Cullen _have gotten back together! A _werewolf _Bella? _A WEREWOLF?!?" _Charlie whirled on Jake then, who had what seemed to be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich shoved into his mouth. I sniffed the air; yup, chunky peanut butter and grape jelly. Typical. Jake stared at Charlie like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been, letting the sandwich dangle from his mouth. "And _you_," Charlie growled. "You knew about this too?! I wanted Bella to be around you because I trusted you; I thought you wouldn't hurt her like Cullen did! Jesus Christ... I think Cullen would've been safer than a fucking _werewolf _Jacob Black!"

I decided against mentioning to Charlie that Edward had been a vampire; he had enough to deal with. That would come later. Jake shrank back from Charlie's anger and I had to laugh at the way he gave off the appearance of a child who'd snuck out after curfew and been thwarted by his parents. I guess making an amused sound of any kind was not my best idea. Charlie flipped back over to me. He'd somehow ended up pacing the middle of our destroyed living room; I hadn't even noticed that Charlie had attempted to fix the room; turning chairs and tables over so that they were right again. It looked a little better; but it would need some elbow grease.

After Charlie had screamed himself hoarse; I explained to him everything I knew about the pack. Jacob helped me when I needed it; filling in details that I left out. Charlie listened; his chest heaving and his eyes squeezed shut. I wasn't positive if he was hearing me or not but I spilled everything. I told him who was in the pack; I told him how we phase; I told him about our communication skills; the high temperature; the not aging; the never getting sick; the enhanced senses; I even mentioned imprinting but I didn't go too in-depth into that due to the fact that Jake stiffened at the mere thought.

I mentioned how Sam was Alpha and Jacob second in command; I told him how everyone in La Push knew about this and how the wolves/bears people had been seeing a while ago was really the pack. I told him that I'd only been a wolf for a day now; in fact, I had transformed this morning. I also mentioned how it was a rogue wolf; Jacob; and me who'd done all the damage in the living room.

Charlie's breathing had regulated. I didn't want to think about what was going through his head but I'd find out sooner or later I supposed; if the way he kept starting and stopping a sentence was any indication. Finally he seemed to decide on what to say and he sat awkwardly next to me, taking my hand in his. I watched as a momentary flicker of wonder crossed his face at my body temperature but he ignored it and swallowed with great difficulty.

"Bells..." He started gruffly. "I..." he sighed. "Now _I _don't know what to say. I guess... I mean; I guess this is a part of you now..." He looked to me and Jacob to see if he was right in what he was saying. We both nodded our heads. "So I have no choice but to accept it. Just...just be careful Bells. I don't want you to get hurt." I smiled at him; leave it to Charlie to say something like that after finding out I was a werewolf.

I was about to thank him when a piercing howl sounded through the trees. Charlie looked alarmed but Jake only sighed. "That's gonna be Sam. I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to us." I nodded and stood up from the couch.

"I'll be back in time for dinner, ok Dad?" I asked him. Charlie stared at me for a long time before bursting into a hearty laugh. "What's so funny?" I pouted, my temper rising again. I pushed it down with great difficulty; not wanting to go crazy and attack my father.

"I don't know Bella!" Charlie guffawed. "It just seems so _weird_ for you to act normal after something like that!" I understood his laughter but I really didn't share the joke. Jake was smiling; but I could tell it was forced. I'd hurt him badly a few minutes ago; very badly.

"Come on Bells; we'd better go see what Sam wants." He tugged me towards the door and Charlie waved us out. I guess he forgot about my super-natural hearing abilities because as soon as we were out of human hearing range he muttered to himself: "Oh sure, most Dads get off easy when they have an 18-year-old. A few fights, unplanned pregnancy, threats to move out... But me? Oh no; I get a werewolf for a daughter. Great; just great. Why couldn't she have just told me she was getting married?"

I shook my head and started to laugh at Charlie's rant. Sooner or later I would tell him about vampires...but I'd let him wonder for a while. I started to pull off Emily's dress again but I hesitated; when panic had taken over me before I hadn't had time for modesty; but now that I was consciously stripping in front of Jake; outside no less; I couldn't help but feel very exposed.

Jake grabbed my wrist as I made a quick decision and started to pull down the straps of the dress. He brought my hand away from my body and cradled it in his. "You don't have to Bella; walk with me. We need to talk." And there they were; the words I'd been waiting to hear since we phased back. 'We need to talk'; classic break up line. Jake was leaving me because he knew we weren't meant to be together; but we were! I could feel it. I just knew.

I followed him silently as he pulled me along. Eventually he slowed and walked in succession with me. It was difficult to keep my emotions in check; I felt like my heart was being torn from my body and shredded into a million pieces; just like what I had done to Victoria. Right down to the bursting into flames.

When we were a distance from my house; Jake turned his head to look at me. I then felt a surging sense of déjà vu as I recognized this scene. Two break-ups in this forest; only the second would kill me. Not break me; _kill me. _

"Bella..." Jake began, sounding unsure of himself. I let a single tear stream down my cheek before I spun angrily to face him. I wasn't about to let him leave me. I was going to hold on; whether he liked it or not.

"No Jake, just stop!" I cried. "I can't believe you would just up and leave me because I didn't imprint on you! I stuck by you through everything Jake! _Everything!" _I was choking on my words, stomping unnecessarily on small shrubs as we walked. "Maybe...maybe I just need some time. I mean; you only imprinted on me after I let Edward go...maybe something needs to happen first...are you tied to anything?" I asked. It was a stupid question, but I was grasping at straws here. I needed something to assure me that it wasn't over. It couldn't be over.

Jake's face flashed with anger and he stopped in the middle of the woods; tremors shaking his arms and legs. "'Tied to anything'?" He quoted. "Am I '_tied to anything?' _Bella, the hell I am tied to anything! I've been hung up on you since the day I sold you my truck! I've never loved anyone but you! I can't believe you would ask me that!" He growled, punching a tree with such force that it shook and then cracked; tipping to a slightly off angle. "I _imprinted _on you Bella! That's not just some 'wolf thing'! It means something! It means that I'm meant to be with you! You're obviously the one with the problem here Bella; do you not think we should be together?!" He was panting heavily; glaring at me with a strange intensity.

I matched his tremors then, clenching my fists and grinding my teeth. "So now this is my fault?! I'm the one with the problem?! Jacob Ephraim Black; how _dare_ accuse me of not wanting to be with you! You're the only thing I've ever wanted! I hate myself for the months I spent pining over Edward! I want to imprint on you more than you can even imagine! You have no _fucking_ idea Jacob!" I screamed at him. My shaking was to a degree now that I could combust at any second but I tried to control myself; I wanted to hear what he had to say to _that_.

"Well you know what Bella? Maybe Embry's right. Who knows? Maybe you're going to let go of me and go jump into _his _arms!!" I was surprised to hear Jake say something like this. Tears clouded my eyes but I continued to scream back.

"How the hell did Embry get into this?!" I demanded.

"He's always flirting with you; maybe he knows something I don't!" Jake snarled.

"You keep saying: 'maybe'! Nothing's for certain Jake!" This was getting bad. I had never fought with Jake like this before; never. Even when I accused him of murder we had been calmer than this. I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie could hear us and was on his way out with his gun right now.

"THAT'S THE POINT BELLA!" Jake yelled in exasperation, punching the tree again. This time it cracked completely in half and plummeted to the forest floor. "Nothing's for certain! We could be walking down the road and all of a sudden you see some random guy on a motorcycle and then it's bye-bye Jakey!"

I crossed my arms; my nails were digging painfully into my palms but I didn't care. Jake was being entirely hypocritical. "You don't think I didn't worry about that before you imprinted on me?! Besides Edward why do you think it took me so long to finally accept that I loved you!? I didn't want to get hurt Jake! But if that's what you want then fine! I'll just go off into town now and go home with the first man I see! We'll head back to his house and I'll let him fuck the shit out of me all night even though I didn't imprint on him because I know that I never will imprint because I love YOU! But if you don't want me then that's what I'll do! Is that what you want Jake? Do you want to drive me into another man's arms and let him touch me in ways that no one else ever has? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!?"

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at me and then I was pinned almost painfully to a tree; Jake's mouth panting heavily with rage by my ear. "Just shut up..." He whispered to me, his voice sounding more pained than I had ever heard it before. "I can't take it. I just can't _stand _the thought of you..." His whispers had turned to hushed sobs that raked down his spine and ended in his arms, which were wrapped tightly around my body; crushing me to him. I stood still for a moment; shocked into motionlessness. Eventually, when I was able to move, I wrapped my arms timidly around Jake's neck but I didn't get too far. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, anger flashing across his face again. But it was a different type of anger than before; it was a possessive anger; an anger that turned my stomach and reduced my legs to mush.

"No one..." He hissed, trailing a series of harsh bites along my collarbone. "Is ever going to be allowed to touch you like this..." He wrapped his large hand around my hip; his other hand still pinning my arms, and rammed my pelvic bone into his roughly. I let out a gasp at his less-than-Jake-like behaviour and at the way my body tightened in response to his actions. "No one is allowed to be with you like this..." He circled the shell of my ear with his tongue, pausing only to tug at the lobe with his teeth. "Except me." He added in a whisper. "I don't care if you do imprint, Bella. I'll kill him. As far as I'm concerned; you're _mine._"

If I thought my legs had been mush before, then it was nothing compared to the way my whole body melted to his dominance. Jake was always so caring, considerate, and sweet. Seeing him show his darker side...seeing him show how much he wanted me and how far he was willing to go to keep me was...well...unbelievably sexy as _hell_.

I opened my mouth to say something to him but my words were drowned out in another loud howl; closer than the first one we heard back at Charlie's. Jake expelled his breath sharply and then dropped me; perhaps a little too quickly. I stumbled and rammed my body into his by mistake. He cradled me against him for a long minute.

"We need to leave," He then whispered. I only nodded my head; not trusting my voice in the least. "I'm sorry Bella..." He told me. "I don't know what came over me... I just can't stand the thought of you with another man." Again, I didn't respond; just reached up and pressed my lips to his passionately. For now, this argument was closed. For now.

Jake took my hand again and we set off at a run to see what Sam had to say.

.

We met Sam in the woods outside of the house he shared with Emily. When he saw that Jake and I were in our human forms, he disappeared to phase and then he was back, smiling sympathetically at me and never glancing at Jake. If I hadn't been paying close attention, I would've thought he was looking at the both of us; but he wasn't. He was only looking at me.

"Jake, would you mind excusing Bella and me; we need to talk." Jake protested with only a look but Sam returned it with Alpha-bordering authority. Jacob looked torn between what he wanted and what he had to do before glowering at Sam and heading into the forest with a swift kiss on my head. He knew there was no point in arguing with Sam.

"Bella," Sam smiled at me. I returned it with some difficulty; I was still getting over the shock of everything that had happened that day. And to think I thought things would slow down after Jake and I got together. Stupid Bella. "Why don't you follow me inside? Emily just ran to the store so we have a while before she gets back." I nodded and followed Sam into his living room.

It was a quaint little room with faded furniture and a small TV, the perfect place for a couple of guys (or wolves) to hang out after a long day. I'd always loved Sam and Emily's house. It had a nice lived in feel that I couldn't get enough of.

By the time we were seated, my curiosity was burning a hole in my stomach. Sam never usually wanted to talk to me one on one; despite Leah's claim that he thinks of me as a sister. Now however, the way he looked at me it wasn't hard to believe what she'd said. I was kind of shocked, to be honest.

"Bella, I've got to say I'm amazed." Sam started, shaking his head. I tilted mine to the side and furrowed my brow. "For a girl who's been through so much in the past 8 hours, I'm surprised you can still stand up. I've been really worried about you Bella; I've done everything I could to make it easier on you. And that's actually why I called you here."

Sam reached behind his chair then, pulling out a leather-bound book with crinkled, yellowing pages. My curiosity hadn't yet been satisfied but it was getting there so I wasn't too fidgety. "I'm not one for small talk so I'm going to cut right to the point." Sam told me, flipping a few pages in the book. "This is a book that my mother gave me before she...well. Before she 'left'. It's an old log of Quileute legends written down by one of our ancestors. After he stopped phasing, he hadn't much to do with his time so he started to write down everything that he remembered from his wolf days. I found something that you might find interesting.

Dust flew from the pages as he flipped them, forming a plume of grey in front of Sam's face. I was leaning forward now, not holding out too much hope but still clinging to that little thread that maybe suggested the answer to my problems. "The wolf's name was Sebastian; a great, great Uncle of Quil's actually. In one entry, he mentions his wife; Isabelle." His eyes flashed to me when he said this and I almost laughed at the irony. Hey, at least it hadn't been Jacob's ancestor. That would've been way too cliché for my liking.

Sam then proceeded to read me the paragraph that Sebastian wrote about his wife. Apparently, they had been fooling around, just like Jacob and I had been, when he got a little too rough and broke skin with his bite. Isabelle then grew ill, like me, and turned into a wolf one morning when Sebastian forgot to pick up something from a friend's house. After the Elders had consulted each other, Sebastian, and Isabelle, they deduced what had happened.

"Sebastian brought up that Isabelle wasn't his first love. Isabelle had been his imprint, but he was with a woman named Casey before that. Sebastian had broken skin several times with Casey, even when he was a wolf, and nothing had happened to her. So, in light of this revelation, the Elders figured that, once a wolf finds his or her imprint, the wolf has a choice." Sam closed the book then, having finished reading and was now going by memory. "He can either keep things the way they are; human and werewolf; or he can ensure that he and his imprint are together forever, changing him or her into one of them and living out the rest of their lives as the perfect pair; wolf and wolf."

I listened intently to what Sam was telling me; drinking it in and processing it through my mind. So the reason for my transformation was because Jake had imprinted on me. If he hadn't ... I wouldn't be what I was. That thought depressed me more than it should have. I had only been a wolf for 9 hours and I was already hooked. At the same time, the thought infuriated me. Jake had imprinted on me! Why was I not returning the favour?

Sam seemed to notice my drop in attentiveness because he paused and stared at me for a long time. It was easy to see, looking at him at such a close proximity as this, that he was the Alpha for a reason. Every line in his face screamed: 'I'm in control'. His eyes seemed to go beyond even what I was capable to grasp in the time that he held my gaze. The little pools of wisdom that were set above his cheeks were a window into the life he led; he obviously didn't keep that window very clean.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking about." He told me. I wasn't surprised by this; it had been consuming my thoughts for the majority of the battle with Victoria; Jared, Paul, and Seth must've heard every word. "And I think I have a theory."

I was all ears again, sitting bolt upright and waiting with a knot in my stomach that wouldn't go away. My entire sanity was now riding on Sam; please don't let him let me down. "Bella, please bear with me until I finish, ok?" I nodded, pressing my lips together tightly and getting an amused smile out of Sam. "Sebastian mentioned that Isabelle hadn't experienced the typical reaction of imprinting when she changed; Sebastian was worried at first but when she explained to him what she did feel, his worries faded into nothing." I waited with baited breath; praying that I felt what Isabelle did. "Sebastian described that Isabelle didn't feel any different." What?

I opened my mouth to question but Sam stopped me. He put his hand up and, by the way he held himself, it was impossible for me not to listen. "What I mean Bella, is that Isabelle still loved Sebastian with everything she had and more. Her feelings towards him remained the same. It wasn't as if she stopped loving him Bella, she still did."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Sam was smiling at me like this should make me feel better but I wasn't getting it. Sam shook his head, a grin still on his face. He leaned forward and started speaking again. "Bella, _you've already imprinted on Jake_." My eyes widened in surprise and Sam pressed on; I was amazed by the way he was able to read my facial expressions like that. "When Jake imprinted on you, you felt something; am I right? Something that made you know, deep down in your heart of hearts that you and Jake were supposed to be together. You felt as though being away from him was unimaginable, like if anything ever happened to you you'd surely die if dying weren't too kind a punishment. Am I right?" I nodded, very slowly, beginning to understand what he was saying to me.

"That's imprinting Bella," Sam grinned. "The only reason you didn't imprint when you phased for the first time is because it's already happened. You've already been through the sensation; there's no need to go through it twice. Jake _is _your imprint. And you're his. You're going to be together forever. I can personally guarantee it."

Warmth surged through me as Sam explained; his words at the end almost forced my heart to burst, if it wasn't already over-flowing. A tear sprang to my eye as he smiled at me, a reassuring hand placed lightly on my knee. I was about to say: 'Thank you' but it didn't seem like enough. Instead, I threw myself at him, locking my arms around his neck in a giant bear hug. Sam laughed and hugged me back, giving me a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Now, cheer up Bella. Smile for once. You're so much prettier when you smile." Sam was standing then; I followed and straightened myself out. I now couldn't wait to get outside and tell Jake everything that Sam had told me. I almost wanted to phase and let him hear me think it; I was so giddy that my words most likely wouldn't come out as anything more than gibberish. "Let's go find Jake; he's probably beating the shit out of an innocent tree by now."

"Oh that was earlier; I'd say he's moved onto rocks by now." I informed him as we stepped into the backyard; he laughed. The woods were quiet while we walked around, in search of Jake. While we walked, a question was on the tip of my tongue and finally, I gave in and asked it. "Sam?" He turned to look at me. "Leah said that...that you think of me as a sister. Is that true? I mean, do you really? Because I always got the impression that you didn't like me much..."

Sam chewed on the information before responding. "To be honest Bella, I love you like the little sister I never had. There's just something about you that makes me want to protect you. You're just so full of spunk." He chuckled. "And I can understand that you thought I didn't like you; I didn't exactly act the friendliest. But I can assure you that the only reason for that is because I didn't like what you were doing to Jake. In all honesty, I knew Jake was going to imprint on you. There's no way that he would've chased after you for that long if you weren't meant to be. I just hated the fact that you couldn't see that. It put him through hell you know; that's why he's taking it so hard now. He thought he finally had you and to just have you ripped away is killing him."

I had grown deathly silent during Sam's speech. All of a sudden human speed wasn't fast enough. I wanted to find Jake as quickly as I could; hold him in my arms, kiss him with every inch of my body playing a part in it, and tell him that I loved him. I was about to voice this problem to Sam when an ear-splitting howl sounded through the woods. It was undoubtedly panicked, and for some reason I recognized it as Seth. What was wrong?

Sam seemed to be thinking the same thing. He nodded to me and started to shed his shorts. I looked away, a blush creeping up my neck before worry took over and I hauled off Emily's dress, tied it to my leg with Sam's instruction, and phased. Screaming filled my mind immediately and I flinched with the intensity. Sam's muzzle was scrunched in pain as well, so I knew the screaming wasn't from him.

'_Sam! Bella!' _Seth's panicked voice emerged over the chaos of thoughts. _'Thank God! You need to get here; now! We can't calm them down!' _I didn't need to see the image that flooded my mind to know that the 'them' somehow included Jake. I could feel it in my heart that he was mad; I guess it was an imprint thing; God how I loved saying that, an "imprint thing".

Sam was running then and I was beside him, weaving through trees and shrubs to where Jake and Paul were fighting violently. This was the worst I had ever seen two pack members fight; usually there was a miniscule sign that they knew this was a joke, but not this time. Both Jake and Paul had murder flashing through their brains. We had to stop this.

Sam and I emerged through the trees to where Paul and Jake were ripping at each other, surrounded by Jared, Embry, Seth, Quil, Leah, and two wolves that I didn't recognize. I assumed them to be Colin and Brady; lovely meeting place.

'_TAKE IT BACK!' _Paul was snarling.

'_YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!' _Jake had barked back while taking a rough swipe at Paul's left foreleg.

'_What are they fighting about?' _I asked in a panic.

'_Does it matter?!' _Seth wailed back. I guessed he was right. Sam was currently trying to use "Alpha-mode" to get them to listen to reason but it just wasn't working. Jake and Paul were just too pissed.

I was contemplating throwing myself at Jake when I heard it. I wasn't positive so I sniffed the air and I smelled it too. I turned my head to the East and I was right. There was a sound; the sound of crunching leaves, twigs, and rocks as someone moved at a slow pace towards us; possibly savouring the beauties of nature.

A human was walking towards us.

'_GUYS!' _I screamed in terror. _'SOMEONE'S COMING! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!' _The rest of the pack seemed to realize it too then and the battle to calm down Paul and Jake took a turn for the chaotic. This person was getting closer and Paul and Jake were too blinded by anger to realize we were in danger of exposing the pack. I sucked in my breath as, of course, the inevitable happened and the human emerged from the trees.

She was a pretty teenage girl with a cute face and decent curves that were there but not screaming at you. She had light brown hair that shined different shades in the afternoon sunlight and she wore a light blue t-shirt with jean shorts that appeared to have been full length jeans at one point but were now cut off. She had a small camouflage bag with her that had a skull printed on it and her hazel eyes were bugging with surprise at the scene she had stumbled upon. Everyone was staring at her in shock, and one person in awe...

Jake, at the sight of a person, stopped in his rampage but Paul, being Paul, was not so easy to distract. He took a lunge at Jake who was now standing, perfectly still, in front of the girl. Jake didn't see Paul and Paul would've surely killed him if I hadn't done something that turned out to be incredibly stupid. I yelled at Jake to move and, coming from me, he did; side-stepping around a tree and, unfortunately, exposing this innocent girl to Paul's snapping jaws.

Her shocked eyes turned to terror as she let out a high-pitched shriek and pulled her arms over her head, turning to duck out of the way, but she didn't need to. A furious roar had echoed through our minds and then Paul was being thrown to the ground by a great body, snapping and biting a warning at Paul. That body was angry, that body was protective of that girl, that body was terrifying...

And that body happened to be Embry.

**Damn, I was in a panic writing that because I've been busy all day and I didn't think I would get it done, BUT I DID! HA! Yay me! Sorry if there are a few grammar mistakes in this, I didn't get a chance to go over it too thoroughly. **

**Ok! THE RESULTS ARE IN! And the winners are.....**

**Jared- PaSaSiOn !**

**Paul- Booklover496 !**

**Quil- Cowgirl1137**

**Seth- Sibby !**

**Brady- Gotcha1234 !**

**Colin- JuJukins !**

**Leah- Badwolfwho106 !**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO ENTERED! I'm really sorry that not all of you could be in the story :( But to those of you who go it, CONGRATULATIONS! You will be introduced into the story sometime in the near future! Thanks again to everyone!**


	9. Blue Jays and Bonfires

**Hola! How is everyone on this fine, fine day? Okay, so Christmas is on the way! EEEP! I'm actually gonna do a Christmas chapter in future, in light of the season :) Although, it's probably gonna be in January some time XP Ok, here we go! (Btw, my actual name is Victoria but I don't wanna be the evil bitch who tries to kill Bella so instead I'll go by my middle name :P)**

Chapter 9: Blue Jays and Bonfires

I watched in amazement as Embry and Paul fought like dogs (pardon the pun) with each other; I'd never seen Embry so vicious before and for some reason this seemed to amuse the hell out of everyone but Sam and I. Embry locked his jaws around Paul's neck and flung him into a tree; Sam decided this was the final straw.

'_Alright that's IT!' _He yelled into our minds. _'BREAK IT UP!' _His Alpha voice rang through our skulls until Paul and Embry separated from each other and recovered from their scuffle. Paul glared at Embry with malice, limping over to where Quil and Seth were barking wildly at him. I glanced at Embry, but he wasn't focussed on us; he was inching his way very slowly to that girl, his nose sniffing curiously at the air in front of her.

'_Embry take it slow!' _Jake warned him._ 'You're gonna scare the hell out of her.' _Jake looked to me then, remembering the first time I'd seen the giant wolves in the meadow. I'd been terrified, and no doubt this poor teen was too. She had her hand clamped around a tree for support and was clutching her bag tightly. Embry inclined his head down, staring at her. She stared back, eyes wide, and I could almost hear her heart thumping from where I was standing.

Then Embry did something so unbelievably Embry that I almost laughed. He tilted his head a little lower until he was face-to-chest with the girl's breasts. Quil, Jared, and Paul snickered while Leah and I shot glares at them. The girl seemed to notice where Embry's attention had shifted because her face drew back into one of disgust and she pulled back her arm. At first I thought she was going to back up, get away from the hormone-driven dog, but I was wrong.

She punched him.

Every eye in the pack widened with shock as her arm curved forward and collided with Embry's snout. He was so surprised that he recoiled and shook his head, trying to right himself. It was then that we seemed to realise what happened, the pack erupted in boisterous laughter, one by one falling to the ground in our amusement. Seth was actually rolling around like a puppy before Embry pulled himself together. He took a step back, phased, and started speaking as he pulled on his shorts.

"What the hell was that?! In case you didn't notice, I just saved your ass!" He didn't realise his mistake until it was far too late. He glanced up at her expression and froze at the sheer terror he found in it. "Oh shit," He muttered, straightening awkwardly.

"Embry you idiot!" Paul exclaimed as he too phased back. The girl shot her head towards him and swiftly looked away as he saw no need to pull on his shorts. "Look what you've done!"

"Guys! Cut it out! You're scaring her!" Leah exclaimed, phasing too and pulling on her clothes faster than anyone I've ever seen. She approached the girl slowly who was looking around with her mouth hanging open. "What's your name?" Leah's voice had lowered in decibel and her expression was not quite so sour. I wondered briefly if my phasing was the cause of that...

The girl's mouth worked for a second before she was able to spit out her name. "Jay...Jayne." She cleared her throat, "Call me Jay."

"Jay, I'm Leah, this is Paul, and this is Embry." Leah motioned to everyone in turn. Jay flitted her gaze between them, nodding in their direction until she reached Embry. She stopped then, and we watched as Embry flashed her a confident smirk; it was returned by a flash of danger in Jay's hazel eyes and Embry took a step back uncertainly.

"Pervert," She muttered in his direction. Snickers echoed through the pack mind and then Jay was glancing around again, curiously instead of frightfully. "So you guys are werewolves?" She asked.

Leah and Paul exchanged a glance while Embry took up explaining duties. "Yep, we're werewolves alright. Downright animals...in more ways than one." He winked. Jayne scrunched her nose at him and Embry responded with an exaggerated grin. "So you definitely should've re-thought that punch. Hitting a teenage boy probably isn't an amazing bet."

Jay raised an eyebrow at him. "Mmhmm, really? Because hitting a teenage boy who's staring at my chest seems like the _best_ bet to me." She folded her arms and scrunched her nose at him. Embry retained his smirk as Jay looked around at everyone.

Embry waved a hand at the pack; never taking his eyes off of Jay who seemed like she was getting uncomfortable yet couldn't put her finger on why. "Alright guys, phase back."

We all looked at each other with puzzled expressions before we shrugged and phased back unanimously. I grabbed Emily's dress from around my ankle and slipped into it, straightening and looking around at Jake. He was staring at Jay and the way Embry looked at her with a strange hurt in his eyes. I realised with a pang of despair that that look was my fault.

As the pack pulled on their clothes and assembled in front of Sam, Embry led Jay around our little circle and introduced everyone. "And this is Bella, our newest wolf." Embry winked at me. Jake returned the gesture with a scowl.

"Hey," Jay greeted me with a wary smile. I returned her smile in a way that I hoped was comforting. It seemed to be as she relaxed a bit. Embry, being as bold as he was, took the chance and put his arm around her lower back. Jay shot him a glare and stomped on his foot to make him let go but Embry just laughed at her futile attempt at injuring him. I took up the responsibility and kicked Embry hard in the shin. He recoiled his arm and glared at me.

"Is he always so hormone-driven?" Jay asked with an exasperated huff. I laughed and nodded. This girl had known Embry for a matter of minutes and she already had him pegged to a tee. "So...how exactly does this whole...'werewolf' thing work anyhow?" She asked eventually, "Like, don't you need a full moon?"

"That, my dearest, would be a myth." Quil contributed, receiving a snarl from Embry. "We phase when we want to or when we're angry. That's pretty much it." Jay nodded in apparent understanding, waiting for someone to continue.

"We're pretty much indestructible," Seth added with a smug nod."Go ahead, stab me. I won't even feel it!" Jay's eyebrows shot up and she graciously declined. "_And_ we live as long as we want!"

"What?" Jay's eyebrows pulled together as she stared at Seth. "You mean you're like, immortal?"

"Sort of," Jake told her. I looked up at him, surprised to hear him speaking. He avoided my gaze and continued in his explanation. "We live forever as long as we keep phasing."

"You know, as long as we're not murdered or anything," Seth shrugged. "But we'd be pretty hard to murder. It's like we're made of steel! In fact, the only thing I've ever heard of that are any real danger to us would be those damn bloods-" Sam's hand clamped over Seth's mouth then, stopping him from going any further. Jay looked to all of them in confusion, subconsciously leaning back into Embry. Whether she realised she was doing it or not, I didn't know. Either way, Embry didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, I thought I was explaining things to the girl!" Embry exclaimed, startling Jay with his proximity. The pack exchanged knowing glances at the only thing that could be left for Embry to explain. "There is the small matter of imprint-"

"Whoa wait, hang on a second." Jay exclaimed then, shaking her head and blinking a few times. "This is _way_ too much. Can we finish this discussion a bit later?" The pack's smirks grew wider at Embry slightly disappointed expression.

"Sure," Sam took up the roll of comforter and smiled at her. "Let's go back to my house. I'll introduce you to my fiancé Emily," He told her, gesturing to the path through the woods that he and I had taken to get here. It was going to take a while to walk back to Sam and Emily's, and I could tell that the pack wasn't too happy about it. But I guessed that Sam didn't want to frighten Jayne too much by letting her ride one of us back.

As the pack started off at a slow pace, I looked up at Jake. His strong jaw was set in a determined frown and he avoided making direct eye-contact with me. I was then reminded that Jake didn't have the knowledge I now possessed, due to the fact that my mind was previously set on the situation between Jake and Paul, and then on Embry and Jay. I opened my mouth to tell him the good news, but I stopped as a conversation between Sam and Embry met my ears.

"...you can finish explaining at the bonfire." Sam told him.

"But there's no legend explaining imprinting," Embry protested with a groan.

"There is now," Sam smiled secretively with a discreet glance back at me. An idea struck me then; who says Jayne was the only one who had something to learn at the next bonfire? I grinned at Jake who looked down at me with a puzzled expression. A bonfire was one thing, but this meant that Jake and I could truly be together forever if we wanted, this called for something special. And I knew just the thing.

.

The week went by fairly quickly; Jay spent more and more time with us, making Embry extremely happy. In the time she spent with us, it became apparent why she had been Embry's imprint. She was as dirty minded (if not more so) than Embry was. Listening to the two of them poke fun at each other was like listening to a sexually oriented comedian.

Colin and Brady fit right in with the rest of the pack, despite that they were younger. Colin was quieter and kept mostly to himself whereas Brady was loud and boisterous, mostly hanging around Paul and Quil; Embry too if he wasn't with Jayne.

It was the much-anticipated night of the bonfire and I had already taken the liberty of inviting Charlie. He seemed a little uneasy at the thought of being surrounded completely by the pack, but I assured him Billy would be doing most of the talking anyway. He quickly agreed.

Jake had been quiet the majority of the week, and I was tempted to just give in and tell him the truth then and there, but I forced myself to wait. I assumed the results would be better in a romantic setting like-

There was a loud knock on my front door that stopped me mid-thought. I sniffed the air, as odd as that was, and discovered that it was Jake. I smiled and checked my reflection before I turned to leave. Leah had been successfully training me for the past week and I was getting good. My battle style was somewhat similar to Jake's, in the sense of ferocity, but it was all my own when agility was brought into the picture. All of the phasing and training were beginning to have quite the positive effect on my body. I had filled out in all the right places, already up two bra sizes, from an A to a C. I looked so much healthier; smooth muscles appearing in my legs and on my arms. I was grateful that they were subtle though, not wanting to look like a female body-builder. Leah and I had gone shopping twice in the past couple of days and I was wearing one of my new numbers now; a light green sweater that hugged my body and black flair-jeans. My hair was done in loose curls that flowed down my back and bounced flirtatiously when I shook my head. I hardly looked like myself anymore, and I liked it.

Charlie had already answered the door when I got downstairs. He was wearing a lumpy hoodie, worn jeans, and looking very uncomfortable next to Jake who had made it easier on Charlie by wearing a black T-shirt, despite the smouldering heat soon to be caused by the fire. My body temperature wasn't quite as high as the rest of the pack, usually around 1 or 2 degrees lower. It was enough though; I was sweating most of the time.

Jake grinned up at me as I met him at the door, throwing my arms around him in a giant bear-hug. Charlie got used to our PDA after the first couple of days he knew what we were. I always got the feeling he still had a problem with it, but he kept his mouth firmly shut on the topic.

.

The bonfire was a fun experience; with so many members of the pack, it was hard to keep all the snickers under control at the irony of what Billy was saying. Charlie began to relax as Billy spoke, slowly becoming comfortable enough to laugh at the add-ons the pack provided. I anticipated the upcoming speech Sam promised regarding imprints with great impatience.

My patience was finally rewarded when Billy addressed the assembly before him, about to introduce Sam.

"This isn't a normal part of our legends, but I feel it's an important part of our culture so it needs to be addressed. Hopefully, this might become a regular thing." Sam's eyes flashed to me and then he launched into the legend of Sebastian and Isabelle. Finally the moment I had been waiting for had arrived; and Jake couldn't be more captivated. I was able to relax. Until, that is, I looked over at Jay and Embry.

The two had been unofficially dating for the past couple of days and they were not trying to hide it. Embry had his hand placed dangerously low on Jayne's back and Jay had her legs crossed in such a manner that exposed her skin for Embry's viewing pleasure. It was the way he eyed her hungrily and the way she smirked to herself that made me uneasy. I had something planned for Jake and me, but I had no idea what to do with myself afterwards. I had no experience in the art of seduction; I needed help. Big time.

Swiftly, I excused myself from Jake, even though he gave me an odd look, and made my way over to Jay and Embry. Jay looked up when I approached but Embry kept his eyes locked firmly on Jay's exposed skin.

"Oh hey Bella," Jay smiled at me. I smiled back; hopefully she would help me.

"Hey Jay, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. Jay nodded in agreement and bid a sassy farewell to Embry before following me away from the bonfire. I admired her technique; with a simple wave she left Embry practically drooling after her. Why was everyone but me granted with the ability to attract men?

"So what's up?" Jay asked me, leaning against a tree. I watched as she fixed her jean-shorts and T-shirt, pulling up the neckline and pulling her pant legs down. I almost laughed.

"Well, you and Embry seem to be doing fine." I said. She smiled at me with a knowing wink. I looked over to the bonfire to see how it was going with Sam. He was really throwing himself into this one; I was impressed. Satisfied that I wouldn't have too much explaining to do after, I turned back to Jay. "So, Embry's probably going to kill me for taking you away from such an important legend...but I figure it'll get explained anyway. I don't know if you've ever heard of imprinting-"

"_Heard_ of it?" Jay interrupted, laughing. "Bella, do you honestly think I'd be letting myself be so provocative around Embry if I didn't _know _I was spending the rest of my life with the man? He explained imprinting to me a few days ago. I'm not _that_ much of a slut," She winked at me again. I felt my cheeks begin to blush at how I'd unintentionally embarrassed myself. Great, I made her think that I thought she was a slut and now I'm going to ask her for a favour? Lovely.

"So what did you wanna ask me?" Jay said eventually. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation. How was I going to go about this? She didn't really know how my imprinting situation was...I guessed I would have to explain it as a start.

"Alright well, since you already know what imprinting is, I guess it's a bit easier..." I trailed. "So, when Jake imprinted on me, I was still human. I didn't experience the same...life-altering...'notion' as he did. I experienced what you did with Embry!" I tried to explain. Jay nodded.

"So you started picking out kids' names?" She chuckled. I laughed too.

"Something like that," I agreed. "Wolves experience something a bit different; like they're seeing the sun for the first time. But when I turned, I didn't get that. So Jake thinks that I didn't imprint on him." Jay nodded again. "But I did! That's what Sam is explaining right now."

"Well that's great Bella, but where do I come into this?" Jay asked, unfolding her arms and placing her hands in her pockets.

I took a deep breath and started to explain. "Ok well, I didn't tell Jake that I imprinted on him right away; I still haven't told him. But he'll figure it out when Sam's done. So I wanted to make it up to him...in a big way, if you know what I mean." I waited for a second, to see if Jay would say anything; when she didn't, I forced myself on. "I'm not exactly...educated in the art of...'seduction'." I admitted with a deep blush. Jay blinked at me a few times before erupting in a hearty laugh.

"Well, of all things I sure didn't expect _that_ one Bella!" Jay giggled. "Well ok, I'll do my best. Oh, as long as you're _sure_ you imprinted on him; I'm not a big fan of sex before marriage but...I didn't really factor in the super-natural to my morals," she winked. "So I'm thinking I can make an exception."

"For me or Embry?" I asked before I could stop myself, instantly my eyes widened and my skin flushed. Jay smirked at my question and chose not to respond. My flush darkened. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, absolutely no offense taken," Jay winked at me again. "If you still want my help I'll be happy to give it." I nodded sheepishly. "Ok, well first I'm gonna have to know what you're comfortable with. Bold and daring, or soft and seductive?"

"Um..." I bit my lip; I wasn't sure how to answer that. I was normally pretty quiet, but I was pretty sure Jake would like it if I took control...if I could do that, it was not quite certain. "I'm not really sure...I-"

"If I had to guess then I'd say you were soft and seductive, right?" Jay laughed. I nodded slightly.

"But, I kinda want to be something a bit more for Jake...it's kind of a special occasion you know?" I tried to explain. The glow from the fire was starting to dim and the woods were closing in on us slightly. I knew Jake would be getting mad at me around now for staying so far away from camp but I couldn't bring myself to go back. This conversation was supposed to be light and informative; why then did I get the feeling that it was going to end as so much more than that?

"Well Bella if you're not comfortable with being bold, then neither is Jake. You're going to have to get used to it," Jay informed me. "Well...you could start off slow I guess...and work your way up. Like...are you going to have access to food where you and Jake are going?" I nodded. "Perfect, here's what you're going to do..."

.

By the time Jay was giving me the finishing touches on our master plan, I was getting back my excitement. The feeling that had washed over me earlier in the conversation was gone and I was now laughing along with Jay at the innuendos she made. It was like talking to a female version of Embry, only this one didn't hit on me.

When excited voices met our ears from the party and a playful snapping and screaming filled the denim blanket of night, I decided it was time to turn around and head back. Jay agreed that she was getting cold without her space heater. I laughed as I remembered that Jake was once like that for me. We turned back towards the bonfire, but I stopped mid-step. Just as we made our move, the wind stirred the pines gently; enough to disrupt the peace of the still summer air. I caught something in the breeze then, a small speck of difference in the normal woodsy scent. The smell was familiar in a way that I didn't know, it was subtle, yet overwhelming, I wanted more, and I never wanted to smell it again.

A branch snapped to my right; a leaf crunch to my left; a silhouette moved in front of me and then I was screaming: "JAY! GET DOWN!" I launched myself into the air and tackled Jay to the ground. She went willingly, throwing her hands over her head and trusting the steel death trap that was dragging her backwards. I looked up to see Embry in wolf form pulling Jay away and snarling at something to my left. When Jay was a safe distance away, Embry took up a protective stance in front of her, snarling viciously. The rest of the pack surrounded him as well, Jay pulling herself away from the scene and towards where Billy and the other Elders stood. She was staring after Embry with a look that reminded me of how I used to (and still do) worry about Jake.

Speaking of, Jake skidded to a halt over me, sending dirt flying everywhere. His fur bristled dangerously and his pearls were barred with vehemence. I picked myself up off of the ground and phased next to Jake, fixating my intense gaze on three different spots at once.

The dark depths of the forest were disturbed three-fold. Pure white manikins poised a safe distance from us. One was crouched in the aftermath of a spring, and attempted attack on someone who smelled like a wolf. The other two stood in offensive stance, their reflective gold eyes and sharp razors were the only visible things in the darkness.

The first one snarled in response to the pack's defensive pose. He rolled his shoulders and whispered, silken voice carrying in a deathly monotone across the crushed dirt floor. "_What have you done with Bella_?"

**OOOO! I BET YOU ALL KNOW WHO THAT IS! If you can guess all three you get a shout out in the next chapter! **


	10. Cold Blood Runs Thick

**Ok, so I made some edits to the last chapter and if you haven't read them yet, you might want to otherwise you will be very confused and be all: "OMG WTF? WHERE'D JESS GO?!?" So I advise you go and read the edit before you go any further! And by the by, four people got the answer right! Jujukins, hyperchick333, connorebecca, and BgirlAngelSpike so great job you guys!**

Chapter 10: Cold Blood Runs Thick

My limbs locked at the sound of his melodic voice; his words shattered through my brain and rendered me incapable of movement. What was he doing here? Surely this was a dream... I looked round and no, this was no dream. The reactions of the pack were far too violent for the scene to be in my imagination.

Fur bristled and jaws snapped as every wolf eyed the Cullen's dangerously. Jake and Sam were at the head of the large semi-circle formed by the body of wolves; puffing themselves out and flexing to display their incredible strength. Billy, Charlie, and the other elders ushered Jay behind them safely away from the battle that was bound to ensue at any moment. Jay was glaring at the Cullen's with a respectable knowledge that made me wonder just how much Embry had confided in his imprint.

I eventually dragged my gaze where I didn't want it to go. The first Cullen I registered was Alice, snarling at our group as if we were something to fear; her pixie-face pulled back into a vicious mask that didn't match her petite frame and bubbly golden eyes that had turned hard as the actual mineral itself. She looked absolutely tiny compared to the man standing next to her. Emmett looked particularly fearsome with all of his muscles rippling and his sharp teeth bared menacingly. I crouched lower to the ground, an involuntary instinctual reaction, as the sickly-sweet, yet somehow still intoxicating, scent reached my nostrils; reminding me of the most lethal-looking vampire my advanced eyes had not yet assessed.

Edward Cullen.

He was a perfect picture of the vague memory I had of him, the shadows cast by the towering evergreens covering enough of his face that it added to the dangerous energy he was cascading and filling in the pieces of his face I had forgotten. The man standing before me was everything I've ever loved, and everything I've ever hated all rolled into one entity. His bronze-tinted hair glimmered hauntingly in the moonlight; his golden eyes gleamed menacingly in the growing shadows. I waited with baited breath for the moment that his sweet, sweet scent and alluring aura would draw me in, erasing my feelings for Jacob and forcing me to forget the past few weeks. My soul shattered at the thought.

That moment didn't come.

My stomach swelled painfully, pushing an emotion through my veins; strong enough to send the precious oxygen spewing from my lungs in great gusts. But it wasn't love. It was nothing relatively close to the sensation of caring for someone so much that you would give your very life for them; the feeling of being so secure in someone's arms that you would waltz into a war believing they would protect you is they swore they would; the comfort of knowing that no matter what, at the end of a trying day you will have something to come home to; someone who loves you as much as you love them. The wonderful bliss of what I had found with Jacob. No; this particular emotion was worse than that. Much worse. And much more dangerous.

Hatred seared my very core.

The emotions I felt were returned to me three-fold, well, more like ten-fold as the pack snarled at the Cullen's. Edward took an offensive step forward and I let out a fierce growl in response that drowned every other noise the pack made. Jake side-glanced at me, almost like he didn't want to but couldn't deny himself one little peek. In the half-second his eyes met mine I saw them shine with something...pride?

"Well?" Edward snapped viciously, causing me to bark ferociously in response to his voice. I wasn't positive if it was me, or my wolf instincts that were forcing me into such hostilities. "We want to know what you've done with Bella! We know she's here, I can smell her everywhere." His words came out in a low, threatening growl, directed mainly at Jake and me for some reason, I thought it was because my smell was probably the most potent on the two of us.

'_We've done nothing with Bella,'_ Paul snarled angrily, flicking his tail and taking a brave step toward Edward. Jared jumped in immediately, curling himself in front of Paul so things wouldn't get out of hand. Was it bad that I was disappointed that they didn't? I glanced over to Sam who was almost grinning at me, like he knew what I was thinking; it then dawned on me that he did.

"What do you mean you've done nothing with Bella?" Edward's usually strong voice cracked when he said my name. "I can smell her everywhere!"

"Along with the dog stink," Emmett muttered almost incoherently. I glanced to him briefly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the fun-loving, big brother Emmett I remembered so fondly; but I was too late. I saw only the mask Emmett wore to ward off possible enemies.

"Besides, I know she's been hanging around _you _Jacob Black." Alice pointed accusingly to my russet wolf; I wanted to tear her arm off for accusing him in any way. "I used to get snippets of her future when she wasn't with you; now she's disappeared completely! Explain; now." The pack regarded her with little interest, focusing mainly on the two larger vampires, but all I could see was Alice. Now that she wasn't glaring angrily at Jacob, I remembered how much I liked her and how I didn't want to hurt her; I couldn't say the same for her brother.

'_I stand by my statement,' _Sam continued, drowning out the profanities stringing through everyone's minds. I realised, as my eyes fell on a pair of smaller, more jumpy wolves, that this was the first _real _time I'd met Colin and Brady. They were similar in color, both a solid grey. From their minds, I could hear that the lighter one was Colin and the slightly darker one was Brady. They were new to this, but they had skills. I was shocked they hadn't attacked the Cullen's already. _'We've done nothing with Isabella Marie Swan. She's right here, Bella?'_ I looked over at Sam, my eyes widening. Was he serious?

Coinciding with my thoughts, Sam nodded. _'Go ahead Bella, they'll find out soon enough anyway.' _I still felt wary on the idea and was about to voice this to Sam, then Jake was rushing to my defence.

'_Sam, she doesn't want to ok? Let her be!' _Jake growled, his vigour enforced by the knowledge that I obviously wasn't pining over Edward anymore. _'Her clothes were destroyed when she phased; I refuse to let her stand naked as the day she was born in front of the _ex-_love of her life!'_ I couldn't help but notice the emphasis Jake put on "ex" and it made me smile to think that he was so sure of me.

'_I'll get Billy to tell Charlie to bring her a blanket.' _Sam said firmly, as though this ended the discussion. Jake seethed, hating the idea completely, but Sam trotted off to Billy anyway, attempting to explain in wolf what we needed. Billy understood after only a few seconds, relayed what was happening to Charlie, and Dad was soon to rush over, holding a blanket like Emily had done for me to shift. He kept glancing over his shoulder at the Cullen's, utter confusion written across his face.

The Cullen's watched with wide eyes, as if they already knew what was happening before it happened. I phased as quickly as I could, wrapping the blanket firmly around my form and showing no emotion as I made eyes with each of the stunned vampires.

I turned back to my father. He was staring, bewildered and confused at the scene laid out before him. I couldn't say that I was surprised. "Thanks Dad," I told him with a small smile. "I'll explain about them later." And I would have to; no doubt he would have questions about what was undoubtedly to happen.

"It's okay Bells," Charlie sighed. "I know; I do pay attention when Billy's talking you know." He attempted humour but, being in a serious situation, it was somewhat lost one him. I ushered Charlie out of the way, back to where Billy, the Elders, and Jay were watching.

I stared with hatred at the head of the group, the _ex-_love of my life, as Jake so thoughtfully put, frozen in amazed silence. His frame had shifted to stone before my very eyes; my own personal Adonis. Alice looked politely surprised but shook it off soon and replaced it with a grin. I guessed that she was the most likely to guess what had happened to me. Emmett let his jaw drop to the forest floor, openly staring at me with his now-softened gold eyes.

"No...Way..." Emmett shook his head. "Dude, you're ex-girlfriend is a total _dog_, I'm glad you ditched her." He jumped back into Emmett-mode, teasing me in his brotherly way. I shot him a half-hearted smirk but my attention was quickly drawn back to Edward as his stone façade melted and was replaced by a hurt so prominent that it twisted his features and distorted his appearance, giving him the air of a man stabbed.

"Bella...?" He asked me, holding my defensive stare. "Is it...is it really you?" Addressing me directly was an entirely different thing from addressing the entire pack. I snarled involuntarily.

"No, it's the flipping Easter Bunny." I sneered. "Yes it's me! Not that you'd know, would you?" My words whipped out before I could stop them, bearing enough poison to cripple the strongest of men. Edward's face contorted further, displaying his pain for the world to see. I could feel the heat of Jake's breath on my body as he stood behind me, reinforcing my will with just his presence.

"Bella...what-" Edward paused, controlled his voice, and started again. "What happened to you? What did they do to you?" He demanded, suddenly angry again. The next few seconds happened very quickly. Edward lunged forward, grabbed me, and dragged me over to where Alice and Emmett stood frozen, all in a matter of milliseconds. Then the pack reacted violently, Jake the most frightening of them all.

Edward's hand felt like dry ice to my boiling skin. The drop in temperature sent a frost through my very veins and extracted a violent shiver from me. I continued to shake, but it wasn't from the cold. Jake stopped in his growling and regarded me with a smug expression as my shaking grew, igniting the wolf inside of me. Before I could completely phase, Edward began speaking.

"Bella, what's wrong with you?" He asked me, not unkindly but not in his usual sweet voice. "I told you not to do anything risky while I was gone! Now you're a _werewolf_!" He ranted, I could see his control start to slip; or maybe I was just hoping it would, to give me a chance to fight him. Wait...where did _that_ come from?

"I'd take a few steps back if I were you, Cullen." Billy barked. I looked to him with a small smile of gratitude before Edward pushed me behind him, causing the shivers to rake through me with enough force to bring me to my knees. Edward didn't seem to notice; he was having a silent conversation with the pack.

"Edward, she's unstable!" Alice exclaimed in a panic. "Let her go!" Edward regarded her only briefly before all of his attention was back on Sam and the others.

"I'm taking Bella back to Carlisle," Edward sneered. "I'm positive he can find a way to fix this." I glared at him though his picture was moving uncontrollably due to my shaking; I could barely make out the blur that was Edward Cullen.

"There is no cure Edward," Billy growled. "We are the way we are." It was then that I realized Billy was speaking for the pack so everyone could understand. He couldn't hear them, but he had a better guess than I did. Well, for the pack anyway. I could assume what Jake was thinking fairly easily.

"Shut up Black," Edward snapped. "My Bella will not stay like this! I will find some way to save her from what you've done to her!" Jake roared with fury as Edward tried to grab my hand in the comforting way that he used to. I pulled it away and wrapped my arms around myself to try and control the shifting.

"EDWARD!" Alice exclaimed in exasperation. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Alice could see what his proximity was doing to me; I'd never been so grateful to her before. Edward turned to look at me, his expression softening as he brushed the hair from my face. I growled.

"It's alright Love, I'll fix this. I'll never leave you again, I'll make you like me...I promise..." He started to hum my lullaby in a hushed whisper. Billy's voice rang across the vast space as I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to focus on staying human.

"You are aware that would be in direct violation of our treaty!" Billy exclaimed. "And besides that, Bella's a wolf now. Your venom would kill her; not to mention she'd probably kill you first." I mentally sighed, finally _someone _got it. But Edward seemed to not. He folded his arms and smirked at Billy in a un-Edward-like fashion.

"She would never hurt me." He said confidently. That was the last straw. I released my arms and gave into the shaking, letting it consume my body slowly, relishing in the feel of the blood rushing through my veins as the bright silver spotted wolf in my stomach pounded her way through my through and extended to every part of me. Just before I fell to the ground, claws pushing free from their finger confinements, I spat:

"Wanna bet?" The words came out as a half-human, half-animalistic growl as I finally phased, swivelling my body as though I were trapped in a cage for days and recently being freed. I let out a vicious snarl before I launched myself at the vampire who happened to be standing too close. He turned just in time to dodge my attack and send me flying towards Seth. I put on the brakes and rotated, sending dirt flying in a spiral around me. Edward had retreated with a shocked expression towards the trees where Alice and Emmett still stood; Alice looking like she knew this would happen, and Emmett guffawing as though he'd never seen something so utterly hysterical before.

'_Bella!' _Sam's voice reached the farthest corners of my mind as I snapped yet again at Edward, being particularly careful not to nick Alice or Emmett. Edward jumped over me, manoeuvred around the pack, and took a defensive stance. _'Bella stop! Just calm down!' _

'_What the hell is your problem Sam?!' _Seth demanded angrily._ 'This is better than fucking television! And I thought _Paul _was funny!'_

'_Hey!' _Paul exclaimed indignantly. While the pack bantered, I had managed to get Edward cornered, but not for very long. He leaped into the air just as I lunged and I missed him by a hair's breadth.

'_Face it Paul, Bella's way funnier to watch! She actually knows what she's doing!' _Seth countered, chuckling at how close I came to tearing off Edward's leg. Jake watched with a mixture of anxiety and intense amusement/pride as I fought with the one man with enough power to physically and mentally destroy me; but not anymore. I was stronger, faster, and a hell of a lot smarter than when we last crossed paths. Edward Cullen wasn't getting the best of me again.

'_Guys; would you focus?!' _Sam bellowed, _'Bella, please calm down! Take a deep breath and be reasonable about this!' _I growled in response and started to back off. Edward saw my submission and relaxed is posture; going back into the shocked, innocent vampire motif he was trying to pull off.

Big mistake.

The _entire pack _launched at him this time; snarling, clawing, biting, and ripping at his frame. He got away with a few scratches and bites at first, but ten werewolves (with the exception of Sam, so nine) it wasn't so easy to get away. I made one final snap at Edward and managed, miraculously, to rip his arm, and half of his torso, clean off of his body. He screamed in agony, balancing himself and staring at me, not in anger, but in horrified shock. The pack mind was stunned into complete silence for once, before the congratulations began, the biggest one being a huge wolf-lick from Jake who was standing next to me at this point.

'_Nice one Bella!' _Sam thought in spite of himself. I smirked lightly at Edward and then pressed myself firmly into Jake, wanting to drown the sickly-sweet scent of vampire from my fur by dousing it in Jake's intoxicating woodsy smell. He returned my gesture protectively, rotating me slightly away from Edward's view.

"Okay everyone, let's just calm down." Alice tried to take control of the situation as Edward reattached his arm. "Bella, we know you must be upset about all of this but please be reasonable. Edward...Edward may have a point." She sighed. I narrowed my gaze at her, an action that she didn't notice. "We _may_ be able to help you out of this- if you want –but we'd need to take you to Carlisle...if you'd just calm down..."

'_I don't want to be taken to Carlisle,' _I snapped in Edward's direction. I knew he could hear me through the pack mind. My assumptions were correct as I saw him flinch. I turned my head back to Alice who was staring at me sympathetically. _'I'm sorry Alice, I like who I am now. I like being a wolf. And I love being with Jake. I won't go to Carlisle to have him fix something that's not broken. I'm sorry.' _I listened as Edward relayed what I had said for Alice to hear. She smiled at me and walked over, wrapping my wolf head in a cold hug. I stiffened at first, her scent making my jaws ache with the urge to snap shut around her throat, but I restrained myself. I tried to think of Alice as Alice, and not as a vampire.

When she pulled back, Jake began to snarl at the three Cullen's again, but with less ferocity than a moment ago.

"So what are we doing then?" Emmett suddenly asked, I could tell by his stance that he was getting impatient. Emmett wasn't one to wait. "Are we just gonna stand here and have tea? Come on, if Bella's not coming I wanna get out of here."

'_The black-haired bloodsucker is right,' _Sam conquered. _'By being here alone you're violating the treaty; not to mention you tried to steal my sister. I suggest you leave immediately.' _Sam's voice was dangerously calm and I anticipated the moment Edward would cross him. That moment didn't come.

"We won't cause you any trouble." Edward almost whispered. "If Bella wishes to stay here with you...you..._mongrels_ then that's her choice. We'll be leaving for Alaska again by morning." I grinned in satisfaction that they were leaving once again; a drastic turnaround from my previous feelings on the disappearance of the Cullen's. I had come a long way since that dreadful day in September. All thanks to the love of my life.

My feelings for Jake swelling in my heart, and therefore my head, I heard several: "Ew"s resound through the pack. Jake and Embry laughed at Seth who made and involuntary gagging sound and at Colin and Brady who didn't quite understand imprinting yet. Before I lost myself completely in Jake's chocolate brown eyes, I turned to look at Edward before he disappeared into the trees. Alice gave me a tiny wave, Emmett saluted in his joking fashion, and Edward blew me a sad kiss before the darkness engulfed them, swallowing my memories into the nightly haze.

Another chapter of my life completed.

I sighed as, slowly, unsure members of the pack shifted back into their human forms. Colin and Brady were the first to go, still not quite comfortable as wolves. Leah soon followed; an attempt to get away from Sam who was thinking about Emily. Speaking of Sam, he shifted back almost the exact same moment as Leah, walking over to where Emily stood and drawing her close to him. The moment seemed to belong in a 1950's romance.

Embry was next, shifting, pulling on his cut-off jeans, and rushing over to Jay to envelope her in an Embry-hug, hooking his thumbs into the belt-loops on her jean shorts and yanking her legs up so they were wrapped around his waist. She laughed and encircled his neck with her arms for balance while he kissed her neck. I looked away at that point, not wanting to watch someone else's private moment and also because Seth and Jared had phased, and so had Quil and Paul. That left only Jake and me.

'_Aren't you going to phase back?' _Jake asked me with slight amusement. I smiled at him, tongue lolling out the side of my mouth like the dog I now looked like. Jake tilted his head to the side, not sure why I was so happy. Truth be told, I wasn't so sure either. I was in an amazing mood and I wasn't positive why. But if I had to make an intelligent guess, I would say that it was because I knew, no matter how long I lived, I would never again be bothered by one Edward Cullen. He was gone, out of my life. I was free.

Jake heard my recollection and pretty soon he was smiling too. Thoughts were running through his head about me, how beautiful I looked, how proud he was of me for beating the crap out of Edward, about how the moment he imprinted on me was the best moment of his life, about-

His thoughts hit a brick wall then, and he shook himself; fighting not to remember something. From what I could tell, there was something he didn't want me to know, not yet. I furrowed my brow as he phased and Emily came over to me, always prepared with an extra long sweater that would cover me until I got home. I phased quickly and pulled the sweater on, trying to cover myself as quickly as possible. Jake waited patiently while I fixed myself, and then draped his arm over my shoulders as we made our way to everyone else. Several people were leaving, mostly the Elders, but a few wolves were leaving too. Brady and Colin were exhausted, still not used to the energy it takes for phasing. I had adapted quite well, and was only slightly tired.

Sam excused him and Emily, proclaiming Emily needed her sleep. I had my own thoughts about what "sleep" meant in that context, but I kept them to myself. Embry on the other hand was quick to remove his mouth from Jay's and yell after Sam and Emily who were halfway to their car: "HAPPY BANGING!" before turning back eagerly to Jay. She'd told me earlier to watch when she gave me the signal, which was a wave, and when she raised her arm in my direction, I started to pay attention.

Embry reached his hand around Jay's thigh, letting his fingers travel just inside the hem to feel the skin underneath. Jay reacted immediately, removing herself from the kiss with a devious giggle and dropping to the ground. I made note of the way she winked at me and then sashayed over to talk to Billy where Embry couldn't make a move on her. Embry scrunched his nose after her in false-anger and Jay returned it by sticking out her tongue. She then turned and winked at me.

Denial. Evidently that's the key. Give them a taste, and then pull away. I could handle that.

"I love you," Jake suddenly whispered in my ear. I was so surprised that I turned and collided with him. He laughed at me and held me to him, crushing me with the force of his embrace. "And I've never been so proud. That bloodsucker needed to learn his place." He almost growled.

"And why's that?" I asked jokingly, knowing the answer before he said it. Or at least, I _thought_ I knew the answer. I was wrong.

"Because Bells," Jake whispered my name. "No one comes between me and my imprint," He smiled broadly. "And apparently no one comes between you and yours either." My heart stopped. My breathing came quicker as I considered the meaning of what he just said.

"Wait..." I breathed. "You mean...you know?" I questioned uncertainly. Jake's smile widened and he rested his hand on the side of my face, rubbing my cheekbone with his thumb.

"Yes Bells," He sighed happily, his lips only a whisper from mine. "I know,"

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Okays, so yes, Jake now knows that Bella imprinted on him. YAY! There will be LOTS of Bella/Jake time in the next chapter! Due to what Bella has planned, of course. That will be fun :P REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! And I need a cheer up right now! I'm not in the best of moods : ( **


	11. Kiss Me

**Back again! Okays, so I know you're all **_**dying **_**to find out what Bella has in store for young Mr. Black...honestly, I'm wondering myself...Just kidding! Okays, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of **_**all**_** ages! (Well, only old enough to read this :P) I give you....MY FIRST BELLA AND JAKE LEMON! *Applause, applause* HOPEFULLY THIS WON'T SUCK! Well...Bella will...literally...BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

**Also, there's a LOT of romance in this chapter, really fluffy, so if you don't like, don't read!**

Chapter 11:

The truck ride home was quiet; a comfortable quiet that required no noise. Jake's arm was draped comfortingly around my shoulders and I was quite content to snuggle into his side as we cruised down the pavement that stretched from La Push to Forks and beyond. The heat was turned off, there were no lights, and the landscape was shifting by us in a complicated blur; something my truck shouldn't be capable of achieving.

After Jake had informed me of the extent of his knowledge, we hadn't left each other's sides (much to the dismay of Charlie and the amusement of Billy). Even though the majority of the people at the bonfire were perfectly okay with our subtle displays of affection, we tried to keep it to a minimum...until now. As my truck glided relatively easily over the smooth asphalt, my bare legs folded comfortably with Jake's as his right arm held me flush against him. The energy pulsated around us as if we were one entity, pushing us closer together.

I noticed the familiar path lain before me as it winded closer to my house. My stomach started to knot as I contemplated what I was about to do...or rather, what _we_ were about to do. I was done dancing around my relationship with Jacob Black. I loved him with all my heart and I knew; deep down, that I was ready to take it to the next level.

Pain wasn't an issue for me; Lord knows I've experienced enough of it on my own. A few minutes of discomfort was nothing in exchange for what I hoped Jacob would give me. I'd break all my limbs for even a _taste_ of him. And with my new werewolf senses, I was looking forward to the experience.

The truck stopped with a smooth jerk as Jake pulled into my driveway. He reached around with his left hand, pulled the keys out of the ignition, dropped them on the dashboard, leaned back, and sat in silence. The radio lights faded and we were left in complete darkness. Jake shifted so that his legs were on my seat and I was in his lap, curling my body into his solid embrace.

"Bells..." He whispered, pressing his lips tenderly to my hair. His voice surrounded me then in another language, a deep and husky whisper that caressed my senses and electrified my heart; bringing tears to my eyes.

"What does that mean?" I murmured, bringing my forehead to his cheek. He turned his head slowly, planting a soft kiss to my skin. He was silent for a long time as the air stilled around us.

"'_I love you my dearest, my sweetest bell, that chimes with the glory of a thousand suns, awakening me, my dormant self.'"_ He quoted. I could feel his mouth working gently against my skin as he let his words sink in. I started to shake as scalding fingers of passion crept up my spine and into my stomach, twisting it as the beautiful phrase burned into my brain. "I didn't make it up; it was in some old book my dad gave me when he thought I might actually _read_ something at some point." Jake laughed.

"Jacob...that was gorgeous..." I praised (regardless of his admittance), kissing him vigorously. Jake tried to deepen the kiss but I, remembering Jay's display earlier, backed off. He frowned at me in the most adorable fashion; I almost gave in. "Come on, I have a surprise." I told him. His eyes brightened and he pulled his legs free from mine, pushing the car door open and heading toward the house. I shook my head and laughed, grabbing my keys and following him.

The house was silent and very dark; I tiptoed over to the stairs, not wanting to shatter the peace. Jake snickered at my attempt at stealth as I inevitably stubbed my toe on the stairs. I could take down a vampire no problem, but place me in front of inanimate objects and consider me dead. Jake attempted to follow me into my room but I pushed him back, not wanting him to see what I had managed to piece together.

Once in my room I went straight to my dresser, pulling out the sweater I had borrowed from Leah a few days ago. It was a beautiful, deep red color with a shape that hugged me closely and a neckline that plummeted, almost revealing my coal black bra. I grabbed another pair of jeans, almost identical to the first pair, and pinned my hair in a bouncy, curly ponytail. I hoped to God Jake would like it.

When I emerged from my room, my hopes were obliterated. His reaction was far better than I could've hoped for. "Hey cutie," I smiled. He'd disposed of his shirt while I was in my room and was now only in his jeans; I didn't mind. His eyes widened initially as he appraised me, it appeared as though he were about to kiss me; his eyes were fierce with longing and their intensity almost made me forget my whole plan and take him right here; but I pushed on.

"Come on Grumpy, we're going for a drive." His shoulders slumped and his brow furrowed in confusion as he watched me walk away. I slipped into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and grabbed a brown paper bag. It's a good thing Jay's suggestion was already paid for. My bag in hand, I headed for the door again, not bothering with a coat; I was already warm in my sweater.

"A drive Bells? Really? Didn't we just come back from a drive?" Jake complained from the staircase. I rolled my eyes at him, pulling my boots on over my jeans.

"You'll like this one better," I assured him. His interest restored, Jake was quick to follow me out the door and into the night. I smiled, grabbed my doorknob, pulled the door shut, and stopped. The sudden whoosh of air that flitted past me carried a scent, faint and insignificant, but still I recognized it. I looked around; it wasn't a wolf, and it wasn't a vampire. So who (or what) could it be?

I pushed the thought from my mind; a human would be no threat to me now, not with my werewolf powers, so I ignored it and bounced down the path and into my awaiting truck.

.

The sky was pitch black with the exception of the twinkling stars overhead. I was driving slowly now, following the dirt road so closely that I would've been surprised if even one particle of dust had been disturbed. Jake had been quiet the majority of the trip, but now he opened his mouth as if to speak, but quickly closed it as I pulled the vehicle to a stop.

"Come on," I said. "We're here."

The forest around us loomed over us, and yet I still felt so free in my environment. The light breeze ruffled my hair only slightly and the cold of night was so noticeable that it was almost tangible. I yanked the paper bag out of the truck and gave it a light toss in the bed of the truck. Next came a quilted blanket, folded in half so that, if Jake and I were _really_ close together, we'd both fit.

Jacob watched me with confused interest. When I had the blanket spread in the truck bed I turned to him, hauling my body onto the blanket and patting the space beside me. He jumped up and I threw my arms around him, sending him falling backwards.

Jake laughed, wrapping my body tightly in his arms and snuggling into me. I smiled and ran my hands through his hair, gently tugging on the short strands. "So, is this what you wanted to come out here for? So we could sleep in the back of your truck?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. He obviously didn't get it.

"Jake, I picked this place because it reminds me of us." I explained. "The forest is a part of both of us now, not just you; but me too. And besides, I've spent so much of my life here moaning and groaning about how gross it was. Now that I can see the beauty, I want to enjoy it."

"I can think of some other ways to make you moan and groan," Jake whispered, working his mouth along my jaw and pressing his tongue softly to my jugular. I sighed as the heat of his body contrasted the cold air around us and inclined my head to kiss his hair.

"A-and another thing," I murmured, trying to keep my focus. My eyelids were slipping down swiftly, not from exhaustion but from comfort. Comfort...and something else. "This is where it all started. My life as a wolf started here when you bit me, and it will end here, if it ever does. And I want you to be there for every part of it Jake." My voice had dropped so low that I was afraid he didn't hear me, but of course he did. His chest vibrated with a hum of contentment. "I love you Jacob."

He lifted his head, chocolate pools connecting with mine. The swirling combination of a deep brown and a tiny hint of charcoal held too much emotion for me to comprehend. He didn't say anything as his hand reached up and cupped my face, nor did he say anything when he leaned towards me, or even when his lips connected with mine; unmoving, no force, no sexually driven emotion, just tenderness. A simple gesture of passion that spoke more than words could; Jake's own way of saying _I love you too._

I parted my lips then, bringing them together over Jake's bottom lip with a slight popping sound; the sound that's created when the entire room is still because no one wants to break the silence, no one wants to destroy the serenity. Jake kissed me back then, sliding his hand down to my waist as I tangled my tiny hands into his hair and cupped the back of his neck, leaning into him. He accepted my weight slowly, bringing us back until I was lying flat on top of him. He rolled us over then, pinning my body to the blanket. I exhaled softly, capturing his lips in mine for another gentle kiss.

"Bells..." Jake whispered, returning my kiss with love. "I can't remember my life before you, because it honestly was not worth living. I never want to leave your side..." He kissed me again, slowly, prolonging the sweetness of his lips on mine. "I don't know what I would do if anything ever...I mean if you..." I kissed away his indecision on words.

"It doesn't matter," I assured him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," He sighed, propping himself up on his elbows and gazing down at me affectionately. "I don't think I could handle it if you up and disappeared." He joked, while at the same time being absolutely serious. I smiled at him.

"Now move you big oaf," I told him, shoving him over to my side, "Billy wasn't a glass maker and I wanna see the stars!" Jake laughed but obliged, pulling me against him as I gazed up into the sky.

I'm sure we were lying there for at least an hour before I remember the little brown bag. I wasn't feeling very seductive but I decided that if I wanted this to happen, someone would have to initiate it and I guessed that someone would be me. Lucky Jake.

I reached behind me and picked up the bag, opening it and pulling out a small cardboard box. "Strawberry?" I offered Jake. He accepted and picked up one of the ripe, blood red berries. I took the largest one there and tried to remember what Jay had told me.

Bringing the small fruit to my lips, I just touched the tip of it with my teeth, biting down and licking my lips with exaggerated slowness as a dribble of sweet nectar made its way over my skin. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see if Jake was watching; he most definitely was. His strawberry was frozen about an inch from his mouth and his eyes were trained on my mouth and what I was now doing to the poor berry.

I pushed the strawberry slowly into my mouth, biting down lightly and sucking at the juices that leaked from it until I swear I saw Jake start to drool. I tried my hardest not to smirk as I popped the rest of the berry into my mouth and looked at him innocently. "Aren't you going to eat that?" I asked him politely.

He looked from the strawberry, to me, and then smirked. I gulped.

The strawberry reached his lips and he opened them to greet it, pausing once the berry was halfway in, and then he leaned toward me. I captured the other half of the strawberry in my mouth, pressing my lips to Jake's around the fruit. The sweetness of the strawberry combined with the sweetness of Jake's kiss was almost too much for me to handle and as the sugary juice swished around in our mouths, I nearly fainted when Jacob slid halfway on top of me.

Our kiss was interrupted as a small shock of cold hit my cheek. I looked up and was nearly blinded by another raindrop. The shower started quickly; drenching us in no time at all. On another day, I would've been upset about the circumstances, but now I laughed, smiling up at Jacob as the crystal water trickled over the contours of his body, barrelled through his jet black hair, and merged with the droplets coating my body, eventually ending up in the bed of the truck. Jake laughed with me as the rain continued to pour down; neither of us made a motion to move.

"I've always thought rain symbolized purity," Jake smiled at me. I started to giggle hysterically. Jake scrunched his brow in confusion. "What?"

"Purity huh?" I asked. "Kind of ironic to what we're about to do," Jake laughed with me then, not surprised at all about what I was insinuating. He brushed a wet strand of hair from my face and leaned down so that his lips were a whisper from mine.

"I'll be gentle," He murmured, connecting our mouths with an incline of his head. I responded by reaching up, running my palms over his cheeks and tangling my fingers in his hair while the rain water caressed my skin, somehow making the moment even more perfect. Jake shifted above me, exposing the skin he'd covered with his body only slightly to the flowing rain. I sighed as his tongue slipped into my mouth, meeting it with my own tongue. The movements were slow, soft, and gentle, a preview of what was to come.

Jake's right hand curled around my waist while his left crept under the hem of my borrowed sweater. The soaked fabric peeled away from my skin and up over my head, leaving only my black bra covering me. Jake bent down and kissed the tender skin of my stomach, letting his lips linger for perhaps a second longer than necessary. I trailed my hands over his chest as he lifted himself back to my lips. His chest and abs were as solid as an oak tree underneath my fingertips, yet as smooth as velvet. Eventually my hand came to the waist of his jeans. I felt my familiar blush start to show as I fiddled shyly with the zipper.

"Go ahead Bells," Jake whispered huskily in my ear. "Not like you haven't seen it before."

It took me a moment to realise he was referencing the phasing. I immediately relaxed, knowing he was right. His zipper was down with one fluid movement of my fingers and soon his jeans were on the muddy forest ground. A fire blazed in my abdomen, only being fed by Jake's hands sliding down my legs, carrying my jeans with them. My pants soon found Jake's and we were left in only underwear and a bra on my part.

Jake kissed the black fabric covering my chest and then unclipped it, discarding it along with the rest of my clothes. I thought I would feel exposed; I thought I would feel modest and uncomfortable. But my only thought was: _Jake_. I trusted Jake. He smiled at me and kissed me, planting a single kiss on each breast before moving down my body again, pausing to hiss my centre through the fabric of my panties before removing them too. His boxers were soon to follow and then there we were, completely exposed; completely vulnerable.

"J-Jake," I managed to choke out between heavy breaths; I felt the need to get this out as I saw him ripping a condom out of the package. "I- I've never done this before..." I admitted. "I'm sorry if this is...I dunno. I'm sorry if this is the worst sex you've ever had." I felt stupid apologizing for it but I didn't want him thinking I knew what I was doing and then being disappointed in the end. Jake, having finished pulling on the condom and returning to me, chuckled lightly, not really making fun so I wasn't offended...that much.

"You think I'm an expert Bells?" He asked me. "Besides, we're not having sex." He must've seen the look I gave him because he brought his lips to mine, capturing and massaging them with his mouth and tongue. "We're making love."

The husky, deep, scratchy qualities in his voice made my spine tingle. All I could do was nod and kiss him, so I did. Jake returned my kiss for a few seconds longer before he pulled back and held my gaze intently. "This will hurt Bells," he told me, "But I'll go slowly. Are you ready?"

I risked a glance down at the ting that was about to ravage me and my eyes bugged. Jake was _huge._ It was definitely _not true _what they said about men with big muscles having small...other things. My stomach began to flutter out of control; Jake was right, this was going to_ hurt._ He saw my panic and kissed me. "I'll be gentle, I promise." His reassurance was all I needed. Jake positioned himself carefully, letting the head of his member rest against my opening. Very slowly he began to push in. Every inch was like going up a roller coaster, knowing at some point that you would have to plummet and just waiting until you get to that point. The anticipation was unbearable.

Finally Jake reached my barrier and with one fluid movement plunged through it. I gasped, no matter how hard I tried to hold it back. Something like a whimper escaped my throat as pain shot through my lower half, twisting my gut uncomfortably. Jake had stopped moving to let me adjust; staring at me apologetically but restraint had twisted his features almost painfully. He wanted me, badly, and the thought made me melt. "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry," He repeated.

I silenced him with a passionate kiss, nodding my head to let him know he could continue. He returned my nod, pulled out of me slightly, and plunged back in slowly, making sure to fill me to the brim before pulling out again. The restraint in his features melted away and his thrusts became more powerful, jarring my frame and shaking my very bones with the force of them.

Jake wrapped his arms around my torso and shifted me so I was sitting in his lap, lifting myself and dropping back onto him. Jake leaned back against the side of the truck bed while I continued to ride him, legs wrapped firmly around his thighs.

"Oh...God..." I panted as Jake growled, grabbing my waist and increasing my tempo. The pain I had experienced earlier was gone, replaced with a pleasure so intense that it rocked my core. I moaned loudly in response to Jake's hands dropping from my waist and moving to my ass, bringing me up and down faster than ever before.

"Bella..." He groaned, kissing my lip where my teeth were biting into it. The rain was falling heavily now, raking through my hair with icy fingers and trailing over my body in the most spine-tingling way. I'd never feel the same about taking a shower again.

Jake released my body and brought my lips to his, the kiss hungry and fuelled by want, as he reached his climax, triggering mine in turn. Despite Jake's mouth on mine, I was positive you could hear my scream for miles around and I was almost disappointed when my body slumped against Jacob, my muscles unclenching and my mind relaxing as my breathing evened out.

The rain was as cold as ice now, laying in the truck bed next to Jake and recovering from our first. Jake turned to smile affectionately at me, his chocolate eyes melting with warmth and love. I smiled back and laughed slightly as a rain drop splashed into Jake's eye and he flinched reflexively.

"I love you Bella Swan," Jake told me, wiping water away from my cheek.

"I love you Jacob Black," I replied, snuggling against him as the rain showered the dark forest in a wave of sparkling purity, making me shiver with its feather-light caresses and carrying the comforting scent of wet pine needles to my senses. It couldn't have been more perfect.

.

The next morning, despite the dull ache between my legs, I was never happier. Jake and I picked ourselves up and drove home about an hour after our love making and, naturally, Jake stayed the night. Charlie didn't notice that we didn't come home, and he didn't notice when Jake slipped out of my bedroom and hunkered down on our couch at about 5 in the morning before Charlie woke up. We'd gotten away with this one, but I didn't think we'd get that lucky again for a long time.

Leah's sweater in hand, I descended the stairs and was met by Jake wrapping his arms around me tightly. I laughed and hugged him back, glancing over his massive shoulders to see the time. 11 o'clock in the morning. Perfect.

"Good Morning Angel," Jake whispered. I kissed his cheek.

"Good Morning Sunshine," I smiled and removed myself from his grip. "I think we should go visit Sam and Emily today; I'm sure the pack will be there too." Jake smirked at me and nodded, gesturing that I should lead him to the truck.

As I had predicted, the entire pack had taken residence at Sam and Emily's. Brady and Colin were sitting with Seth on the porch, joking and shoving each other playfully; good to know they fit in with them- us. It still felt odd thinking of it like that. Sam was leaning against a post when Jake and I pulled up, he smiled broadly at us and pulled Emily closer to him, kissing the top of her head and whispering our arrival, I assumed, because she looked up and waved. Paul and Jared were in an arm wrestling match with Quil egging them on. Leah had settled against a tree with a book but looked up when she heard me coming. Finally, Embry was sprawled out on a bench, holding Jay captive as she struggled to get up and greet me.

"Hey guys!" I called to them all, smiling. Jake offered a salute to Sam and then rushed off to see who was winning the arm-wrestling match between Jared and Paul. I gave Sam and Emily a hug in turn and then walked over to Leah, handing her the sweater. She smiled and accepted it.

"Hey Bella," She smiled shyly at me.

"Hey," I returned. There was a slight crash and we turned in time to see Embry splayed out on the ground and Jay smirking at him before she ran over to us with Emily close behind.

"So? How'd it go? How'ditgoHow'ditgoHow'ditgo?" Jay demanded, jumping up and down. Emily smiled at me expectantly and Leah had her arms crossed, smirking. Did they _all_ know?

"Bella you're glowing! WHAT HAPPENED?" Emily demanded with a wink. I smiled around at them and opened my mouth to explain but all I could manage was an uncharacteristic squeal. Emily returned the squeal, hugging me forcefully. Leah started to laugh heartily, dropping her book and standing up. Jay yelled: "WOOHOO BELLA GOT LAID!" at the top of her lungs and my face flushed as everyone but Seth and Sam laughed at me.

"Jacob," Embry declared in a deep rumble, "You have now become a man. Welcome to the club." Jay whirled on him.

"And when are you a member of said club?" She asked with an eyebrow raised and an Embry-smirk. "I don't think you're poster of Heidi Montag counts, Lover-Boy." Snickers erupted throughout the pack, but Sam clapped a hand on Jake's shoulder instead of joining in the fun of embarrassing Embry.

"Nicely done Jake," Sam whispered discreetly, "I'd have thought she'd be running for the hills after that. The sticks are longer up there." Jake's face drained of color and my hysterical laughter filled the lawn, but only Sam knew why. Everyone else just looked confused, except for Jake who was still pale from embarrassment.

In the midst of the fun, Emily pulled me aside. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and let her drag me over to the house.

"What's up Em?" I asked.

"Well Bella..." She began uncertainly. "I need you to help me."

"Help you what?" I questioned.

"Talk to Sam." What? Since when does Emily need my help talking to _Sam? _She must've seen my confusion because she elaborated. "You see Bella...well, it can't happen now because of the baby but...when he or she's born..."

"Yes...?" I prompted, not sure where she was going with this.

"I-" She took a deep breath. "I've been thinking a lot about what happened to you and I've decided that..." Another pause. "I decided that I want to be a wolf too."

**Finito!! Okays you people, the sex scene in this was supposed to be really fluffy and romantic, not like raw animal sex so ya know...Sexy Dominant Jacob WILL return, just not yet. Now, if you like war fanfictions, I suggest you check out my friend fanaticolin (two c's possibly, I'm not sure.) His story's pretty awesome I gotta say. OKAY! PRESS THAT BUTTON AND MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	12. Forgotten Never Gone

**Hey, hey-hey! What's up my people?! Okay, I know, I know, I've disappeared for a bit. BUT I'M BACK! And I'm thinking I will have a bit of an edit...**

**Here's what I'm going to do: Remember the contest I had a little while ago? Well what I'm going to do is, instead of tying everyone into the story (because that would get confusing; I realised this after I tried to write it) I will do a series of one-shots. Each one will be decently long actually so no worries, and this way I can get into the mind of each character and it will be more interesting! If everyone's okay with that idea just let me know.**

**Also, there's going to be some Bella Drama in this and the next few chapters. Notice I say: "Bella Drama" Not "JAKE and Bella Drama" So no more relationship shit for them. Just fluff :P**

**Okay, on with the story and I hope this is up to standards!**

Chapter 12: Forgotten; Never Gone

I stared at Emily with my eyes wide and my mouth sealed shut, the opposite of what it should be. She couldn't be serious. A life like this? She wanted to have a life like this? After what had happened to her face? I could see the glamour in what she might perceive this as being, personally I loved the life. But it's a big decision to make. One that Sam should definitely have a say in. At least we were on the same page there.

I looked over to the front yard where the pack was joking around with abandon, Embry and Jake picking on each other, Seth looking awkward at what was obviously sex talk, Jared laughing at Paul who was contributing to the teasing Jake, Quil having a half-hearted wrestling match with Paul, who was multi-tasking, Colin and Brady standing off to the side, trying not to look too out of place, Leah contemplating picking up her book again, Jay standing next to Jake and Embry, trying to help Jake by tripping her boyfriend. I could see why Emily would want to be part of a family like that; the appeal was great. But Jay was fitting in, Emily was our practical mother, and I had been fully accepted when I was human. Emily had all of our love and, as far as I was concerned, was already a part of the pack. What was the difference now?

"Um..." I trailed, not really knowing how to approach the situation. "Emily...why do you need my help with this? I mean...Sam is the love of YOUR life...not mine..." I knew I must've sounded like an absolute idiot babbling on about something I didn't really understand. But this was the best I could do.

Emily shuffled her feet. For the first time I saw her for how young she really was. She appeared before me as a child asking permission rather than an adult asking for help. "Well, now Bella you know how Sam is...I just need some help convincing him that what I'm suggesting isn't so terrible." She explained. "I know he'll be difficult at first but...if you could maybe convince Jake-"

It suddenly became clear. Emily didn't need MY support, I held no power over Sam; at least none I could use. But Jacob on the other hand...he could very easily use his role as rightful alpha as leverage over Sam's decision. Emily was devious, I'd give her that much. She continued to watch me as I processed her explanation; eventually I laughed.

"Don't worry Em," I told her. "Jake and I have your back, the entire way. I promise." I was tempted to accent the 'I' in that sentence; just to be clear that I had no idea what Jake would say. But he loved Emily as much as I did, maybe more, so if this was what she wanted, I assumed Jake would be behind her.

Her face lit up at my words and she transformed back into the pack-mother I knew and loved. She shifted her shoulders back and gave me a hug. "Thank you Bella, you have no idea what this means to me." She let go and took a step back, towards Sam and towards her rightful home...

Hers; and mine.

.

Jake took me home after Emily organised a last minute barbeque to celebrate me and Jake. I insisted that a barbeque wasn't even remotely near necessary, but the boys had jumped at the prospect of smoked meat so I was outnumbered. Emily had decided to wait until after the wedding to bring up the prospect of turning into a wolf, so it was on the down-low until then. I just had to focus on not thinking about it until then.

We pulled into my driveway and I jumped out of the car. Jake followed me, walking me to my door like the gentlemen he wasn't. When we were out of view of the kitchen window he pulled me against him, pressing his lips hungrily to mine. After a good few minutes of intense kissing, he released my face.

"I seriously cannot stop thinking about you..." Jake told me, winking at me. "I think I should stay the night again." I laughed at his suggestive expression. After the way we got on last night? We'd wake not only Charlie but half of Forks along with him. Then Dad would definitely know how strong Jake was; he'd probably experiment with ways to torture him. I briefly wondered if Chinese water torture was legal in Washington...

"I'm thinking that's not going to happen anytime soon Jake." I pushed him. "I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled me in for another slow kiss and then I smelled it again; that strange and familiar smell that I could've sworn I'd become so accustomed to that I didn't even notice it anymore; and yet I did notice it. I noticed it like it was a reminder of something... but what?

Jake noticed my sudden pause and leaned back. "Everything okay Bells?" I contemplated telling him, really I did. I wanted to tell him the truth; that I smelled something weird and was somewhat concerned about it due to the recent activities that occurred with Victoria and Jack. But something stopped me. Maybe it was the fact that I knew he'd worry; maybe it was the fact that the scent wasn't too much of a problem because it was human. Whatever it was, I listened to it. I looked up at Jake and decided to lie, the area that had always been a problem for me. I knew I couldn't lie to Jake, so I did the one thing I could; told him the truth.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking about what Emily said to me earlier..." I tried to avoid looking too closely at him. It wasn't a completely blatant lie, just a different truth than what he was asking for. If he ever found out I wondered how well that explanation would blow over...

If Jake suspected I was lying to him, he didn't show it. The content of my 'other truth' caught his attention too quickly. "Emily? What'd she say to you? Is she okay?" He demanded, not letting me answer any of his questions before moving on to the next one. When he paused to take a breath, I jumped in; I couldn't handle much more interrogation.

"She just wanted my help talking to Sam, that's all." I informed him, hoping to leave it at that. I hadn't exactly asked Emily's permission to let Jake in on our conversation earlier. But I supposed if she told me so she could get his support, then he would have to know. I just wondered when that would be. "It's no big deal, just some girl talk."

"What kind of girl talk?" Jake asked suspiciously. I looked up at him apprehensively. Oh no, he was giving me that look. The one that said: 'I know you're keeping something from me, now what is it?' That look got me every time. Hey, at least the attention was now off of me.

"Well..." I hesitated. I had to tell him something. Otherwise I'd never get out of this. "Emily has been considering...'joining the family' after the baby's born." I said. I knew I was dodging the actual sentence, and I knew why. This felt like a betrayal to Emily. But didn't Jake have a right to know?

"What do you mean?" Jake asked me, as I knew he would. "Emily is already our practical mother, what more family can there be?"

My stomach squirmed. Why was I making such a big deal out of this? It's not like I was telling him she was considering leaving Sam, which would never happen. I took a breath and held his gaze. "Emily wants to become a wolf."

Jake's expression froze. His eyes drained of emotion and his mouth ever so slowly went from worried frown to stubborn/angry scowl. I gulped. "She _what? _She can't be serious! I mean, yeah being a wolf is great but it's so dangerous! You told her no right?"

What? I hadn't been anticipating that one. Oh God... "I... I mean I... um... I-" Jake cut me off before I even stopped stuttering long enough to form 2 syllable words.

"Bella, don't tell me you agreed with her!" Jake growled. "You of all people should know how hard this life is! You were dragged into it accidentally; do you really want that for Emily?"

I set my jaw. "I love this life Jake, and I would never give it up for anything in the world! I think Emily would love being a wolf! And I also said that you would support her decision! So why aren't you?!" I demanded angrily. There was that werewolf temper again; I really needed to get that under control.

"Why? _Why? _Isabelle Marie Swan think of Emily's baby! Think of the worry he or she would go through with both parents off fighting only God knows what! Charlie's a cop, and you worry about him enough! Imagine if he was a werewolf! Going off and fighting vampires tooth and nail? How worried would you be then?!" Jake's nostrils were flaring with anger, a sign I knew wasn't good. Next would come the shaking, then the teeth grinding, then more shaking, then he would either get himself under control or storm off to phase. At this rate, I guessed it would be the latter.

"You know as well as or better than I do that Emily's baby is going to end up a werewolf her- or himself. Don't you think it would be better to have two parents in the know-how for their first phase?" I countered.

"He or She will have the entire pack supporting them, they don't need Emily too." Jake growled. "Emily is like my mother Bella, would you want this for Renee?"

"Want what for Renee?" A shrill voice sounded from somewhere behind me. I turned away from Jake's vibrating frame, realised that I myself was vibrating too, got that under control, and looked to see who had spoken. Standing in my driveway, a few feet from her brand new silver Mazda, was my mother. Renee.

I gasped and took a step back. Why was my mother here? In Forks of all places, and right now? Did she have to show up in time to notice all the changes I went through in such little time? To notice how my muscles were leaner, my frame was curvier, my hair was thicker and shiner from the sun, and I had actually turned darker rather than lighter? It wasn't much of a tan, mind you, but it was noticeable on my pale skin.

"Mom?" I choked, realising I had been silent for some time now. She shot me a grin that said: 'Surprise! Bet you didn't expect to see _me_ here!' And that grin was right; I didn't expect to see her here. But now that she was, what was I going to do?

"Bella Baby!" My mother exclaimed, throwing her arms around me in a giant bear hug. I hugged her back lightly, not wanting her to feel my strength, but of course she noticed. She was my mother after all.

"Honey, you look amazing!" Renee praised, giving me a once over. "What do they put in the water around here? Oh, and what do they put in the boys?" She added, glancing at Jake and then winking at me. "So you're the infamous Jacob Black? I can see why Bella never calls me anymore." Jake shot her back a smile that, to anyone but me, would seem flattering and sincere but I could tell that he was still unhappy.

"Well," Renee interrupted me thought. "Where's your father? The old grump inside watching hockey again? That man hasn't changed at all; not even enough courtesy in his old bones to greet his ex-wife at the door!" My mother fixed her shirt and then took a step towards the house. "Well, are you two love-birds coming or not?"

I shot a glance at Jake who shifted uncomfortably before smiling. "That's alright, I've got to get back to the house, Billy's waiting for me. Nice meeting you though," He shook hands with my mother, gave me a swift, almost reflexive, kiss on the cheek and walked towards the road. Obviously Renee didn't realise how far from Forks La Push really was otherwise she would've questioned why my boyfriend was walking home.

"Well?" Renee looked at me expectantly, "Tell me everything! How've you been? How's school? How's Charlie? I dropped by the house yesterday but he wasn't home so I assumed he was working. My God you've grown! Is that a tan?" My mother questioned me the entire way into the house, drilling me with quizzes about my new life and my new boyfriend. Now, a few seconds doesn't seem like very much time but to Renee it could've been a few days and there'd be no difference.

As we entered the house Renee told me about the pit of a hotel she'd stayed in last night. I could hear the T.V. in the living room; from what I could tell it sounded like a cheesy chick flick. Charlie must've fallen asleep on the remote again; he'd never watch anything like this. I led Renee upstairs first, wanting to prolong their reunion as much as I could; this surely wouldn't be pretty.

"You can stay in my room," I informed her, displaying my bedroom to her tired eyes. "I haven't redecorated, as you can tell, but hey it serves the purpose of a bedroom." I shrugged. "Where're your bags?"

"Oh you know my luck," Renee laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Everything runs away from me."

"You lost them?" I asked disbelievingly. "From the hotel to here? Seriously?" My mother was horrible with remembering things but even that is something impossible to accomplish without some serious memory flaws.

"Don't be silly Isabella Marie," Renee scoffed. "I lost them on the plane! Now all I have are my carryons but they'll have to do." She gave me a fierce hug. "I've missed you Pumpkin! And I'd love to catch up with your dear old Dad but I've got some shut eye to catch up with first. Night Sweetie,"

I was about to say 'Night Mom' but something pressed me to continue this conversation. "Hey Mom, where's Phil?" I asked, noticing for the first time that he wasn't here. Renee froze one hand on the door. Her shoulders tensed and I had to strain to hear what she said.

"Oh he's in Phoenix," She answered nonchalantly, relaxing her stance only slightly.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Why didn't you bring him? I'm sure Char- Dad wouldn't mind... I mean, it's not in his nature to be hostile... towards _your _boyfriends anyway." I added in an undertone.

Renee shifted awkwardly, like she was mulling over the statement. "Oh well I'm already intruding by being here myself, I didn't want to make things worse by bringing Phil... it would just be awkward for-" I stopped her with my hand in the air.

"Mom, what's going on? Why are you really here?" I questioned. If there was one thing about Renee that linked her to my bloodline, it was her inability to lie. She held my gaze for a long minute before she sighed and gestured for me to enter my own bedroom.

I sat down on the bed next to her as she took my hand and smiled at me. "Sweetie, I'll be honest with you. Phil and I... we just weren't going to work out. I broke it off with him a few weeks ago." My eyes widened. I hadn't been expecting that.

"Wow..." I trailed, unsure of how to react. "Well I mean... that's great? Or is it?" Renee laughed at my lack of experience with girl-talk.

"It's great Honey," She assured me. "Right now I need to focus on other things... or at least that's what I told myself in the beginning." She continued, pushing her hair away from her face. "You see... it was like something was missing from my life, something besides you of course." She ruffled my hair. "Something that Phil just wasn't giving me. So I told him that we needed to separate, so I could focus on my non-existent career."

I nodded my head, following along like a little kid with no other choice. I cared for my mother, but her stories were far too long and trying for my taste.

"A few days ago I was going through your old baby pictures, remembering how happy I was then. I was complete, there was nothing missing. So I asked myself: what changed? It took a while but I finally figured it out. And I feel really... good about the decision I've made." She finished, as though that answered my question which, I noticed, it had not.

"And?" I prompted. "What was your decision?"

She shifted again, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this. Mom usually got straight to the point if it was good a good story, wanting to see reactions and not waiting for the build up. "Bella sweetie, promise not to say anything?" I promised. "Okay..." She bit her lip, another trait I inherited. "I'm going to ask your father to get back together."

I froze. I could feel my eyes blinking, I could feel myself staring at my mother but it was like I couldn't see. All I could do was hear. Hear that magical sentence that, surprisingly enough, sent joy flooding through me. My parents were getting back together. I knew they were. Charlie still loved Renee; it was Renee who had moved on. But now she'd come back, we could be a family again. A real family.

I threw my arms around my mom. "Oh my God that's incredible!" I enthused, laughing. Renee smiled back at me, hugging me close to her. "I'll see you in the morning Mom." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and retreated to the hallway. Mom and Dad... are getting back together. I never thought I'd live to see the day.

Deciding to drop a few hints to my Father to perhaps... clean up a little for tomorrow, I turned on my heel and descended the staircase. He could put on his suit, shave- oh wait, Mom liked his scruff, ok scratch that one- remind him _not _to shave, brush his hair for once, brush his teeth, floss, maybe use some mouthwash, I could give him my gum, ok so maybe I was getting ahead of myself but I was still in shock.

The T.V. continued to drone in the living room, laughter of the cliché happy couples filling the house. Dear Lord, how could Charlie sleep through that? I'd be running for the porcelain king to deliver him my lunch. Then again, this was Charlie. The man could sleep through almost anything.

"Dad!" I called, wanting to wake him up. The noise continued and there was no reply so I guessed my call wasn't enough. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and rounded the wall into the living room, only to stop dead in my tracks. "Hey Dad I-"

The T.V., as I had originally assumed, was not on. It remained blank in the corner of the room. The couch, however, was occupied. But not by one person. Charlie sat on the couch, with his arm draped around a pretty woman with red hair and bright green eyes. They were talking and laughing, subconsciously leaning towards each other. My Dad was on a date. And my Mom was upstairs wanting to be the one on that date. Oh God.

**Ooooooooh Charlie has a girlfriend ;o Okay, be sure to read the opening to this chapter and REVIEW! I know I've been neglectful and I'm sorry! I'm doing my best to keep it up now :)**


	13. That Uneasy Feeling

**Back again! Okay, Not gonna waste time chit-chatting! GO!**

Chapter 13: That Uneasy Feeling

Charlie pulled away from the mystery woman like an electric shock had shot through his body. He stared at me, eyes widened in surprise. The woman turned, looking at me with curious, but not unfriendly eyes. Her face broke out in a smile.

"Janine, this is Bella," Charlie croaked gruffly. I examined the woman more closely; she had pointed curious features and a timeless look that reminded me of the fountain of youth for some reason. No doubt she was beautiful, Charlie obviously had some taste. But there was there was something about having a step-mom who looked like a baby tiger that made me want to spew. Oh God, _stepmom._

A million thoughts began running through my mind; surely this woman had not yet hit menopause, would Charlie get her pregnant? If so, would it be a boy or a girl? More importantly, would it be before or after they got married? Would they even bother with marriage? Some small part of my brain told me that this was an overreaction. I hadn't even seen them kiss and I was worried about a little brother or sister. Yet it was undeniable that they were together; and judging by the way Janine was hanging off of Charlie, this most likely was not the first date. Either that or she was a complete whore.

"Dad, can I talk to you a minute?" I asked, interrupting Janine who had opened her mouth to speak. I grabbed Charlie by the arm, not giving him a chance to respond, and dragged him into the kitchen. He wasn't surprised by my ability to pull him around; he'd seen my strength in action. I was surprised, however, when Janine merely shook her head as if she was trying to suppress a giggle.

Once I had Charlie safely in the porch, away from Janine, I turned on him. "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded, huffing. Charlie raised an eyebrow, surprised by my reaction.

"Bells, I- I have no idea what you're-" I stopped him. Charlie may have been old, and blind at some point to everything that was not presented to him on a silver platter, but he was not stupid. He knew what I was referring to, whether he was going to admit it or not was a different story.

"Oh don't pretend like you don't know. You know exactly what I'm talking about!" I snarled. "Who the hell is that?" I was vaguely aware that I'd just said 'hell' in front of Charlie but I was too angry to care. Obviously he didn't care either because he made no move to correct me.

"Look Bella," Charlie began uneasily. "I've been single for a long time now and Janine- well she seems good for me Bells. I think if you gave her a chance, you'd like her." Charlie paused to walk over to the bookshelf set up next to the far wall of the porch.

"Like her?" I quoted. "I don't care if I like her or not! I'm sure she's a lovely person. But what happened to Mom!?" I was struggling to keep my voice down now, if Mom overheard this she would surely leave Forks for good this time; absolutely no turning back.

Charlie sighed deeply. "Bella, listen to me. I've been trying to accept that your mother left for a very long time now, and I think I finally have. Please understand that I'm just trying to move on; like you did with Jake." I wanted to shout at him that this was nothing like me and Jake; that when Edward left it was because he didn't want me anymore, and I moved on because I wanted to, not because I had to. I wanted to tell him that Mom was upstairs, that she was waiting for him, like Edward never would be for me, and I couldn't care less. But I didn't. I didn't because I realised that maybe he was right.

Edward left me, and I didn't let go. Then Jake came into my life and all of a sudden I didn't give a damn about Edward even though he still loves me. Maybe it was the same way for Charlie. Mom left him, he held on. Janine shows up, he _moves _on. Mom comes back and, even though he doesn't know it, he doesn't give a damn about Mom. So what do I do?

"Dad! After all this time, you're just going to give up?" I demanded, hiding my internal argument and letting my stubbornness take me over. "You're just going to move on? What if Mom loves you too? What if... what if she's two feet away; ready to come back to you?" I was pleading now. This was my last chance; I could feel it.

Charlie tensed at my words; I could tell he'd thought about all this himself. But instead of turning around and mumbling: 'you're right Bella, let's go call your mother so I can tell her to get her ass down here before I drag it here myself.' instead of that he turned to me with my book about Quileute legends in his hands. "Bells; you'll like Janine. I found this in your room." He tossed it to me. "Look at the cover."

I raised my eyebrow at him as he watched me, trying to figure out what this was all about. I looked down at the cover of the book, traced the intricate designs with my eyes and finally rested on the crisp print at the bottom, indicating the author of the book. My body froze as I followed the lines of each brown letter. Janine Hayworth. Charlie's Janine.

I flipped to the back cover of the book to be sure, glancing almost frantically at the sepia-toned photograph. It may not have been in color, but the features were unmistakeable. It was Janine. The woman who'd introduced me to a life of vampires and werewolves was my father's new girlfriend. I stood staring at the book in my hands for a long time while Charlie watched me. This was not bad information, but it wasn't good either. I didn't really know what to think of it.

"Just give her a chance Bells," Charlie begged me, kissing my forehead swiftly. "For me?" I simply stared at him, unable to make even the quietest of sounds. What was I going to do? How would I tell Renee? Charlie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger before retreating to the living room. I sagged against the wall I was standing in front of. What on Earth was happening in my world?

From the looks of things happening downstairs, I made the assumption that Janine wasn't leaving for a while, so I'd have to hide in the bathroom until Charlie went to bed and I could steal the couch. I decided to bide my time in the bathroom, mulling things over. I'd have to tell Renee, there was no way to avoid that. What if she asked him to get back together and he had to tell her himself? No. I couldn't let that happen. I had to tell Mom before she found out herself.

To avoid one of Charlie's awfully awkward lectures, I turned the shower on. The steam filling the room and the sudden rise in temperature reminded me painfully of my fight with Jake. With everything happening around Mom and Dad, my own relationship issues got pushed to the back of my mind. How was I going to fix things with Jake? One more question to add to my ever-growing list.

For some odd reason, people seem to do their best thinking in the shower. So as the water ran along my body, I let the folds of my mind open to the dangerous realm of possibility. What if all I'd thought downstairs were to happen? What if I got a step-mom, and half-siblings? What if-

I stopped myself from going any further; mostly because my mind was exhausted. With so much excitement, I hadn't yet gotten the chance to relax. So, as lame as it sounds, I went to my happy place which, of course, was wherever Jacob was. I pictured the hot water running over my skin as though it were his hands, caressing my body and lulling me into a state that said everything was going to be okay. I remembered the way the rain added to the pleasure of the night before. And suddenly I was nowhere near my house; I was in a place far away with the one man I could always depend on. Jacob Black.

I was reaching for the shampoo bottle when my imagination became perhaps a bit too real. The tendrils of water encasing my mid-section suddenly became more solid and a noticeable difference in temperature was evident. I looked down at my stomach, realising that the steam behind me warmer, and saw with a momentary note of panic that two hands did indeed surround my waist.

I turned quickly and came face-to-chest with my living happy place. I looked up at Jacob's face as he smiled shyly down at me. How he could be shy and yet, at the same time, radiate confidence never failed to astound me. We stood there for a long time' long enough for the water to run cold before either of us spoke.

"Hey," Jake whispered to me, a small smile brushing his features. I laughed a big hearty laugh. Jake and I got into a fight, he stormed off, then sneaks into my shower with me, and all he has to say is 'Hey'. Only Jake. He laughed too, taking my hand in his in the simplest gesture, but one that made me giddy with girlish happiness. "I'm sorry, I was an ass."

"Yes you were," I laughed again, running my hands over his broad shoulders. "But I think I can forgive you." One of the things I loved about Jacob and I was that without even discussing an argument, all could be forgiven in approximately two seconds. Jake smiled down at me and pulled me into him slowly, eliminating the cold of the shower with his intense heat. I don't know if it was just me or not, but even as a werewolf I could notice the temperature difference.

"I have a feeling that even if you said no Emily would be doing this anyway." Jake whispered into my drenched hair. "I had no right to get mad at you." I turned my head to kiss is neck lovingly. I didn't care if he was mad at me or not. I needed Jake right now.

"It's okay," I assured him. "I don't even care right now. I need you Jake," I whispered back, tightening my hold on his torso. He returned my hold, but I could almost feel his shift in expression. He reached around me, turned the shower off, and lowered his voice so no one would overhear us.

"What'd you mean Bells? What's wrong?" I held his gaze for a long minute before retelling everything that had happened to me in the past hour or so. Jake nodded, made no comments, but guided me out of the shower, towelled me off gently, and wrapped me in my bath robe. I felt like a toddler being taken care of, but at the same time I felt incredibly safe and loved while Jake tended to me.

After I was finished, he leaned against the counter, looking at me with a kind of sad comfort in his eyes. "Bells, I'm so sorry." He said, pulling me into him again. Not that I was complaining; but I couldn't help but notice how I was somewhat dressed and Jake was still completely naked. "Honey, I don't know what to say to you except that they're both adults. You're going to have to let them work it out for themselves and not interfere."

I looked up at Jake and offered a solemn nod. Though sitting back and letting things play out was exactly the opposite of what I wanted to do, I knew that it was the only thing I COULD do due to the fact that I was not the parent in this situation. Jake snuck a quick look outside the door and checked to see if Charlie was still on the couch with Janine. Since she was, he pulled on a pair of shorts, turned around shyly so I could get dressed, and then escorted me downstairs. Why he felt the need to turn away from my naked body after last night I had no idea.

As we reached the front door, I was almost positive we would escape the piercing questions of my father. Alas, luck was not with us. "Where are you going? Jake? Where did you come from?" Charlie barked from the living room.

Jake turned to face my father, a comfortable smile on his face. "Oh I just climbed in through the bathroom window while Bells was in the shower, no biggie." My jaw dropped. What the hell was he doing?!

Charlie stared at Jake for a few seconds before they both burst into laughter leaving me staring at the situation awkwardly and Janine watching with polite amusement. I was tempted to tell her off for staring at us in such a motherly manner- ugh. _Motherly._ The word left a bad taste in my mouth in reference to her.

"Well Jake, you have her home early you hear?" Charlie warned. "We'll be up for a bit and I want her home before I go to bed!" Jake saluted my father and then ushered me out the door; or tried to at least. "Hang on a second! Jake, you've met Janine right?"

I groaned inwardly and hauled the door open while waiting for my Dad to let Jake go. The heat rushed out of the house in a wave, carrying with it that sent again; stronger than ever before. I paused in my defiance-escape to turn and look into the living room. Janine was standing, gripping hands with Jake. I stared at her, pegging her to the familiar scent.

My rational brain told me that it was only because she wrote the book. Maybe her smell was somehow infused in the pages. Or perhaps I was forcing myself to recognize the smell in a fading attempt to be suspicious of her. My instinctual brain told me otherwise. It was nearly impossible that every book she wrote bore her scent. I had recognized her scent long before I knew she was dating my father, or even knew who she was at all. This was not me being stubborn. This was a problem.

Jake finished his polite introduction without as much as a single word over the line of formalities. For this I was grateful. He bowed out, perhaps slightly over the top but oh-so-Jake, took my hand, and escorted me out the door. I glanced back only once to see my father waving at the door with Janine next to him her hand raised in a simple gesture of farewell; nothing more.

"Maybe it's just that she's fucking with my girl, but something about that woman seriously bugs me." Jake muttered, pulling me in close to his body as we strolled towards the Rabbit. That did it for me; there was definitely something up with Janine; if Jake felt it too, then I knew I wasn't crazy. At least I hoped anyway.

"Me too. She seems so... familiar to me." I explained, an undertone to my voice that I prayed Jake would catch on to. He didn't. Or if he did, he didn't show it.

"Well she does seem pretty familiar. Maybe we ran into her in Port Angeles? Or maybe she lives somewhere around here or-" I stopped him mid-rant.

"No Jacob, it's more than that. She's not just a passing face that I happened to glimpse in the movie theatre, I _know _her. Or at least, I think I do. Everything about her _screams_ familiar. Her eyes, her hair, her face, even her _smell._ Her smell most of all. It was the first thing I noticed. Not about her though... I first smelled it when I was leaving the house today. I just didn't think anything of it until now..."

Jake furrowed his brow in concentration. He was now starting up the Rabbit and pulling it out of our driveway. I had a feeling he was going to take us somewhere a bit farther from town to phase; to give us a bit more freedom after the hunting scare we had a little while ago.

"Well Bells," Jake sighed, "We can mention it to Sam. But she seems safe enough. Maybe you met her when you were a kid; back when you used to visit Charlie. I dunno. But she doesn't feel like a threat anyway."

I bit my lip against the retaliation about to erupt from my throat. Talking to Sam was of course the best we could do; short of interrogating her ourselves and I wasn't in a mental state to do that. I glanced out the window to observe where we were going and sure enough the Rabbit had carried us into the woods. "Jake, can we not phase please? I'm in pyjamas here." My clothing being completely irrelevant, I just was not in the mood to turn into a wolf and get all messy after just emerging from the shower.

"We're not gonna phase Bells." Jake assured me, putting the car in park and removing the keys from the ignition. "We're just here for us; just you and me; for the next little while anyway." He reached over to cup my face in his hands. "I'm not about to let any wicked step-mother eat away at your heart there Cinderella." I had to laugh at Jake's word choice. My worries all but faded as he leaned in close to me and pressed his scalding lips gently to mine.

_BANG, BANG, BANG! _"YO JAKE! OPEN UP!" A male voice hollered from outside the window of the Rabbit. Jake groaned and dropped his head on my shoulder; giving me a clear view of Embry with Jay on his back as she tried to guide him away from the car.

"Sorry you guys, there's no getting logic through this thick skull." She apologized. I smiled at her and removed myself from the vehicle. Despite the freezing temperature, Jay was only wearing a thin t-shirt and jeans. I had my suspicions that this outfit choice was Embry's idea.

"No worries," I laughed. Jake scoffed his disagreement from inside the car. "We were just talking anyway."

"Oh yeah," Embry laughed. "That was an interesting language there you two; French right? I'm guessing you speak it pretty fluently by now." He winked at both me and Jake. "Let me test that for you. Ms. Swan, we can now fit you in for an oral exam." I groaned inwardly. I guess my theory of Embry letting up on the sex jokes after he found Jay was proved wrong.

"What about my oral exam?" Jake interrupted. "I've been practising!" Jay and I burst into laughter at the whiny tone in Jake's voice. The look on Embry's face wasn't too bad either.

"So what're you guys doing out here?" I asked when the laughter died down. Jay looked from me, to Jake, then to Embry before they both answered.

"Walking." Jay said at the same time Embry blurted: "Sight-seeing." I raised my eyebrow as they exchanged another look. Finally Embry sighed. "Okay, so I was banging her. Is anybody really surprised?" Jay groaned.

"We were sent out here to look for you two." Jay corrected. "We just weren't supposed to let you know. Sam's worried about Bella." My eyebrows shot up at this.

"Why's he worried about me?" I questioned as Jake and Embry somehow started a wrestling match on the ground. There wasn't much those two _couldn't _fight about. Jay watched them for all of two seconds before she shook her head and returned her attention to me.

"He thought you were a little off today. At first he figured it might've been because of you and Jake but he ruled that out after a while." When I gave her a look, she elaborated. "Hey, don't look at me. I'm just the messenger." She paused while Embry's foot shot out from his scuffle with Jake and almost hit her. "_Is_ there something wrong?" She asked me.

"Maybe," I offered, shifting uncomfortably. "Maybe not. I'm not really sure yet." She furrowed her brow at me but didn't press. Maybe she was a bit different from Embry after all... "I've got to go home first; I'll meet up with Sam in about an hour." I informed her, turning on my heel towards the woods.

.

My run was long, seeing as I didn't phase, but it was just the refresher I needed. Jake stopped me before I ever left his sight, insisting that he would drive me home. It took some convincing, and Embry and Jay's help, but I managed to convince him to let me go alone. Looking back on it now, maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

The house was dark when I pulled open the front door; I assumed that maybe Charlie had abandoned his plan and gone to bed- hopefully not with his girlfriend. I eased the door closed, intending to leave a note for my Dad indicating that I was spending the night at Sam's; which I had every intention to do- by the time I got to Jake's it would be at least 3 in the morning. I was only picking up the pen when I smelled it again; strong. Just like it was in the room with me...

"Good evening Bella." My hand froze. An electric wave shot through my arm at the voice- one so similar to nails on a chalkboard that I was surprised my spine didn't break with the force of the trembling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Janine, leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand. The shadows sharpened her features, turning them into menacing points of litheness and stealth. Her French-manicured fingernails tapped noiselessly on the glass mug. Her fiery red hair glistened in the fading moonlight. I knew this woman; the one standing before me who looked so feline I was surprised she had no whiskers. Oh yes, I knew this woman. I knew this smell. I knew this pose. And for God's sake I knew this voice. "I've been waiting up for you Bella."

Victoria.

**Dun, dun, DUNN!!!!!!! Review please? :3**


	14. Descendent

**Hey guys! Ok, so I was HOPING that more of you would've caught on to this but I guess not *sigh* it's okay, I wouldn't have caught on either :P IT'S NOT VICTORIA! And the clue you had to this was A) Her smell is human and B) Jake did not recognize the scent. Oh, and C) VICTORIA IS DEAD. Although weirder things have happened... so I don't blame you guys for C Haha. Okay, on with the show!**

Chapter 14: Descendent

My fingers gripped the counter dangerously. Victoria? How was she here? And in human form no less? Once a vampire was turned, there was no method to change back. Or was there? No, that's impossible. If there were then Edward wouldn't have been so opposed to changing me. If there had been a way out once (if) I got tired of the life, then he'd let me go. Besides that, everything about this situation was impossible. We'd killed Victoria. _I'd _killed Victoria. There was no way that this woman standing before me was the malicious vampire I'd originally thought she was.

"Why were you out so late Bella?" Janine questioned a curious tilt to her head. I swallowed back my initial bout of fear and attempted to act normally.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I forced a polite smile. "I didn't realise anyone was waiting up for me." If it was Charlie, he'd have just gone to bed, comforting himself with thoughts that I was simply doing werewolf-related things.

"Well you're a teenager Bella," Janine laughed. "Who went out with her boyfriend for the night. Of course someone would wait up."

"Charlie doesn't-" I started but caught myself. This woman was already in my life, she didn't need to know anything more about it. "Well... that's nice of you." I settled on eventually. Janine shot me a smile.

"Not a problem Bella, it was my pleasure." She stretched. "Although, now I think I'm going to hit the hay if you don't mind. I think Charlie's waiting up for me." She smiled my way again and I felt anger bubble up in my stomach.

"Look, let's cut the chit-chat alright?" I snarled. "Why are you back here? I got rid of you once and I can do it again." I sounded like a bulging character from a bad action movie, but I didn't care. This woman had no business in my home.

Janine looked confused for a moment. "Bella, I have no idea what you're talking about." She said. I seethed at the innocent look on her face. Who did she think she was?

"Listen; don't think I don't know who you are. I don't know how you got here, I don't know why you're here, and I can't fathom how you're human, but I recognize that smell anywhere Victoria." I growled. Janine's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a small 'o', she was reeling.

"Victoria? Who-" She stopped. "Oh my God..." Realization dawned on her face. She studied me for a minute or so when her eyes zoned in on my trembling hands and hard expression. "When I walked in and saw you and Jacob I thought maybe... but you had no relation to them so it seemed impossible..." She mumbled something else to herself before she made eye contact with me. "Does Charlie know?"

"Does Charlie know what?" I asked through gritted teeth. If I thought my temper had been bad before, it was nothing compared to what it was now that I was a werewolf.

"That you're a werewolf." Janine clarified. I stopped dead in my tracks. How did she know? Did I give anything away? I thought back in my mind and nothing came into the limelight. She was bluffing, she had to be. But it was a damn good one.

"That I'm a... a what?" I gasped. Better to play it like I don't know anything rather than give away I'm a werewolf when I could've just heard her wrong. Or maybe I misunderstood the question.

"A Quileute werewolf," She explained again. "A part of the Pack that Jacob Black should be leading."

Ok, no mistake. There was no way that bringing Jacob into this was a coincidence. Especially because Janine had apparent knowledge of the situation with the Pack. There was no doubt in my mind now that this was Victoria.

"What do you want Victoria?" I snarled, digging my nails into my palms to slow the shaking. If I was going to phase soon I didn't want to give her any warning.

Janine shook her head. "You know this isn't the first time this has happened." She said. "I've been mistaken for my great-great-grandmother before, but never by a wolf. Surely you know I can't be Victoria Bella, I'm human. You can smell it."

I turned my head to the side questioningly but said nothing. Great-great-grandmother? She has to be kidding!

"Doubt it if you want Bella but it's true. Victoria is my great-great-grandmother. And apparently she's finally dead thanks to you." Finally? "That old bat has been hanging around for longer than anyone would like. Especially you and your pack I'm sure."

I was speechless. Janine, who dated my father, is really Victoria's great-great-granddaughter, who tried to kill me and my pack. This was all fine and good until I got to the question: Who do I trust? Janine seemed more than suspicious, so I wasn't about to welcome her with open arms. The relative of your blood enemy will do that to you I suppose. I studied her facial expression, seeming more bored with the situation than anything.

I opened my mouth, about to ask her the obvious question: Why are you here? But I didn't get so much as a word out before I heard a creak at the top of the stairs. My head spun in time to see them hem of Mom's night gown come into view, but after that I don't remember feeling. My Mother was coming down the stairs, Charlie's new girlfriend was in the kitchen, and I was talking to her in the early hours of the morning. Renee was about to get her heart broken, and she had no idea.

"You have to go," I told Janine without thinking. I realised too late that she would ask why, and that I would have to explain that her boyfriend's ex wife was staying in my room and neither of them had any clue about the other one's existence. Not to mention that Charlie was utterly in the dark. Of course my command didn't work. Janine opened her mouth to ask why when Renee called down the stairs:

"Bella? Who're you talking to-?" She stopped. Her hair was messed from tossing and turning, her eyes were puffy with sleep, and she was obviously half out of her mind. My eyes widened, trying to convey to her to go back upstairs. Of course this would raise suspicions, but at least I would have time to come up with a better story than 'Hey Mom, this is Charlie's girlfriend!' But of course she didn't get the message. She saw Janine and she blinked. "Oh. Hello. You are?"

Janine eyed Renee in confusion, and then looked to me. My mouth was glued shut and my throat was bone dry. I was searching my mind for an explanation; something, _anything_ that I could say that would protect my mom, and yet be true enough that Janine wouldn't correct me and figure out what was going on. It was hopeless. "I'm Janine," She greeted; I relaxed momentarily, hoping that she would see the need to leave out the obvious, but, to my horror, she added "Charlie's girlfriend."

I could literally see the color drain from Renee's face as she stared at Janine. Knowing that my mother wasn't a violent person I wasn't worried about a fight breaking out, but the emotional damage was absolute. This was bad. Janine returned my mother's obviously less than thrilled reaction with an eyebrow raise. She either had no idea who Renee was or expected a better reaction from the woman Charlie raved about so much.

"B-Bella?" Renee turned to me, desperation in her eyes. She was begging me to tell her it wasn't true; to contradict this strange woman in her old home, but I couldn't. As far as I knew, Janine was one hundred percent serious. And it was killing me. "She- she's not serious?"

"I'm perfectly serious," Janine informed her. My life was falling down around me, Id never felt so utterly helpless. "Now, you know who I am. I believe I should know who you are." Renee turned to her, a hard look in her eyes when she responded. I was starting to hyperventilate, and shake, this was not good. This was so not good.

"I'm Renee, Charlie's ex wife and Bella's mother." Renee said, keeping a straight posture though I knew it was killing her inside to just stand there before this woman who was moving in on her ex husband. I was close to crying.

Janine raised her eyebrows in surprise. But it was the fake sort of surprise that came with an answer one expects, but needs to react to anyway so the other party feels better. Janine knew from the start who Renee was, and she still had the nerve to-

"Oh don't look so surprised," Renee spat miserably. Apparently Mom realised the same thing I did. "Where's Charlie? I want to have a word with him." Janine's mouth twisted into a hard line.

"Charlie's sleeping. And I think you're right. We should start with why you're in his house without his knowledge. And uninvited, might I add." Janine crossed her arms, waiting for Renee's response. My head was reeling. This was like a train rolling backwards down the track, waiting for the imminent crash. I could push all I wanted, but the wheels were turning now. The truth was coming out.

"I don't need an invitation to visit my daughter," Renee snarled. My mother was always a sweet person, especially to strangers, so I knew that she was seriously getting ticked off. And when Renee got ticked, she got _ticked._ I didn't know what to do. The room was spinning, there were black spots in my vision, the only way it could get worse is if-

"Bella? Janine? What's going on down here?" Charlie asked, coming down the stairs. He took in the sight of Renee and his dark hair turned white (figuratively) in an instant. His mouth gaped like a fish a few times, and his hand was frozen on the railing. All of it was too much; I could tell that both of my parents were being hurt, and Janine was standing there with her arms crossed like she owned the place. I couldn't take it. "R-R-Renee-?" Charlie stuttered, "Bella-? What's going on-?" But I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I was bolting out the door.

The wood nearly shattered beneath my palm with the force I put into throwing it open. The night was pitch black but I could see fine as I made for the cover of the trees. It was turning into my safe haven, but I didn't mind. Not at all.

I was too distressed to remember that it was safe to phase, so I just kept running, my bare feet pounding off the wet leaves and dirt. Branches scraped my arms but I was too lost in my own thoughts to care. I needed to find someone, anyone, before I got too far from home, before I got too lost, I didn't want this to be like last time-

I collided with a tree and fell to the ground just as I began to realise I was a werewolf and didn't need to worry about what happened last time. I felt so horrible, too depressed to feel embarrassed. I picked myself off the ground and looked up at the offending tree. Turns out it wasn't a tree after all.

"Bella?" A male voice responded. Not the male voice I was hoping for, too deep and wise, but it would do.

"Sam?" I was barely able to croak. I looked up to see Sam staring down at me, his brow furrowed in confusion and concern. My bottom lip trembled; where was Jake when I needed him? Sam took my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella, what happened? Are you ok? Is everything alright?" I held his gaze for a good minute before stamping my foot on the ground, hard.

"No! No God Damnit everything is NOT alright!" I wailed. "I've had the worse few months in existence! I almost lose the love of my life, I'm turned into a werewolf, we killed this psycho vampire who's trying to kill me, and just when everything's starting to look up, my dad gets a girlfriend who just happens to be the great-great-granddaughter of said psycho vampire, at the same time my mother shows up confessing her love for my father!" I stopped, panting my displeasure with the situation. As I looked back on my rant, I started to laugh. A manic, strained laugh that sounded more insane than the rant did.

Sam's face scrunched in a cross between shock and anger. I didn't see Sam angry very often; it felt kind of good to know that he'd care about me in a sense such as that. As I cooled off, I sort of felt like the scene wasn't complete, like it should be raining to fit the mood, but sometimes nature doesn't cooperate, and the night air stayed as clean and crisp as freshly washed linen.

"Listen to me Bella," Sam said, calming himself with a breath. "I know what you're going through is hard, hell we all know. Even Embry if you'd believe it." He pulled up the corner of his mouth in one of the most sheepish smiles I'd ever seen on Sam. "Truth is Bella, when you cry, there's a heart breaking for every one of the tears on your cheeks." He reached over and wiped one offender from the corner of my eye as he continued. "When you cry, Charlie doesn't know what to do with himself. When you're sad, Embry wants to create the world's funniest joke to hear you laugh. When something has you down, Leah rolls up her sleeves, ready to punch out the jack ass that made you that way. Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth, Colin, Brady, Emily, Jay, all of them would stand up for you in a heartbeat, just to ensure you're alright." He paused to accentuate his point. "Bella Marie Swan, when you're hurting, Jacob feels like he could fight the entire universe three times over just to see you smile. You're a part of our Pack Bella; you're a part of our family. Ever since you opened your arms and let Jake in, the rest of us came too. And when you're a part of the pack family Bella, it's as good as having an army behind you. You're protected no matter what happens, always remember that."

By the time he finished his spiel, the tears were falling for a different reason. His support, and the support of everyone, touched my heart on levels I didn't think possible. I shot him a smile, the most sincere smile I could muster, and threw my arms around him in a hug. "Thank you Sam," I sniffed. "I really needed that."

"Any time at all Bella," Sam assured me. His hug was only brief, but it meant a lot. "Come on, I'll take you to Jake." I shot him another smile, not surprised that he knew exactly what I needed. I looked down.

"Sam?" I asked. He looked at me. "I don't think I can walk." It wasn't that my legs were sore, or that I'd run too much, but it was that they were absolutely numb with the ache of everything that had transpired in twenty minutes. Sam offered a chuckle, and then held out an arm. I took it gratefully and he swung me up into his embrace, setting off for where I left Jay, Embry, and most importantly, Jacob.

.

We entered the clearing soon after; my legs had regained feeling but Sam insisted on carrying me, in case I tripped and injured myself along with having such an emotional night. Everybody turned when we emerged from the trees but the one person I wanted to see was the first to notice the state I was in. Jacob's face went pale, which was difficult for his russet skin tone, and he was over to us before I had time to blink.

"Bella?" He exclaimed, wanting to take me but having no idea if I was hurt. "What happened?" I waited patiently while Sam gave a quick rendition of what had happened tonight, before he finished handing me over to Jake. I pressed into his chest firmly, relishing in the warmth that he still provided. Whenever I was in Jake's arms I felt safe, like nothing could penetrate the invisible wall he built around us to protect us, like nothing in the world could beat the safety of his arms that surrounded me and held me close. I pressed my cheek to his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and remembering what Sam had said about Pack support. Hearing Jake's reactions, feeling them, and seeing the looks of concern on Jay and Embry's face let me know without a doubt that that was true.

Jake's body began to tremble and I could hear his teeth grinding but I only clung to him tighter. He didn't return the gesture, but I knew it was only because he was afraid of hurting me. His heart was beating faster beneath my cheek, but I took comfort in it.

"Can you guys leave us alone for a minute?" Jake whispered, still shaking. Embry opened his mouth to protest, but Jake interrupted. "Please?" There was a moment's hesitation, and then Embry complied, leaving Jake and I alone in the clearing. The woods were oddly silent, but it was shattered a few minutes later as Jake slammed his fist into a nearby tree, me still between him and the plant. My back collided with the bark and I tilted my head back to stare at him. He was panting the anger out of him, both arms braced on the trunk of the oak. His hair fell into his eyes, just long enough to cast sufficient shadow over his chocolate coated gaze. I felt the muscles in his arm and chest flex as he punched the tree, sending shivers through the branches and causing a few leaves to fall. I let him blow off steam for a few minutes before I reached up with both hands, cradling his face between my palms. He leaned into my touch and looked up at me, intensity smouldering in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bells," He whispered, hugging me against the tree. I turned my face into his neck, inhaling the intoxicating sense of the woods from his skin, somehow altered to fit him, but still maintaining the natural fragrance of nature.

"Sorry for what?" I asked him, playing idly with his hair. Even though we were in the middle of the woods, I felt so confined surrounded by Jacob. But it was a comforting sense of confinement, a sense that I associated with protection.

"I'm sorry that I can't protect you from everything," He explained. "I mean, I know I can't protect you from everything; that was bad wording. I mean that I'm sorry I can't make the hurt go away all the time. I wish I could Bells, I really wish I could." His burning lips pressed to my forehead. "I can't make everything better-"

"Jake, you make everything better by just being alive." I told him, snuggling into his warmth. He smiled into my hair.

"Bells, I want to give you something." He said, tilting my chin up to look at him. "Maybe it can't stop the hurt, but it can help ease it up a bit." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth bag. "I want you to take it. But don't open it. Not yet. When you're not thinking about it, when you feel like the world is crashing down around you, open this. And then come find me."

"How will I know when-?" I began to ask but he smiled.

"You'll know," He assured me. "You'll be able to feel it." He leaned down to kiss me, only for a moment, before he straightened again. "Come on Bella, let's go find Sam."

**Oooh, what's in the bag? Any guesses? Review please! :3**


	15. Growing Up versus Getting Older

**Back once again my sweet chickadees! Ready to rock and roll? Oh, and I was thinking... Nah, I'll tell you at the end of the chapter ;D**

Chapter 15: Growing Up Versus Getting Older

Sam, Embry, and Jay were not too far off so finding them was relatively easy. Now that my curiosity had been peaked, I stole the odd glance at the cloth bag. The proportions were horrid, like they'd been sewn by large, clumsy, inexperienced hands. I looked down at my small hand wrapped in Jacob's large one. A bemused smile lit my face.

"Hey!" Jay greeted, beaming at Jacob and me. The girl almost literally radiated sunshine and she didn't even try. Aside from Embry she was one of the happiest people I knew, which was perfect for Embry. No drama; no conflict; just laughing and fun. I truly hoped they realised how lucky they were, to find a relationship like that. Judging by the way Embry looked at her, even when he was making a crack about sex, they knew. "How're you guys?"

"Fine," Jake responded with a tight smile. I could tell he didn't want to have this conversation, because I wasn't up for it. But I had accepted I wasn't getting out of this conversation any time soon, so I sucked in my displeasure and turned to Sam. He was standing with his arms folded, his mouth in a thin line.

"So, what're your thoughts oh brooding one?" I joked, trying to lighten that atmosphere. I seemed to be a magnet for trouble lately; the least I could do was try to have a little fun. Even though my insides were churning with discomfort, and my head was officially pounding, I was determined to put on a smile. Sam looked up at me, a smile lifting the corner of his lips.

"My thoughts are centering around this Janine woman right now Bella," He answered with a small chuckle, but then all traces of amusement vanished. "I wish we knew how she knew about us." He said, rubbing his neck. "I've never heard of her before. And if she knows about werewolves, then I should have at least recognized the name."

I mentally slapped myself in the face. When I was talking to Janine, I was in too much shock to ask her how she knew so much about werewolves; about the pack and Jacob. How in hell's name could I be so stupid? "I volunteer to talk to her." I said.

"What?" Jake turned on me. His brow was furrowed in confusion. "I don't want you anywhere near that woman!" The look in his eyes said everything: she's bad news, stay away from her, you could get hurt, this knowledge she has of werewolves isn't healthy, etc. Everything he didn't say was lain out in front of me, and every bit of it was true. But like Sam said, I was a member of the pack family, and I was going to pull my own weight.

"I'm the only one who _can_ go near her Jacob, she's _my _Dad's girlfriend; I have a right to 'talk' with the woman fraternizing with my father!" Sam nodded his agreement with me so Jake gritted his teeth and said nothing. He knew I was right, whether he liked it or not.

"No one said we have to have this conversation right now though right?" Jake pled. After some deliberation we agreed that now was not the best time for such a conversation.

"I'd like to know a bit more about this Janine person before we go storming in there firing questions," Jay contributed. I agreed. "You said she wrote a book, right Bella? She must have a website, or at least her publisher does. They'll have an author profile, we could start there." Embry smirked.

"Damn Girl Friday, you sure know your 'stuff'." He winked. I rolled my eyes as Jay scrunched her nose.

"Well I've gotta make up for you somehow," She countered, wiping the smirk from Embry's face in an instant. Jake and I laughed. Sam shook his head like a father overlooking four immature children which, in some ways, we were.

"Ok you guys, back to business please?" He asked. "I like Jay's idea. We can go back to the house and look up Janine...?" Sam paused, looking to me with a quirked brow. I realised that I hadn't told anyone her last name.

"Hayworth," I muttered quickly. "Janine Hayworth, she's with a locally owned business; Reservoir Publishing. Weird name if you ask me, but who am I to judge?" I shrugged; venom in my voice. "I'm only the daughter of the man she was just swapping spit with, no biggie." Jake put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ew," Embry muttered. "Your old man swapping spit with a redhead? Worse than that time Jake and I saw our English teacher at the beach with her husband. Remember that dude? She was wearing this ugly little green thing... flab going _everywhere!_ Man, some people should just not wear bikinis." He shuddered.

"Oh man," Jake shuddered too. "I didn't remember it until you reminded me! Thanks dude, I didn't need that image. Again." Jay and I were giggling; glad we hadn't been there at the time. Sam was rolling his eyes again, it was then I noticed how easily we got sidetracked.

"Alright, focus." Sam instructed. "You're worse than siblings... ok. Let's go back to the house."

.

Back at Emily's we weren't much better than when we were in the woods. Sam managed to get us into gear once he'd searched the publishing company and found Janine's bio, but when that came up dry we were right back to procrastinating again.

"Sam, I think we all need a break." Embry proposed, wrestling with Jay for the TV remote. Sam let out an exasperated sigh.

"We haven't even started working yet," he grumbled, but gave in regardless. Jay and Embry decided after only a few seconds to follow Jake and me, so we set off on a walk around the neighbourhood. We hadn't gotten very far when Jake had a brainwave.

"Hey wait a second," He exclaimed, stopping us all in our tracks. "I just thought of something. Janine knew about vampires _and_ werewolves; we know she knows about both because she wrote a book on our tribe, and she mentioned that she knew about Victoria to Bella."

We stared at him in expectation, my hand wrapped tightly in his. "So who says she didn't learn about both from Victoria? If she knew about her ancestor there's got to be a reason. What if they happened to run into each other when Janine was doing research for her book?"

"That still doesn't explain how she had the knowledge to write the book in the first place Jake," I contradicted. She's not Quileute; she's not even from here."

"Then where is she from?" Jay asked suddenly, jerking her head up as though she'd had an idea. I scrambled through my remaining thoughts and managed to pull up the name of her home town. As I opened my mouth to offer the answer I'd come up with, something clicked in my mind.

"Seattle," I very nearly gasped. "She's from Seattle."

"That's not far from here at all," Jay pondered; Embry's arm was wrapped tightly around her middle, his hand strategically placed a bit low on her hip. "Do you think she could've seen something? Maybe ran into the Pack in the wrong way a few years ago?"

"There was no Pack a few years ago," Jake corrected her. "It was only Sam. But that's a good start. However, I think the only way to solve this one is to talk to the devil herself, something that I don't want Bella doing right now."

I looked up at Jake, a small smile of gratitude on my face, and snuggled into his side. The little cloth bag pressed against my leg where it rested in my pocket, reminding me of its presence. Ignoring my maddening curiosity, I pressed on with what I was about to say. "No Jake, if this is going to be done, it's going to need to be done now." Jake looked as though he were about to protest, but I hushed him with a look. "Take me back home you guys,"

.

Back at the house, which had been long renovated thanks to Sam and the boys after my very first phase, my stomach began churning again. Jake, Embry, and Jay decided that they were going to wait right outside, in case I needed their help, or in case Janine turned out to be not quite as harmless as we originally thought she was.

I took a deep breath and glanced back longingly at the trees where my gaze connected with Jacob's. When were we going to reach a point in our lives where we could just _be_? When were we to reach a time with only us to worry about, no danger, no complications, no nothing; just Jacob and Bella.

As I looked back at Jake I got the feeling that we would reach that point, some day. We could be ourselves and be with each other and not have to worry about anything else. Maybe we'd get called to handle the odd nomadic or newborn vampire, but we could handle that. We could spend holidays together, join our families for dinner sometimes, and everything would be good again.

I just had to get passed this little nick in our plans.

The house was silent in the early hours of the morning. We'd been at Emily's for a few hours, enough time to bring the night to a close. When I opened the door, I expected to meet a mountain of 'Oh my God Bella! WHERE WERE YOU?' but instead I was met with absolute silence. Not a thing had been disturbed since I left, except maybe a chair or two.

Where had everyone gone?

My first instinct was to check the bedroom where Renee was staying- maybe I'd missed the whole discussion and everyone had gone to bed. But one quick check of my bedroom told me that she wasn't there. I leaned my head against the doorframe, what had happened?

"They're not here Bella," Janine announced, wrapped tightly in a purple bath robe and clutching a mug of coffee. I opened one eye and glanced at her curiously, not really caring why there were so many bags under her eyes. "They left a little while ago. Charlie drove your Mom back out to her hotel. He should be back soon."

"What happened?" I asked, pushing myself off the wall. Janine gestured for me to follow her downstairs, so I did. I grabbed a mug and poured myself some of what turned out to be hot chocolate- not coffee as I'd originally thought.

"There was a lot of yelling." Janine said simply. "A lot of crying, other than that there wasn't really much." She paused, running a hand through her orange hair. "I never expected this to happen. When I met Charlie Bella... I thought that maybe I'd found a decent man, someone who didn't care about what I looked like, who generally cared about _me._"

I bit my lip, taking small sips of the scalding liquid while she talked. I didn't want to hear about this. I wanted to know if the people I _really_ cared about were ok. But I listened regardless, nodding in false compassion. Janine looked up at me and laughed.

"You don't care about any of this do you?" She asked me, shaking her head. "I'm afraid I can't give you the answers you want Bella, I don't know what's going on. But I promised Charlie I'd wait up for you." She took a sip of hot chocolate, licking her lips in the process.

I decided that, judging by the conversation Charlie and Renee were most likely having right now, I'd have a bit to talk to Janine. So that's what I did. I took a gulp of Hot Chocolate, blinking a few times before deciding on where to start. I didn't want to get mad at Janine, not right away anyhow. All I wanted to do was talk, and I kept that in mind while I started the conversation. "Look Janine, this is all fascinating, but I need to talk to you."

She looked up at me, gesturing with her eyes for me to continue. I pushed my cup away and held her gaze. "Janine, I need to know. How do you know about the Pack?" I decided to leave it at that for now, I'd ask more questions as they came up in the discussion. Janine blinked at me a few times, and then smiled.

"I assume you're here advocating for Sam? Well I suppose it's only fair. It's not a very interesting story Bella, and I'm afraid you may not like it- or me -very much afterwards." I restrained myself from pointing out that I already didn't like her, and settled instead on nodding. Janine returned my gesture and rolled her shoulders. "This all started a little while ago. As I'm sure you know, I have written a book about Quileute legends, and I suppose it would be wise to start there.

"I came across a member of the Quileute tribe nearly eighteen years ago, a man named Joshua Uley." My heart stopped. I'd heard that name before; that was Sam's Dad. The one who left... the one who everyone prayed was Embry's Dad. "After some small talk about his life, his travels, and his kids-" I threw my hand out to stop her.

"Did you say _kids? _As in plural?" I demanded. Janine nodded, thinking back to a time when I was only a baby. I didn't know a whole lot about the 'Embry's father' issue, but I knew enough to appreciate her next statement.

"Yes, he said that his 'girlfriend' had just had his second child, but it was his first with her. A boy, if I remember correctly." My shoulders drooped in relief. I'd have to tell Embry, the very first chance I got. He may be an intolerable flirt but he had a right to know who his father was, and also who his half-brother was. "Well anyway, he gave me my first glimpse into Quileute culture. After we had our talk, he told me that he was heading up north, I never heard from him again after that.

"For years I researched Quileute tribes, ancestries, traditions, legends, and everything in between. With my impressive knowledge base, I decided to set to work sharing my passion with the world. I wrote a book, and after only a few short months it was published. It was this act that led me to possibly one of the biggest adventures of my life."

She stopped in her story to shift forward, to make sure I was paying attention. She laced her fingers together and held my gaze. "I got a call from a payphone in a nearby area a few weeks ago. The call was from a woman, and she wanted to meet with me. This is where the story turns bad Bella, and I apologize for what you're about to hear.

"The woman showed up at my house during the evening, just after the sun had set. She had red hair, like mine, pointed features, like mine, and she held herself almost like a cat, like I sometimes did. I almost thought I'd opened the door on a mirror, but then I saw the redness of her eyes." My eyes had widened and my grip on the coffee mug was on the verge of crushing. Victoria. Janine had had a meeting with Victoria.

"I'm sure you've guessed who was on my doorstep," Janine admitted bitterly. "She introduced herself, shook my hand, and let herself in with a smirk. I stood there for a second, shocked into silence by her simple handshake. Soon I was remembering a chapter from my book about 'cold ones'. The profile seemed to fit, with hr aversion to daylight and her stone-cold, solid skin, but this all seemed too fantastic, and I was sure that I was jumping to conclusions. I was proved wrong when she addressed me as her great-great-great granddaughter.

"After a brief family history lesson, and a few demonstrations to prove to me that she was what she said she was, she asked me for my help. She needed information, and I seemed to be the only one to give it to her. First off, she wanted the names of all known members of the Quileute Elders and their children/grandchildren if they had any. This I easily did, and in return she gave me information of her own."

Janine looked shamefully at the table, running the tip of her finger along the edge of her mug. A burning rage was boiling in my gut as it clicked in my mind where this was going. "She told me which of the people I'd pointed out were werewolves, and she told me some of the dynamics. The rest she asked me to figure out for her, so I did the only thing I could think of and... I called Josh.

"He left me a phone number, in an attempt at flirting I suppose. Anyway, I was only 16 at the time so I held onto it in some stupid school girl fantasy. In some miracle event, he actually had kept that number throughout his travels, and he was able to tell me everything Victoria wanted to know. Unfortunately, this was the information she needed to get close to you and your Pack..."

I clenched my teeth and dropped my gaze to the table, trying not to lash out at her. This... this... _woman_ had been the reason Victoria was able to find Jack- a werewolf that closely resembled Jacob- and use him to get close enough to attack me and the love of my life. This _woman _was the reason Jacob and I were almost killed. This _woman _was the reason both of my parents are in emotional turmoil. And yet here she sat, staring at me and begging for forgiveness with her wide green eyes. Bile rose in the back of my throat.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I realised too late that she was using the information to harm your Pack. She wasn't one of the Cullen's, and I should've realized that and not helped her, but I didn't! I tried to help, by coming here to see if you were ok, but then I met your father and I got side-tracked... I never meant to hurt anyone. But I understand if you resent me for this..."

Silence dawned upon the kitchen. My gaze was boring into Janine's, every ounce of control I had being thrown into keeping me under control. My arms had begun a steady shake, but I was fighting with them. Charlie would be home any minute and I couldn't bring him into the middle of my battle.

"Resent you?" I whispered; my voice a deadly monotone. "You... you've torn my life apart. Once it had put itself back together, you just waltz in and tear it down again! Yes I resent you! From the moment you walked in this door I _hated _you! I still do! My Dad still loved my Mom before you came along, and Mom loved Dad, and she was going to tell him that! But you ruined it!" Tears were falling freely down my cheeks now, staining the fabric of my shirt and distorting my vision. "And on top of that you almost killed the most important person in the world to me! Don't you _dare _ask me to forgive you, because the day that happens will be the day that my heart stops beating."

There was the sound of tires on gravel, interrupting our little pep-talk. Janine held my gaze, tears welling in her eyes as well as mine. I wiped my face clean before the front door opened and Charlie walked in, throwing his keys on the counter and not even acknowledging our presence. I shot a glare at Janine, and then raced to follow my father up the stairs.

"Dad?" I called softly, knocking on his bedroom door. A gruff reply came from the other side, so I pushed the door open and peeked inside. Charlie was sitting on the bed, with his head cradled in his hands, and not making a sound. Anger surged through me at Janine once more, but I pushed it down to go sit next to Charlie. He didn't respond to my gesture.

"Dad... say something..." I begged, placing my hand on his shoulder. He forced out a great sigh, ruffling his hair with his hands.

"I... I'm in shock Bella. I don't know _what _to say." He admitted; a quality to his voice that I couldn't place. It didn't sound sad, but I couldn't be sure. "I thought she'd moved on, so I was going to try too..." Charlie didn't share his feelings very often, and I could tell this was very hard for him, so I did my best to make things less awkward. I couldn't tell if it worked.

"I'm sorry Dad. If I'd known you had a girlfriend then I wouldn't have told Mom that..." I stopped; there was nothing I could say. Charlie was shaking his head, silent sobs raking down his spine. I tightened my grip on his shoulder but the sobs only grew worse. Finally, just when I was getting _very _concerned, Charlie threw his head back and let his laughter reverberate through the room. I sat in stunned silence as my Dad laughed away, running a hand through his hair.

"'Sorry'?" He quoted with a chuckle. "You're _sorry_ Bells? Why? I've been waiting to get back with your mother for _years, _and you're _apologizing _for making that happen?" My silence only became more solidified with each word he spoke. What was he saying? That he and Mom were...?

My answer was bounding into the room as soon as I thought the question- Renee nearly skipped into the room, a smile splitting her face as she saw my shocked expression and Charlie's grin. She rushed to embrace me, and Charlie, all at once. I couldn't move- could this really be happening?

"Bella," My mom smiled, a tear running down her face. "Honey, we're back together. I'm moving to Forks."

I couldn't stop the ear-splitting shriek that erupted from my chest out of pure joy. I felt like a fan girl meeting her favourite celebrity, but I didn't care. I engulfed my parents in a giant hug, _both _of my parents, together, just like before.

.

As I lay in bed that night, I didn't even think about what had happened to Janine after. She'd left, and I'm sure Sam would want to talk to her tomorrow, but that was fine. I'd filled Jake, Embry, and Jay in on everything I'd heard- Embry was ecstatic to hear of his parentage, and Jake had told me he would report back to Sam and then he was going back to his place. It was the first night I'd been alone in a long time, and it felt kind of good in a sense, to be up in my room while my parents sat downstairs at the kitchen table drinking champagne. My life was weaving itself back together again, and I couldn't be happier.

In my pocket, I felt the little cloth bag that Jake had given me. I knew that the scene really didn't fit Jake's criteria for opening it, but the moment simply felt right. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bag, turning the rough fibres over and over in my fingers trying to guess what on Earth it could be. In the end, curiosity got the better of me and I untangled the little brown leather strings, tipping the bag upside down and staring in amazement at the little object that fell from its depths.

**Kay people, NOW I'll tell you what I was thinking. I FINALLY have inspiration for the Pack one-shots. So each one will consist of the first meeting, an event (of your choosing), and fluff/proposal if you want one. I will be contacting each person individually to choose your events, so be on look-out for that. I've done a sample of the kinda thing I'm thinking of, however a little different, for Jay and Embry but it's not done yet. When I post this next chapter you'll be able to find it on my profile and I'll make sure to specify that. Ok, REVIEW PLEASE! :3**


	16. The Beginning of the Rest of My Life

**Back! Ok, I know you're all DYING to know what's in the bag, and most of you were right in your guessing! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 16: The Beginning of the Rest of My Life

My bottom lip trembled as I grasped the tiny object tightly in my palm. I wasn't one for crying usually, but this was definitely an exception.

_How could you?_

A voice rang loudly through my mind, reverberating off my skull and almost deafening me. The voice was right though- How could I _not _have seen this coming?

My smile grew wider as I further examined the ring; everything about it screamed 'Jacob' and I couldn't be happier about that. I hadn't seen very many wooden rings, but this one beat out all the rest, and any more that I might come across. The dark cherry wood wolf wrapped around my pinkie finger loosely, the animal's head resting at the top for everyone to see. I couldn't help but notice that the wood had been stained so the colour matched Jake's fur almost perfectly. On the face of the beautiful wolf a jet black diamond replaced the nose, and two very small white diamonds created the eyes.

I traced my finger lovingly over the 3-D face of the beautiful creature, letting silent happy tears well in my eyes and even letting a few slip down my face. Screw sleep- I had to find Jacob.

As I jumped up from the bed, cradling my right hand gingerly so as not to lose the ring, I stopped in my tracks to notice a slip of paper still resting inside the cloth bag. I reached over and lifted it up, hanging the bag on my bedpost for safe keeping, and unfolded the little note.

_Bella,_

_If you're reading this, it means you've opened the bag. I can bet that you didn't listen to me, and you only opened it because curiosity got the better of you, but that's fine._

I could almost hear Jake's laughter as my eyes traced the looping cursive that was Jacob's writing. I smiled to myself and continued to read.

_No doubt you already know what's in the bag- but don't put it on yet! Come to my house, if that's where I am, and find me first. I have some stuff to say. –Jake_

With a guilty shrug I slipped the ring off and already my finger looked bare without it. Hauling on a sweater even though I had no need for one, I pushed open my window, not wanting to interrupt Renee and Charlie, and launched myself to the ground.

I hit the grass running, heading straight for the woods to phase. I placed the ring carefully in my sweater pocket and buttoned it closed, stripping down and taking off into the forest with my clothes tied around my leg.

The forest shot by me in a blur- my elation surging my legs forward with amazing speed, and soon I was in La Push, skidding to a halt just outside Jake's window. I phased and quickly dressed, pulling the ring out of my pocket and clutching it tightly. I was about to just knock on the window, but I figured it would be safer to listen first. I heard the snoring first- Jake's and Billy's both. I suppressed a giggle and picked up a rock, tossing it lightly at the glass. The resulting _pang_ was louder than expected, and I flinched, ducking to the ground below the window.

Only one set of snores ceased, and thankfully they were the ones I wanted. Jake's window slid open just a minute after I'd thrown the rock and then Jake was sticking his bed-messed head out the window and looking around groggily. I popped up when he was looking the other way and pecked him on the cheek- disorienting him for a minute until he saw it was me, and then all his features lit up in a grin.

He stepped aside for me to climb in, and then I was enveloped in a fiery hug. Jake lifted me off the ground, crushing me to him. I laughed and hugged him back fiercely. "Miss me?" I asked, knowing full-well that he'd only seen me an hour ago.

"Always," Jake smiled, letting my feet touch the floor again. In a matter of moments he had my lips captured with his, pressing me into the wall. I ran my hands up his bare torso, forgetting about the ring in my hand for only a split second. Jake stopped kissing me and looked down, removing my hand from his body and un-furling my fingers. His expression froze when he saw the ring, blinking up at me in pleasant surprise. "You opened it already?"

I blushed a deep scarlet and nodded, watching his expression carefully. He nodded in contemplation for a second, another grin lighting his face. "I should've known it wouldn't take long. Come on," He pulled my hand back towards the window, swinging a leg out and then dropping to the ground. I furrowed my brow in confusion, but followed regardless. Jake caught me, letting me down to walk beside him.

"Jake, where are we going?" I asked, keeping up with him. He only smirked, quickening his step. I sighed audibly, letting him know I was not impressed with his silent act. His smirk only grew. Instead of torturing myself with wondering, I looked around to see where we were going. For some odd reason we were heading to the beach, and my suspicion only grew when Jake quickened our pace.

The smooth sand rubbed softly against our feet as Jake led me further away from the house. Soon enough I saw where he was going- the tree where we'd sat talking about Quileute legend- the tree that had been my very first glimpse into the life I was now a part of. Jake turned to grin at me again and held out his hand. I dropped the little wolf ring into his palm and watched as he gestured for me to sit with him. I obliged without protest, letting my knee rest lightly against Jake's.

"Ok spill," I demanded after only a few minutes. "Why are we here?"

"We're here Bells, because this place means something to me and to us." He explained, his chocolate brown eyes connecting with mine. "When you brought me to the woods the other night, and you told me that you brought me there for a reason, I got to thinking."

I listened intently, despite the shiver that had crawled up my spine at the mention of that night in the woods. We hadn't had sex since then, and I was starting to get restless, but this was not the time. "You said that you brought me there because it signified the beginning of your new life, the beginning of your new life with me. And in a way, that's true. When you became a wolf, it sealed our fate together. And I couldn't be happier."

Jake's grin only grew wider as he rolled the ring between his fingers, just like I'd done only a few minutes ago. He continued to roll the ring as he spoke, his eyes never leaving the little wooden masterpiece. "Bells, when you first saw this ring, what'd you think?"

I contemplated his question, chewing on my bottom lip in thought. "I thought..." I began, staring at the ground and searching for the right words. "I thought that it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I thought... that everything about it was all you, that the ring almost... I don't know- held your 'essence', if that makes sense." I blushed, continuing to stare at the ground.

When I looked up at Jake again he was grinning. "That's exactly what I hoped for Bells. When you wear this ring... I hope you think of me. Even if I'm not there, I hope you feel like you always have a little bit of me with you. And, in saying that..." He held out his hand for me, so I laid my palm on his. With a smile, he turned over my hand, pressing the ring into my palm and curling our hands around it.

"Close your eyes," Jake instructed. I listened, darkening my vision and letting my other senses ignite. I heard the rush of the waves crashing against the shoreline, I felt the velvet sand beneath my toes as I curled, and then uncurled them. I heard the whistle of wind through trees and the small pitter-patter of animals creeping through the forest and lastly, I heard Jake's voice, brought down to a whisper, and right next to my ear.

"Look into the future Bells, tell me what you see."

With the ring weighing heavily in our hands, a whole story flashed through my mind, of the milestones to come with Jake; first house, first kid, career, anniversaries, holidays, going to work every day and coming home to Jake, as loving as ever. All these things shot through my mind with ease, like it was all just waiting to happen, and as I relayed it all to Jake, I realized it all started with-

"Whatever it is you see Bells, every single bit of it is one hundred percent possible," He kissed the hollow beneath my ear. "Just turn around." My breathing hitched in my throat. The waves crashing against the shore had never seemed so quiet until now, as I shifted in my seat to glance back at the cliffs, where some writing had appeared that I hadn't noticed before.

My eyes traced the outline of the sloppy cursive, processing letters, then words, then sentences. My face split in a grin, tears spilling from my eyes as I read the beautiful phrase:

'I guess I can put up with girl cooties, just this once. Only this time, my Dad won't be the minister.' He was referring to the time we got married as kids, back when I was just like any other little girl, trailing a pillow case over my head and begging Billy to perform the 'ceremony.' I had had to wrestle Jake into it, but eventually he grudgingly agreed, complaining about girl cooties when I kissed him on the cheek after the 'I do's. Jake was asking me to marry him. In his own unique way, he was really popping the question. This ring... the ring I held in my hand... the one that I had grown so attached to ALREADY was a symbol of the life we could have together. All I had to do...

"You'll always be a permanent part of my life Bells, whether you want to be or not," he laughed. "Oh, and by the way, I never did tell you my reason for picking this place," Jake said, rubbing his thumb softly against my cheek. "I chose this place because it symbolizes a different kind of beginning- the beginning of hope. And now, the beginning of our _official _life together, if you say yes." I tackled Jake to the ground in a huge hug, showering him with kisses. "Yes Jake, Dear God yes."

A smile split my heart open, clutching my body to Jake's. He brushed my hair away from my face, tangling his fingers in the strands at the nape of my neck and bending my face forward to meet his, pressing his lips softly to mine. The kiss started out slow, melting my body with his subtle movements- a touch here, a caress there, and most tantalizing of all, only minute kisses; brushes of the lips, slight skin on skin contact, only to be removed seconds later. I groaned my frustration against Jake's skin and he laughed, gripping my hair tighter and finally pulling me flush against him in the most maddening of ways.

His teeth pulled harshly at my bottom lip, begging for entrance that I gladly granted, raking my nails over his shoulders. Jake growled, removing his hands from my hair to grip my hips roughly, raising them slightly and bringing them down, hard, like he'd done the other night. I moaned at the friction, fighting back with my tongue as he ravaged my mouth.

"We shouldn't... be doing this... out here..." I managed to gasp out as Jake's mouth moved to the taught skin of my neck. Jake groaned an agreement and, with great difficulty, removed his body from mine. I rolled off of him and we both lay panting in the sand for a minute before Jake reached over and lifted my left hand, slipping the wolf ring onto my finger where it fit absolutely perfectly.

"Well you're stuck with me now," He laughed, pulling me into the most intimate and bone-crushing of hugs. "How about we head back to my house? Give Charlie's nerves a break for once."

.

"Bella!" Dad called up the stairs, interrupting my colouring spree. Daddy didn't know what I liked, so I had lots of different colouring books. Some had dragons, princesses and knights, others had puppies and lambs and kitties. I dropped the crayon in my little hand and scrambled to the front door where Daddy was calling me from. Everything in Daddy's house always looked so BIG. Mommy said it was because he was a man and he took up more room; I thought it was just because he couldn't find anything smaller.

"Yeah Dad?" I chirped, almost tripping on the step from the living room to the front porch. Dad was standing in the doorway, looking at me with a small smile. I was smart enough to know that that smile usually meant someone was at the door for me.

"There's someone here to see you Bells," Dad said, moving out of the way to reveal to me a boy of my age or a bit younger, with jet black hair that was a few inches long, was stuck in every direction, and fell into his eyes, giving him the appearance of a very shaggy dog. His clothes were muddy and his shoe had fallen off so he was left in only a sock. When he lifted a slightly pudgy arm to push his hair out of his face, I recognized my best friend.

"Jake!" I trilled, throwing myself at him. He hugged me back awkwardly and I giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek to annoy him further.

"Ew gross!" He exclaimed, muttering something about girl cooties, and then rubbed his cheek clean. I told him not to be such a baby while Dad watched on, laughing at the two of us. Jake was my summer friend, we hung out every time I came to see Daddy.

"You wanna come outside? Quil and Embry and me are gonna have a race!" He stated proudly, grinning a toothy and yet at the same time toothless grin. I bit my bottom lip, wringing my hands around my sweater sleeve. It was my favourite sweater- blue with little daisies on the bottom.

"Jake, you know I can't run." I told him with a pout. "'Member what happened last time?" I gestured to my knee, where Dad had recently placed a new band-aid. I slipped on the ground and scraped the skin on a rock, I cried for 5 whole minutes.

"Oh come on Bells!" Jake insisted, grabbing my wrist in his mud-covered hand. Judging by the leaves and the slug sticking to his arm, I guessed he'd been at the river with his other friends. "I'll give you a head start. It'll be fun!"

I didn't get a chance to respond because Jake was pulling me to the truck where his Dad and Harry Clearwater were sitting in the cab. Billy smiled at me and Harry tipped his hat. Jake hauled me around to the back of the truck where he jumped into the bed of it, pulling me up with him.

"JA-COB!" I whined, stumbling as I was pulled into the truck bed. Jake seated himself on a tire while I fixed myself, gripping a bow of shiny metal things as the truck roared to life.

"See ya later Bells!" Dad called after me. I waved timidly, knowing I had no choice in the matter of hanging out with Jake. I subconsciously rubbed my knee, wondering if Daddy was going to have to break out the band-aids again.

"Isn't this fun?" Jake yelled, hanging half his body over the back of the truck. Billy told him to sit down before he hurt himself, but Jake didn't listen, letting the wind blow his matt of hair in all different ways. "You gotta try this Bella!"

I crawled over to where Jake was semi-standing and shyly put my head over the side of the truck to look down at the pavement flying beneath us. Jake stuck his hands out, letting them float in the wind as my hair buffeted my face, tangling it hopelessly.

The truck hit a bump in the road then, sending us flying backwards. We landed in a heap next to the tire Jake was sitting on, laughing at the spectacle. My leg was trapped under Jake's so I pushed him off, clinging to the box of metal again.

When we got to Jake's there were two boys wrestling in the yard. The tall lanky one had a hold on a green garden snake, waving him in the face of the short pudgy boy. The corned of my mouth turned up in a grimace, hiding behind Jake in an attempt to avoid attention. But Jake was already running off to meet his friends, demanding to see the snake.

"Hey Bells, this is Quil:" He pointed to the short one, "And this is Embry:" He pointed to the tall lanky one. "Now come on! Let's race!" He grabbed my arm again, pulling me to where they had a jump rope thrown on the grass providing a starting line.

"Hey I have an idea!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement. "Let's get something t make the running harder!" I figured that, if everybody was tripping, I wouldn't feel like such a fool.

Jake's face lit up. "Hey yeah! I'll go get Dad's shoes!" Jake ran off and returned only a minute later, carrying four pairs of large shoes. We all slipped them off

"Go on Bells, you start when I say two, but the rest of us will start when I say go. Got it?" I nodded reluctantly, as Quil and Embry groaned. "Okay! Three, TWO..." I took off in a sprint, running for the tree that was clearly marked with Jake's missing shoe. Behind me I heard Jake count 'one', drawing it out to give me a better start. Quil grumbled something, giving Jake a shove to hurry him up. He screamed 'GO' and then I heard them chasing me.

The added pressure pushed my legs to alternate faster. The added momentum tripped me up, just as I was about to reach the tree. My shoe lace caught in a root and I flew to the ground, colliding painfully with the grass.

"Whoa!" Jake exclaimed behind me, he was in the lead and tripped over my side, rolling me over. Embry was after him, landing on top of Jake and me, followed by Quil who finished off the dog pile, crushing Jake's head below his arm.

"Get off me you dummy!" Embry complained, kicking at Quil. Quil laughed and shifted his weight, pushing Embry's face in the mud. Jake elbowed Embry's stomach, throwing them both off our backs, and then jumped to his own feet. I got up myself, laughing with Jake, Quil, and Embry.

Billy called out to us then, telling Jake and me to come in for supper. Jake grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door while Embry and Quil made "Ew" noises, making fun of Jake holding my hand. My cheeks flushed, so I tried to ignore them.

"Jacob," Billy grumbled, glaring at the two of us. "What happened to my sneakers?" Billy gestured around the porch where only Jake's dirty shoes were thrown around. I gulped, my cheeks flushing again. Jake shuffled his feet, grabbing my hand again as we faced Billy's wrath.

"I dunno," he mumbled, looking at the ground. I shook my head so my hair fell in my face, hiding my expression. Billy's piercing glare hung over us, making me shift uncomfortably.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, tell me the truth." I giggled a little under my breath at Jake's middle name. It was 'Ephraim'? I never knew that. Is Ephraim even a real name? When Jake offered no explanation, Billy turned to me. "Bella?"

My stomach knotted. Jake shared a look with me, lifting his head to look at his father.

"Bella, if you had something to do with this, you need to tell me." Billy continued, not noticing Jake's look. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, not knowing what to say.

"It was me," Jake said suddenly. "It was my idea to use your shoes to run; I thought it would be more fun." He squeezed my hand tighter, holding his Dad's gaze.

Billy glared at us both for a second, finally releasing his anger in a sigh. "Just go get them Jake, then come back for dinner. And no more using my shoes to play. Just because I don't use them doesn't mean I want them trekked through the mud." Billy wheeled himself away, back into the kitchen.

I turned to Jake. "You didn't have to do that," I said, pulling on a lock of my hair. "I woulda took the blame."

"I know," Jake grinned, messing my hair. "And I couldn't let you do that now could I? Be back in a flash!" He turned his back to me, running out the door to get the shoes, and that's when I realised that Jake really _was_ my best friend, and would be for a very long time.

.

I awoke from the dream with a smile on my face. That was my favourite memory from my time here in Forks as a kid- or me and Jacob racing with Quil and Embry, that day signalling the beginning of a long friendship. Almost every year after that we'd hung out- being detectives, explorers, adventurers, Pirates, and everything else in between. I stretched my arms high above my head, arching my back into Jake. His arm was draped over my bare torso, holding me close to him. I smoothed my bed-messed hair and gazed down at my engagement ring.

Lying in Jacob's small bedroom filled me with a delightful sense of home, delivering me a comforting feeling that I couldn't get from anywhere that I haven't been to before and truly loved. I didn't know how this whole engagement thing was going to work, but I didn't really care. We'd figure out everything eventually- wedding plans would start after Emily's wedding just so they didn't overlap. And we'd have to tell the Pack... I was sure they already knew about it, unless Jake managed to keep his mind under amazing control, which I was starting to suspect. It would be a long process from here, but one I was excited to embark on.

My cell phone buzzed on the table beside Jake's bed. I reached back, trying not to move or wake Jake- not a very difficult task because he slept like a proverbial rock. My fingers closed around the device and I lifted it, recognizing Sam's number on the flashing screen. I flipped the phone open and whispered into the receiver.

"Bella? It's Sam. We have an issue." Sam's hurried voice wisped through the speaker. I pushed myself up on my elbow, hoping to wake up more and become more attentive. Sam's voice sounded rushed, which was boarder-line hyperventilating for Sam. I rubbed my eyes and pushed my hair back.

"What is it Sam? What's wrong? Is it Emily?" My first thought was that she'd had a miscarriage- that something was wrong with her baby. My stomach clenched.

"No, Emily's fine. It's actually someone else..." He trailed. Wind whistled thought the phone line, telling me that he was outside. I could hear Paul or maybe Jared whispering next to him and then Quil's distinctive voice floated to my ears. Was the whole Pack there? "It's Janine. Bella, I really think you should see this."

**Oh my goodness, will Janine EVER leave? I suppose we'll find out Haha! And this chapter was finished sooner than I thought, so the Jay/Embry one-shot will be up with the NEXT chapter, I'm sure you guys won't mind waiting for another bit, because this one-shot is **_**totally**_** on your top priority list *eye-roll* lol. OH! And if you haven't already, you guys should check out my Oliver & Company Fanfiction. If you like that movie anyway lol. It's called 'Brothers'. Drop me a review and tell me what you think :) **


	17. Just Dropping In

**Back again! Ok so I'm thinking this is the last we'll see of Janine... possibly. I might bring her back later, but for now, she's out of the picture... After this. OH! The one-shot for Jay and Embry is up- if you're a fan of them that is. Check it out and drop me a review :) It's called Dancing in the Moonlight. OH and one more thing, anybody here like Lady and the Tramp? Well I have a fan fiction for that movie too if you want to check it out- I'm going to have another Oliver & Co one coming up soon including a character from the Lady and the Tramp fic actually xD I'll probably have a few more Disney movie related fictions up too, so keep a look out for them if you're interested. On with the show!**

Chapter 17: Just Dropping In

I shook Jake awake in a panic- what had Janine done now? She'd left my house and called a cab- I assumed she had either gone home or was renting a motel. So what trouble could she have gotten into from that time to this one? Jake seemed not to understand the state of panic I was in as he was dead-tired.

"Jake come on!" I prompted, gathering my clothes as I moved. In a swift motion I had my shirt and shorts tied loosely around my leg and I was pushing myself out the window. I didn't bother putting my clothes back on as I'd be phasing in a second anyway. Jacob finally managed to pull himself out of bed when he saw me going for the window.

"Whoa hey," He exclaimed, following me. "What's going on?" He reached down and grabbed a pair of shorts as he moved, propelling out the window after me.

"I'm not sure," I said, diving for the trees before someone caught sight of our nakedness. "Sam called. It's something about Janine." Jake visibly seethed at the name, but grit his teeth and pushed along next to me.

"Can't the guys handle this?" Jake groaned, running a hand through his hair and gripping my shoulders, turning me around to face him. "It's our engagement night," He grinned, sliding his hands along my skin. I smiled and stood on tip-toe to kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"We have to go," I whispered. "You know if Sam wants us there then it's got to be bad." Jake sighed, releasing me. He knew I was right. He tore off into the trees, phasing mid-stride. I followed suit, darting through the forest in the direction of the Pack's scent.

They weren't hard to find as we neared the river, their scent mingling with the roar of the rapids. Jake and I burst through the underbrush in time to see Embry and Quil gaping at the sky, while Sam waited impatiently for us. I glanced at Jake and he returned my look, a wave of confusion passing through our minds. In an instant I was back into my human self, pulling on my shorts and t-shirt.

"What's going on?" The river thundered by us in pulses- whisking away anything that dared to go near its surface. The rocks jutting from the river bed had been worn and chipped into semi-jagged points; a threat to approaching swimmers and explorers. Sam waited at the edge of the water, staring up at the sky as Quil and Embry were.

"Jake, Bella." Sam greeted grimly, his gaze never wavering from the darkened sky. I looked around to see for myself, but all I could see was the moon and the stars- some blotted out by the billowing clouds. "I'm glad you're here."

"Where's the rest of the Pack?" Jacob grumbled, rubbing his eyes. It was plain to see he didn't want to be here; he'd rather be at home on this particular night. I paid no heed to his whining tone, still trying to figure out why we were here and what on Earth it could have to do with Janine. Sam offered no insight to the situation as he just continued to stare at the sky.

"At home in bed," Sam answered unabashed. Jake opened his mouth in frustration to complain, but Sam beat him to the proverbial punch. "Look," he said, pointing to the spot he seemed fixated on. "I doubt all the werewolves in the world would be able to help us now."

I followed the length of his arm to find that he wasn't staring at the sky at all, but staring at the biking bridge that passed over the river. This area was a popular spot for hiking and camping with many trails leading to various picturesque areas of Forks. This particular bridge was part of a path that looped around the outskirts of town and returned to its starting point near the edge of La Push. It was meant for hard-core bikers and marathon trainees, but was ventured upon by the odd adventurous youth now and again. The bridge has become a controversy in Washington ever since it turned into a local hang out for teens who like to test their boundaries and jump into the raging waters or dare their friends to do the same. Many people suggested the bridge be torn down, but cyclists and hikers alike fought to keep it and they won- right now I wish they hadn't.

Teetering on the very edge of the bridge _outside _the safety rail was a very dishevelled and tipsy looking Janine clutching a half-empty bottle of single-malt whiskey in her left fist. Judging solely by her stance and the way she swayed with the breeze, it was no trouble to tell. She was drunk. My stomach dropped to the forest floor as I realised the situation. She was going to jump.

"Janine!" I called in a panic. I may not like the woman but if she was planning something like this I wasn't about to let it happen. I reached up to wave but Sam gripped my arm, stopping me.

"It's no use Bella, we've tried everything." He admitted, his voice strained. "She only responds to words like 'Water' and 'Danger'. I doubt she even recognizes her own name at this point." I stared frantically up at Janine. What has she done?

"I'm going up there." I decided, making a B-line for the hill that would take me up to the bridge. Sam grabbed my arm to pull me back but I looked at him. "This is my fault; I'm going to make it right." I said. Sam nodded, releasing me without a word.

With my new balance and co-ordinance I was approaching Janine in no time, trying to make a lot of noise on my approach so as not to startle her into falling. She seemed not to notice me as she hummed what sounded like 'God save the Queen' or something along those lines.

"Janine?" I asked hesitantly. She whirled, losing her footing for a moment that made my heart stop. In a few seconds she'd gripped the rail long enough to regain her composure and blinked up at me as though her vision had been compromised by the alcohol.

"B-Bella!" She slurred, raising the bottle of whiskey in greeting. I held my hand out for her to take, but she just offered me the drink. It was no use trying to talk sense into her; she was too far gone already.

"Janine, come on." I coaxed, attempting to lure her into letting me grab her. If I made a lunge for her arm she might step back and then I would never catch her in time. "Let's go back to my house- I'll get you some coffee," I offered, hoping the prospect of more to drink, even if it wasn't alcohol, might help the situation. Looking down over the hill I could see Jake, Quil, Sam, and Embry watching on anxiously, Embry and Quil making bets on whether she'd fall or I'd bring her back in.

"Whataya MEAN?" She asked, letting loose a boisterous laugh that echoed through the trees. Its volume startled me and I jumped slightly, almost losing my footing on the bridge. I still had the safety rail to stop me from falling, but if a werewolf slipped that easily, I couldn't imagine what was keeping Janine upright. "It's a beautiful night! Look at that SUN!" She gestured violently up to the moon, stumbling backwards a bit. I reached forward but she shooed my hand away, righting herself.

"Come on," I urged, waving my hand to bring her in. "Let's go, we can... we can go swimming!" I lied, trying to catch her attention. It seemed to work as her posture became rigid with excitement. "Yeah, just follow me and we can go swimming. Come on," Janine nodded her head, and I let out my breath. Good, she was following me.

Just as she was about to lift her leg over the bridge, the wind changed and I got a sniff of how intoxicated she really was. She lifted the bottle in agreement and turned it upside-down, swigging the rest or the liquid in one messy gulp. "No!" I screamed, knowing this would push her to dangerous alcohol levels.

Before I could register what was happening, her pupils dilated and her eyes rolled back in her head- her body slumping against the side of the bridge. I dove for her outstretched hand but it was so damp that my grip slipped and she plummeted backwards. I stretched further, clawing desperately for her hand- her shirt- _anything _I could use to pull her back, but it was no use. I went to retract my hand but I couldn't, my body was too far over the edge and the inevitable happened- I lost my balance.

The rushing water surged towards my face as I followed Janine into the rapids, the crashing waves pummelling my body and twisting me every which way. My leg smacked off a jagged rock and my head cracked painfully off a branch. I was losing oxygen quickly, but for now I was still conscious. Janine was ahead of me, swirling in the water and completely oblivious to the fact she was drowning. I managed to get wind of my direction long enough to paddle forward and grab her ankle, enough to keep up together at least.

My surroundings were a confusing blur as we were buffeted through the water- the cold seeping in and stealing the air from my lungs. I couldn't hold my breath much longer, and I doubt Janine was very far off of death, when two iron bars wrapped securely around my torso. I turned to see my rescuer but my hair whipped around me in a frenzy, blocking my vision. In no time at all my head was breaking the surface and I gulped in the welcome air, letting my limp body and Janine's to be dragged to the side of the river. I was dropped into the mud roughly as heated hands pushed my hair out of my face- but they weren't heated, they just weren't as cold as the river.

"Jeez Bells, even as a wolf you're still as clumsy as a new born giraffe." A teasing voice floated to my ears. I shot up, brushing my hair out of my face to see none other than my lovable big brother- and well known vampire- Emmett, dragging me out of the river's clutches. I couldn't help but gape.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded cheerily, coughing up some river water that had yet to be disposed from my system. Emmett laughed as I coughed, slapping me once or twice on the back. I looked over to see Quil handing Embry a fiver, Embry chuckling and muttering 'I told you she would fall.' I scowled.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Emmett guffawed, crushing me in a hug. "Saving your ass- again." He added with another earth-shaking laugh. I shot him a playful glare and pushed him off- after I returned his hug. Getting to my feet I wasn't left alone for very long when Jacob came up behind me, cupping a hand on my shoulder and spinning me around. I grinned and threw my arms around his neck as he hugged me, warming me with his high temperatures.

"Thank you," He said to Emmett. "Though I would've gotten her if you guys didn't show up," He winked. I laughed; at least he wasn't being hostile anymore. Emmett saluted Jake, his own way of saying 'no problem'. Jake wiped my hair out of my face, and that's when I remembered Janine. I flipped around in a panic, my gaze shooting to Janine's lifeless body in the mud. My vision was obscured by another person bent over Janine, performing chest compressions.

"Carlisle?" I exclaimed in surprise. He nodded his head in acknowledgement to me but mainly he focused on reviving Janine, something that appeared to be a futile effort. I fell to my knees beside Carlisle, biting my lip anxiously as he worked.

"It's not working!" I groaned in exasperation, my eyes wide with worry. The rapids had been rough on even me- the cold rendering my bones sore- and I was a werewolf. I couldn't imagine the effect it must be having on her human body. Carlisle increased the tempo, pausing to blow a much needed breath into Janine's mouth. Two minutes had passed and I feared the worst... and then she started to cough.

A cascade of water flowed from her lungs, spewing over the ground as Carlisle patted her back, encouraging the river water out of her body. Janine rolled over and clutched her stomach- throwing up a mixture of water and whiskey. As the last morsel drained from her system, Janine slumped to the dirt, her mind shutting down to the day's events.

I visibly relaxed as Janine's motionless body began breathing again. Carlisle wiped his forehead as though he'd been sweating, though I knew that was impossible. "That was a close one," He muttered, his usual calm penetrated by the stressful situation. Finally he turned to me. "You had us scared there Bella."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How did you know where we were?" I asked. To my knowledge, the last I saw of the Cullen's they were heading back to Alaska- far away from Forks and any hear-say they might have caught about my family life.

"That would be my doing," Alice smiled, looking up from her perch next to Carlisle. I grinned and hugged her viciously- I should've known she'd be here. "I saw Charlie getting a call about a drowned woman in this river, then when he got here he disappeared, so I thought I'd come down to check it out. It's a good thing I did too- you might've lost this one."

As I filled Alice in on whom Janine was and why she was here- not to mention I threw in the bit about my getting married- Carlisle called the police station to have someone pick Janine up. Sam volunteered t stand-by and take responsibility for the call knowing Carlisle wouldn't want people thinking he and his family had returned.

"You'll have to stop in again sometime," I grinned from the security of Jake's arms. I didn't even bother asking about Edward, I couldn't care less about him or his whereabouts. "Turns out you do come in handy- sometimes," I laughed. Emmett shot me a lope-sided grin, Alice clapped excitedly and Carlisle offered a smile.

"Oh I'm sure we'll be back," He assured me, holding his arms out for a hug. I left Jacob to return Carlisle's gesture, and then I was back to Jacob again, cradling my left hand with my engagement ring held close to my heart. "Take care of yourselves, you hear?"

"Always do," Quil scoffed, waving off Carlisle's suggestion. Embry shoved his elbow out and knocked Quil over, turning his ears a light shade of pink. As Embry laughed and Quil seethed, Carlisle shook his head.

"Oh yes I can see that," He agreed, taking a step towards the river. "Come on now you two, we'll come back another time." Emmett and Alice nodded- following their adoptive father into the night. When we were alone, no one really knew what to say. Sam was kneeling beside Janine, making sure she was going to be fine, but everyone else said nothing until Jake broke the silence.

"Well, this was an interesting way to celebrate our engagement." He sighed. There was a collective gasp from Embry and Quil as I tensed. They hadn't heard me inform Alice of our news. I felt Jake tense behind me- he realised his mistake.

"Y-you guys are getting married?" Quil exclaimed in amazement. I nodded meekly and then we were on the ground- the force of two teenage boys tackling us sideways. We all fell to the dirt as Embry and Quil wrestled with Jake- pulling me along with them. I laughed and tried to get out of the pile but they held me down, their playful banter their own way of saying 'congratulations'.

"Guys, this is all well and good, but cut it out!" Sam exclaimed after a while, pointing to the trees. "We have visitors." We stopped rolling around in the dirt to see an ambulance swerving into the clearing by the dirt road that led here. There wasn't always a road- this place only meant for hikers- but after all the incidents of people falling or jumping into the river, they needed to install some form of path for vehicles.

Following closely behind the ambulance were two cop cars- one containing the two men who worked with my father. Charlie was nowhere to be found- which was probably for the better. Jake helped me to my feet as I brushed dirt off my shirt, pulling my hair out of my face. It was still damp, but getting better with my body temperature and Jake's fingers combing tenderly through the strands.

The paramedics caught sight of Janine immediately and rushed to her aid, producing a stretcher and an oxygen mask. Sam assured them that she was breathing and that she'd spit up the majority of the water and alcohol. The paramedics thanked him for the call, and thanked me for pulling her out, and then rushed her to the hospital.

When the ambulance was out of sight, the police officers turned to me. One I recognized as Stevenson- the young blond that worked for my father, and Yetman- the greying man in his thirties who also worked with Charlie. They both turned to me, Stevenson pulling out his notebook for an interview.

"Bella," Yetman greeted not unkindly, eying me and Jacob with only a hint of suspicion. Sam, Quil, and Embry joined us then, preparing to back us if our story started to unravel. It shouldn't be too hard- we were out walking, saw Janine, and called it in. I was about to say this even before they started questioning but then I realised... we were no longer in La Push. Where we were staying was miles from here- there's no way they'd believe we were out for a walk.

My mind hurdled over-time trying to come up with some form of excuse as to why we were there, and that's when I saw Janine's cell phone lying in a puddle on the ground. "Bella, would you mind telling me how you and your... 'friends' came upon Miss Heyworth tonight?" Yetman asked.

I responded quickly, leaving no time for anyone else to come up with another story. "She called me- a drunk dial about an hour ago. She said she was on a bridge and she was complaining about how her life sucked, then I heard the water and I figured she'd be in trouble, so I called a few of my friends and we went looking for her." I recited. Stevenson scribbled my story in his notebook, pausing only to look at Yetman who nodded his agreement.

"Very well," He said, shifting his belt. He bent down to pick up the cell phone, going through the call history. My stomach flipped. She had never called my cell phone before. After only a few seconds of searching Yetman sent a friendly smile my way. "It was a good thing you were here Bella, If you'd gotten here any later I fear Miss Heyworth would be no more."

I was too shocked to say anything so I nodded. _Had_Janine called my cell phone at some point? I sifted through my memory and found nothing. She hadn't called me... so what had Yetman found to support my story?

"You folks better get home soon," Stevenson suggested, attempting to sound authoritative. "Wolves around these parts you know." We tried not to laugh as we nodded out consent and took a step towards the trail so we wouldn't have to ride back with the police. When we were out of earshot of the two officers, Embry, Quil, and Jake burst into laughter.

"Well done Swan," Quil chuckled, doubling over as he walked.

"Yes, brilliant idea Bella." Embry added. "It's a good thing you're hot, because you just lost Sam his cell phone."

I looked over at Sam in shock. He was grinning and nodding in affirmation- it wasn't Janine's cell phone at all. It was _Sam's. _And I had been the last person he called. Instead of getting embarrassed like I normally would, I joined in the Pack's laughter. Despite Sam being out a phone, the whole thing worked out incredibly, and now everyone was safe and (mostly) happy. The only thing to do now was to announce our engagement to the rest of the group, and to Charlie and Renee, and that would be no problem. At least, I didn't think it would be.

**Hey everyone! Ok, so like I said, Janine is OUT of the picture. I'll give a little follow-up as to where she ended up after this, but that's pretty much the extent. Now, check out that other fanfiction if you wish, the pack one-shot I will be writing next is... *drum roll* LEAH CLEARWATER! So, BadWolfWho106, I will be sending you a personal message to get some details, and then it should be up with the next chapter, or the chapter after that, not sure yet. SOON anyway. Ok guys, drop me a review! They make the world go round :) **


	18. Welcome to the Family

**Back again :) The next few chapters should flow pretty smoothly now that I've got a plan, but I make no promises, just in case. **

Chapter 18: Welcome to the Family

Jacob escorted me back to his house after we'd escaped the forest. It was a short run back to La Push and a quick trip of sneaking into Jacob's room. Billy's snores continued to rumble throughout the house; shaking the floorboards and rattling the furniture. I covertly laughed as he coughed during one of his snorts, producing a choke-like sound. Jake rolled his eyes; with a grin he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the bed. Without a word he cradled me to him, sinking into the fabric of his mattress.

Jacob's room was so small that if I wanted to, I could roll over and collide with the wall on either side of the bed. I suppose it wouldn't seem so small if Jake wasn't so _big, _but it didn't really matter either way. The Black household was small in general, and to have a werewolf living there it only dwarfed it further. However there was a charm about it that no other place seemed to have, and I hoped Jake's and my house will have the same feel.

In the light of the early morning I traced Jake's features with my fingertips; his strong jaw, smooth skin, short yet still somehow shaggy black hair, the curve of his neck and throat, etc. I barely brushed the expanse of his chest when Jacob caught my wrists, bringing them up to his lips. He carefully kissed each, letting them fall from his grip and rest on the bed. With a steady hand he brought my face down to meet his, connecting our lips in a soft kiss, sighing when we parted.

We lay like that for hours, just listening to each other's breathing. When the sun finally burst through the windows, my eyes were beginning to droop. It was the first night in a long time that we'd been able to just be together with no worries, no complications, no nothing. Just Bella and Jacob. It had been completely perfect in every way- not needing a single word to break the silence.

"I wish we didn't have to get up," Jake whispered, brushing my hair from my face. "It's so not fair." I nearly laughed at the whining tone to his voice. With effort I pushed myself off of the bed, hearing Billy already up and wheeling around the house. I grinned and turned towards the door, dragging Jake with me.

"Come on oh-cheerful-one." I smirked. Jake rolled his eyes but followed me none the less, hooking his thumb into to the waistband of my shorts and pulling me into his side. Billy was in the kitchen when we found him, bent animatedly over a bowl of fruit loops. He didn't seem too surprised to see both me and Jacob showing up in the kitchen, but he did pause his spoon halfway to his mouth, letting milk dribble down his chin.

"Well, good morning." He said uncertainly, a mischievous glint lighting his face. With Billy, mischievous was never good, but we tried to ignore it and Jake set to work making breakfast while I sat across the table from Billy. Jake wasn't exactly a 'cook', so his version of breakfast was two bowls of cheerios with orange juice on the side. I accepted my food graciously, already ravenous from last night. "So, what were you kids up to this morning?" Billy asked, finally wiping the milk off his face with a napkin.

I shared a glance with Jake. "Oh you know, saving lives, stopping suicides, jumping off bridges, the usual." He shrugged, plopping into the chair between me and Billy. Billy eyed Jake with an exasperated grin before delving into his cereal once more. I shared a look with Jake, who nodded. Discreetly, I put my left hand on the table, drumming my fingers to grab attention. Billy glanced up, but didn't notice my ring.

Jake looked at me again, encouraging me to keep trying. I chewed on my lip for a minute, thinking of what to do. Eventually I decided on a plan of attack. "Hey Billy," I said. He looked up at me, waiting for me to continue. "Do you think you could pass me a fork?" Both Jake and Billy raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged- why was it any of their business why I would need a fork?

Billy chose to ignore the strangeness of my request and preceded to hand me a fork. I reached out with my left hand, making sure that my ring was very well displayed to him. A second time he didn't notice, dropping the fork into my palm and returning to his breakfast. Jake rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hand, clearly annoyed with his Dad's lack of observance. I came to the conclusion that we would have to resort to blatant clues.

I let out a louder-than-necessary yawn, "Oh my God," I drawled. "I'm _so _tired from last night!" I complained. Jake covered his mouth, trying not to laugh but I couldn't figure out why. I thought back on my statement and I blushed- not how I wanted that to be taken. Billy seemed to take it that way too as he shot me a knowing smirk.

I immediately shut my mouth. That tactic didn't work whatsoever. As I pretended to take great interest in my cheerios, another idea came to me. It was more obvious than we were going for, but Billy wasn't taking any other kind of bait. "Well, that was an interesting way to spend such a monumental night." I hinted, trying to get Billy to ask the one-worded question that would start the stream of info.

Billy chuckled lightly, placing his spoon on the table and folding his hands, placing his chin between them to look at me. "Bella, I'm all for you and Jacob, but I don't want to hear about the 'monumental night', alright?" Jacob nearly choked on his cheerios, struggling to hold back his laughter. My cheeks flushed a darker shade of red, this mission was failing miserably.

"I don't mean that!" I blurted quickly, trying to mend my blunder. Jake's forehead was on the table now- his shoulders shaking with laughter. Billy's smirk remained on his face, as did my blush. After too long a time, Billy picked his spoon up again and continued with his breakfast.

"Ok, I'll bite, what _do _you mean?" He asked, not really sounding interested. Jake looked up from his laughing fit and winked at me. If Billy wasn't interested now, he sure would be soon. I grabbed my bowl from the table and Jake's too, bringing them over to the sink.

"Well, what I mean is..." I stopped, unsure of how to proceed. Jake sensed my uncertainty, so he stepped up.

"Look at that, doing the dishes and she's not even in her own house," Jake winked, grinning at me. "Won't she make a good wife Dad?" He asked. Billy glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow. He nodded hesitantly, not getting what Jake was hinting at. "Can't wait til we get our own place, I hope you know that I'll be expecting this all the time now, hey Bells?" Jake joked, watching Billy carefully out of the corner of his eye.

Billy continued to stare at his bowl. He was no longer eating though, so we knew we had his attention. By the way his spoon was suspended above the milk, I guessed it was slowly dawning on him what we might be talking about. "Oh of course Honey," I rolled my eyes. "And I suppose you'll expect me to do your laundry to huh?"

"Well of course," Jake continued the banter, eying his Dad with amusement. Billy was openly gaping at us now, and I knew that he'd finally figured it out. "What kind of _wife_ wouldn't?" He put emphasis on the word 'wife', bringing Billy out of his trance. He didn't appear to look very surprised, but a giant grin was splitting across his face. Jake stood up and smiled, wrapping his arm around me and turning to look at Billy.

"Hey Dad," I smiled sheepishly, displaying my ring for his viewing. Billy rolled over to us and took my hand, bringing me down to his level. He kissed me on my cheek, taking my face in his hands.

"Welcome to the family Bella," He grinned. I returned his expression and cupped his hands in mine. Billy patted my cheek and dropped his hands, his smirk replacing his grin. I had seen that smirk on Jake many times before, and would see it many times in future. "Well, now that you two are getting hitched, I'd better be seeing some grandchildren running around here soon!" Jake groaned and I giggled.

"Not now Dad, please," Jake chuckled, pulling me into his side. "You won't even let us have sleepovers anymore and now you're asking for grandkids?" Billy shot him a glare and my face flushed again. "Oh relax," Jake brushed it off. "I was only joking."

.

By the time we escaped from Billy's knowing winks and amused smiles, I was emotionally exhausted, and we still had three more sets of people to tell: The Pack, my Parents, and Angela and Ben. I could care less if Jessica, Mike, Eric, Lauren, or Tyler knew; the only reason I would tell any of them would be to make Lauren jealous, which would be an added victory of its own. Since we were already in La Push (and since half of the Pack already knew) we decided to stop in to Sam and Emily's first.

The whole Pack was there, as per usual, and Sam had organized a barbeque. Emily was exiting the house carrying two trays filled with hamburger buns, her belly really beginning to swell with her unborn child. She would be about five months along now; it was incredible that she hadn't started to show before now. The deck was littered with paper plates and plastic cups- the work of the wind no doubt. On the table next to the window condiments were displayed for everyone's use and five two-litre bottles of soda were arranged.

Jake let out a human howl to announce our arrival and head shot up. Jake was immediately pulled into a wrestling match between Quil and Jared, leaving me to help out Sam and Emily. They pretty much had everything covered, so I set to work picking up the plates and cups and restacking them. Once the trays of buns were set neatly next to the barbeque, Emily joined my venture, which proved to be more time-consuming than I thought it would be.

"So," Emily began, reaching behind a wooden post to grab a stray plate. I tensed, hoping that Sam hadn't already told her about Jake and my engagement. By the way she was moving, and talking, I suspected that he didn't. "About the wedding," My heart nearly stopped. "Sam and I don't want anything big; in fact it'll probably be sometime next week... I know it's soon but we don't want a lot of planning put into it, we just want a small gathering with our friends."

As Emily prattled on about her wedding, I released my breath. For a second I thought the entire Pack knew and were just hiding it, but evidently that wasn't the case. We'd worked our way across the deck now, and were moving into the yard beside the house, out of the view of the wrestling guys. "However, I don't want to get married in my Sunday dress, not that I have one anymore," She laughed lightly. "And I don't really have anything to wear for after... so I was thinking we could go shopping, what do you say?"

I nodded with a grin plastered on my face. Dress-shopping with Emily would be fun, no doubt, and it would give me an excuse to look at dresses for my own wedding, whenever it would be. It was only the beginning of summer now, and we wanted to wait until at _least _the fall, so that gave us about four months, depending on when Emily's baby was born too. I didn't want to be saying 'I do' when Emily was stuck in a hospital bed.

"And I think I want it to be on the beach, Sam agrees. We also want a bonfire- not exactly special but it's very us. What do you think?" She asked me. I realised that I hadn't been listening to almost any of the details, so I nodded with a smile on my face, agreeing to whatever she said. This was Sam and Emily's day, and if they wanted to have clowns and pigs at their wedding, then let them. Emily grinned at my approval and reached for the final cup, at the very same time I did.

"Oh sorry Bella," She apologized after brushing my hand. She retracted her arm, allowing me to pick up the cup, but just as soon as she did, her arm shot back out again, holding my hand in place. Her eyes widened in shocked delight as she zeroed in on my wooden wolf engagement ring. Her mouth opened in a squeal and I had to dive forward, clamping my hand over her mouth to stop it. She was still squealing and making excited hand gestures even with my hand over her mouth.

"Em, SHH!" I begged, glancing around to see that no one had heard. When I was satisfied no one had, I turned back to Emily who had stopped making any form of noise but was bouncing excitedly. "Nobody knows yet! Ok, that's a lie, Sam knows, and Quil and Embry know, but no one else does so you have to be quiet!" She nodded vigorously, and I was confident enough to remove my hand. I hadn't been free of her for two second when she flung herself at me, crushing me in a hug. I laughed and hugged her back tightly.

"Congratulations!" She whispered, releasing her hold on me. "I knew he'd ask you sooner or later, I just can't believe it was so soon!" She stifled another squeal, pushing herself up off the ground with the stack of plates and cups in tow. I stood and followed her back to the table, where we proceeded to place heavy rocks on the plates and cups to stop them from blowing away again.

"Who wants cheese?" Sam hollered from the barbeque, holding a packet of processed cheese that he was ready to place on the burgers. Several hands shot up and Sam counted, putting a piece of cheese on three burgers for each one hand he saw. I giggled a little at that. By the time the cheese had melted, the guys had abandoned whatever they were doing and were grouped anxiously around the table, shoving each other and laughing when one fell or tripped on the other's leg.

"Food's up!" Sam finally yelled, and flipped several burgers over his shoulder. The Pack scrambled to grab them as they flew, not bothering to even wince when one hit the ground. Paul scooped to pick it up and Leah, Emily, and I all groaned.

"What?" Paul demanded, confused. He was busy putting ketchup on his burger, but we were still grossed out.

"Paul, that's disgusting!" Leah quipped. Paul glared at her, biting into his burger indignantly.

"Yeah Paul!" Seth jumped in, elbowing Paul in the ribs. "Fathead! Ketchup is gross!" He complained. Leah opened her mouth to correct Seth but Paul had already shoved him off the bench, so jumping in now would've been pointless. I rolled my eyes and bit into my own burger, waiting for all the rough-housing to die a bit. I should've known that it wouldn't. I looked over to Emily, begging her for help. She nodded and clutched her stomach with a pained expression and a groan. Every head shot up in alarm, Sam rushing over to her.

"False alarm," She divulged, grinning. "I think it was just another kick. Seriously, this baby must hate me." She laughed. The Pack visibly let out the breath they'd been holding, looking only slightly annoyed with Emily. I stifled a laugh.

"Hey guys," I called, and they all turned to look at me. "Emily may not have anything to announce but..." I looked over at Jake who grinned at me. "We do," I smiled. Eyes widened and shot to my stomach, and immediately I blushed. This was already a repeat of telling Billy. Jake guffawed and shook his head, waiting for me to proceed. "No! Not that!" I insisted quickly.

"Quick to deny that one Bella," Embry snickered. "I knew Jakey couldn't be as good as me," he winked. Jake glared, throwing the rest of his cheeseburger at Embry's head. He ducked but it still got in his hair, Jay laughed at his scowl.

"Can you let me finish? Please?" I pleaded, exasperated already.

"That's what Jake hears every time they do it, the greedy bastard." Paul whispered to the Pack. I reached down and removed my sneaker, socking him in the nose with it. Paul tumbled backwards, colliding with Brady. He yelled 'HEY!' as Colin snickered, the whole Pack getting out of control again. I sighed and dropped my head in defeat.

"Alright," I mumbled. "I guess you don't wanna know that Jake and I are getting married, fine then," I huffed, not expecting them to hear me- I was incredibly wrong. There was a resounding gasp from behind me, and I turned to see every person at the barbeque gaping at me with the exception of Sam, Embry, Quil, Emily, and Jake. I gulped. Oh crap.

I had less than a second to inhale before I was pummelled with hugs- first from Embry and Quil who were fighting over who'd get to hug me first. I laughed as they decided on a group hug, crushing me in between the two of them. Next was a combination of Leah and Emily, who both took turns embracing me. After that it was all chaos as I was passed from Colin to Brady, to Jared to Paul who ruffled my hair in addition to a hug, to Seth and finally to Sam who picked me up and spun me around, a gesture that made me smile. Jake was clapped on the shoulder as everyone demanded to see the engagement ring.

"Welcome to the family Bella!" Seth exclaimed, fist pumping as everyone exclaimed: 'Hell Yeah!' "Well, technically you already are a part of the family... but still!" We all ruffled him in some way and laughed; they really were my family.

.

It was another three hours before we managed to get away from the Pack. Seth had demanded the first baby be named after him, even if it was a girl. That joke told itself as the entire Pack erupted in fits of laughter. Jake excused us then, admitting that we had to go and tell his soon to be Father in Law the big news. Embry and Paul immediately started betting on how many bullet holes Jake would have by the time he returned. The current number was Embry: 8 and Paul: 13. I secretly agreed with Paul.

Charlie was in the living room with Renee when we returned- both laughing and going through old photo albums. Instead of interrupting their moment, I silently watched on with a smile on my face and Jake's arm on my shoulders. There were baby pictures of me doing some crazy thing, like shoving a pea in Charlie's nose and clutching a potato to my chest as though it were a pet. I'd drawn eyes and a mouth on the potato and called him Joseph. We then got to the pictures of Renee and Charlie- one of them on Christmas, and one of them on New Years, and so many more. They looked happy back then, and they look beyond happy now.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat, offering a little wave. They both looked up, flustered a being caught in their own little world. I wondered what it would be like doing that with Jacob- going over old memories and being so engrossed in them that nothing else seemed to matter except the present- being together after all that time. His arm tightened on me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking even though we weren't phased.

"Hey, can we talk to you guys for a second?" I asked, leading Jake to the chair opposite the couch. Unlike Edward, Jake was never cautious around Charlie or Renee, and he felt no shame in pulling me onto his lap with his arms locked around my mid-section. Charlie didn't even seem to notice, he was too busy grinning like an idiot. Renee noticed though, and she shot me a secretive nod of approval. I blushed. "Ok," I began, wanting to get right to it. It was getting late in the day, and I wanted some alone time with Jake after everything. "Well we just came back from a meeting with the Pack-"

"Pack?" Renee quoted uncertainly. I flinched, realising that she had no knowledge of my life as half-wolf, half-human. I opened my mouth to respond but Charlie beat me to it.

"I'll explain later Honey," He said to Renee. "It's a long story, and I don't think I fully understand it, but I'll tell you what I know." I shared a look with Charlie. God Bless him, because I don't think I would've been able to handle more than one explanation to my mother today. Renee accepted this and settled into Charlie's side. I felt the oddest combination of 'aw' and 'ew'.

"Alright," I began again, taking comfort in Jake's form behind me. "I know this probably isn't the ideal time, but I don't think it's ever going to be really, so I just want you to keep that in mind." I said. Charlie and Renee nodded uncertainly and I could tell by Renee's glance that her mind shot to pregnancy immediately. I almost rolled my eyes. "I'm not pregnant," I said quickly. She relaxed, as did Charlie although I didn't notice he'd been tense. "But what I'm about to say might shock you just as much," I admitted.

"What are you trying to say Bells?" Charlie asked, his hand involuntarily flinching towards his gun. I stifled the urge to laugh. Jake gripped my waist then, lifting me off of him as easily as though I'd been a pillow, and set me on the arm of the chair. He then gripped the side of the chair and pushed himself up, facing Renee and Charlie. Oh, this was going to be good.

"What she's trying to say is," Jake began, reaching forward and grasping Charlie's hand, pulling him off the couch. "You're a Dad! ...Again." He amended, pulling my Dad into a guy-hug. "Whataya say Pops?" Charlie stood frozen for a second, not sure of what to make of this news. I waited for the storm, eying the gun at his hip wearily.

Several minutes passed before anyone said anything; Renee was grinning at me, clearly happy at the revelation. Charlie still hadn't said anything, and Jake had to take a step back, for fear of Charlie hurting himself punching Jake in the face. Again, I laughed at the thought of Charlie being rushed to the hospital after breaking his knuckle punching my fiancée in the face.

After what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time, Charlie released the breath he'd been holding. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair. When he looked up again, he had a huge grin plastered on his face. "Welcome to the family son," He said, clapping a hand on Jake's shoulder. I relaxed and jumped up with a squeal, uncharacteristic for me, but I was just so happy that Charlie accepted this.

Marriage had always been taboo in my mind- it had messed things up for Charlie and Renee, and I wasn't about to let it mess up things for me, but when Jake had asked me, the thought of 'no' had never entered my mind. Maybe it was the security of knowing that I was MEANT to spend the rest of my life with Jacob Black, but for some reason I doubted that. I doubted that 'security' was my reason for saying yes. No. No it wasn't. I could feel it in my heart that, without vampires and werewolves and imprinting, if Jacob had asked me to marry him, I would've said yes. In a heartbeat, I would've said yes.

Renee jumped up with me then, embracing me as Jacob and Charlie laughed over the tense situation. Jake made a crack about _having _to let us sleep in the same bed now, and received a murderous glare from Charlie in response. I didn't mind though, it just meant that Dad was back to normal, and for a reason that I can't really put my finger on, it seemed like a lot of things were back to normal now, or getting very close to being that way.

**ALERT. I've yet to receive a reply from BadWolfWho106 on her imprint one-shot, so that's on hold until I hear from her, sorry you guys. AND the reason the Pack didn't have much to say to Bella and Jake about the engagement is because it'll ALL come out at the wedding... muahaha. Drop me a review please! :)**


	19. Removal of a Scab

**Yay me! Back again :) Alright so he's the rundown of this chapter: The planning of Emily's wedding is happening and such, and just so you know, don't expect Jake and Bella's wedding for a few more chapters. Now, more importantly, you'll notice I bring a few characters back into this that don't really need to be there, but I thought it'd be cool to just have some fun with J and B before they get married!**

Chapter 19: Removal of a Scab

I was engaged. I, Isabella Marie Swan, was getting married. It seemed almost completely impossible, and yet altogether expected at the same time. It was overwhelming to me, and yet peaceful at the same time. It was terrifying, and yet exciting at the same time. Me getting married to Jacob Black was the biggest oxymoron I could think of- a whole world of contradictions that I couldn't even think of, and yet the entirety of it felt so good, so right. It all felt like home.

There was so much to do... so much that I hadn't even though about until Leah, Jay and I teamed up to help Emily with her oncoming wedding. The first thing we were presented with was a list of things to do- a list that seemed to travel to the center of the Earth and back before it stopped. There was decorating including flowers, ribbons, balloons, tables, tablecloths, chairs, an arch, candles, and Tiki torches; there was a list of food to go over including lobster, steak, chicken, lamb, veal, escargot, and calamari; there was the guest list that was extremely simple because Emily wanted an open-invite wedding, and we had to accomplish all this in the span of five days.

First of all, we had to find Emily a dress. Sounds simple enough when you think about it, but thinking and doing are two very different things. If Emily wanted to have a normal wedding, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but there weren't very many stores in the Washington area that carried tribal style dresses, let alone tribal style wedding dresses, and that was also excluding the fact that Emily was five months pregnant.

"Emily, we've been looking for three days!" Jay groaned, exhausted from all the searching. Truth be told, we were all practically sweating with the exertion, and Leah and I were werewolves, so it was quite obviously bad; but Emily was still as determined as ever. She dragged us to store after store even after Jay's protest.

"Why don't you order one?" I suggested, mentally pleading with her to agree. We still hadn't gone over the rest of the list, and time was quickly running out. With a sharp shake of her head she dismissed the idea, and another dress. I groaned. "Why not? That's an idea!" An idea that would save us a lot of pain, I mentally tacked on.

"Yeah Em," Leah agreed quickly. A quick look with me confirmed she was thinking what I was thinking- we couldn't afford to leave everything to the last minute. "Ordering one would be MUCH better. Lots more to choose from." We waited with baited breath as Emily chewed on the thought, fingering the trim on yet another dress. She replaced the dress again and turned to us.

"Ordering one would take weeks, and my wedding is in five days." She insisted. I couldn't help but agree that she had a point. Leah crossed her arms and grumbled as we were continuously dragged around the city. Now I understood why Jake chose to remain with Sam and help him decide on a blue tie, or a brown one. I made myself a promise that my wedding would be much simpler than this- I'd go in my pyjamas if I had to.

The only saving grace of this venture was that it was a beautiful day and the streets weren't as crowded as normal. And after a long day of walking, Emily's appetite for two kicked in and we decided to stop in an ice cream shop for a quick snack before continuing the search. I was elected to take the orders, which I had no problem with- Anything to get away from Emily's constant babble.

The ice cream parlour was a little family-owned business only in Seattle. It had a good reputation, but that's not why we stopped. It just happened to be the closest and the cheapest. Emily wanted double nut fudge, Leah wanted Pecan, and Jay wanted Moon Mist, which I'd never heard of but apparently it was sold everywhere.

The afternoon sun made it difficult to keep a straight head as I pulled out my wallet to pay for the ice cream. I was already fumbling with the zipper on my wallet and I hadn't even ordered yet. This was going to be a long day. When I finally managed to splutter out what we wanted, I returned to my hunt for change. A toonie was stuck in the bottom of my change purse, and a few short shakes would get it out, but it would also spill the rest of my money in the process. I smiled bashfully at the cashier, my face turning a dark shade of red as I bent to pick up my money.

Three loonies, ten quarters and a nickel later I meant to push myself up again, when a little store tucked snugly behind the ice cream parlour caught my eye. It was a little shop with large windows and a display out front- a display of a wedding dress- and more importantly, a display of a tribal style wedding dress. I was so shocked that I forgot all about the ice cream and I scrambled back to the others, completely out of breath when I finally reached them.

"Guys- store- dress- TRIBAL!" I panted, sure that I was making absolutely no sense. But Leah seemed to understand as she jumped up, peering in the direction that I was pointing shakily. Jay caught on too, and as she relayed my message to Emily, a spark lit her eye.

"Well what are we waiting for?" She demanded, jumping up and marching down the street. I quickly caught my breath and followed, jogging to keep up.

The store was just as it appeared to be- a parlour dedicated to tribal style wedding dresses and bridesmaids gowns. We let out a unanimous sigh of relief as Emily squealed in delight, looking around with childlike enthusiasm. We followed her from rack to rack- our confidence dwindling with each dress she turned down- and by the time we reached the last rack, I was close on tears.

"There's nothing here." Emily sighed in defeat. "They're all gorgeous, but they're just... they're just not the right one." She admitted. I couldn't bring myself to be frustrated- the look on Emily's face was just too devastated to get mad at. Leah, Jay and I shared a look- what were we going to do?

"Can I help you with something?" An elderly woman with wrinkled skin and a warm smile asked from behind the counter. She'd watched us since we'd come in, and I was surprised that she hadn't asked until now. The woman certainly looked like the representation of a tribal store- she had wooden beads and shell necklaces hanging off of her in storms, and a thick shawl made of what appeared to be bear skin fit snugly to her shoulders.

"No thanks," Emily sniffed. "I've already looked over everything, and I can't seem to find the right dress. Thank you anyway." Our shoulders all fell at Emily's words- we were never going to find a dress that made her happy.

The woman chewed her lip in thought, and then her eyes lit up in excitement. "Why don't you let me try Dear?" She asked, a smile softening the lines on her face. "I just might be able to help." Without waiting for an answer the woman rounded the counter and approached Emily, her hand outstretched.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," Emily grinned, taking the woman's hand and letting her lead her around the store. We trailed behind- holding our breath in hope. The woman gripped Emily's hand firmly, reaching her other arm out and running it smoothly over the racks. Every now and again she would stop, consider, and then move on. I watched curiously as finally she stopped and dropped Emily's hand.

"My Dear, I think I've found your dress," She said confidently, rooting through the rack. We watched in amazement as she produced a dress, off-white in color with blue and green markings embroidered along the hem, sleeves, and shawl. Tiny beads decorated the markings, truly bringing out the color and design. I thought it was beautiful, and so did Leah and Jay, but what entirely made our day was the look on Emily's face.

"That's it." She whispered, her eyes bright with excitement. "That's it! That's the dress!" She exclaimed, hugging the woman tightly. A unanimous sigh of relief exited Leah, Jay and I as Emily examined the dress more closely, her grin widening with every once-over. The dress really was gorgeous, there was no denying that, and because of the loose design, very little altering had to be done to fit Emily's baby-belly. It was all starting to turn around now, and finding bridesmaids dresses to match was almost a synch. The ones we picked were a darker fabric than Emily's dress and did not have as many beads, but they were still very pretty.

And then we moved on to the fun portion of shopping- lingerie. Luckily, Emily knew exactly what she wanted and she knew where to find it. There was a little shop downtown and we were there for fifteen minutes tops, long enough for her to try it on. It was a cute little pink teddy, not something I would wear, but it looked nice on Emily. For my wedding night I'd need something MUCH different...

Despite the wedding dress frustration, we managed a successful shopping trip and were returning home with a much shorter list than we'd started with. For decorations we'd decided against the balloons and stuck with several tiger lily floral arrangements, all to be set on tables in the town hall on the Rez; Emily may have decided on an outdoor wedding, but the party afterwards was to be indoors. The tablecloths we'd picked out were very simple; beige with a brown trim. Party favours were to be very small, seeing as we weren't positive who was going to show up. Emily ordered almost 100 custom made match boxes with 'Sam and Emily' printed on the side in gold lettering and these would be placed at each table. As for food that was left up to Sam.

The week almost literally flew by as we prepared for the wedding, getting the necessary wood for the bonfire that was to be raging in the background and stuff similar to that. Pretty soon, Emily and Sam were saying their vows as Jay and I made eyes at our groomsmen across the aisle. Jake winked at me and Embry pretended to gag as Sam and Emily kissed. Jay and I shared a look.

Emily grinned at the guests who were already there, but the real party was only about to begin. Emily tossed her bouquet, and oddly enough I caught it. The familiar blush surged across my face as the girls around me cheered. I caught Jacob's barely contained laugh and couldn't help but sneak a peek at my own engagement ring. It was then that Emily dismissed herself to change into something more comfortable and we all made our way to the Hall.

And open invitation seemed like a great idea at the time, but when we looked around it seemed like all of La Push AND Forks showed up for the free food. How we were going to manage to get everyone seated, I wasn't sure. But we'd manage somehow.

There was a strong wolf-whistle from behind me, and I turned to see Jacob within kissing-distance. "Well hello there sexy," Jake whispered, running his hand over my waist. "It's gonna be hard keeping my hands off of you tonight." He admitted, jerking me roughly closer to his body.

"Down boy," I laughed, placing my hands on his chest. "We're here for Emily, remember?" Jake groaned and dropped his forehead against mine. He may be one of the most masculine people I've ever met, but he was such a little kid sometimes. I giggled, kissing his nose. "Later," I added in a seductive whisper, pressing my thigh against his crotch. I heard his slight intake of breath and that was enough for me, I disengaged myself and was about to turn around when a cascade of voices met my ears.

"Woohoo! Way to go Bella Swan!" Someone hollered from a few feet away.

"Or should we say: Bella _Fox_?" Another voice suggested, drawing a fit of laughter from the surrounding male guests. I turned and caught sight of my high school friends, Angela, Ben, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jessica, and Lauren all dressed appropriately for a college after-party. My face registered shock at first before I forced a smile.

"Hey you guys," I grinned, hurrying over to embrace Angela, but of course this demanded a hug from everyone else. I looked back at Jake, hoping to signal him to save me, but he caught my desperate look and only smirked, saluting to me and disappearing into the crowd. Surely this was payback for my teasing earlier, the bastard. I reluctantly turned back to everyone. "What's up?"

"We were just about to ask you the same thing!" Angela gushed, winking at me and then immediately sobering. "What's happened to you lately? You missed grad!" She complained. I counted back in my head and surely enough I had missed graduation. It wasn't that big of a deal I suppose; they'd mail me my certificate and I'd already written my final exams. The only big loss would've been prom, and I didn't care about that anyway. "Looks like you've been... busy." Angela giggled.

I looked down, remembering that I had definitely filled-in in all the right places since I'd last seen my old friends. I was also slightly darker and my hair was a lot longer. "Oh yeah, comes with spending a lot of time outdoors I guess." I shrugged, looking over to see if I could pick Jake out in the crowd. He was there, talking to Embry and quite obviously ignoring me. He was so going to pay for this later on.

"Outdoors huh?" Angela winked. "Bella you little rebel!" She burst into a fit of giggles again as I blushed a deep shade of pink. Lauren looked particularly menacing today, her arms folded over her chest and combing through the crowd for available men. Jessica sported a false smile- a luxury she probably didn't feel I deserved after the movie theatre incident. Mike was openly gaping at me and making me feel uncomfortable, Ben was being a gentleman and discreetly holding Angela's hand, Eric was checking out Jay and Leah, and Tyler seemed particularly uninterested in everything- which was odd.

"Oh come on Angie, cut it out," I laughed, trying to find a quick exit. If it had just been Angela and Ben, maybe even Mike, then I'd be alright. I would've even been glad to have them show up, but seeing as they saw fit to bring everyone, I was weary. "There're some drinks over there, and dinner will be served soon, so if you guys want to find a table," I gestured to the middle of the room, far from me and the Pack, but I was interrupted by a squeal.

"OH MY GOD!" Angela exclaimed suddenly, clutching my left arm in a vice grip. "Isabella Marie Swan what in GOD'S name is THAT?" She pointed excitedly to my hand. I quickly realized she had caught sight of my engagement ring. I blushed again, forgetting that I had yet to tell her of my upcoming marriage.

"Um... that... would be... um..." I stuttered, the blush growing deeper as her grin widened. This would've been an excellent time for Jake to swoop in and save the day, but if I knew Jake he was going to do no such thing. I inwardly groaned. "Well... it's um... my... engagement ring... from Jake..." I eventually forced out. Angela let out another high-pitched squeal and jumped at me, crushing me in a hug. Jessica gaped at me, Mike looked annoyed, Eric was still checking out girls, Tyler's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, and Lauren was eying me with absolute fury.

"Bella! That's absolutely amazing! When's the wedding? I better be invited! Oh My God I can't BELIEVE this! Aren't you happy you gave Jake a chance now? Huh?" Angela gushed, hugging me fiercely. I was losing oxygen, and torn between laughing and being annoyed at Angela's reaction. I finally decided on laughter as she abruptly let me go. "Bella, do you have a fever? You're burning up!"

"Always knew she was hot," Mike joked, forcing his bad mood away.

"On fire," Jake agreed, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. Oh sure, he shows up AFTER I've been interrogated. Typical Jacob. Angela suppressed another giggle and turned to Ben, indicating they should give us some alone time. I grinned at her in gratitude, only just noticing that Lauren was openly ogling Jake. I shot her glare as if to say "Back off bitch," and she returned it with a glare of her own. I could feel Jake fighting a grin behind me, and was tempted to elbow him, but I resisted.

"Well, we'll see you later Bella." Jessica dismissed quickly, eye-balling Embry and Paul from across the room. I secretly hoped that Lauren made a move on Embry- seeing her in a stand-off with Jay would be the highlight of my night. "Congratulations," Jessica added half-heartedly. As they made their exit Jake finally released his laugh, turning me around to face him.

"A bit possessive are we Bells?" He joked, cupping my chin with his hand. I scrunched my nose at him and swatted his palm away, glaring at him for forcing me to suffer through that. "Oh come on Bella, it wasn't that bad!" He laughed again. I rolled my eyes but I had to agree with him- it certainly hadn't been that bad. I just wish it hadn't happened at all.

"Oh fine," I grinned, hugging him fiercely. "But you owe me." He chuckled, returning my hug just as fiercely. Being so close to Jake, I almost didn't want to stay, but I'd resist the impulse to leave just for Emily. The Pack was currently waving us over for food, so we raced through the crowd to meet them.

.

By the time the party was over my eardrums were ringing from all the cheers, laughter, and booze. Jake offered to drive me home, but he was a bit tipsy himself so we decided to bunk at Jake's house for the night. Leaving the Hall wasn't easy as we were stopped repeatedly for hugs, gossip, and polite conversation. I was happy Angela hadn't spread the news of Jake and my engagement as I didn't want to take the spotlight off Emily for even a second. She looked amazing- absolutely glowing with happiness and Sam hadn't stopped grinning all night.

"Congrats Em," I whispered, hugging her closely. She returned my hug, whispering her thanks. "And by the way, you look amazing." Emily had shifted into a white sundress for the reception, almost as gorgeous as her wedding dress, but not quite.

"Thanks," She said, smiling. "You guys look great too!" She complimented, nodding to Jay, Leah and I. We shared a look- at least our dresses had been easy to find. Sam snaked an arm around Emily's waist, pulling her towards his car. She looked back at us apologetically but we waved her off. Tonight was her night. "See you guys! Thanks for putting up with me!"

"No problem!" Jay called. "Any time!" She added. Leah and I looked at her. "Well, not literally. I never want to do that again!" She laughed and we joined her. As the laughter died down, Jay caught sight of Lauren eye-balling Embry. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of the possible way Jay could win the fight that might ensue. "Hey, who's the bitch who's been drooling over my boyfriend since she got here?" Jay asked pointedly.

"Her name's Lauren," I muttered. "And you pegged her. She is a bitch. Want me to tell her to back off?" I asked only half-heartedly. I was still hoping Jay would have a go at her.

Jay scoffed. "Oh please. What is she? Like 10 pounds? 10 years old by the look of her boobs." She insisted. "I can handle her," she laughed. I laughed too, hoping to God that she would. "I won't, unless she actually tries something, but you know. I could." She giggled. Leah shook her head, grinning.

"Well anyway, I'm gonna go obviously make out with Embry to tick off this Lauren chick. See you guys later!" Jay winked, skipping over to Embry and keeping true to her words. Leah and I laughed.

"Hey Bella!" A male voice called to me. I turned to see Tyler having broken free of his group and making his way over to me. I gave a little wave- Tyler and I had never really been that close. When he reached Leah and me, he blatantly ignored Leah and gestured for me to follow him. I shrugged and dismissed myself, telling Leah I'd see her tomorrow.

I followed Tyler out the back door, wondering what in God's name he wanted to come out here for. If I hadn't been a werewolf I might've been worried, but I was confident that I could handle myself. And if not, then Jake would figure out it sooner or later. Tyler stopped once the door behind us was closed. I leaned against it, waiting for him to take the lead. When he didn't, I asked "What is it Tyler?"

After another long silence he addressed me. "You look good Bella." He said. I cocked an eyebrow. Tyler had been acting weird all night- throwing casual glances my way, but I never thought anything of it because he was usually a very mild person. "A lot better than the last time I saw you."

"Well, thank you." I said, trying to find another quick exit. I was never good at those unless they involved injury. "Listen Tyler, I should go find Jake. We're going over to his house for the night and I-" I stopped. Tyler was laughing.

"Wow Bella. You really have changed. Going to spend the night with your 'fiancé'? I would've thought you weren't like that. Seeing as you dated the 17 year old virgin." He scoffed, referring to Edward. _He was actually 107, _I mentally tacked on with an inner laugh.

"Well, we are engaged. I think we're entitled." I said pointedly. Tyler laughed again. This was getting creepy- not to mention annoying. I turned to leave but a hand clamped down on my shoulder. So as not to raise suspicion unnecessarily I acted as though it surprised me, and that the strength of it turned me around, when in actuality it didn't faze me at all.

"I'm not done yet Bella." Tyler insisted. "You know, I always hoped you'd take that frame of mind with me around, not him. Not him or Cullen." He continued.

"Tyler, what in God's name are you talking about?" I growled out, getting defensive now at the way he spat the word 'him' referring to my Jacob.

"I'm talking about how I've had the biggest crush on you since you got here, and yet you noticed everyone else more than you noticed me. Even _Newton! _I even tried to get your attention by almost ramming into you with my truck, and stopping at the last second, but that idiot Cullen got in the way and he ended up looking the hero!" Tyler was yelling now, exasperation colouring his voice.

"Wait a second," I exclaimed, a puzzle piece clicking in my mind. "You _tried _to hit me with the truck? You _wanted _to kill me?" I was sure my face registered shock.

"I didn't want to kill you, you stupid bitch!" Tyler growled. "I _wanted _to slam on the breaks at the last minute, but then Cullen got in the way! And then when he left, that stupid Indian was next in line!"

"Don't you dare talk about Jacob like that," I whispered threateningly, my hands bunching into fists. "I'll tear you apart so quickly you won't be able to tell your cock from your ear."

Tyler looked amused at my threat, his hand curling over my shoulder. It was taking everything in me not to rip myself from his grasp, but I restrained. "Well, 'Jacob' is not here right now. And neither is Cullen. There's no one in the way this time. And nothing is going to stop me from finally having a little piece of you..." Before I could register what he was doing, his mouth crashed on mine- cold and firm. I wrenched myself from his reach but he followed, absolutely relentless. I managed to keep him at arm's length, but soon I would have to display my werewolf strength and that would not be pretty.

"What's the matter bitch?" Tyler panted, struggling to get closer to me. I acted as though it was taking every ounce of strength I had to keep him at bay, when really it was only a fraction of what I could do. "Not up for some fun?"

"Oh I am, just not with you, Asshole." I snarled, intending to lash out at him. Instead Tyler recoiled, being pushed over to the other side of the back entrance. I turned to see Jacob glaring hatefully at Tyler.

"You keep your fucking hands off my girlfriend." He growled, punching Tyler in the jaw. There was a sickening crunch as the bone crumbled under Jacob's fist, plummeting Tyler into a pit of agony. I stared in awe as Jake threw Tyler to the ground, and returned to me, gripping my waist roughly. "Come on Bells, we're leaving." His grip on my waist still firm, he dragged me out to the truck, leaving Tyler behind us.

No one stopped us on the way out, and Jake didn't stop either until we were at the truck, out of eye and earshot of any remaining guests. I opened my mouth to ask Jacob something- anything- but as soon as my lips parted Jake's tongue had slipped between them, silencing whatever words I was about to utter.

He ravaged my mouth and throat for almost a minute straight- his hands all over my body and mine pulling roughly at his hair. After he'd kissed us breathless, he moved to the skin of my neck, trailing a blazing path from my ear to my collarbone and leaving bite marks as he went.

"J-Jacob," I gasped. "W-what are you-?" He stopped, breathing heavily against me. He was silent for a long time until his breathing even out and he was able to speak coherently again.

"I'm sorry Bella," he whispered, trailing a hand over my hip. "I've just been through so much to get you; I couldn't even begin to stand the smell of him on your lips... I couldn't bear it." I was struck silent as we stood in close proximity, each waiting for the other to say something. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and wrapped my trembling arms around his neck, tying him to me. He enveloped my body as well, pulling me flush against him. Possessive Jacob was still unbelievably raw and most of all, sexy. But now was not the time for crazy, passionate sex. So instead I settled for burying my nose in the crook of his neck, whispering that we should go to Billy's, and praying for the day we could get our own house.

**Done! Sorry if this chapter is a little off you guys; the wedding kind of threw me off for a bit, and everything didn't seem to flow as well after that. But I did my best so drop me a review! Love you guys :3**


	20. Getting Down and Dirty

**Hey everybody :) I think this is going to be one of my favourite chapters of this whole fanfiction! I'm very, very excited for the next few events that are to happen, and I hope you guys are too, because things are about to get **_**very **_**juicy ;D**

Chapter 20: Getting Down and Dirty

I let loose a scream. This was only the third time that Jacob had made me go cliff-diving with him and the rest of the Pack, and I was still utterly hopeless. You'd think that jumping off a ledge and landing in the water would be easy, but for Isabella Marie Swan, it was not. The physics of jumping, holding your breath, and swimming all _at the same time _seemed to be a concept I could not grasp. If I could jump, then I forgot to breathe. If I could swim, it was usually because one of the guys had literally thrown me off the cliff. But this time- this time was going to work.

I had remembered to inhale. However I had exhaled with that scream... ok. Inhale again. Once that was down, it was now the matter of the water that was rushing up to meet my toes. Did I want to pencil dive? I didn't really have much time to think. Pencil dive it was. Pull your arms in- Jake had said that earlier. Ok. I could handle that. I wrapped my arms around my torso as my hair whipped behind me in a flame, blazing a trail through the air.

My feet touched the waves before I had time to react, sucking me into the depths without as much as a second thought. Had I remembered to breathe? Yes I did. The water swirled in front of my eyes almost pleasantly, nothing like the first time I'd gone cliff-diving. A green canvas of secrets stretched before me, distorting the shapes of the rocks and the sandy bottom. Why wasn't I moving? Oh. Arms. Right. Cursing my lack of common sense, I pried my fingers free of my own flesh and started to paddle- not well, but enough to get me to the surface.

My face only just managed to break the surface when I was dragged down again by a multitude of crashes against the water like symbols. Jake, Embry, Colin, and Seth collided forcefully with the rolling waves in a disjointed square around me; the snow white spray catching me off-guard as the sea swelled around their bodies, absorbing them into its bowels. A large wave folded over me, grasping me in its clutches as well.

My hair floated around my head, getting caught in my mouth as I tried to mouth to Jake to let me go. He'd swim up behind me, trying to scare me, and would not currently let me get to the surface. I shoved against him playfully until he relented, heaving us both to the welcomed air.

"Much better Bells," he praised, wiping some hair from my face. "Pretty soon you'll go pro!" I shot him a glare and splashed him, not impressed with his jab at my diving skills. A person broke the water next to me and Seth emerged, shaking his matt of hair like a dog.

"Way to go Bella, you barely even panicked that time!" Seth praised sincerely, though his words sounded odd. I offered a wry grin, treading water to support myself. The ocean was pleasantly cool with my new werewolf temperature, and I could understand the allure of cliff-diving. I even loved the rush, only now I loved it for the right reasons. Colin popped up next to Seth then, shaking water out of his ears. The three of us rose and fell in-sync with the waves, waiting for the fourth member of our group.

A hand teasingly ran up the back of my leg and I then knew where Embry was. I lashed out with my heel and managed to collide with Embry's gut, sending him floating to the surface. He spluttered a laugh while I tried to drown him, shoving his head back under the water.

"God Em you're such a pervert!" I shrieked, pushing him further under the waves. Seth and Colin were nearly choking with their own laughter, and Jake was not far behind. Eventually I gave Embry one last shove and returned to treading water, scowling as he pushed his hair out of my face.

"Sorry Bella," Embry chuckled. "But you _reek _of Jacob, and I can't have my sex buddy smelling like another man!" He let loose another boisterous laugh but it was silenced in his throat as I lashed out at him again, hitting him squarely in the shoulder. "Ow! Man, I think I liked your punches better when you were human!"

"There's a reason she smells like me Em," Jake winked, suppressing a laugh. "And I wouldn't change it for anything." There was a resounding 'ew' from Seth and Colin, silenced by another wave. I expressed my concern for wet hair and insisted that we get back to the shore before we were crushed by Paul, Brady, Quil, Jared, or Sam.

Back at the beach, Jay, Leah, and Emily were lying in the sun with either a book, a drink, or half-asleep. Emily had a non-alcoholic beer for the sake of her baby, Leah was curled on her side with a Shakespearian romance, and Jay was dozing behind her sunglasses. I stopped to pick up a towel, but it was almost unnecessary as my body heat dried my skin. Instead I towelled my hair, relishing in the surprising warmth of the day. This was going to be a great summer, I could feel it.

There was a shriek behind me as I turned to see Embry wringing out his shirt over Jay's head. She shot bolt upright- colliding with Embry's shoulder and her face flustered as she pushed him off. He barked a laugh before she tackled him, taking him off guard so that he fell into the sand. The rest of us laughed at the spectacle, and turned in time to see the last of the Pack plummeting off the cliff. The summer had been off to a great start- three weeks since Emily's wedding to the day. Her and Sam had been blissfully married for 21 days exactly, almost a month. It was kind of hard to believe.

"So what's everyone doing today?" Emily asked pleasantly, rubbing her stomach subconsciously. Ever since the baby started kicking, she does it all the time. No matter what she's doing, one hand is always on her swelling abdominals.

"I'm gonna be drowning my boyfriend!" Jay laughed playfully, followed by an indignant grunt from Embry. The majority of the Pack was planning on heading over to Seth's to play some form of videogame- most likely Xbox- and Sam and Emily were going to head back to their house. They were doing some redecorating for the baby- nothing major so no Pack help required.

"I'm taking Bella up the road," Jake offered, receiving a confused look from me. He shrugged, and so did the rest of the group. The Packs' shrugs were innocent enough, but Jacob's was a bit too innocent. I raised an eyebrow at him but he kept his mouth shut. Whenever Jake had nothing to say, I got worried.

.

Jake and I dismissed ourselves from the others earlier than intended, and soon we were marching up the road, Jacob with a purpose and me trailing along for the ride. Whatever he was up to, it could not be good. Well, I suppose it could be good, just not for my nerves to handle. "Jake, where are we going?" I begged, laughing as he looked at me like I was being a naughty child.

"I can't tell you that Bella, it would ruin the surprise!" He insisted, quickening his step. I jogged to keep up, until he stopped abruptly. The road we were following led to the mountain, but the stretch we currently stood on was very flat, and spotted with trees. I took pleasure in looking around; wondering why on Earth Jake had brought me here.

"This way," Jake whispered in my ear, grasping my small hand in his. His temperature still managed to scorch my skin, and he continued to dwarf me in size, but I didn't mind. With Jake, his size wasn't scary. It was comforting and safe. However, this time his size was a disadvantage as I ran behind him, I couldn't see and trees that were in front of me. Luckily, I just followed Jake and I came out unscathed. We only ran for a minute before we hit a clearing in the trees. The pines fell away to a circle of firm ground scattered with green needles and the occasional plant. I looked up at Jake with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, what'd you think?" Jake beamed, spreading his arms. I continued to look confused, reassessing the space for something that I might've missed. The forest was magical alright, curtains of green leaves blocking a clear view of the world around, and below waist level a maze of brown trunks stopping one from running through them, save for a small path created most likely by animals.

"It's... nice?" I complimented uncertainly. Where in God's name was Jacob going with this? He rolled his eyes and pointed down, among the tree trunks. I scrutinized them more closely, noticing a small red 'x' over a few of the more immediate ones. "Ok... so you're cutting the trees down?" I guessed, still utterly lost.

Jacob dropped his head in defeat. "Ok Bells, I'm going to spell this out for you nice and slow." He walked over to the nearest tree pointing to the 'x'. "Yes, this little beauty is coming down along with many of these other ones. And when they do, they'll be cut, sanded, and marked, so they can be used for boards." He paused, seeing if I would catch on. When I didn't, he sighed. "Honestly Bella, it's not that hard to figure out."

I wracked my brain for a possible explanation, but I wasn't getting anywhere. Jacob rolled his eyes. "Oh Bells, it's a good thing you're sexy." I shot him a glare. He laughed, apologized, and continued on. "When these trees turn into boards, they can be used for building, and this ground is perfect for building on, so when you put two and two together, what do you get?"

"Four?" I laughed, but something did seem to click in my brain then. I looked around, noticing the area and not my immediate surroundings. We were a five minute drive from the mechanics shop where Jacob had applied for a part-time job; it was a ten minute walk from Emily's- close but not too close. Billy's place was about the same distance, and we were far enough from the main road not to be bothered by traffic. It was the perfect location for, dare I say, a house.

"Jacob..." I began, choosing my words carefully. "If one didn't know better, one would think you were suggesting this to be a build site." I raised an eyebrow. Jacob's face split into a grin now that I finally understood what he was getting at. He pulled me into a hug, bringing his lips to within an inch of mine.

"What'd you say Bells?" He whispered, his breath washing over my face. I grinned, trying to restrain my girlish scream. "Want to build our home here?" My breath caught in my throat when he said 'our home'. It just made it seem so much more real now that we were making something official. We were going to live together. We were going to build our own home and live together.

My face split into another grin, excitement bubbling in my stomach. Eventually I couldn't stand still, as much as I loved the confinement of Jake's arms, I had to show him my exuberance. I preformed a spinning circle with my body, shooting my gaze from one part of the space to the next, imagining a home spontaneously appearing in the center. "Oh Jake! It's absolutely perfect! We could get the Pack to help, if they want, we'd have so much fun! The house could go here," I gestured to roughly the middle of the space. "And we could have the driveway over there, and the shed could go back there, and OH! What if I tried my hand at gardening? I mean this soil looks good, right? I'm not really sure..." I stopped in my rant to examine the ground below my feet. Jacob's smile had evolved into a hearty laugh, shaking his head at me.

I stopped in my pondering to turn and walk over to Jake. He continued to laugh at me, and soon I was joining him, relishing in the thought that, finally, my life was coming together.

**Week One:**

"TIMBRE!" The holler shook the trees as another Pine came crashing down. There was a muffled oath as the branches rustled and Seth poked his unimpressed face from between the needles. Paul looked over from the stump he'd just created to see Seth glaring at him.

"Would it kill you to check the tree first next time?" Seth growled, cleaning off his shirt. Paul burst out into laughter, only aggravating Seth more. He pounced at Paul, knocking him into another tree that Embry was in the process of cutting, and 'helping it along'. The tree shook and collapsed, falling into two more trees in the process.

"Hey! Watch it you guys! That almost fell on me!" Embry complained while Seth continued to wrestle with Paul. They rolled into a few more people, and trees, before Jared finally intervened, pulling the two apart.

"Come on guys, we only need the ones that have X's, not the whole forest!" He instructed. I looked over from my job of helping to pile the trees and laughed. I should've known that involving the entire Pack would ultimately end in some disagreement. Jake looked over too and rolled his eyes, refocusing quickly on the task at hand. I was momentarily distracted from my measuring and counting by the muscles flexing in Jake's arms and back, and the utter power with which he used to saw down a rather large pine tree. I blinked a few times to regain my composure, but my ogling hadn't gone unnoticed. Leah shot me a wink and I could feel my face flush.

We'd been working for the majority of the day; focusing on getting the logs actually cut so we'd have something to work with. While most of the Pack cut, a few went around removing the stumps they left behind, and the space was now nearly doubled. I'd probably suggest to Jake that we plant some more trees later, just so it didn't look so bare, but for now there were more important things to think about...

...the tree about to fall on my head being one of them.

I dove out of the way and fell into Brady who dropped two logs on the ground, fumbling over them and eventually tripping up himself. I rolled off of the pile of wood, and Brady, and looked to see Quil shrugging. "Sorry," he called. "I thought it was going to fall the other way!" I rolled my eyes and set to helping Brady up.

"Ok you guys, I'm thinking we take a break." Jake chuckled, watching as I brushed the twigs from my t-shirt. "That's three near-deaths in the past ten minutes, so I vote for a trip to Emily's. Who's with me?" There was mutual agreement among the Pack, and soon we were walking down the paved road to Sam and Emily's house.

"I think I got nicked back there!" Seth complained, examining a slash across his forearm. Blood dribbled nauseatingly over his wrist and hand, which he scrambled to clean in his shorts. I examined my own body briefly- that run-in with the tree had caused some minor scrapes but nothing overly worrisome. At this rate, we'd end up with a few bruises most definitely, but the job would get done, and that was the very point.

"I can't wait to get these clowns off our property," Jake whispered in my ear. I stifled a giggle. Two days ago, Jake had made our ownership of the land official, and we hadn't wasted any time in getting to work. Sam estimated that, if we could ever get the Pack in order, we'd be done by the end of the summer, which was an insane time limit... if you didn't have a group of werewolves working with you. I was glad we'd have our house by the time fall rolled around- having a place to call home after the wedding would be... well, absolute perfection.

**Week Three:**

"I'm telling you Jake, it's not gonna work." I stated disapprovingly.

"Yeah man, there's no way you're gonna fit there! You saw the size of it, it's way too small." Jared agreed with me.

"That's what she said," Embry threw in with a snicker. We shot him a glare.

"I'm serious you guys, it's gonna fit!" Jake insisted. We all rolled our eyes, and Leah folded her arms muttering something about men.

"Look, just watch." Jake took a breath and prepared himself, sucking in his stomach in an effort to make himself smaller. While rummaging through the piles of trees, I happened across a child's t-shirt, one that by sheer chance happened to be Jake's. He lost it years ago, and there wasn't much left of it now, but what remained Jacob insisted he could still fit into. Bets had been made, and it was now the moment of truth.

"It's not gonna fit..." Quil trailed. He was bent over the foundation for the house that we'd already completed, making sure it had dried evenly. I had insisted that the foundation be the only part of the house made of concrete. Jake and I both agreed at a log-cabin style home would be the definition of our lifestyle.

"Oh just watch!" Jake grumbled, pulling the t-shirt on over his hair. He barely managed an arm before we heard a rip, and chuckles broke out among us. "It's not broken yet!" Jake insisted still, fighting laughter himself. After a five-minute wrestle with the fabric, he managed to get the flimsy article of clothing on over his bulging muscles. I stifled a laugh as the cotton stretched almost painfully over his body, holes everywhere and the parts that were still connected looking like they were cutting his circulation.

"Oh yeah Jake," Paul scoffed. "It totally fits. I think you should wear it on your wedding day."

"No wait, dude, flex!" Seth insisted. We all looked at him oddly, some with raised eyebrows. "No, no! You'll see what I mean!" Jake shrugged, and flexed, the t-shirt falling away from him. "BAM! The Hulk!" Seth laughed.

I shook my head, indicating that we should get back to work. We had the floor plan drawn, compliments of Sam, and were in the process of cutting the logs to fit together. We'd have to treat them so they couldn't rot, but for now we just wanted to get the math out of the way. It was almost like putting together a 3D puzzle, one that would eventually create something amazing.

"Well, I was going to suggest you guys take a break, but it seems I'm a bit late," Jay announced from the entrance to our little working area. She carried a pitcher of lemonade and was wearing jean shorts and a white blouse that tied in the front at her middle. Embry grinned, practically running to embrace her and I was tempted to laugh. "Hey back off boy," Jay laughed. "You're gonna spill the lemonade. Who wants some?"

After our break had been prolonged, we finally set back to work, pinpointing where the windows would go, how we were going to wire things, how we were going to get electrical, technical stuff that was simply noise to me. But with the exuberance the Pack showed, I could tell that this was going to be the time of our lives. Well, it already had been really- the past three weeks had been filled with jokes, and accidents, and a few near-death experiences, but things were coming along well and for that I was glad.

**Week Ten:**

Two months. My god; it had been two months. Two months and two weeks. It was now the beginning of September, and our home was nearly finished. That's right- the house that Jacob and I were going to call home, the house where we would live together; eat together, sleep together, wake up together, make love together, work together, _breathe _together was almost finished. In fact, as a temporary cabin or something it was even usable, but we wanted to wait. We wanted to lay our heads on our pillows the first night and now this was it- that our home was completely and utterly finished.

Some last minute touches needed to be made- namely little things like insulation and heating; but for now, that all would have to wait. The summer had been warm- too warm. The Washington area was long overdue for a big rainstorm, and today we were getting one. Wind, rain, thunder, the whole kit and caboodle. It was so bad, that we had tied everything down, placed a tarp over the areas of the house that could suffer water damage, and left it for another day. I was spending a few days with Renee and Charlie, seeing as my life was soon going to be lived in another home.

I stared out the window at the raindrops being pelted across the pane. They didn't follow their normal lazy pattern, but were thrust in every direction by the consistent wind. I couldn't stop my mind from wandering, despite the fact that Charlie and Renee were in the same room. Despite my temperature, the rain always makes me feel cold, and the only cure for an imaginary chill is either a fire, or the arms of a loved one. In a few weeks I'd have both, but having the latter right now would be simply marvellous.

Charlie was running around, finding flashlights and candles for the sure-fire power outage that we were about to have. Renee amused herself by teasing Charlie about his 'flustered act' whenever a weather-related problem arouse. I shook my head, wondering if Jacob and I would ever be like that one day. We'd have to start planning the wedding soon, if we were going to have it in October. That's what we were thinking, late October. Only in light of the building situation, we decided to wait until next October, if we could wait that long. However I guessed that living together would make waiting much easier.

"Bells?" I turned to see my mother behind me, carrying one of my favourite sweatshirts. I barely wore it anymore, for obvious reasons, but I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of it. Renee smiled at me, coming to sit in the kitchen chair opposite. She handed my sweatshirt to me with a grin. "You should put this on, it's gonna get cold you know."

I laughed, accepting the sweater. Renee had been absolutely shocked when Charlie informed her of my new state of being, and had demanded I phase to prove it. After the initial blow had subsided, she was nearly beyond herself with excitement and not just a twinge of pride. She had very quickly adapted to the idea of me and my boyfriend being a werewolf, however she couldn't help herself when it came to trivial matters such as making sure I was warm enough. "Thanks Mom," I grinned.

"Where's Jacob today?" She asked politely, taking a sip from her coffee. I looked out the window again with a smile. Renee and Jake had been getting along well, and the first thing Renee had asked was if he was good or not. I had blushed at first, but Renee had only winked and said that with those muscles, there was no doubt. I had laughed then, nodding my agreement.

"He's with Billy," I answered. "Spending some time home before the house is finished. It's coming along great Mom; I can't wait for you to see it. Jacob has been working so hard, we all have." I gushed. Renee smiled warmly, reaching for my hand. I gave it to her willingly, meeting her gaze across the table.

"I'm so happy for you, Baby." Renee said, her eyes crinkling in the corners. "Jacob brings out the best in you; I haven't seen you this happy in years! He challenges you, and you take the challenge without a second thought." She rubbed her thumb across the back of my hand while she talked. "I know he can protect you, but he also knows you can take care of yourself. But most of all Honey he loves you, and it isn't hard to tell. That's all a mother ever wants."

I returned her smile- getting up to hug her. "It's all a daughter ever wants too, trust me." I laughed lightly. I looked out the window at the onslaught of rain, and suddenly I had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had a very bad feeling that we had forgotten something at the house. I let go of Renee and headed towards the door. If anything, I would just go and check and come right back. Maybe it was crazy, and maybe it was paranoid, but I had to know.

"I'll be back in a bit Mom; I just need to go check on something." I insisted. She went to stop me, but I held up my engagement ring. "Werewolf Mom, I'll be fine." I grinned. Renee stifled a laugh and nodded for me to go. I opened the door and ducked out, trying not to let too much rain inside. The entire forest was in an absolute frenzy, the wind almost knocking me off my feet if I didn't grip onto the door handle. As swiftly as I could, I inched around to the nearest tree and phased, knowing I'd be safer in the woods and it would be easier to run.

My prediction was right as the trees shielded most of the rain, and even more of the wind. The trunks still shuddered with the occasional gust, but for the most part I was alright while weaving through the paths. Jake was sure to get mad at me for this, but I would deal with that later. After a quick run I was at the entrance to the house, and once again my instinct didn't fail me as I took in the sight of the tarp flying off of the roof. I pounced to grab it, pulling it back to the window, but in wolf form it was impossible to tie it on.

'_Damnit,' _I internally cursed, pinning the tarp to the ground with my paw. In a matter of seconds I was pulling my clothes on again, barrel-rolling into the main window. There was no glass at this point, just the tarp that had blown off. Keeping the tarp in my hand, I managed to stand up with minimal damage to myself. The house seemed ok for the most part, but it wouldn't stay that way if I didn't tie this down.

I fumbled with the tie for a few minutes before I finally managed to get it secured. I heaved a great sigh, and began to make my way to the front door. Hopefully our next storm would be a bit less treacherous than this, but for now I just wanted to get back to Charlie's. I was seriously craving some Hot Chocolate.

There was a sudden whipping sound that stopped me in my tracks. I turned just in time to see rather than hear the crash as the tarp decided to be a bitch and fly open again with the aid of a large branch. I assessed the size of it briefly while it flew into the house, trailing woodchips after it. The branch was heading straight for me and I tried to duck out of the way but I wasn't quick enough. The branch nicked my arm as I flew back into the doorway, held there by something strong and warm.

"You're going to explain later what in God's name you're doing," Jake whispered in my ear, pinning me to the wall against the wind. I looked up guiltily, shrugging. Jake shook his head, instructing for me to wait here. He reached over, rescued the tarp, and returned to me. "Now come on, let's get out of this storm."

**Little choppy, but I still like it :) Anyhow, drop me a review please! I will love you all for eternity :)**


	21. If Only

**Hey there everyone! Ok, so I know the title of this chapter could come off as a bit depressing, but don't let that worry you too much. Stuff's gonna happen, but nothing overly bad :) And just a side note, the dates in this chapter might be messed up; because I can't remember the timeline I was going with here. So just to help everyone out: The story started late May, Emily got pregnant at that time, Bella graduated, Emily and Sam got married 5 months later so early Fall, and…. Yeah, just ignore any other references to time of the year that have been in this story! I realised they don't really make sense. So for the record, now it's January.**

Chapter 21: If Only

Done. Dear God I love that word. I could say it over and over and over again. _Done, done, done, done, done, done, and done! _The house is done. Our house is finished. Is it perfect? By definition no, but to us? Yes. It was absolutely perfect. We'd barely been in the house for five minutes and already I was in love. I was in love with the way the front door leads straight into the cozy living room, with its plush red couches and stained oak coffee table. I was in love with the wood stove that took the place of center piece away from a television. I was in love with the small-ish kitchen with its pine counter tops and cupboards, and the gas stove that we had decided on. I was in love with the bathroom with its chocolate brown towels and shower curtain, and the blurred window above the tub. I was in love with the staircase that curved around, leading upstairs to the second floor. I was in love with the bedrooms on the second floor, one serving as a small office and the other as our own personal getaway. I was in love with the laundry room containing only a washer and dryer, and nothing else. It was quaint, just big enough for the two of us, and the best thing I've ever had the pleasure to call my own. Quite simply, it was home.

The very day that it was officially finished, Jake and I moved in. We packed up our things and moved straight in. There was no hesitation, no last minute doubts, no wondering what would happen if something went wrong, we had confidence in each other, and we had confidence in our new life.

To celebrate and to thank everyone for their hard work, Jake and I decided to throw a party in our new home. Well, mainly in the yard. The yard was much bigger than the house itself, so there was no way the Pack was going to fit into the small living room. Jacob started barbequing at around 3 o'clock, and I was in the process of setting out paper plates when everyone began to file in through the trees. It was somewhat odd seeing guests show up via the woods, but this was the Pack, almost nothing was odd anymore with them.

.

It took much longer than I would've hoped, but the Pack eventually dispersed from the house in the early hours of the morning. Jake had been acknowledging my itch for them to leave since much earlier in the evening, but he'd said nothing and tuck close to me. He wanted some alone time as bad as I did, but the Pack was family and Jake and I now lived together, so some family time was needed too.

It was the perfect end to the perfect day- to watch as everyone filed off to their own homes (well, minus Sam and Emily. Emily wasn't feeling the best so she stayed home) and have Jake and I be left to our own home, the quiet and comfort of our own home. Jake turned to me just as the last of our family disappeared into the darkness.

"Finally," He sighed in exaggeration, "I thought they'd never leave!" The early morning light illuminated one side of his face, casting soft shadows over his cheekbones and letting his eyes glitter in the dark.

I laughed lightly, gliding my hands over his chest and linking them at the base of his neck. "Well they're gone now," I whispered, leaning in to bring my lips a hair's breadth from his. "What'd you want to do?" He met my gaze with his for a long time, silent daring in his eyes.

"Well personally I was thinking we could do some arts and crafts, maybe some knitting, that kind of thing." He shrugged. I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. "Or we could go fuck the shit out of each other, either or." I grinned.

"That option sounds like fun," I agreed, letting him sweep me into his arms and start off towards the house. I leaned in to kiss him, making him stumble. He grumbled as I laughed at him, quickening his stride and paying more attention to his leg movements.

"Remind me not to go rock climbing with you," He stated, pushing the door open. "You might kiss me and make me fall off the edge."

I smirked. "I wouldn't do that to you Babe," I assured him, tangling my fingers in his hair suggestively, tugging lightly on the roots. "You should know me better than that by now." He turned to look at me, almost reading my mind with his gaze. He could see that I was blatantly lying, and a grin immediately burst across his face.

"Isabella Swan you can lie to your father, you can lie to the world, but how DARE you even THINK you could lie to me?" He laughed, swinging me into the house. I laughed too, but it came out much shriller than my normal laughter. I shut my mouth, looking very confused, wondering how I'd made such a sound. Jake looked confused as well, dropping his jaw to ask a question. But as he did, the shrill noise came again, and we realised that it wasn't us. It was Jake's cell phone.

"Damnit," Jake growled, ignoring the insistent ring. I looked at him disapprovingly, fighting my own urge to ignore the phone call.

"Jake it's late, no one would call at this time, it might be important." I explained. "Answer it,"

Jake gave me the most pitiful look I've ever seen him give, and gestured down to the pulsating bulge in his jeans. I reached down and rubbed my hand over it, caressing a firm wall of hard tissue. I grinned. "Jacob. Answer your phone."

He huffed something that sounded like: "Someone had better be dying," before putting the phone to his ear muttering a harsh "What?" He was silent for a minute while someone sputtered something on the other end, Jake growing more and more serious with each word. There was a point where he almost dropped me he was so focused, so I jumped down from his grip. Finally he hung up the phone and didn't say anything, but grabbed his jacket from the coat hook at the door.

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked frantically.

"Bells I'm sorry but we have to go to the hospital," Jake explained, grabbing the keys to his Rabbit that was parked alongside the road as we didn't have a driveway yet. "Emily's in labour."

The colour I'd recently gained to my face instantly drained. I immediately reached for my green leather jacket, but Jake had already grabbed it for me and was holding it out. I accepted it and soon we were out the door, rushing to the car. Well, so much for our first night in our new house, if only we could live a normal life for just one day. If only…

.

Seeing a bunch of oversized teenagers cramped in a hospital waiting room was something to laugh at, definitely something to laugh at. Each one of us was a nervous wreck, though we had different ways of showing it. Leah, Jay and I were the ones sitting down with our knees bobbing up and down with excitement and slight panic, discussing things like baby names and anything else we could think of. Emily was a month or two early, and many of us were wondering what was happening in the delivery room. Jake and Paul were pacing the room, Embry was lightly joking with Seth, Colin, and Brady, Quil was sitting in a chair doing his own thing, with Jared right next to him, and Sam was in the delivery room with Emily.

"She'll be fine right?" Quil asked nervously. "Like, both her and the baby will be fine right?"

"They'll be ok," Jay assured him. She was only wearing what seemed to be Embry's pyjamas, and a sweater, but she didn't appear at all fazed. "My cousin was born 4 months premature, and he's fine now. I'm sure Emily can handle this." That seemed to help ease the tension in the room.

An agonizing 3 hours passed before we heard any word. The doctor came out and told us that Emily was finally dilated enough and she was about to start pushing. My first question was why she'd been in the delivery room if she wasn't technically in 'labour' yet, and the doctor responded with a simple "not enough spare rooms." That was comforting (note: insert sarcasm here).

We were in the hospital well into the next day before we got any more news. At around 1 in the afternoon, a familiar face came into the waiting room. Sam stood, lines etched into his features, sweat on his brow and bags under his eyes, looking unbelievably stressed. We all looked to him as any activity stopped. He was silent for a long time, contemplating us all.

After a long moment, he broke into a grin. "It's a boy."

.

Joshua Marcus Uley was his name- Born on January 23rd, 2011. Emily and Sam were the proud parents of a bouncing baby boy. The Pack wasn't permitted to see the baby right away, we all got a little look when Sam showed him off, but other than that he remained in the room with his mother. This was all a little weird to us, seeing as we were his family, but we let it slide. What Sam and Emily did with their baby was their business.

We tried to wait around to see Emily after the birth, but according to Sam she was just too tired. We understood, and slowly the group dwindled until it was just Jake, Leah and I left. We were beginning to consider leaving ourselves when Sam arrived, looking relieved that it was just us.

"Hey Sam, how's Emily?" Leah asked, curious about the condition of her cousin. Sam smiled.

"She's great, she's got a fever, but other than that she'll be ok." We took the news graciously. "And Josh is great, sorry for not letting you see him, but since he's premature he needs to be under watch for a while. I didn't want to tell all of you; didn't want everyone to worry."

That made sense. We smiled at him, confirming that we all understood. Sam smiled, but it was strained. He looked to us all for a moment before he inhaled again, preparing to say something. "Listen, I have a favour to ask each of you."

We turned to Sam with interested expressions. It didn't seem like anything bad, so I wasn't worried. But when Sam asked any of us for a favour, it was always of the utmost importance. It came with being the Pack Leader.

He looked to us. "Jake, Leah, we want you to be Joshua's Godparents." Leah and Jake looked surprised, but it quickly turned to pride. I grinned; Sam and Emily couldn't have picked better Godparents for their child- I knew that he would be in safe hands if they were ever needed. "And Bella? Do you think I could talk to you privately?"

I nodded and gestured for Sam to lead the way. He brought me down the hallway and to the wooden door separating Emily and her baby from the world. I looked into the small window and saw Emily sound asleep on her hospital bed, tired looking and sweat covered, with Josh sleeping soundly beside her. I smiled, even exhausted and in sleep she looked blissfully happy with her life, the kind of bliss only a new mother could appreciate. I hoped that one day I could experience that bliss.

"Bella, I bit Emily." Sam admitted gruffly, sounding ashamed. I turned to him in shock- had he just said what I think he said? The look in his eyes confirmed what I thought- he really had bitten Emily.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner," Sam apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. "But Emily hit me with this big spiel after Joshua was born, about how she wanted to be part of the family, and how she wanted to be like you," He told me. I felt a sudden guilt, but I pushed it down. "I didn't want to tell her no, but I didn't want her to live this life either. In the end, I couldn't refuse her." Sam wasn't looking at me anymore; he was looking in the window at Emily, a sad longing etched into his face. "Bella, she's going to turn any day now. She's already healing faster than any doctor has seen in his life, and she needs some time away to control her temper. You did amazing during your transformation, but you know how hard it was to control the little flares." I knew.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, eager to aid with anything I could. Sam looked happy that I was offering, so I hid any worry I might have had on my face.

"Bella I know it's a lot to ask, but Emily will be out of the hospital later today." Sam explained. "She's healing that quickly- preparing to change. So, if you wouldn't mind, could you and Jake take Josh for the next few nights? Maybe until Friday?"

I counted in my head. Friday. Today was Sunday. It would be almost a full week with a newborn that we had no idea how to handle, in a house that we'd only just built and hadn't even spent a night in yet. I was tempted to decline, but the look on Sam's face was nearly impossible to deny. I released a sigh.

"Yes Sam, we can watch Josh for a while." I agreed, instantly regretting the decision. Sam looked over the moon with gratitude, hugging me instantly and tightly.

"Thank you Bella, you have no idea how much this means to me." He sighed.

I assured him it was no problem, but in reality I was more than slightly disappointed that I wouldn't be alone with Jake until Friday at least. If only we could live a normal life for _just one day_. My shoulders drooped. If only…

**A bit sort so sorry about that, but what I REALLY need to apologize for is the delay! I'm *breathes* SORRY you guys! I've been handling a lot of stuff recently- I moved, my Dad's moving, my Step-Mom's sister died, a lot of crap has been going down. So I did have a reason! I really did! But I'm back now, hopefully for a while. I already have the next chapter started, so it shouldn't take that long to finish. Okay you guys, thanks for sticking with me this long! I love each and every one of you! …except you. No, I'm kidding!**


	22. What Have We Gotten Ourselves Into?

**Alright everyone, I noticed that in most fanfictions the children are all perfectly behaved, the babies are quiet as a mouse, etc. So this time around I decided to try things a little... differently. Muahahaha. Oh and just to be clear, I love kids, even though this chapter may make it seem like I don't lol.**

Chapter 21: What Have We Gotten Ourselves Into?

We brought Joshua home at around 8 o'clock. He was still asleep when we closed the door softly behind us, resting his carrier on the couch. Jake took my hand as we looked down on the sleeping baby. "Isn't he adorable?" I praised, smiling at the little bundle of joy. Josh looked like he could be a Gerber baby with his rosy cheeks, almost no hair, and lanky limbs. He was the embodiment of cute; I only wondered what color his eyes were.

"He's like a mini Sam." Jake laughed, encircling me with his arm. "I've never seen such a quiet baby!" I silently agreed as Josh slept perfectly soundly- his little chest rising and falling lightly with each breath. Looking at the clock, I decided that Jake and I had time to watch a movie and then go to bed as he had to be to work in the morning. I lifted Josh's carrier and brought it upstairs- afraid to remove him in case he woke. Tomorrow night would be better- he wouldn't be in the carrier in the first place.

I snuck down the stairs quickly, trying to not make a sound. Jacob had already set up a movie, something scary to give him an excuse to cuddle me. Not that he needed an excuse- we could be watching the Wizard of Oz and I would be huddled into him as though the Wicked Witch was in the next room.

"Sam and Emily are so lucky," I sighed, thinking of the cute little baby upstairs. Jacob agreed whole-heartedly, and I couldn't help but be reminded of our up-coming wedding, whenever that would be. We had yet to set a date, but we knew that we wanted a fall wedding, when the colors were vibrant and woodsy. Jake lifted me onto his lap, facing him. I had a feeling we wouldn't be watching the movie as he caressed my cheek, pulling my head down to meet his.

The silence was shattered by an ear-piercing wail. Instinctively I looked to the TV- it was a horror movie after all- but the screen was still black. Jake looked just as confused as I did until the wail came again- louder and more persistent. It seemed to click in my mind then: The baby.

I jumped off the couch as Jake looked after me, shaking his head and laughing. "You know Bells, you're like a first time babysitter." He joked. I waved him off as Josh's screams became more desperate- I was starting to think something was wrong.

When I burst into the spare bedroom, I was relieved to find absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. The carrier hadn't tipped over, the temperature in the room was just as I'd left it, and everything seemed to be fine except for the fact that Josh was screaming bloody murder. His fists were balled and his face was blood red. I would've thought he was choking if he hadn't been screaming so loudly.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked from the doorway. I hoisted Josh into my arms and inspected him. His diaper was clean, he'd had a bottle right before he'd come over, and his pacifier was still dangling from his mouth. Jake assessed the situation for almost half an hour, helping in any way that he could, but Josh wasn't letting up. Eventually he said "I'll go call Leah." I was ashamed to admit we were calling for help in the first hour we had the baby, but when a seemingly content child was screaming at the top of his lungs for no apparent reason, a little advice couldn't hurt.

"Bella," Jake held the phone out to me. I handed Josh over to Jacob who cradled him and tried to calm his sobbing screeches. What on Earth was wrong with this kid? I hurriedly brought the phone to my ear where Leah's welcoming voice met my senses.

"Leah? God, please tell me you have some advice?" I begged, wincing as Josh smacked a fist into Jake's bicep. Jake didn't even flinch but the force of it surprised me for such a young baby. "He won't stop crying!"

"Is that all?" Leah sounded surprised. I was tempted to scream 'WHAT D YOU MEAN IS THAT ALL?' But I kept my cool, which was difficult with the insistent wails coming from Josh. "Bella, he's colic. Didn't Emily tell you that?" She sounded bewildered. I almost dropped the phone. _Colic? _As in, _never stops crying?_ Oh God.

"Leah, I have to go... thanks for letting me know." I muttered, slamming the phone back in its cradle. "He's colic! Well that's just great!" I exclaimed, taking the baby from Jake once more.

"What the hell are we going to do?" I asked frantically, rocking the distraught baby erratically as my mother used to do to me, attempting to calm him down. Jake rubbed his temple in thought- neither of us were accustomed to dealing with children, but we were damn determined to try for Sam and Emily. "Can you heat him a bottle? That might help." Jake nodded in agreement, jumping up and heading into the kitchen.

Milk seemed only to worsen the situation as Josh gulped every last morsel from the tiny bottle, and when it was drained completely he bawled even louder than before we gave him the bottle- pounding his delicate little fists into anything and everything within reach for more. More than once he managed to nick my shoulder or forehead, and each time I flinched it only encouraged his negative behaviour.

"Oh my God," I groaned. It was four in the morning and, to quote Gwen Stefani, the tears were pouring. Joshua was diligent in his efforts to keep us awake, and by the time dawn rolled around, the demon seed had managed to tire himself out into sleeping, but only at hour intervals. Hoping against hope that this was the end of the worst, I felt pretty decent about letting Jake run off to the shop for the day... I had no idea that the REAL trouble was only beginning.

The little monster had evidently enjoyed Jacob's company, and the minute he left Joshua released a screech to hail a curse from the heavens. The noise was so loud and high pitched that it nearly startled me out of my skin- forcing me to drop the _fifth _bottle I'd heated since Joshua arrived. The child certainly had a wolf appetite. The bottle crashed to the floor, spilling warm milk everywhere and increasing the volume of Josh's screams if that were even possible. I glanced longingly at my computer- I wasn't getting any work done today.

As I heated another bottle, Josh's wails degraded into sniffles, and my heart began to flutter in my chest- was I about to get a break? I quickly finished the bottle, hoping that the mixture would encourage the sleep that was long overdue. Incredibly it appeared to work as he assessed the bottle critically, trying to decide if it was worthy of consuming and then spitting up later. Apparently he determined that it was, as he eagerly took the snack into his mouth.

To my annoyance, it appeared I didn't shake the bottle enough because Joshua spit the liquid back out quickly, shaking his head and throwing the bottle to the floor. It was a good thing Emily pumped a lot of breast milk for us. Not enough to sustain him for a week, so we'd been equipped with formula as well. I groaned and bent to pick it up, not realizing that when I stood up again, I was not going to be looking at the baby I knew. I straightened from my bend- my back cracking in seven different places and my head spinning from lack of sleep; however it appeared not to be my head spinning.

To my utter horror Joshua's high chair was vibrating rapidly in place, the baby himself vibrating with it. For a moment I thought we were experiencing a minor earthquake, but then I saw the baby's fists clenching and it dawned on me what was about to happen.

It didn't seem possible- that tiny tyke sprouting fur and lunging from his high chair- oh but it happened. Joshua developed a tail and long limbs faster than I'd seen any of the other wolves phase in my entire life- he rivalled Jacob's speed when I was in danger. The bottle in my hand suddenly seemed a thousand pounds heavy as I looked to the floor where Joshua had turned into a fuzzy little wolf pup.

I gaped. What had just happened? Joshua was rolling around the floor, howling and yipping in what sounded like terror. My heart stopped beating and my stomach clenched at the pitiful noise. There was nothing I could do for the pup- kid- JOSH! I couldn't calm him as a human, let alone as a wolf. The black bundle of fur was tossing and wriggling along the kitchen floor, eagerly testing his new body in his newfound panic. He had managed to tumble over to where I was standing, and one of his little teeth wedged into my toe.

I leaped back onto the counter. Should he even HAVE teeth at this stage? Who was I kidding, he was a werewolf! His development would nearly be doubled until he reached the proper size and weight of a 20 year old. My stomach seized. There HAD to be some biological defect there. In the span of a few months, would Emily be breastfeeding a young man with a baby's knowledge?

Joshua was now discovering his legs- lifting his paws over and over again in anguish. What could I do? How could I calm him? He couldn't even understand me! Josh let loose another howl, this one sounding more like a baby crying than an animal noise. For a fleeting moment I thought that maybe he was calming down and was about to phase back, but I was so very, very wrong.

At that moment, I heard a distressed: "Bella?" come from somewhere at the front of the house. I poked my head out the doorway, remaining in my perch on the counter. Leah was standing with a few bags in her hands, more bottles of breast milk she'd just gotten from Emily. "Bella, what's going on?" I looked down at Joshua; he had stopped his tantrum and was looking to the door, his nose in the air. I breathed.

In an instant, Josh was off down the hallway light a lightning bolt, heading straight for the food. Leah jumped ten feet in the air when she saw the puppy. She dropped the milk and Joshua snatched at it, clamping his jaw on the handles of the bag. In a flash he was gone out the door, veering towards the woods.

"Bella, what was that? Where's Joshua?" Leah demanded, clutching her chest reassuringly.

"That _was _Joshua!" I exclaimed, jumping down from the counter and bolting for the door. Leah muttered a curse and followed me, flipping around and looking for the wolf-Joshua. We couldn't spot him; he'd disappeared into the forest.

"Damnit!" I growled, tearing down the lawn in the direction of the disturbed grass. My legs pumped as I weaved through the trees, Leah hot on my heels. Joshua was still nowhere in sight, but we were on the right path. Every now and again we would come across a bottle of discarded milk.

"Ok this isn't working!" Leah spat. "We need a new tactic. Running through the woods like our asses are on fire isn't getting us anywhere."

"Well he's not the only damn wolf here!" I suggested, pulling at my sweater. "Let's stop this madness and get our ass in gear!" Leah nodded, shedding her own clothes, and in a matter of moments we were on all fours and sprouting fur.

When we phased, a piercing wail met our brains. The sound was so loud and fierce that I flinched. Leah looked just as confused as I did, and then it clicked.

Joshua.

I tried to ignore the insistent screeching and pressed my nose to the ground, following the scent of breast milk and baby powder mixed with woods and dog fur. With our wolf speed we were able to track Josh in almost no time at all. The little runt had gotten himself tangled in the underbrush and was now gnawing at the roots with a vengeance. I groaned inwardly, so Leah heard it.

'_What are we going to do with this kid?' _I asked, praying that she could hear me over the uproar Josh was creating.

'_I don't know!'_ Leah called back. He voice was faint though I could tell she was screaming. _'We have to get him back to the house and calm him down. He's a wolf right? The same principles should apply.'_

Calm him down? How were we supposed to do that? He was colic!

'_Ok, let's go try to figure this out.' _I growled, snatching the scruff of Joshua's neck in my teeth. He squirmed violently at first so I had to tighten my grip, which made him quiet down. He was still wailing up a storm though, and my headache was not going away.

Leah and I raced back to the house that was now in ruins after only one day of being finished. We phased back into humans, Leah diving to clean the kitchen while I wrestled with the feisty little wolf pup. It only took Leah a matter of minutes to have the place completely back to normal, so I brought Joshua into the kitchen where Leah had a dog carrier ready.

"Where did you get that?" I asked her. She gave me an exasperated look.

"I had a feeling this might happen." She explained. "You can never tell with werewolf babies. Even though Jake and Sam and everyone had the gene in their system, their fathers weren't werewolves themselves, so it took longer to kick in. That, and there was no need until they'd hit puberty. Because there're so many wolves around now, it doesn't surprise me that this little guy phased so early. I'm just worried for the physical effects it'll have on his body."

I agreed whole-heartedly. Joshua's body would have to adapt to the wolf-blood now pumping through him, and most of the time that meant growing rapidly. It would be interesting to see the effects of the wolf gene on this little baby. I just hoped he would be alright.

Leah instructed me to place Joshua in the dog carrier and I did, though it felt wrong to be putting Emily's two-day-old child in a pet carrier. Once the playful pup was safely away, Leah and I looked at each other, wondering what to do.

"Ok, just think. How do you calm a baby?" I asked, hoping against hope that Leah would have an answer. She seemed to chew it over for a bit before answering.

"Well, some people think that colic is linked to gas problems." She said eventually. "So maybe we should try and fix that, then see if he'll calm enough to phase back."

"Then sleep?" I offered hopefully, she gave me a look.

"Now Bella we're wolves, not miracle workers."

.

After an extensive search on the internet, we came up with several remedies to try including a warm bath and infusing his milk with some form of herb. We started with the milk, hoping to calm him a bit before taking him out of the carrier. He did settle slightly, so Leah ran upstairs to fill the sink in the bathroom. When the water shut off, it was time to take Joshua out.

My fingers closed around the latch as it clicked out of place, loosening the tension on the door. I pulled on the barrier separating Joshua from me, and with a swift motion opened it all the way. Looking at me was a scared little wolf pup, with dark brown eyes that were welling with unshed tears. His little body shook with fear, his limbs locked into place and his fur stood on end. My heart broke just looking at him.

I reached in slowly, cupping my hands under his legs and guiding him out. He came willingly, whimpering like a lost puppy. I held him close to my chest while I carried him up the stairs- if we could just get him to relax.

Leah was waiting for me in the bathroom, offering her hands. I have Josh to her and watch as she lowered him into the water, belly up, stroking his fur softly. After he waded in the water for a bit, I drizzled a bit of shampoo onto his fur, a soothing baby shampoo that Jake had picked up on the way home. His nose crinkled at the scent, but after a few snaps at the air he settled, sinking into the warmth.

Leah and I glanced at each other as slowly, the little wolf faded into a little boy, sleeping soundly with his head supported by Leah's hand. She motioned for me to get the towel, which I gladly did, and together we tucked the little runt into his bed, tiny snores erupting from his chest. I released a sigh, '_Thank God,_'

**So, what do you guys think of Josh? :D I like him :3 Let me know in a review? Please?**


	23. Silence is a Virtue

**Back again! Ok, so you've met Josh, and seen what he is. Now, what do you think will happen with that? I haven't quite decided yet. But I'm getting there! Now… let's see what happens when Jake gets home ;D Oh and as a side note, I can't remember if Jake owns the auto shop already, so in case he doesn't then that's gonna happen now. If he does then just ignore it lol**

Chapter 23: Silence is a Virtue

Jake arrived home about an hour later. Once Leah saw his car in the driveway, she felt it was safe to leave. I begged her to be quiet, and she was, very. Josh didn't make a sound. I knew that Jake would be quiet when he came in, he had experienced Josh firsthand. But not the way we'd experienced today. Even still, I flinched when the door both opened and closed, although Josh remained in his comatose state. Man, that kid didn't sleep very often, but when he did, he slept like a rock.

Jake saw my dishevelled appearance and was quick to look guilty. "Hey baby, how was your day…?" He seemed afraid to ask. I shot him a look that pleaded him not to ask. His expression fell even more and he was across the room in two strides, pulling me in for a much-needed hug. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his familiar scent. This house may be my home, but nothing was more of a home than Jacob.

"What happened? Or do I want to know?" He asked, cradling my tired body in his embrace. He himself looked a bit more rested, so I assumed he'd taken a nap while he was out. He said he was going to work, so I didn't imagine him sleeping there, but that didn't mean he couldn't have parked the car and took a power snooze.

"Believe me Jake, you don't want to know." I groaned. "How was work?"

Jake grinned. "It was good, really good. Bella… I kind of bought the place!" He exclaimed. I gaped at him.

"You- you BOUGHT it?" I asked in bewilderment. "As in-?"

"Black's Auto," Jacob announced proudly. "The owner was going to demolish the building, but I bought it instead. I need to support my future-wife somehow," He smiled at me, pecking me on the lips. I grinned widely back at him, hugging him ferociously.

"That's incredible Jacob!" I exclaimed, "I'm so happy for you!"

"It'll take some work," he admitted, "But I think I can get it up and running by next month. Now, back to my question." He looked at me sternly. "What happened?"

I bit my lip. "Well…" I looked up at Joshua's 'room', contemplating whether or not to tell Jake about the werewolf transformation now or later. Apparently Joshua made that decision for me.

At the bottom of the stairs was Josh, in the form of a wolf pup, chewing adamantly on the floor boards. Jake's eyes widened to the size of saucers, looking from me to Josh and back again. I shrugged, going to shoo Josh away from the hardwood.

"Is- is that- could that-?" Jake stuttered, watching in horror as he noticed a piece of diaper on Josh's tail. All I did was nod and chase after the puppy as he made a B-line for the fridge. Jake chased after me and stooped to pick up Josh, wincing as he sunk his teeth into Jake's thumb.

"Is this even possible?" Jake asked, rubbing his forehead and struggling with Josh. Eventually he had to drop him- the little monster was far too violent for him to hold onto.

"Apparently," I huffed, going to pour up a bowl of milk to hopefully lure Josh into submission. He didn't sound distressed before he changed- in fact I hadn't even heard him whimper. I guessed that it was the early stages of phasing, when little things set you off instantly. The poor thing probably never even had time to cry.

"Do Sam and Emily know yet?" Jake asked, staring at Josh's furry little bum as he tore through the house (and a pair of Jacob's favourite shoes). "Have you told them?" I froze. Sam and Emily? I knew I was forgetting something! I hadn't told them about Josh's transition, and now wouldn't be a good time. No doubt Emily was in the midst of her own transformation, and worrying about Josh would only worsen the process.

"No, and we're not going to until they come back." I stated firmly, placing the bowl of milk on the kitchen floor. Josh skidded into the room, claws sliding along the tile and, being unable to grip, he flew into the cupboard. I resisted a giggle while he growled at the floor, biting it fiercely. I tapped the bowl again and his attention was re-directed to it immediately.

"What are we doing Bella?" Jake asked in exasperation. "BABY-sitting or DOG-sitting?"

I honestly didn't know how to answer that question.

.

Throughout the week, Jake and I alternated between taking care of a colic baby who was the devil in human form, and running after a lively wolf puppy who found it amusing to swallow my socks whole. Jake's only refuge was work, and he had to take a few days off to let me have a break too once in a while. By the time Sam contacted us to tell us he was coming over, we had about 2 hours of sleep under our belts for the entire two weeks, and I could've kissed the man.

When Sam eventually did show up, it was one of the few times that Josh had curled up for sleep. Jake himself had passed out on the bed, something he didn't want to do for the first time without me, but he couldn't help himself. I didn't blame him; it had been a very long week... A _very_ long week

The doorbell rang at roughly 6 in the morning, with Sam standing on the other side of the door. When I answered, Sam got his first look at the shambles that our house was now in, and he looked rather shocked, but overwhelmingly grateful. I had Josh and his things all ready to go, so I simply handed the baby over to Sam without a word. I didn't think I was awake enough to speak anyway.

"Thank you Bella, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if he was a bit of a handful…" Sam trailed, looking again at my ransacked living room- the torn floorboards, the ruffled cushions, and the scraps remaining from our drapes. I smiled, trying not to look as irritated as I felt, and Sam took the hint. He left quickly, and I decided he could figure out about his wolf-son on his own time, no matter how terrible that sounded.

The door clicked behind me as I closed it on Sam. I hadn't even asked about Emily, and I didn't intend to until I'd had a decent sleep. The rumble of Sam's vehicle resounded through the house, growing quitter and quieter until finally there was nothing left. Not a single noise in the entire house. Silence screamed throughout the room, settling pleasantly and simmering in my ears. I collapsed against the back of the door, letting my head tip gently towards the wood. Our home was a mess, and cleaning would definitely be a big job, but we'd been fixing little things the majority of the two weeks we had Joshua, so the job was much smaller.

The silence was so comforting that I almost fell asleep standing against the door. If it wasn't for a startling noise coming from upstairs. The silence was nice while it lasted, but clearly something else was happening now. I turned my head in the direction of the stairs, registering the noise as being the shower. Jake must be awake.

I'd taken the liberty of having a shower earlier in the day, and now it was time for me to go and relax. We'd managed to keep Josh out of our room, so it was a safe zone for now.

I wandered up the stairs; dragging my feet, my arms, my legs, even my head seemed a million pounds heavier. My eyes were having trouble focusing, and I had a massive headache. I needed a good long snooze, catch about 40 000 winks to placate my tired brain.

I roamed our room slowly, rummaging through drawers to find what I needed for bed. I shrugged on a tank top and a pair of Jake's boxers, and climbed in our bed to wait for him. Thank God it was his day off.

Fighting sleep was an evenly matched battle- my stubbornness versus the crude temptation of slumber. Eventually, the battle was won by me as I heard the shower shut off, and Jake's exhausted body drag itself out of the tub. I listened as he dried, dressed, and eventually exited the bathroom, all the while my eyes glued shut and my body unable to even flinch.

Jake didn't say anything when he saw me; he pulled off the pants he'd just dawned, and almost instantaneously I felt his smooth, muscled body relax next to mine, cradling me close to his bare chest. It took all of my remaining energy to lift my head and kiss him, after that I was completely drained. My head dropped back onto the pillow, only much closer to Jake's shoulder than before. Jake pulled me into him, finally releasing all the pent up stress in his limbs.

It didn't take long for us to fall asleep after that- the little bit of peace we received after a long two weeks of hell. It felt good to be sleeping again, it felt good to be sleeping with Jake again, and dear God did it feel good to be sleeping, with Jake, in our home, if not again but for the first time.

.

In the dream, I was asleep. Strange considering I'd have to have been asleep to dream. All was silent in the room I was in, one I did not recognize. Jake was gone, the house was gone; the entire world was gone except for me, asleep in a strange bed that did not feel familiar.

I tried to pry my eyes open, in the dream of course. After the weeks I'd had with Josh, I didn't think I would wake for at least twice that.

I struggled for some time, or so it felt, before I finally succumbed to the sleep I desperately needed. It proved to be a troubled sleep, for some reason that I couldn't explain. And for once since the dream began, I wanted to wake. Something didn't feel right, and I longed to know what it was.

**Hi! I'm alive! I know, it's been FOREVER. And this chapter is super short, but I'm swamped with school and have been for a while. Even the summer I was travelling, I'm TRYING to write more, but I need to get back into the swing of it first. So I make no promises, but hopefully a new chapter soon? Review? :D**


	24. Dreamscape

**WHAT? She uploaded another chapter? I thought she died! Even though this MUST be what you're all thinking, I'm not dead! I swear! Just swamped with university and work and everything in between; a few of you have been reminding me about updating, and I just wanted to thank you :) I really appreciate the push and you guys letting me know you still care! I love you all to the moon and back! Now, without further delay…. Chapter 24!**

Chapter 24: Dreamscape

Jake found me in the morning, tangled in a mess of sheets and, admittedly, drool. He laughed and pushed the hair back from my face, rubbing my cheek.

"Good morning," He chuckled, kissing me softly. "Have a good sleep?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and swatted his hand away. Something had me in a bad mood, but again I wasn't all that sure what it was. My dream still weighed heavy in my mind, but I didn't think worrying Jake with it after such a stressful period in our lives would be a good idea. I forced a smile and patted the bed next to me.

"Yes and a much needed one." I agreed. Jake flopped on the sheets that pulled at my waist. I sighed and cuddled into his side, almost slipping back into sleep. Jake laughed at me and started to kiss me again, but I simply pushed him away and got out of bed.

"I'm going to get a shower." I said lightly, not trying to be rude but also needed a bit of time to collect myself. Jake pouted and growled a little at me, collapsing back onto the bed and forcing me to giggle. I then disappeared into the bathroom of our new home.

As the water rushed over my body, my earlier grumpiness seemed to evaporate with the steam and I found myself in a cheerful mood yet again. I soaked my hair and lathered my body and feeling refreshed I re-entered the bedroom with a new fluffy bath towel wrapped tightly around me.

Jake was sitting on the bed when I came back in, and he didn't seem to notice me until he heard the towel drop. I watched as his eyes assessed me, drinking me in and lighting a fire in his irises that I knew I couldn't put out without a fight. An incredibly sexy fight.

Jake stood and I was hyperaware of his height in comparison to mine. His hands touched my hips and travelled up my body leaving a scorching trail where his fingers grazed my skin. He groaned; a sound that sent shivers up my spine.

"God Bells, what are you doing to me…" He bent to kiss me but I pulled away with a playful little smile. The smoulder I saw in his eyes ignited into a full on blaze as he grabbed me roughly and yanked me against his body, letting me feel every part of him. I whimpered.

"I have been waiting for what seems like a lifetime for this. There's no way I'm letting you get away from me now." He growled, biting harshly at my lip. The ferocity made me moan, and that only egged him on.

I was thrown onto the bed, Jake's body hovering over mine with dangerous closeness. I threaded my fingers through his hair as he trailed kisses down my body, gripping my hips with his large hands. I gasped as he bit my lightly, bringing his mouth back up to mine and ravaging my mouth with his tongue. I raked my nails up his back and down his arms, listening to the intense growl that erupted from his chest.

His fingers trailed down my stomach, coming to rest at my opening. He grazed there, and I could feel my wetness coating his hand.

"Mmm, Bells," He groaned, rubbing a little faster. "I've missed this. You're soaked…" I heard his intake of breath as he plunged two fingers inside of me at once, relishing in the heat they radiated. I moaned and squirmed as he pushed deeper, pulling out quickly and pushing in again.

"Jacob," I whispered softly, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Please Jake,"

"Oh Baby," He growled, dragging his tongue down my body and leaving a scorching trail behind it. "I'll give you anything you want Bella," He whispered huskily, dipping his tongue against my clit.

I moaned loudly as he lapped, plunging his fingers in and out simultaneously. I began to thrust involuntarily so Jake gripped my hip with his free hand to help him with his control. He continued to swirl his tongue in delectable circles, hitting all of the right places in beautiful succession.

He pushed another finger into me, causing me to shake with pleasure until finally I climaxed. I almost couldn't feel him working his way back up my body, his breath coming in short gasps.

"_Please_ tell me we have protection…" Jake pleaded, nibbling on my ear. I kissed his neck and struggled to think past the haze in my brain, my heart falling when I realised:

"We ran out!" I groaned, dropping my head onto the bed in defeat. "Damn it!"

Jake looked at me in complete disbelief, hoping against hope that I was playing some sort of trick on him. After he accepted that I wasn't, he rolled off of me and jumped to his feet.

"Ok, I will be back in ten minutes!" He exclaimed, almost running out the door without his wallet. I laughed and tossed it to him, amused by his eagerness but also aroused by it. Jake disappeared around the corner and I was once again left alone with my thoughts.

I laid in bed with my feet hanging over the edge, trying desperately to calm down from the ecstasy Jake had just given me, and to remember the details of my dream. I knew I would be better off leaving it untouched, especially in my current state, but I couldn't bring myself to. Something about it had rubbed me the wrong way and I couldn't ignore that.

I scratched my head for a long time, convinced that if I thought long enough then it would hit me. I finally gave up after nearly half an hour of concentration, resorting to the internet to give me some tips on remembering dreams.

I pulled myself out of bed, leaving my clothes behind and throwing on a cotton robe. I made my way down the hall to our office, a room large enough for Jake but not so large that I felt dwarfed by it, and seated myself at the large glass desk in the corner. While I was waiting for the computer to start up, I casually glanced at the time. Jake had been gone for nearly 40 minutes, a long time when he was anticipating sex.

When the screen in front of me blinked on, I quickly scanned Google. My search came up dry (a lot of weird herbal remedies that I was not up for trying) and when I had exhausted all of my thinking energy Jake still hadn't returned. I looked at the time and realised he'd been gone for longer than an hour now. It was odd, for Jake to take so long when so incredibly horny, but I didn't think too much of it, chalking it up to the possibility that he ran into someone he knew.

I decided then to roam the house and clean a little; it was still destroyed from Josh's stay. I hoped that the activities would take my mind off of the dream, or at the very least help me remember it. I began with the kitchen. picking up containers and scrubbing food off of the floors, walls, and ceiling. By the time I had moved into the living room I was beginning to worry about Jake (and that my house would never be clean again). I gave up waiting and called his cell phone.

After a few rings went in, I heard the useless device blaring from our bedroom. I slammed the phone down in frustration; where was Jake?

After deciding against going to look for him, I fell onto the living room couch and closed my eyes. A small ball of worry had tightened my stomach, but I tried to ignore it. I knew if I thought about Jake's whereabouts in any great detail, I would find a way to connect it to the dream I had yet to fully remember.

I listened as the clock on the living room wall ticked away in soothing rhythm. It was comforting, and relaxing. I hadn't yet gotten over the lack of sleep in the past week. In the midst of my musings, I began to drift and, of course, began to dream.

Again, like my dream before, I was asleep inside the dream. I tried to pry my eyes open and failed, but the more I tried the closer I could feel myself getting. While I fought, I felt the mattress of the strange bed beneath me, this time covered in what seemed like plastic. I couldn't hear anything around me, so my ears buzzed with white noise. I struggled for what seemed like ages when suddenly my eyes flew open and I could see everything with startling clarity.

I was in my room at Charlie's, only it was different. The furniture was all moved; the bed I was lying on had been covered in a tarp, and the walls were half painted a light blue. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood. It all felt very strange- I felt weightless, like I was floating. I made my way out of the room and down the stairs to see Renee and Charlie sitting around the kitchen table, talking animatedly about something.

Their voices floated over to me and I could make out some words, but it was like my ears were full of cotton. I looked to the table and saw pictures of things I couldn't quite distinguish and scrapbooking supplies scattered across it, but I didn't get time to look further as Renee was getting up and blocking my view. She examined her left hand for a while, and I gasped as I saw an engagement ring there just as her voice broke through the cotton in my ears.

"I don't want to tell Bella yet," Renee said, smiling at Charlie. "Her wedding to Jacob is coming up, and I wouldn't want to take attention away from them. I'm so happy for her Charlie," She sighed.

Charlie looked up at her then, displaying a lopsided grin. "I agree; this is their time. Besides, we've already been married once. It's nothing special." He laughed. I barely had the time to register my shock before the scene shifted and I was in Sam and Emily's house, watching as Emily played with a cheerful puppy on the floor. Only it wasn't a puppy, it was Josh. He had calmed down considerably and was enjoying his new body. He was quite cute, but I was still a little agitated by our experience with him for the past week.

Sam came in then, carrying something I couldn't quite see. It was blurred, but it seemed like it was some sort of box.

"Hey, are you sure Bella and Jacob want this?" Sam asked, holding the box up for Emily to see. "It's not really for us to get them."

Emily looked up at him and smiled, letting Josh dart away from her slightly. "They'll love it, I know they will."

Just as fast, the scene changed again. This time I was at Jacob's auto-shop (that I actually hadn't gotten a chance to visit yet). Jake was there, searching frantically through a filing cabinet for something I couldn't see. Embry and Jay were standing nearby, talking to him and laughing. I couldn't hear what they were saying, just like when I first woke up at Charlie's.

Suddenly Jay turned in my general direction and began to walk towards something behind me. I moved out of the way just as she reached it, pulling a small box from a shelf. She seemed to call to Jake and as he turned around, his shoulders slumped in relief. He took the box from her and grinned, indicating they should leave.

The scene changed again and I was in a forest, lost and confused. I still felt weightless, like I wasn't really touching anything, but everything looked and sounded normal. No more cotton and no more sharp clarity. I began to roam, looking around as I went. This scene was different; there were no people around.

I walked for a while longer until I came across a large house. It was modern and white, with large windows and multiple levels. I had seen a house similar to this before.

I walked up to the entrance and the uneasy feeling settled around me again. It grew as I pushed open the mahogany door and stepped inside. The porch opened onto a staircase and as I climbed, I could hear someone chanting.

I rounded a corner at the top of the stairs, sniffing and looking as I went. All of a sudden a wall of sickly sweet scent hit me as I made my way into what seemed like a living room. The smell was familiar too.

It wasn't until I saw him that I remembered. In the corner of the living room stood a tall man, with pale skin and bronze colored hair. He looked at me with golden eyes, and I took an instinctive step backwards. Next to Edward was another vampire, his hand poised over a picture of me and chanting incoherently. The uneasy feeling reached a maximum as I began to shake with involuntary rage.

"Wait Bella," Edward pleaded, holding his hand out. "He won't hurt you, and neither will I."

I watched him cautiously, lowering my guard only slightly. I tried to say something and found that I couldn't speak. Edward shrugged and smiled slightly. I seethed.

"This is Carlos; he's a vampire from Northern Europe." He explained, I glanced at Carlos but his image was distorted. I looked back to Edward. "He has the ability to enter people's dreams. To control them." His very presence angered me, and the knowledge that he had someone controlling my dreams only aggravated me further.

I listened because that's all I could do. I couldn't speak, I couldn't leave, and I couldn't possibly wake up. Edward smiled at me again; it seemed sincere but I couldn't tell for sure.

"Alice told me about you and Jacob." He said, gesturing to the ring on my finger. I subconsciously began to play with it, needing to feel Jake's presence with me. "I'm happy for you. I really am."

_Get to the point!_ I wanted to snap, despite my surprise at his admission. He looked away from me then, trailing his hand over the bookshelf he was next to.

"I don't have much time; Carlos can only do this for so long. This is my gift to you Bella, to see firsthand how much love you have in your life. I know everything I showed you doesn't make sense now, but it will soon. I hope you will be happy for as long as you live, may it be forever or for 60, 70, 80 years."

I stared at him then, no longer with unease but with respect. I tried to speak again, but the dream was quickly fading. I could see Edward's lips moving, but no sound was coming out. I tried to reach out to him, but my vision was becoming black. I opened my mouth one last time, mouthing a thank you, when suddenly I awoke, curled on our plush, red, living room couch.

I had been asleep for only half an hour, but it felt like a lot longer. I stretched. The room around me seemed unreal, like I was still in a dream but I knew that I wasn't. I pulled myself up and shook my head. My emotions were all jumbled together and I couldn't pick them apart. Edward had offered a gesture of kindness, or at least I think he did. The whole dream could have been just that- a dream I may have imagined the whole thing, but then again…

The front door opened then and in waltzed Jake; drug store bag in one hand a tiny wooden box in the other.

The same box I had seen in my dream.

"Bells?" Jake called, throwing his shoes in the entryway closet. "Can you come here for a second? I have something for you."

**Tada! Done, done-done-done DONE! Now, I threw some smexy stuff in the beginning of this chapter, should I continue it in the next one? ;) Drop me a review my lovelies, and I'm so sorry for the enormous wait! If I can help it, it won't happen again!**


End file.
